


Changing our Colors

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: Changing our Colors [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Definite Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kara is stubborn, Lena is stubborn, Thank Goodness for friends and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 91,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Kara Danvers was a young award winning chef with no life outside of work when she realized she needed a change of pace. She moved home to National City and opened a restaurant.  Lena Luthor was a young CEO more concerned with her work that with her life outside of L-Corp.  Sam talked her into going to the soft opening of a new restaurant opening where she met the stunning young chef.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena heard the tap on her office door and looked up as Sam walked in and sat down.  Sam dropped an invitation in front of Lena.

 

“I know you don’t like to bother with these types of things but I want to go to this and technically it’s you that is invited with a plus one…” Sam said, dragging out the sentence long enough for Lena to roll her eyes.

 

Lena picked up the invitation.  It was a soft opening of a new restaurant not far from L-Corp.  Lena had a vague memory of either reading about it or hearing about it but she was mostly happy eating a salad at home so she hadn’t paid it much attention.

 

“Chameleon?” Lena said, “That’s an odd name for a restaurant.  Who names a restaurant after a lizard.”

 

“Oh, come on, Lena,” Sam said, “a chameleon is a metaphor for a lot of things, it’s not just a lizard.  This is the place I’ve been telling you about.  It’s the woman chef who won the James Beard award at only 23 years old.  She opened the restaurant in New York for a few years but now she’s coming home.”

 

“Yes, I vaguely remember you telling me about it,” Lena said, “and I wasn’t all that interested.”

 

“You know,” Sam said smirking, “sometimes you make it exceedingly difficult to be your friend.”

 

“I won’t argue with that,” Lena answered, “You know I just don’t care about food that much.  You’re the foodie.  I swear if I eat one hamburger I gain 20 pounds - all in my ass and boobs.  It’s really not appealing.”

 

“First of all, your ass and your boobs are incredible and don’t pretend you don’t know it,” Sam teased, “and, secondly, I am happy to inform you that in addition to real food this chef is known for an extensive vegan menu.”

 

“Vegan food is actually the real food you know,” Lena answered.

 

“Ok, let me try this,” Sam huffed, “the chef, Kara Danvers, is taking a huge risk coming to National City.  In addition to the restaurant, she is apparently trying to start some sort of philanthropy to help bring good, clean food choices to the poorer parts of our fine town.  She is a young woman working her ass off to do well for herself but also to save the world.  Sound familiar?”

 

“You know, it’s true that less access to healthy foods continues the cycle of poverty by increasing both short term illnesses and long term diseases in economically challenged communities,” Lena answered, reading over the invitation again.

 

“Yep, there’s my Lena,” Sam said, “so can we go?  I’ll enjoy the food and you can meet another over achiever.”

 

“Fine, Sam, we can go,” Lena laughed.

 

“And you know, maybe we can meet some fun people,” Sam said, “you never know where you’ll meet someone interesting.”

 

“I highly advise you get back to work and don’t push your luck,” Lena said, eyebrow raised.

 

Sam stood and walked toward the door, “Ok, I’m just saying…” she teased as she walked out.

 

***************************

 

Winn put the bruschetta into his mouth and slowly let the flavors sink onto his palate.  He let out a long moan.

 

“My god, Kara,” Winn said, “I don’t know how you do it.  I mean everyone makes bruschetta.  Why is yours so much better?”

 

“Well, you made the bread,” Kara said, “and it’s perfect.  The rest is just finding the right balance of flavors.”

 

“You found it, Kara,” Winn said, “this is outstanding.”

 

“I’m starting to get really nervous, Winn,” Kara said, “I’m so glad you’re here.  I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t agreed to come with me to National City.”

 

“Hey, I’m just riding on the tail of a shooting star,” Winn said, nudging Kara.

 

Kara and Winn were best friends.  They were almost like brother and sister except for the lingering crush Winn had on Kara.  He knew they would never be more than friends but he couldn’t help but feel better whenever she was around.  When they found each other they both were going through tough times.  Kara wasn’t doing well in college and she didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life.  She finally dropped out but felt like a failure.  Winn couldn’t afford college.  His father had gone to jail and his mother had never been present in his life.  Both of them ended up getting jobs in the same restaurant kitchen just to get by.  Both of their lives were turned around by the industry.

 

They found jobs within months of each other at one of Cat Grant’s established New York restaurants.  Cat was known as the Grand Dame of the New York restaurant scene.  Over the years she had been either a chef or owner of over 25 restaurants.  The restaurants ranged from casual diners to the finest dining experiences.  The third restaurant she opened was the first female owned restaurant to earn three Michelin Stars.  Kara and Winn both quickly worked their way up to her finest dining establishment.

 

As it turned out Kara had an astonishing ability to taste and smell foods and then recreate recipes.  As soon as Cat realized her innate talent she took her under her wing.  She saw a talent that needed to be mentored.  Cat knew that Kara’s talent would be wasted cooking dishes developed by other chefs.  Eventually Kara began creating her own dishes, some of which were added to the menu.  Every time one of her dishes found a place on the menu it became popular quickly.  Kara realized that if she could get her name out there and save up some money she could open her own place.

 

Cat helped Kara get recognition by signing her up for television chef competitions.  Kara was undefeated.  Not only did the judges love her food, everyone loved her bubbly personality.  While most chefs were fairly intense personalities Kara was always calm and nearly always smiling.  She also seemed to love trying another chef’s dish as much as creating her own.  She usually ended up catching her competitor’s hearts along with the judges. 

 

Winn made his name on the pastry side of the business.  Winn was by nature a very technically oriented person.  He loved the science that went into creating pastries, breads and cakes.  He was also the hardest worker Cat had ever employed.  He never complained.  He just kept his head down and did his work.  While he didn’t have the ebullient personality of Kara he was well liked and respected for his work.

 

After a couple of years of saving every penny she could Kara went to Cat to let her know that she was thinking of opening her own place.  She was afraid that Cat would be angry but much to her delight Cat was thrilled.  Cat looked over Kara’s plans and decided that she didn’t have enough money to really do it right so Cat offered Kara a no-interest loan.  Kara was stunned.  Cat said that her only condition was that Kara would always remember her generosity and pay it forward one day when she was able.  She also gave Kara a long lecture on women helping raise up other women.  Kara listened intently and promised to always do her best.

 

Cat was not quite as happy when Kara asked if it was ok for her to offer Winn a job at her new restaurant.  It was very hard to find pastry chefs of his quality but after a long talk Cat relented.  The only reason she agreed was because she realized how important the two of them were to each other emotionally.  Cat felt that the chances of Kara having success were heightened by her relationship with Winn so she agreed that Kara could offer him the job with her.  As usual, Cat was right.

 

Kara opened the restaurant in a part of New York that wasn’t quite as saturated with dining establishments as some other areas.  In the first year she was awarded with the James Beard Award for Best New Chef.  The restaurant took off immediately and it quickly became “the place” where everyone wanted to get a table.  Kara was happy for the next three years.  She worked seven days a week but it was worth it.  In addition to the restaurant she published a cookbook and made guest appearances on cooking segments on all the major network morning shows.  

 

At the three year point though, she found herself already burning out.  One night she and Winn went to a late night diner after work and talked about their lives.  The New York restaurant scene was draining both of them.  Kara was 26 years old but she felt like she was 40.  She didn’t have time to do anything but work.  She had managed one relationship but eventually realized she was being treated quite badly.  Winn had nearly killed the guy after he berated Kara one night in front of some of the restaurant staff.  Kara was just so exhausted she barely noticed how rude he was until that night.  She broke up with him immediately.   Winn hadn’t even had time to have a bad relationship.  After a long talk that night they both decided it was time to make a change.

 

Later that month Kara took a few days off and travelled to see her family in National City.  Her parents and her sister Alex had come to visit in New York numerous times but she hardly had any time to really see them even when they were in town.  Kara worked every holiday.  When she had a full day with her mom and her sister she finally broke down.  Even though her life looked like a great success she knew she was missing out on so much.  She started formulating a new plan that weekend. 

 

When she returned to New York she went and met with Cat.  Even though Cat was sad to hear that she was leaving town she felt that her business model and plans in National City would be successful.   National City was an up and coming area and was a ripe area for new businesses and restaurants.  Cat was sure that a restaurant opened by someone of Kara’s stature would be a hit immediately.  She promised to come visit.

 

When she told Winn of her plans he immediately agreed to come with her.  Winn had no family and no real ties to New York outside of his work contacts.  He thought a new place would be good for him as well.  The cost of living in National City was much lower and he looked forward to being able to live in a bigger place and maybe even get some time to enjoy life.

 

It was merely 10 months later that Kara and Winn found themselves tasting the menu that would open the new restaurant. 

 

“You know I wouldn’t have this restaurant without you, Winn,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“You know that’s complete bullshit,” Winn said laughing, “but I still love you for saying it.  The menu is perfect, Kara.  The opening is going to be fantastic.  What do we still have on the list to do?”

 

“Well, we’ll be training kitchen staff for the rest of the week,” Kara said, “the kitchen is completed and we just need to make sure we have everything set up as efficiently as possible for the line cooks.  The dining room tables and chairs will be delivered tomorrow.  We will start training the wait staff on Thursday.  The soft opening is this Saturday and then we will have the true opening the following weekend.  We are already completely booked for the first three weekends and most of the days in between.”

 

“Ok, then I guess we had better get back to work,” Winn said.  He noticed Kara taking a deep breath.  “Don’t worry, Kara,” Winn added, “You’ve got this.”


	2. The opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza surprise Kara. Lena and Sam meet people at the opening.

Kara arrived at the restaurant Saturday morning at 6:00 AM.  She had over twelve hours until the soft opening but she was too nervous to do anything other than check and recheck the setup.  The kitchen staff would be arriving later that morning and the wait staff would be arriving a couple of hours before the opening.  Kara wanted a little time by herself just to review everything.

 

Right around seven that morning Kara was surprised to hear knocking at the restaurant door.  She walked to the window and peeked out to see who was there.  Much to her delight Alex and Eliza stood outside the door.  She rushed over and pulled it open.

 

“Surprise!” Eliza shouted and Alex stood there smiling widely and holding a tray with three coffees and a bag of pastries.

 

“Oh, my gosh,” Kara said, “come in, come in.  How did you guys know I’d be here?”

 

“I figured you probably got here before sun came up,” Alex said.

 

“You’re not too far off,” Kara said, “Is that coffee for me?”

 

“Yep, and we have some blueberry kolach, too,” Eliza answered.  “I know even though you are surrounded by food you forget to eat when you get nervous.”

 

Kara bit into the kolach and hummed softly, “Wow, these are really pretty good.  The fruit is fresh.  This couldn’t have come from a chain bakery.”

 

“I would never show up on your restaurant opening day with chain store donuts, even if they are Alex’s favorite,” Eliza said.

 

“Guilty as charged.  Give me a Dunkins glaze and I am totally good to go,” Alex answered laughing.

 

“There is a locally owned bakery and coffee shop in my neighborhood where I bought these for you,” Eliza said.

 

“Maybe one day we could go there together,” Kara said, “I’d love to talk to the locals around here about where they source their products.”

 

“Or we could just go and enjoy a cup of coffee,” Eliza said giggling.

 

“I’d love that too, Eliza,” Kara answered.  Despite the fact that Eliza had taken her into her family after the death of her parents, Kara had never called her mom.  It had nothing to do with their love for one another. Eliza had supported Kara unequivocally, even when Kara was not doing well.  It just felt to Kara like it would be sort of disrespectful to her mother.  She still missed her so much.

 

Alex was roaming around the dining area checking everything out while Eliza and Kara chatted.  She was so proud of Kara.  She tried to help as Kara struggled after her parent’s deaths.  Kara always put on a strong face when they were around others but there were many nights when she had to climb into Kara’s bed to calm her from her nightmares.  There were a few years where Kara struggled so much that Alex wondered if she would ever come out alright.  Seeing the restaurant look so beautiful in their hometown filled Alex with happiness.

 

“Kara, this place is amazing,” Alex said, “It’s so you.”

 

“What do you mean it’s so me?” Kara asked.

 

“The colors, the décor,” Alex said, “It’s so warm and welcoming, but it still looks fancy and refined.  I can’t wait to see it filled with people tonight.”

 

“I hope people show up,” Kara said.

 

“Kara, you might have too many people show up,” Alex said, “everyone around town has been talking about it.  I don’t think you realize what a big deal you are.”

 

“I’m nervous,” Kara said, happy to be able to just talk truthfully to her family.

 

“Kara, you work harder than anyone I know,” Eliza answered, “I am positive you are prepared for tonight.  You have nothing to be nervous about.”  Eliza pulled Kara into a tight hug.

 

“And we’ll be here the whole time,” Alex said.  “If anyone gives you any trouble I’ll just arrest them.”

 

“That would go over great with the press,” Kara said laughing.  She felt better already having them start the day with her.  She knew that this was exactly what had been missing before.

 

***********************

 

As Lena and Sam turned the corner to the restaurant they saw people milling about waiting to get in.  It looked like half of National City had shown up for the opening.

 

“Ugh,” Lena said, slowing her pace, “I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

 

Sam linked her arm into Lena’s.  Sam knew that Lena was uncomfortable in most social situations.   Lena needed control.  Sam watched her run a board meeting with full confidence.  She watched Lena organize employees for group projects with precision and poise.  Despite being so comfortable in those situations Lena was almost timid when it came to social settings.

 

“You did it for me because you’re awesome,” Sam said smiling widely.  “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you in there.”

 

“You’d better not,” Lena answered.  They made their way into the restaurant and they were immediately greeted warmly by the maitre d.  He showed them to a table and Lena was pleased to see it was only a two top for her and Sam.  A waiter showed up immediately with two glasses of champagne and explained how the soft opening would work.  The women didn’t have to order, they would just be served small bites of many of the menu items.  They could also choose any wines they wanted for the night.  The waiter encouraged them to get up and mingle with other guests throughout the night.  Sam already noticed people table hopping throughout the restaurant.  The scene was lively and fun.

 

Lena took a big swig of her champagne.  “Well this is a good start,” Lena said to Sam while looking into her glass.  Lena noticed some rumbling among the guests and head turning toward the front door.

 

“Oh my God, it’s Cat Grant!” Sam said, “I was hoping she would be here.  She is amazing!”

 

“You are seriously fangirling, Sam,” Lena said giggling, “I met her once.”

 

“What? How do I not know this?” Sam asked.

 

“I didn’t have any idea you had such a girl crush on her or I would have teased you mercilessly,” Lena said, “I just met her at a charity thing.  I doubt she even remembers me.”

 

“What was she like?” Sam asked.

 

“She was lovely and polite and graceful,” Lena said, “and I felt like I couldn’t get out a coherent sentence as usual.”

 

“You are too hard on yourself, Lena,” Sam said, “I know you feel awkward but you always seem like you are in total control.” 

 

Sam was just about to continue her pep talk when she noticed a man in a chef’s coat approach the table with a small basket in his hand.

 

“Hello, ladies, I’m Winn Schott,” he said as he reached out to shake hands, “I’m the pastry and dessert chef here at Chameleon.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Schott,” Lena answered formally, “Lena Luthor, and this is my friend Samantha Arias.”

 

“I just go by Winn,” he answered with a smile, “I’ve brought over some small croissants for you.  I know people don’t like to fill up with bread at an event like this but I hope you’ll give them a try.”

 

Sam quickly took a bite from one and let out a loud moan.

 

“Holy crap this is good,” she said, still chewing.

 

Lena blushed at Sam’s exuberance, “Excuse my friend, she has a special relationship with food.”

 

Winn chuckled loudly as Sam put the other half of the pastry in her mouth and winked at him.  Lena took a small bite.  She almost moaned as well but managed to keep control.

 

“Wow,” Lena said, “I never thought I’d find a pastry in National City that rivaled those in Europe but here it is.  This is truly amazing.”

 

“Thanks so much.  You know a lot of it is in the water,” Winn answered, “I’m using the water from the springs over in Midvale.  It makes all the difference.”

 

“I imagine it is low in calcium and magnesium salts,” Lena answered.  Winn suddenly looked excited.  He grabbed a chair from the next table and pulled it over.

 

“It’s actually right at 140 milligrams per liter,” Winn answered, “do you bake?”

 

“Oh, heavens no,” Lena answered laughing, “No time for that now.  I just love the science of it.  I used to bake with my mom as a kid and she would get irritated because I spent more time wondering why the dough was rising than I did tasting the food.”

 

“You know I love the science of it too,” Winn answered.  They spent the next couple of minutes discussing how Winn adjusted his pastry techniques with the different ingredients and lower humidity in National City.

 

Sam was happy that Lena was engaged in the conversation even if Sam found it quite tedious.  Sam was amused by how excited Lena and Winn seemed discussing lactic acid bacteria.  She took a moment to scan the crowds and noticed Cat Grant seemingly leading the discussion at a large table in the corner.  Standing by her side was a beautiful young woman in her chef’s coat.  Sam looked closer and recognized that it was Kara Danvers.  Standing next to Kara was a woman with short auburn hair.  She was wearing a simple white blouse opened just low enough to be interesting with tight black pants and short boots.  Sam couldn’t help but let her eyes linger for a moment.  The auburn haired women looked up and their eyes met for a moment.  Sam quickly turned back to the table and almost knocked over her champagne.

 

“Whoa there, Ms. Arias,” Winn said laughing as he caught the glass just in time.

 

“Sorry,” Sam said laughing, “I just kind of got caught checking someone out.  And please call me Sam.”

 

“Good Lord, Sam,” Lena said.

 

“Who was it?” Winn asked.

 

“See, Lena,” Sam said, “that is what a wingman is supposed to ask.”

 

“I am not your wingman and I don’t want to be your wingman,” Lena answered, even as she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“There’s a woman over there next to the chef at Cat Grant’s table.  She’s got short kind of reddish hair,” Sam said as Winn tried to casually scan the room.  Lena just shook her head at both of them.

 

“That’s Kara’s sister,” Winn said, excitedly, “I hardly know anyone here but I know her.  I can introduce you later if you want.”

 

“What’s her story?” Sam asked.

 

“Really, Sam,” Lena said, “We just met this poor man.  You shouldn’t be gossiping with him already.”

 

Winn laughed, “It’s ok, this is the most fun I’ve had so far tonight - between the science and the smut you two make a perfect pair.”  They all laughed.

 

“Short story with her, Sam,” Winn said, “She is wonderful.   And she only dates women.  And she is currently free.  I will definitely find a way to introduce you later but I really have to go mingle now.  It was really great meeting both of you.”

 

“You too, Winn,” Sam said.

 

They sat and enjoyed the next few courses that came out and all of the different wines that they tried.  Lena was becoming more relaxed as the third glass of wine kicked into her system.  A number of different people had come by and talked throughout the night.  Most of them were people who did business with L-Corp but the conversation was generally centered on how much everyone was enjoying the atmosphere and the food.  Lena saw Sam’s eyes growing wide as two women approached the table.

 

“Well, hello Lena,” Cat said graciously, “It’s lovely to see you here.  I don’t think I’ve seen you again since that charity event we both attended last year.”

 

Lena was barely hearing Cat as she just trying her best not to stare at the other woman who had approached the table.  The young chef was just breathtaking.  Lena didn’t know whether she was more entranced by her blue eyes or by her wide smile.  Lena felt Sam kick her softly under the table.

 

“Um, yes, it has been a while,” Lena said, “I didn’t think you would remember me.”

 

Lena couldn’t believe how awkward she felt.  As she was trying to get herself together Sam rescued her.

 

“I’m Sam Arias,” she said, holding out a hand to shake, “I’m a huge fan, Ms. Grant.  I have been to many of your restaurants in New York and enjoyed them all.”

 

“Well, thank you, and please call me Cat,” she answered, “do you two work together?”

 

Lena got her act together and answered, “Yes, Sam is the CFO of L-Corp.  She really keeps the whole place running.”

 

“From what I’ve heard, you don’t do so bad yourself, Lena,” Cat answered as she pulled Kara forward a bit.  “Please meet Kara Danvers, she is the brilliant chef putting on the show for us tonight.”

 

Kara blushed at Cat’s praise and shook hands with both women, “I hope you are enjoying everything.”  Kara didn’t know why she was suddenly so nervous again.  There was something about the Luthor woman that just made her a bit uncomfortable.  She seemed quite friendly but Kara couldn’t really think of anything else to say.

 

“It’s all been wonderful,” Lena answered, “We were lucky enough to spend some time with Winn.  He was very nice.”

 

“Winn is incredible,” Kara answered, feeling grateful for a subject she was comfortable with, “he’s like a brother to me.  And he’s the best pastry chef in the world as far as I’m concerned.”

 

Lena smiled at how Kara lit up talking about Winn.  The women made small talk for a few minutes, mostly with Cat leading the conversation easily. 

 

“I guess you should continue to meet your guests,” Cat said to Kara after a few minutes.

 

“Thank you for stopping by,” Lena said, “Tonight has been wonderful.  I’m sure that we will be here again.”

 

“Well, there will always be a table available for you, Lena,” Kara said as she shook her hand again nervously.  Kara looked toward Cat and said, “Maybe I should check the kitchen.”

 

Cat followed Kara as she walked quickly into the kitchen area.

 

“What the fuck was that, Kara?” Cat asked laughing, “you can’t just promise people you will always have a table open for them.  This place is going to be overbooked forever the way this opening is going.”

 

“I have no idea why I said that,” Kara answered, “gosh, she made me nervous.”

 

“She’s not exactly intimidating,” Cat said, “she could barely get a word out when we walked up to the table.”

 

“I know,” Kara said, “I don’t know what got into me.”

 

“I think I know what got into you but we don’t have time for that right now,” Cat answered, “you need to get back out there and finish working the room.”

 

“Ok, am I doing ok?” Kara asked.

 

“You’re doing great,” Cat answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Winn makes good on his introduction. Kara and Lena bump into each other outside of work.


	3. Getting to know one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex flirt immediately. Kara and Lena bump into each other and hang out.

The night was wrapping up and Lena and Sam were gathering their things.  It was clear to everyone that attended that the opening was a huge success.  The guests all seemed happily full and slightly tipsy.  People were hugging and saying goodbyes throughout the restaurant.

 

“Sam, you were right,” Lena said, “this really was a fun night.  Thanks for dragging me here.”

 

“This place really is great,” Sam said, “and Winn and Kara seem so nice.  I really hope this works out for them.”

 

“Speaking of Winn,” Lena said, motioning with her head toward the kitchen doors, “I think he is trying to get your attention."

 

Winn was standing near the kitchen doors next to Alex.  He picked up a couple of small white boxes and motioned for Sam and Lena to come over. 

 

“Your wingman awaits,” Lena whispered sarcastically to Sam as they walked over.  As they were walking over Cat and Kara came out of the kitchen doors.  Kara walked up to Alex and put her arm around her.  Alex grabbed her back and they smiled at each other.  Lena felt a pang of loss watching the siblings together.  Sam and Lena made their way to Winn holding up the boxes.

 

“Hey guys, there were a couple of croissants left so I packed them up for you,” Winn said, “I mean they are best the same day but if you pop them in the oven just for a couple of minutes in the morning they should still make a tasty breakfast.”

 

“Thank you, Winn,” Lena said, “that was very thoughtful.”

 

“So, I think you guys met Cat and Kara.  This is Alex Danvers,” Winn said, “Alex, this is Lena Luthor and Sam Arias.”  Alex immediately recognized the woman she made eye contact with earlier in the night. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sam said reaching out to shake hands, “Winn said earlier you were Kara’s sister, you must be so proud of her tonight.”

 

“I am,” Alex answered, then paused and added, “so you and Winn were talking about me?”

 

“I guess we were a little bit,” Sam answered with a grin.

 

“You know, I brought a special bottle of port to congratulate Kara with at the end of the night,” Alex said, “maybe you two could stay and have a glass.”

 

“That sounds great,” Sam said.

 

“Help me pour?” Alex asked as she walked back towards the bar and Sam followed.

 

Lena, Kara and Winn just stood there watching the two women flirting openly with one another.  They all seemed to be in awe of the interaction.  They watched the women walk away.

 

“Now that’s how you do it,” Cat said smirking, “I say they sleep together in less than two weeks.”

 

“Cat, gross,” Kara said, “that’s my sister.  Please don’t go there.”

 

“Kara, your sister does have the moves,” Winn said, “I mean she didn’t even flinch.”

 

“She’ll have her hands full with Sam,” Lena added, “she’s not exactly the shy type either.”

 

The rest of the guests had finally exited the building and the group sat at a large table.  Alex and Sam walked up with the bottle of port and glasses and passed them around.

 

“I hope we are not intruding,” Lena said to Kara, “I feel like we are here in a special moment for you.”

 

“No way, Lena,” Kara said, “this is great.  This is just the reason I wanted to be back in National City.  The people here, the way this feels, watching Alex have a great time – it feels like home.”

 

“To my baby sister,” Alex said raising her glass, “and to many more nights as perfect as this one!”

 

They all clinked their glasses together and drank.  Lena and Sam just stayed for one drink even as Alex was trying to refill everyone’s glasses.  They all hugged good night.  Lena smiled as she noticed Alex and Sam trading phones to get each other’s numbers.

 

Lena turned to Kara before she left, “I really do look forward to coming back sometime soon, everything was wonderful.”

 

“I really look forward to seeing you, Lena,” Kara said with a big smile.

 

Lena and Sam walked out to the sound of Alex declaring that no one else could leave until the bottle of port was done.

 

****************************

 

Sam walked into Lena’s office for their regularly scheduled Monday meeting. They spent about an hour together at the beginning of each week to review what was going on in the office and to plan the next few days.

 

“So, guess who has a date Friday night with a hot FBI agent,” Sam said with a big grin.

 

“Well, it’s not me,” Lena said dryly, “So I’m guessing it’s you.”

 

“Come on, at least act a little excited,” Sam said laughing.

 

Lena couldn’t help but break out in a big smile, “I am excited for you, Sam.  You might as well give me all the details because I know you’re not going to be able to concentrate on these financials until you tell me.”

 

“You know how we exchanged numbers Saturday night?” Sam started, “well I was trying to decide whether to play it cool and wait a couple of days or whatever and then Alex texted me.”

 

“So you finally found someone more forward than you?” Lena teased.

 

“I know, right,” Sam said.  Lena loved how Sam was so self deprecating that she was never bothered by her teasing.

 

“She just said it was fun meeting me and she asked if I wanted to go out this weekend,” Sam said.  “No bullshit or dancing around it, she just asked me out.”

 

“Do you have any idea where she is taking you?” Lena asked.

 

“Nope, we haven’t gotten that far, I guess,” Sam said.  “She told me she would call later in the week and we could figure it out.”

 

“Well, I am happy for you,” Lena said, “you haven’t been this excited for a date in a long time.  You’re bouncing on that seat like a teenager.”

 

Sam laughed, “Ok, I’m done now, Lena.  We can get to work.”

 

****************************

 

Lena liked to walk home from her office.  It was only about six blocks and the streets were lively with bars and restaurants so she never felt unsafe.  It was a good way to unwind after working all day.  She had a couple of different routes she would take depending on her mood but she found that every night that week she had taken the route that passed in front of Chameleon. The restaurant was not technically opening until the weekend but she noticed the lights on and people making preparations most days she walked by.

 

She passed by that Thursday night a bit later than usual.  It was almost nine o’clock and she wasn’t paying much attention to anything as she strolled along the street.

 

“Lena?”

 

Lena was a little startled by her name being called along her walk.  She turned to find Kara closing up the door to the restaurant.

 

“Oh, hello Kara,” Lena said, “I didn’t see you there.  I guess I was just lost in my thoughts walking home tonight.”

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kara said with a smile, “Are you just leaving work?”

 

“Yep,” Lena answered, “I had meetings all day and then I had to finish up some paperwork.”

 

“I hope you don’t work this late all the time,” Kara said.

 

“I’m pretty sure you work later than this all the time,” Lena answered.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Kara said, “but I don’t usually start my days until early in the afternoon.”

 

Lena wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted to say next.  She found herself feeling fluttering in her belly looking at the woman in front of her.  Kara was so beautiful and so friendly.  

 

“So, have you had any dinner?” Kara asked, “I mean I know it’s late and everything but I thought I might try to find a place just to get a little snack or something.  I don’t really know any places yet in National City.”

 

Lena just stood there dumbfounded for a moment.  Kara immediately began to doubt herself.  She was surprised she had even had the nerve to ask Lena to join her.  She really wanted to make friends in National City and Lena seemed to enjoy herself the other night so Kara had just asked without really thinking.

 

“I mean if you need to get home I understand,” Kara said.  Lena’s brain finally kicked in and she found her voice.

 

“I’d love to grab something,” Lena said, “there’s a place up the street here that serves lots of small plates and salads.  It’s kind of heavy on the veggies if you don’t mind that.”

 

“Sounds great,” Kara answered. 

 

They walked just a couple of blocks up to the restaurant and found a small table open.  Kara began reading the menu.

 

“I like the options here,” Kara said, “most places that stay open later tend to have less healthy choices.”

 

“Well I’m glad you like the options because Sam never wants to come here with me,” Lena said, “she’s a bit too carnivorous for this place.”

 

“You know she’s going out with my sister tomorrow night,” Kara said.

 

“I know,” Lena answered, “she’s very excited.  I tease about Sam but she’s my best friend.  She really is a wonderful person.  I don’t know what I would do without her.”

 

“How do you guys know each other?” Kara asked.

 

“We met in college,” Lena said, “we lost touch for a little while but after everything happened with my brother she reached out to me.  Most people wanted nothing to do with me but she was there through everything.” 

 

Kara just looked at Lena with a confused expression.

 

“You don’t know about my brother?” Lena asked.  Lena could feel the anxiety building immediately.  She assumed everyone knew about Lex.  It had been the main story on every news channel in the country for weeks.  She wondered if Kara would want anything to do with her once she knew who she was.  This was exactly why Lena didn’t like to be social.

 

Kara could sense the unease in Lena.  She had no idea who Lena’s brother was but she was sure by Lena’s reaction that the topic wasn’t a happy one. 

 

“Um, no I don’t,” Kara answered, “but we don’t have to talk about it.  Family can be tough, we can just move on to another topic.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  She figured she might as well get it over with and see what Kara would do.

 

“I might as well just tell you now,” Lena said, “If you want to just go I’ll understand.”

 

Kara just looked right at Lena with the softest expression.

 

“My brother is Lex Luthor.  It was all over the news a few years ago.  Our family company was Luthor Corp.  My brother was the CEO.  I had just graduated college and I started working there a few months before everything happened,” Lena said as she picked up her water and took a sip to help her calm her nerves.  “There was an accident in one of our labs.  There was an explosion.  Fourteen people were injured.  Three people died.” 

 

Lena paused for a moment to gather her thoughts again.  She didn’t realize she was wringing her hands together on the table until she felt Kara’s hand.  Kara had placed her hand softly on top of Lena’s to calm her.  Lena looked up and smiled softly at Kara. 

 

“Lena, that’s awful,” Kara said, “but it was an accident, right?  I mean sometimes things happen we just can’t control.”

 

“That’s the thing,” Lena said, “It should never have happened.  It turned out that Lex was trying to develop weapons.  Illegal weapons.  Chemical weapons.  He had chemicals in the lab that should never have been there.  The scientists in the lab didn’t know what he was doing.  They were all completely innocent victims.  Lex ended up in jail.  I had to testify.  I didn’t know anything about it but most people didn’t believe me. I was only 21 years old and I didn’t have any access to that part of the company.”

 

“Gosh, Lena, that’s awful,” Kara said, “I’m so sorry.  I guess all that was going on when I was struggling a bit in my life.  I never watched the news.  I mean my life was nothing compared to what happened to you.  I just mean that I wasn’t really paying attention to world events because I couldn’t get my own act together.”  Kara realized she was rambling.  It was a habit when she was nervous.

 

“But I don’t understand why anyone would blame you,” Kara said softly.

 

“I didn’t either but I can assure you that most people assumed I was guilty in some way,” Lena said, “and I guess a lot of people didn’t feel like our family business should ever exist again.  I guess I sort of get that part.  Sam just showed up and stood by me the whole time.  She never let anyone say anything hurtful to me without getting an earful back.  She was my rock.  Eventually I decided to move the company to National City and rebrand as L-Corp.  We only work on projects that are beneficial to society as a whole now.  Sam came along with me.”

 

“Well, she certainly sounds worthy of a date with Alex,” Kara said smiling.

 

“I can’t believe I just told you all that,” Lena said, “it’s a bit much considering we just met.”

 

“I don’t mind at all,” Kara said, “I don’t have any real friends here in National City yet besides Winn so this is nice, even if we somehow got into a bit of a heavy conversation pretty quickly.”

 

The waiter came to the table and they both ordered a couple of small plates and agreed to share.

 

“Tell me a little about yourself,” Lena said.

 

“Well, I actually grew up in Midvale right outside of town.  My dad ran a farm and we lived in a small house on the farmland.  My mom was a teacher.  When I was eleven my parents died in a car crash,” Kara started. 

 

Kara saw Lena’s expression drop a bit so she continued quickly, “Obviously, that was awful.  The Danvers took me in.  I’m still not sure why they did it.  Our families weren’t friends or anything but I was at the same school as Alex.  They say to this day that they heard the news and they just knew it was the right thing to do.  I’m so blessed for that.”

 

Kara paused for moment for a sip of water.  Lena found her eyes drawn to Kara’s mouth as she drank.  She realized she might be staring and she quickly concentrated on taking a sip from her glass as well.

 

  “Alex was a bit wary at first but she took on the role of big sister pretty quickly,” Kara continued, “She was always there for me.  When she left for college I kind of lost my way.  I finished senior year of high school by the skin of my teeth.  I tried college for a little bit but I ended up dropping out.  I think now that I was just too lost at the time for that environment.  I moved to New York on a whim and got a job at one of Cat’s places.  It changed my life.  I guess the rest is history.”

 

“Wow, that’s quite a story as well,” Lena said, “why did you decide to come back to National City?”

 

They paused as the food was delivered to the table and each took a couple of bites.

 

“Oh wow, this is good,” Kara said, “I came back because I was getting burned out in New York.  It’s really hard to have any life there and run a restaurant.  I missed my family too.  I just needed a change.”

 

“I get that,” Lena said, “National City really is a lovely place.  It has all of the things you want in a larger city but still somehow manages to keep the charm of a smaller city.”

 

“I can feel that vibe already,” Kara said, “well, like bumping into you tonight. It’s nice.”

 

“It is nice,” Lena said.

 

The two women enjoyed the rest of the meal.  The conversation turned lighter as they talked mostly about things to do around the city.  When they finished up they walked out onto the street. They quickly realized that they needed to go in opposite directions.

 

“That was really fun, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m glad you happened to be passing by.”

 

“I enjoyed it too, Kara,” Lena answered, “I guess you’ll be swamped for the next couple of weeks with the big opening.  Good luck with everything.  I know it’ll be great.”

 

“Thanks,” Kara answered, “so I guess I’ll see you around sometime.”

 

Kara leaned in and gave Lena a quick hug.  Lena wasn’t expecting it but she managed to hug Kara back without too much clumsiness.  They both turned and headed home happier for having spent dinner together that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex go on their date. Sam spills to Lena. Alex spills to Kara.
> 
> Comments and ideas welcome!


	4. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex hit it off

Sam walked into the restaurant and scanned the area.  She spotted Alex waving to her from a booth toward the back.  She was immediately taken in by Alex’s looks again.  Alex managed to make a plain silky blouse look unbelievably sexy.  There was no denying the physical attraction that she had toward this woman.  Sam walked up and slid into the booth across from Alex.

 

“Hey, there,” Alex said, “did you find your way easily enough?”

 

“Yep, just Ubered over here, no problem,” Sam answered.

 

“We really could have met somewhere closer to your place,” Alex said.

 

“No, this is great,” Sam answered, “when I moved to National City I just got a place close to Lena and the office.  I love the area but I never really venture out.  I’m glad to try a new place.”

 

Sam looked around and noticed that many of the couples in the restaurant were same sex.  The neighborhood that Alex picked for dinner was known to be very gay friendly.  Sam really didn’t get to this part of town very often but it was a very comfortable setting.  She decided that even if things didn’t work out with Alex she should start branching out more.

 

“So, I have to say Alex,” Sam said, “I was pretty impressed that you just asked me out on Sunday.  I really liked not having to wait around and wonder if I was going to be the one to put myself out there.”

 

Alex was blushing furiously as the waiter came to the table.  Sam could have sworn that she heard Alex mumble ‘Thank god’ under her breath as he approached.

 

“Sam, what would you like?” Alex asked.

 

“I’ll take a Hendrick’s martini dirty with an olive,” Sam said.

 

“Buffalo Trace with a splash of water, neat,” Alex said.

 

“So, did I say something to make you nervous?” Sam asked.

 

Alex shook her head and grinned, “The truth is that Sunday morning at brunch I was going on and on about how I wanted to text you but I didn’t know what to say and Kara was kind of egging me on, so I opened up my phone but I was still waffling and Cat sort of grabbed my phone…”

 

Much to Alex’s relief, Sam was laughing, “So Cat Grant really asked me out.”

 

“Yep, pretty much,” Alex said, still blushing, “I saw the three little dots coming up as you were responding and I nearly had a coronary.  Then you said yes and I had to hear it from Cat the rest of the morning about how I needed to grow a set and act like an adult.”

 

Both women were laughing as the drinks arrived at the table.

 

“You seemed pretty sure of yourself at Chameleon,” Sam said.

 

“Yeah, the wine might have helped with that,” Alex answered. 

 

“Well,” Sam said lifting her glass, “Here’s to Cat Grant.  If not for her we might both be home tonight wondering if we should text each other.”

 

They both laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

 

“Hey, did you know my sister had dinner with Lena last night?” Alex asked.

 

Sam nearly spit her drink out.

 

“No, what the heck?” Sam said, “I can’t believe Lena went on a date and didn’t tell me.  She hasn’t been on a date forever.  Oh God, don’t tell your sister I said that.”

 

“It wasn’t a date, Sam,” Alex said, “Kara was closing up the restaurant right as Lena was walking home and they bumped into each other and decided to grab dinner.  Also, Kara’s straight.  At least I think she’s straight.  I honestly don’t know anything about her dating life except that she dated one guy who turned out to be awful.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Sam said.

 

“It’s not like I’m against being gay or anything,” Alex said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, me either,” Sam said laughing, “I’m just caught off guard by their dinner.  Lena doesn’t do a lot of socializing.  She gets very anxious.  She wasn’t that way when we were in college but after everything with Lex she has some trouble with it.”

 

“I imagine that had to be horribly traumatic,” Alex said.

 

“It was, and I might as well be open about this,” Sam said, “I know it wasn’t you personally but the FBI was really awful and unfair to Lena when it all went down.  She didn’t have anything to do with it and she was treated like some sort of terrorist.  I still harbor some anger about it.”

 

“I understand that Sam,” Alex said, “She’s your friend.  Of course you should feel that way.  You know, one of the scientists that was injured was married to an FBI agent.  I imagine that they might have been very zealous in their investigation.  We are all human and we are all guided by our emotions.  I’m not trying to make excuses but it really was an awful time for a lot of people.”

 

“I hate Lex,” Sam said, “I hate him for how much he hurt everyone.  I hate him because even up to today I know Lena still grieves over him.”

 

“I think that I would feel the same way if something happened with Kara,” Alex said, “sometimes you love your family so much you can’t turn it all the way off no matter what.”

 

“Anyway,” Sam said, “I’m glad she had dinner with Kara.  I was out of the office most of the day in meetings so I didn’t see Lena.  I can’t wait to talk to her about it.”

 

“Kara said she had a great time,” Alex said, “she also boosted my ego greatly by telling me that Lena said you were excited about our date.”

 

“That’s no fair,” Sam said, “you can’t get the scoop from Kara while Lena just leaves me hanging.”  

 

“Well then, I’ll just tell you,” Alex said, “I was excited about the date too.”

 

They spent the next hour eating and chatting.  The conversation mostly revolved around their jobs and their daily lives.  They both found the discussion lively and interesting and there was never a lull in their talking.  They finished eating and the waiter brought the check.  Alex quickly scooped it up.

 

“You don’t need to pay for me,” Sam said, “Let’s just share the bill.”

 

“No, I was the one who asked you out, I want to treat you to dinner,” Alex said.

 

“Technically, Cat asked me out,” Sam said and they both laughed, “but I’ll let you pay for dinner if we go somewhere for drinks and you let me pay.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Alex said, “I was hoping you weren’t ready to call it a night yet.  There’s a really cool bar down the street with live music.”

 

“Great,” Sam said.

 

They walked out into the crisp night air and headed down the street.  Alex shrugged a little bit in the cold air.  Sam saw her opportunity and she reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her closer as they walked.  She glanced over and saw Alex smiling.

 

They made it to the bar just in time to grab the last high top table.  The band was still fiddling with their instruments but it was clear they were about to start.  A waiter came and took their drink orders. 

 

They spent the next half hour just listening to the band and drinking.  They had a fun discussion while people watching.  The venue had quite a diverse range of people and they spent some time amusing themselves while guessing which people might end up together.  The band started picking up the pace of the music and people were dancing.

 

“We’ve been sitting long enough,” Sam said, “let’s dance.”

 

“I’m really not a good dancer,” Alex said laughing, “it usually takes more drinks than I’ve had tonight to get me on the dance floor.”

 

“Come on,” Sam said, “it’ll be fun.”  She grabbed Alex by the hand and they went out onto the dance floor.

 

Alex was relieved that the dance floor was filling so much that there really wasn’t a whole lot of room.  She figured the smaller the space she had the less she could embarrass herself.  Sam started dancing immediately and it was clear she had no inhibitions.  She was smiling widely at Alex as she swayed her hips.  Alex was almost frozen just watching her.

 

“Are you just gonna watch?” Sam said laughing as she mercifully grabbed onto Alex and pulled her in so that they were dancing together.  Holding onto Sam made it easier for Alex to feel less awkward.

 

“Ok, I’m trying,” Alex said laughing as she found a rhythm dancing with Sam.  Just as Alex was getting comfortable after a couple of songs she felt Sam let go of her.  She wasn’t sure what to do until she felt Sam slide up and grab her hips from behind, still dancing but much closer now.  Alex fully let her thoughts go straight to the gutter from there.  They danced like that until the song ended and Alex felt Sam’s breath on her neck.

 

“Is this ok?” Sam whispered into Alex’s ear.

 

Alex turned and faced Sam.  Their faces were only inches apart.  Suddenly Cat’s words filled Alex’s head and she decided to go for it.  She reached up and cupped Sam’s neck then she leaned forward and kissed her softly.  When they parted they both grinned widely at each other.

 

They spent the next hour dancing until the band finished their set.  They walked back out into the area in front of the bar where people were milling about.

 

“I really had fun tonight,” Sam said.

 

“Me too,” Alex answered.

 

“I think I should probably get an Uber,” Sam said.

 

“Ok, I just live a couple blocks away so I’ll wait with you,” Alex said.

 

“How about I walk you home and I’ll Uber from there so that you don’t have to walk alone,” Sam said.

 

They walked the few blocks to Alex’s house holding hands and chatting about the neighborhood.  When they arrived Sam pulled out her phone and ordered the car.

 

“Seven minutes,” she said to Alex and they both sat down on the steps leading up to Alex’s townhouse.

 

“So, if you really like this area there are some other places I could introduce you to,” Alex said, “there are some really great restaurants and clubs and stuff.  I don’t mind other parts of town but it’s kind of nice to just be able to be with a woman and not wonder if you’re being judged.”

 

“I know,” Sam said, “I get that.  I don’t think I’d have danced quite the same with you if we were in some other place.”

 

“Well, than I sure am glad I picked that bar,” Alex said smiling.

 

Sam took the initiative this time and leaned in to kiss Alex.  Their second kiss lasted a bit longer.  It was still relatively chaste but it left both of them breathing a bit quicker.  Sam’s phone rang as the Uber rounded the corner.

 

“I guess that’s my ride,” she said, stealing one more quick kiss.

 

“Talk soon?” Alex said.

 

“Definitely,” Sam answered.

 

******************************

 

Lena’s phone rang around 9:00 Saturday morning.  She was surprised that anyone would be calling at that time and even more shocked when she saw it was Sam.

 

“Are you ok?” Lena asked immediately.

 

“That’s a really weird way to answer the phone, Lena,” Sam said, “I’m fine.  Meet me at Noonan’s?”

 

“I’m in my pajamas,” Lena said.

 

“Well change out of your pajamas and meet me,” Sam said.

 

“Ok, I’ll be there in half hour,” Lena said.

 

Lena walked in to find Sam already at a table with coffees for both of them.

 

“What has gotten into you, Sam?” Lena asked.

 

“I just couldn’t sleep and I wanted to talk to you about last night,” Sam said, “and I wanted to talk to you about your secret dinner with Kara.”

 

“My dinner wasn’t a secret,” Lena said, “and I’m kind of surprised you’re not in bed with Alex right now to tell the truth.”

 

“Lena, I wanted to sleep with her,” Sam said, “I mean I really wanted to sleep with her.  But I didn’t even try because the date was just so perfect.  I think she felt the same way.  I hope she felt the same way.”

 

Lena looked at Sam for a few moments before answering.  She seemed to be weighing her thoughts.

 

“I’m just trying to think if I’ve ever heard you talk like this about anyone in all the time I’ve known you,” Lena said, “I don’t think I have.  You seem quite smitten.”

 

“Smitten?” Sam asked, “who even uses that word?”

 

“It’s a good word,” Lena said.

 

“For an eighty year old,” Sam said grinning, “whatever, I really like her.  I’m not even gonna try to deny it.”

 

“I’m happy to see you so excited about someone,” Lena said smiling, “did you talk about any plans going forward?”

 

“Not anything set, we just said we’d talk soon,” Sam said, “I’m going to text her later.  So, what about dinner with Kara?”

 

“I just bumped into her while I was walking home.  She asked if I wanted to grab a bite,” Lena said, “We went to that Middle Eastern place you don’t like.”

 

“Smooth move, Lena,” Sam said, “take her to a place I don’t like.”

 

“I was hoping she had better taste than you,” Lena answered, “and it turns out she does.”  They both laughed.

 

“So what did you guys talk about?” Sam asked.

 

“I guess we both just got to know each other.  She didn’t know about Lex and it just kind of came up so that was a bit awkward,” Lena said.

 

“You talked about Lex with her?” Sam asked, then added quickly, “I mean I’m just surprised because I know you don’t like to talk about him and you don’t her very well.”

 

“It kind of came up by accident then I felt like I might as well just tell her about it or it would be even weirder, I don’t know,” Lena said, “she made me feel comfortable.  And then we talked about a bunch of other stuff.  It turned out to be a really nice dinner.”

 

“So, it was just a friend thing,” Sam said.

 

“Yes, just a friend thing,” Lena said.

 

“Did you get her number?” Sam asked.

 

“No, I didn’t get her number,” Lena answered, “it wasn’t like that.”

 

“Well, I mean, even if she is just a friend you need her number,” Sam said.

 

“If I ever want her number I’m sure you can get it from Alex,” Lena said.

 

“Oh, and by the way, Kara told Alex I was excited about the date,” Sam said.

 

“You were excited about the date,” Lena answered, “and it turned out great, so don’t give me any grief.”

 

“Since it turned out perfect I’ll let it slide,” Sam answered and they both smiled widely at Sam’s happiness.

 

**********************

 

Alex grabbed her phone and texted Kara.

 

_Alex:  How did it go at the restaurant last night?_

_Kara:  Crazy busy, but really good.  No complaints._

_Alex:  That’s awesome._

_Kara:  How was the date?_

_Alex:  Crazy busy, but really good.  No complaints._

_Kara:  You are an idiot._

_Alex:  LOL.  It was actually incredible.  Too long to text._

_Kara:  Have to head to work but could grab coffee tomorrow morning_

_Alex:  YES love you_

_Kara:  Love you back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a little bit of sister time. Lena goes to Chameleon for a business function and things go badly.
> 
> Always happy to hear comments and suggestions


	5. A very bad meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk. Morgan Edge is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write double time because I'm leaving town soon.

Alex met Kara in the lobby of her building and they walked over to Noonan’s for coffee.  Kara had some time to explore her neighborhood but she was glad to have others show her around a bit.  She preferred to go to local places rather than chains and no one knew those places better than the locals.

 

“So, this is Noonan’s,” Alex said, “Everyone goes here.  It’s a local business but they have expanded to three stores.  There’s one right near me that I go to all the time.  It’s just coffee and quick bites.  People mostly love it because it’s cheap and the owners are great.  The coffee is really good too.”

 

They both ordered and grabbed their coffees and found a booth to sit down.

 

“Tell me all about opening weekend,” Alex said.

 

“Opening weekend was great but there is absolutely nothing interesting to tell and I want to hear about your date,” Kara said smiling widely.

 

Alex smiled back.  She took a moment to just soak in how happy she was that Kara was back in National City and that they could truly share their lives again.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Alex said, “I really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Alex,” Kara said, “so, spill.”

 

“Ok, so I took her to a place in my neighborhood to eat,” Alex started, “I wanted to be more comfortable so I decided to stay near home and there are a bunch of really great places.  Honestly, there are a couple of places I’m dying for you to try.”

 

“Just give me a few weeks to settle in and then I’m ready for whatever,” Kara answered.

 

“So we went to a place that’s kind of like a bistro, I guess.  The food is really good and the drinks are great,” Alex said, “And the thing was, it was just so easy.  I mean it was just so easy to talk to her and we were laughing nearly the whole time and it was just great.”

 

“So, what is she like?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s kind of sarcastic, but in a really funny way,  not in a mean way at all,” Alex said, “and she seems tough on the outside but she’s really a softie, especially when she talks about Lena.  I think they are really like sisters to one another.”

 

“I got that same vibe when I had dinner with Lena,” Kara said.

 

“So when we finished dinner we went to this bar down the way a bit,” Alex said, “On the way there she started holding my hand and I felt like I was 16 years old.  I swear I had butterflies in my stomach just from holding hands.”

 

Kara was grinning ear to ear at how excitedly Alex was telling the story.

 

“When we got there we ordered drinks then she asked me to dance and I was horrified,” Alex said laughing, “but we started dancing and it was so fun then I got the nerve up and I turned around and I kissed her and it was perfect.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Alex,” Kara said, “I am completely impressed.  I can’t believe you danced considering you have absolutely no rhythm and then she was still willing to kiss you.”

 

Alex laughed at Kara’s teasing.

 

“Well, it gets even worse,” Alex said, “she walked me home and we sat on the stoop and she ordered an Uber and we kissed until it got there.”

 

“You really like her,” Kara said, more of a statement than a question.

 

“I do really like her,” Alex said.

 

They drank their coffee for a few minutes and just enjoyed the atmosphere.

 

“Oh, it was kind of funny,” Alex said, “she didn’t know you and Lena had dinner.  When I mentioned it she thought it was a date.”

 

“Lena is gay?” Kara asked.

 

“Come to think of it, I don’t know,” Alex said, “I guess she must be if Sam assumed it was a date.”

 

“I didn’t really get that vibe,” Kara said.

 

“Since when do you have some secret gaydar I don’t know about?” Alex said.

 

“I went out with a couple of women in New York,” Kara said and Alex nearly spit the coffee out of her mouth.

 

“How come you never told me that, Kara,” Alex said, “it’s kind of a big deal.”

 

“I don’t really think it’s a big deal,” Kara said, “I honestly haven’t had even one decent healthy relationship in my life.  I’ve never had time.  The one time I truly tried I made an awful choice.  You know all about that.  There’s never been anyone else even important enough to mention.”

 

“So was it like a date with Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“No,” Kara answered, “Not at all.  We just bumped into each other and got dinner.  It wasn’t like a date at all.”

 

“Because she is smokin’ hot, I mean if you like women,” Alex said smirking.  “Oh, and crap, I told Sam I thought you were straight because, well I thought you were straight.”

 

“Look, I am not anywhere near ready for a relationship right now,” Kara said, “I know how my business is and I need to focus on the restaurant for the next few months.”

 

“I mean that red lipstick she wears is ridiculous,” Alex said, “I’m fully crushing on Sam and I still noticed those lips.”

 

“Are you going to stop or am I going to leave,” Kara said, shaking her head at Alex’s teasing, “I shouldn’t have even told you I was bi, now you have twice as many people to give me grief about.”

 

“Ok, ok,” Alex said, “I’ll let it go.  Anyway, even if it’s just as friends I’m glad you are meeting people here.  I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I’m already happier than I’ve been in a long time Alex,” Kara answered.

 

**************************

 

Lena heard the knock and her office door opening as Jess entered.

 

“I’m getting ready to go,” Jess said, “I just wanted to remind you about the dinner with Morgan Edge tonight.”

 

“How can I forget,” Lena said, “I have been dreading it completely.  Did he ever decide on a place?”

 

“Chameleon at 6:30,” Jess answered.

 

“Well at least the food will be good,” Lena answered, “do we know who else is attending?”

 

“Nope,” Jess said, “you know how he likes to be shifty and just spring things on you.”

 

“Yes, I’m quite aware,” Lena answered, “Thanks, Jess, have a nice evening.”

 

“Ok, good luck to you,” Jess said.

 

Lena gathered up her things and took the short walk to the restaurant.  She really was not looking forward to the dinner.  Morgan Edge was a complete ass and she would rather that they never cross paths but sometimes their business interests forced her to tolerate him.  She walked in and was greeted by the same maitre d that had been there the night of the opening.

 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor,” she said, “it’s so wonderful to see you again.”

 

Lena was impressed.  She would have to remember to tell Kara.

 

“Thank you, I’m meeting someone here for dinner,” Lena said, “Morgan Edge.”

 

“Yes, he is already at the table, this way please,” she said leading Lena to the table.

 

Lena arrived at the table and was introduced to two employees from Edge Corp.  Apparently they worked in the science division and Morgan wanted them there to talk about some new patents and government projects they were working on.

 

The waiter came by and took their drink orders.  The drinks arrived just a few minutes later along with some small plates.

 

“These are compliments of the chef.  It’s an amuse bouche, which is just a single bite to get your meal started. This is a poached quail egg topped with a small bite of house smoked bacon and a sprig of flash fried spinach,” the waiter explained.

 

They all took their bites.  Lena was enjoying it fully until Morgan swallowed and started talking very loudly.

 

“Well I certainly hope it’s uphill from here,” he said, “I mean they are not kidding when they say one bite.  That was a joke.  You can barely taste anything with a damn spoonful of food.”

 

“Morgan, it’s meant to leave you wanting more,” Lena said.

 

“You mean like a woman who teases?” Morgan asked laughing, “I don’t like those either.”

 

The Edge employees both looked like they wanted to crawl under the table.  Lena was shocked but the waiter approached the table again before she could even compose an answer.  It was clear that the waiter heard the whole exchange as well but he just politely cleared the table then reappeared with menus.

 

“I don’t want those,” Morgan said gruffly to the waiter, “We have business to discuss and I don’t have time for that.  Can you send the chef out here.”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Edge,” the waiter said turning back toward the kitchen.  Lena had no idea why talking to the chef would be quicker than ordering from a menu.  She knew Morgan liked to have his ego stroked though so she imagined he needed the special attention.

 

A moment later Kara approached the table.

 

“Oh, hello, Lena,” Kara said, “I didn’t see that you had a reservation here tonight.”  Before Lena could even respond Morgan spoke.

 

“Well, that’s because I have the reservation,” Morgan said, “she’s my guest.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Edge, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kara answered, “I’m Kara Danvers, chef and owner of Chameleon.”

 

“Well that’s lovely,” Morgan said with his usual sarcastic tone, “Look, little lady, I don’t want to bother with ordering.  This place is new and I’d like to just try a few things.  Why don’t you just work out a bunch of things to send to the table.”

 

“I can do that for you,” Kara answered, “does anyone have any food allergies or preferences?”

 

Morgan jumped right back in loudly, “We are not a bunch of wusses here, chef.  Just send out the food.”

 

Lena couldn’t even look at Kara she was so mortified. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Kara answered politely and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Morgan droned on about his new project for the next few minutes.  It was clear that the reason Lena had been invited was because the project was stuck in research and development.  The partnership between the two companies was never going to happen despite the fact that the product sounded promising.  This meal had already cemented the fact that Lena could never tolerate this man.

 

The next couple of courses came out.  They were small tasting courses and they were delicious.  Morgan ate every bite but continued to look irritated.  After the second course he asked to see Kara again.

 

Lena watched Kara take a deep breath as she entered the dining room from the kitchen.  She tried to give her an encouraging look as she approached the table.

 

“Oh good,” Morgan said, “you’re back.”

 

“Well, you did ask for me,” Kara answered, politely again although Lena could tell she was desperately trying to hold it together.

 

“Yes, well, these tiny portions are not going to do,” Morgan said.

 

“Sir, you asked for a tasting meal,” Kara said, “I assure you after all the courses are done you will be satisfied.”

 

“Well, forget that,” Morgan said, “why don’t you just bring us four steaks.  With some potatoes or whatever.  You know, a real meal.”

 

Kara looked like she wanted to punch him.  She looked at Lena, clearly expecting her to intervene.  Lena just looked down at her lap.  Her face shone a bright red color.

 

“Is everyone here happy with a steak?” Kara asked, “Lena?”

 

“It’s fine, Kara,” Lena said, and felt even worse as Kara looked at her with obvious disappointment.

 

“Well done ok for everyone,” Morgan ordered, then without waiting for an answer he waved Kara off.

 

Lena was fuming at this point.  She wanted to stand up and scream at Morgan but the thought of bringing any more attention to her table stopped her.   She wasn't sure if causing a scene would make it more or less awkward for Kara.  Kara glanced back and saw Lena watching her as she was returning to the kitchen.  Lena made eye contact and gave Kara a sympathetic look.

 

A few minutes later the four steaks arrived.  The waiter placed a huge steak and potato in front of Morgan Edge.  The other employees had regular sized filets.  Lena’s plate held a petite filet and a bounty of fresh vegetables.  Other vegetables were placed on the table for sharing.  Lena just smiled softly to herself.  Despite Morgan’s obnoxious behavior Kara had done her best to please him and to please Lena.

 

“Now this is what I’m talking about,” Morgan said.  Lena breathed a sigh of relief.  As soon as the entrees were done Lena made an excuse that she had to leave.  She told Morgan she would be in touch even though she had absolutely no intention of ever talking to him again.

 

Lena walked out of the restaurant quickly.  Kara looked up through the window to the dining room just as she went through the door.  Kara didn’t know whether to feel sorry for Lena for having to suffer through dinner with that awful man or to be angry with her for allowing him to act like such an ass.  Luckily for both of them Kara was too busy to dwell on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena tries to make up for Morgan's behavior


	6. Things are looking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confronts Lena, Lena gets a chance at redemption

As soon as Lena got to work she buzzed Sam’s phone and asked her to come to her office.  Sam strode through the door with her usual air of confidence but slowed immediately when she saw Lena.

 

“You ok, Lena?” Sam asked as she walked over to the couch and motioned for Lena to join her, “Come over here.”

 

Lena got up and walked over to the sofa and plopped down.  Sam noticed that Lena was wearing pants and a blouse.  She looked very professional but not at all like she usually dressed for work.  She always wore skirts and very high heels and looked like the quintessential picture of feminine power.  Today she could have been any one of the hundreds of employees at L-Corp.

 

"I had this dinner with Morgan Edge last night,” Lena started, “I met him and a couple of his employees at Chameleon.  He was a complete jerk.  He made Kara come out to the table and then he acted like a misogynistic asshole to her.”

 

“He doesn’t act like a misogynistic asshole,” Sam said, “he is one.”

 

“I know,” Lena said, “the whole meal he was loud and obnoxious and rude.  He kept insulting the food.  He called Kara ‘little lady’ for god’s sake.  It was awful.”

 

“What did she do?” Sam asked.

 

“She just politely served our table,” Lena said, “she even sent me a big plate of veggies after Morgan insisted I wanted steak.”

 

“You let him order your food?” Sam asked.

 

“He just kept ordering for the whole table,” Lena said.  Sam looked at her with a confused expression.

 

“So what did you do during this whole debacle?” Sam asked.

 

“I just sat there, I didn’t do anything,” Lena said, “People were starting to look at our table because he was so loud.  Once we were done with the entrees I just made a quick exit.”

 

“You just let him treat you and Kara like second class citizens and you left,” Sam said calmly and softly.

 

Lena nodded her head.  Sam got up and walked to the door and spoke to Jess for a moment.

 

“What was that about?” Lena asked.

 

“I wanted to see if you had any meetings any time soon,” Sam said, “You don’t, so I told Jess not to interrupt us.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  She wondered if she should have just let last night go and not brought Sam into it.  She steeled herself for whatever was going to come next.  Sam just sat for a few moments before she began.

 

“Lena, you know I love you, more than I love anyone in the world,” Sam started.

 

“But?” Lena interrupted.

 

“But, seriously, what the fuck?” Sam said, “Why would you let that man treat you and treat Kara that way?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lena said, frustrated, “I just get nervous when I think people are looking at me and judging me.  Sam, it’s really just hard when the whole world thinks you’re this awful person.”

 

Sam looked like she was ready to explode.

 

“Lena, I know you care about what the whole world thinks,” Sam said, “and I know you still sometimes blame yourself for the shit that your brother did.  But it is not ok to let people treat you like crap.”

 

Lena took a deep breath.

 

“You’re right, Sam,” Lena said, “I still sit in here sometimes and think about Lex.  How did I miss it?  I talked to him every single day.  Sometimes, I still wonder if I could have noticed something.  People died, Sam.”

 

“Lena, if there is anything I am sure of in this world it is that there is no way you could have known what was going on with Lex,” Sam answered, anger filling her voice even as she tried to stay calm. “No one knew.  You were just a kid starting out at work.  You had no access to any part of the company that could have given you a clue.  The people that worked with Lex for years, the CFO, the head of R&D, they had no idea.  Do you think just because you two had the same dad that you were supposed to have some sort of magical mind link to Lex?”

 

They both sat for a few minutes while Lena composed her thoughts.

 

“You’re right, Sam,” Lena said .

 

Sam was taken aback by Lena’s response.

 

“Maybe I should mark this day in my phone” Sam said, "The day Lena said Sam was right."  They both laughed.

 

 “You're lucky I love you, Sam,” Lena said, “Or I'd fire your ass for insubordination.”

 

“Truth,” Sam said sarcastically, causing Lena to smile and laugh.  They sat together for a few minutes.  

 

“Ok, it’s time to fix this mess,” Lena said, with determination.  She got up and walked to the phone.

 

“Jess,” Lena said, “get Morgan Edge on the phone for me please.”

 

Sam sat watching, a grin forming on her face. 

 

Lena put the phone on speaker.

 

“Well, good morning Lena,” Morgan said, “I knew I’d hear from you but I didn’t think you’d be quite so forward.  I thought you might play hard to get a little bit, you know.”

 

Lena looked at Sam and just shook her head.  Morgan was so over the top.

 

“Morgan, I was calling to tell you that I have no intention of working with you on this project or any other project,” Lena started softly but her voice was getting stronger with each word, “Your behavior last night was reprehensible.  You were rude to everyone and your treatment of women, including me, is completely unacceptable.  I would be embarrassed to align my company’s values with yours.”

 

“Now listen here,” Morgan started.

 

“No, you listen,” Lena interrupted, “I don’t need to play games with you.  I could fix the problems you have with your tech in an hour but I’m never going to do it.  You owe me an apology and you owe everyone at that restaurant an apology.”

 

“I don’t owe anyone anything,” Morgan answered, snidely, “It’s your loss, little lady.”

 

“I’m not your little lady,” Lena said, “don’t call me that ever again.  My name is Lena Luthor.  If you have necessity to ever speak to me again you can call me Ms. Luthor.  Good day, Mr. Edge.”

 

She hung up the phone and looked at Sam expectantly.  Sam just started to slow clap. 

 

“I wish you had a mic to drop,” Sam said laughing, “that was incredible.”

 

“Oh wait, one more thing,” Lena said buzzing Jess again, “Jess, get me the florist please.”

 

Sam didn’t know what Lena was doing but she loved the determination on her face.  The voice of the florist came over the speaker phone.

 

“Hi, this is Lena Luthor,” Lena said, “can I get a large bouquet of roses sent as soon as possible.  I need yellow roses please, sent to Kara Danvers at Chameleon Restaurant on 5th Avenue.  Just make it a nice big arrangement.  A few dozen or whatever.”

 

Sam laughed as Lena looked at her with confusion.  Lena pushed the mute button as she quickly said to Sam, giggling, “maybe I should have let Jess do this.”  Lena heard the florist ask about a card.

 

“Yes, the card,” Lena said, “just put ‘I’m sorry about last night.  Can we get together soon?’ and sign it ‘Lena’.”

 

The florist asked about payment and Lena told them to charge it to L-Corp then she hung up looking satisfied.  Sam was giggling and shaking her head on the couch.

 

“What?” Lena said, “I couldn’t very well explain my behavior last night on a florist card.”

 

“Lena, do you even realize how gay that was,” Sam said.

 

“I take it you don’t mean gay like happy,” Lena said.

 

“No I don’t,” Sam said laughing, “you just sent Kara a giant bouquet of roses and asked her out.”

 

“Well, she certainly won’t see it that way,” Lena said, “you just have your gay head in the gutter as usual.  I just wanted to apologize to someone who may be a new friend.  Anyway, she’s straight, right?”

 

“I don’t know for sure,” Sam said, “Alex wasn’t even entirely sure.  What if she’s not?”

 

“Well then, I just inadvertently asked a beautiful woman to go on a date with me,” Lena said, “you see what you make me do?”

 

They both laughed and Lena walked over and pulled Sam up into a big hug.

 

“I needed a little tough love this morning, Sam,” Lena said, “thank you.”

 

“I’m always here, Lena,” Sam answered, “Although I have to say, I’m not used to doling out this much good advice before 8:30 AM.”

 

Lena laughed, “I hope you haven’t used all your brain power for the day already.”

 

“Good chance I have,” Sam said, “I should get to work.  Can’t be late this evening.  I’m seeing Alex again tonight.”

 

“That’s great, Sam,” Lena said, “You’ll call me with the details tomorrow, right?”

 

“Always,” Sam answered as she walked toward the door to get to work.

 

*********************

 

Lena got back to work.  She had an outline for a new project that had come up from her research and development department that looked very promising.  She was lost in reading when a little before noon her phone buzzed from Jess.

 

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess said, “there is a Kara Danvers down at security asking to see you.  She doesn’t have an appointment.”

 

Lena felt her heart skip a beat, “Please ask them to send her right up, Jess,” she said, “and tell them to put her on the list.  She can come up anytime.”

 

A couple of minutes later Jess opened the door to Lena’s office and led Kara in.   Kara was holding a big brown bag.

 

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena said, “hold any calls please.”   Jess nodded and walked out of the office.

 

“This is a lovely surprise,” Lena said to Kara, “unless you’re coming here to reprimand me for my cowardly behavior last night.  Which I deserve, by the way.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Kara said with her usual big smile, “I got your flowers.  They were beautiful.  My schedule is so crazy that I didn’t know when I might get to see you but I knew I could sneak out for a bit so I brought you some lunch.”

 

“Seriously, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m trying to apologize and you bring me lunch.”

 

“You already apologized on the card,” Kara answered, “and it was that obnoxious Morgan guy that needs to apologize, not you.”

 

“I should never have allowed him to talk to you like that,” Lena said, “I know you can’t make a scene in your restaurant with a patron but I should have said something or I should have left him there at the beginning of his misbehavior rather than just sitting there letting him act like such an ass.”

 

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Kara said, “a part of me wished you had told him off.”

 

“If it helps at all, I told him off this morning, much to Sam’s delight as well,” Lena said, “when I told her what happened I got quite an earful.”

 

“Good for you, Lena,” Kara said.

 

“So, what’s in the bag?” Lena asked.

 

“Oh, I just brought a big salad and some of Winn’s fresh croissants.  They just came out of the oven,” Kara said.

 

“I hope you were planning on joining me,” Lena said.

 

“I did bring enough for both of us,” Kara said, “just in case.”

 

The two women moved to the couch and Kara started pulling the food out of the bag.  There was a break room down the hall with dining tables but Lena preferred just having Kara to herself in her office.  She watched Kara as she placed all the food on the table.  She brought everything they needed, including real cutlery and cloth napkins and sparkling water.  Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.  The best part was that Lena didn’t feel anxious or nervous at all.  She wasn’t sure why she was so comfortable around Kara.

 

Kara set out everything carefully.  It was second nature to her.  She knew that every meal, even the quickest of lunches could be made a little more special with just some small touches.  She was pretty sure Lena was checking her out as she set up the table.  She felt some flutters at the thought.  She recalled her conversation with Alex about Lena and wondered if Alex wasn’t right after all.  Lena definitely gave her some feels.

 

The women settled into their meal and just chatted comfortably.  By the time Kara thought to look at her watch more than an hour had passed.

 

“Oh darn, Lena,” Kara said, jumping up, “I have to go.  I didn’t realize we had been talking this long.”  Kara looked almost frantic when she realized the time.  It was a Friday afternoon and the restaurant was going to be crazy that night.  Kara started to clean up the table.  She felt Lena’s touch on her hand.

 

“Stop that, I’ll clean up,” Lena said, “It’s fine.”  She took Kara’s hand and pulled her away from the table to make her stop.

 

“Kara, this was lovely,” Lena said, “but I didn’t send you an apology bouquet so that you could do something for me.  I wanted to do something for you.”  Lena wasn’t sure what was going on between them but she summoned up all of her courage.  “Do you think I could take you out sometime soon?  I mean, I could show you  around the city a bit or whatever.”

 

“I’d really like that, Lena,” Kara said, “but my schedule is awful.  The only time I really have off is Mondays when the restaurant is closed.”

 

“Well, how about Monday then,” Lena said, privately wondering how irritated Jess would be if she had to rearrange her whole schedule.

 

“You don’t have to work?” Kara asked.

 

“I’m not quite as indispensable here as you are presently at your restaurant,” Lena answered, “Plus, as a rule I never schedule anything important on Mondays.  I like to ease back into the work week.”

 

“Ok, then that sounds great,” Kara said.  She pulled out her phone and handed it to Lena.  Lena took it and entered her number.

 

“Text me so I have your number,” Lena said.  “Thanks again for stopping by and for lunch.”

 

“I’m glad I did,” Kara said, “this was a nice break.”

 

Kara leaned forward and gave Lena a hug before turning and hurrying out of the office.  A few minutes later Lena felt her phone buzz.

 

_Can’t wait til Monday_

Lena grinned widely.  She couldn’t wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Alex and Sam have their second date, will Cat's prediction be right?


	7. Sam and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex go on another date, two weeks since they met

Sam parked outside of Alex’s townhouse and checked herself one more time in the car mirror before getting out. She was excited about the night. They had texted for a couple of days after their first date. By the middle of the week that had turned into nightly phone calls. Sam felt like a teenager as she lay in bed staying up late talking on the phone. She was really developing feelings for Alex already. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Alex answered just moments later.

“Hey there,” Alex said with a big smile.

“Hi,” Sam said, smiling back, “you ready? You might want to grab a jacket.” Alex grabbed a light leather jacket from the rack by the door and followed Sam to the car.

“You know, I don’t even have a car,” Alex said as she strapped in.

“You just Uber everywhere?” Sam asked.

“Oh, no, I have a motorcycle,” Alex answered.

“Wow,” Sam said laughing, “Hardcore lesbian. I’m actually kind of terrified of motorcycles.”

“I bet I can help you get over that,” Alex said.

“We’ll see,” Sam answered, “You know I work at a desk for a reason. I’m not a badass federal agent like you.”

“Honestly, the vast majority of my work is at a desk too,” Alex said, “It’s not like the tv shows. There are times when we go out to get the bad guys but most of the job takes place at a computer.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sam said, “Your job makes me a little nervous.”

“No worries, Sam,” Alex said, “I’m careful.” Alex grinned to herself thinking that it was sweet that Sam was already worried about her well being.

“So tell me about this place we are going to,” Alex said, “I’ve heard of it but I haven’t been.”

“It’s great,” Sam said, “The developers bought up an area down by the river that was just an abandoned wharf. They filled it with old shipping containers that were converted to mobile kitchens. Every weekend the kitchens are filled with different pop up restaurants. You can try all different kinds of foods. There are big outdoor tents with seating and there’s always live music, too.”

“Sounds great,” Alex said. They just chatted until they arrived at the riverfront. As they walked in Sam led them to a stand that was making fresh squeezed juices. She chose the strawberry lemonade and Alex chose limeade. They got their drinks then scanned the container units to see what they wanted to try next.

“I don’t know where to start,” Alex said, “I’ve got to get Kara to come here if she can ever get free on a weekend. This is great.”

They decided to split up and grab a couple of things each and meet back under the tent. Sam arrived with empanadas from the Cuban pop up and yaka mein from the New Orleans unit. Alex picked some spring rolls from the Vietnamese cart and some blue cheese sliders from the local vendor.

“Well, neither of us went for the healthy choices,” Alex said, laughing.

“I would get a good ten minute lecture from Lena if she saw this,” Sam replied, laughing, “As a matter of fact I think I’ll send her a food pic.”

“What is that?” Alex asked, pointing to the yaka mein.

“It’s some kind of noodle soup,” Sam said, “This nice older lady is running the pop up. She’s from New Orleans. She swears this is the only thing in the world that truly cures a hangover. She was hilarious.”

Alex took the first bite, “Mmm, this is delicious, hangover or not.”

Sam was fanning her mouth as she took a bite of one of the empanadas. “Too hot,” Sam said, trying to cool her mouth with the lemonade.

Alex laughed at Sam’s frantic slurping, “Too hot spicy or oven?”

“Oven, damnit,” Sam said chewing a piece of ice, “but it’s delicious too.”

They eventually finished all the food and then sat for a while contentedly listening to the music and looking out at the river.

“Want to take a walk along the river before we hit the gelato cart?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Alex answered.

They got up and comfortably interlaced their fingers and walked for a while hand in hand along the riverfront. After a few blocks they found a bench and sat down. They could still hear the music faintly in the distance but it was much more quiet and private.

Alex shivered a little bit and moved close to Sam on the bench.

“I’m glad you told me to grab a jacket,” Alex said, “It’s much colder out here with the breeze coming off the water.”

Sam put her arm around Alex and pulled her in tight.

“You know, the first time I kissed a girl was right along the water like this,” Sam said, smiling.

“Are you just going to leave me hanging or are you going to tell me about it?” Alex said nudging Sam with her shoulder.

“Well, her name was Veronica. We were both 14,” Sam started.

“Fourteen?” Alex interrupted, “well, you figured it out long before me. Sorry to interrupt.”

“You will tell me your first girl kiss story next, right?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Alex said, “but it’s really bad.”

“Well, I still want to hear it,” Sam said, “Anyway, I had this big crush on Veronica and we were walking along this boardwalk by the water. She was just talking about whatever and there was a gust of wind and all these leaves flew into us. I had a leaf stuck in my hair and she reached to get it out and I just leaned in and kissed her.”

“Wow, pretty romantic,” Alex said.

“Nope. She looked at me like I was crazy and then she turned right around and ran away,” Sam said, “After that she pretty much avoided me at school for like the next four years. She wasn’t mean or anything she just kept a safe distance. She friended me on Facebook a couple of years ago. She’s married to a guy named Doug.”

They both sat there laughing til Sam finally said, “It could have been worse. At least she wasn’t a bully about it or anything. So let me hear yours.”

“Well, I didn’t really figure out my sexuality as young as you did. I tried dating guys forever even though I never really felt anything for any of them,” Alex said, “then one night at the end of senior year of college I got really drunk at a party. There was this girl, Lucy, and she was really cute and she kept flirting with me and I just kept drinking because it was freaking me out completely. Finally we walked out into the backyard and she started kissing me and it felt really good for a moment, but then I realized that I drank way too much way too fast and I ran off and vomited in the bushes.”

“Wow, Danvers,” Sam said laughing, “that is really bad. I can’t even sugarcoat it. That’s awful. What did she do?”

“By the time I got myself together she was gone,” Alex said, “thank god. I never saw her again. I graduated the next month and moved back here.”

Alex shivered again and Sam said, “It’s getting colder. Let’s walk back.”

They stood up and Alex pulled Sam close to her.

“Before we walk,” Alex said, “I think you need a new memory of a kiss by a river.” She leaned in and kissed Sam softly. Sam pulled back from the kiss and smiled then leaned in and kissed Alex again, this time a bit more passionately. They broke apart then snuggled into each other for a moment before turning to walk back toward the dining area.

“I was thinking gelato, but now I’m really cold,” Alex said, “do you want to go back to my place? Kara taught me how to make the best hot chocolate.”

“I’ve never heard that line before,” Sam said winking at Alex.

“It’s not a line, you goofball,” Alex said, “you’ll see.”

They hopped into the car and turned on the heater. As they pulled out of the parking lot “Breathe” by Anna Nalick came on the radio. Sam was going to switch the channel to something peppier when she heard Alex start singing along softly. Alex was just looking out of the window at the riverfront as they drove. She was singing almost as if she forgot Sam was in the car. Halfway through the song she realized Sam was listening to her and she stopped and blushed.

“Habit,” Alex said, “I just sing along to the radio, it used to drive Kara crazy when we were younger.”

“You have a beautiful voice, Alex,” Sam said sincerely, “I was enjoying it.”

Alex smiled at Sam and they rode the rest of the way mostly just listening to music. Alex felt herself getting a bit nervous as they got closer to her townhouse. She was sure now that she really liked Sam and this would be the first time they would really be alone. She wasn’t sure where it would lead but she could already feel the flutters in her chest. Sam pulled into a parking space down the block from Alex’s place.

“You still up for the hot chocolate?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered.

They walked into the townhouse and shed their jackets. Alex turned on some music and led Sam to the kitchen. She pulled out a small saucepan and poured in some heavy cream. As it heated up she added some chopped up chocolate from a container in her refrigerator.

“Is that the secret ingredient?” Sam asked.

“I guess it’s one of them. And it’s a secret from me, too,” Alex said smiling, “Kara just gives me the chocolate. It’s some high quality stuff. I honestly have no idea where to get it.”

When the chocolate was completely melted Alex added some regular milk to thin it out. Finally she reached into her spice cabinet and pulled out some ancho chili pepper. She added a dash.

“What the heck?” Sam said, “Chili powder? I feel like you just ruined it.”

“Trust me,” Alex said, “Actually, trust Kara, this is how she makes it.”

Alex poured the mixture into a glass serving pitcher then grabbed a couple of mugs and poured out two steaming cups.

“Now give it a minute and don’t burn your mouth again,” Alex said as she led Sam to the living room. 

They both sat on the couch carefully avoiding any spilling. After a few blows into the cup Alex took a small sip. She looked very content.

“Here goes nothing,” Sam said and she took a sip. She let out a deep hum as she swallowed and Alex laughed out loud.

“Geez Sam, I know it’s good,” Alex said, “but that honestly sounded like a sex noise.”

“This is honestly better than some of the sex I’ve had,” Sam said and they both laughed loudly. “Chili pepper, who knew?”

“I’m sure the chocolate is some high quality stuff too,” Alex said, “Kara only uses the best.”

They sat and just talked for a bit while they drank. When they were done they went back into the kitchen and rinsed out the cups.

“I have some stuff stronger than hot chocolate if you want,” Alex said.

“No,” Sam said, “I don’t want to drink anything. Come here.”

Sam led Alex back to the couch and pulled her down so they were sitting right on top of each other.

“Alex, I really like you,” Sam said, “I don’t want to rush you into anything but I don’t want my first time with you to be because I needed a couple of drinks to be comfortable. I just want to be with you.”

Alex didn’t even try to formulate a verbal answer. She just leaned forward and kissed Sam. The kiss started softly but escalated quickly. Alex parted her lips and Sam’s tongue found its way easily into the kiss. They were both trying to figure out how to get into better position and the kiss ended in giggling from both of them.

“Can we just take this to the bedroom?” Alex asked.

Sam nodded and Alex took her hand and led her into her room. They stood next to the bed and Sam pulled Alex into her body again. Instead of kissing her mouth Sam leaned down and peppered her neck with kisses. Alex let out a soft hum at the feeling of Sam’s lips. She felt Sam undoing the buttons on her shirt and she reached down and unbuttoned her own jeans, helping the process along. Once Sam had Alex’s shirt off she reached down and pulled her own shirt up over her head. Alex took the opportunity to lean down and kiss Sam just above the cup of her bra. Sam was breathing much quicker now. Both women moved quickly as they removed the rest of their clothes, stealing kisses all the while.

Once they were undressed Alex climbed into the bed and pulled Sam down on top of her. They kissed passionately for a few more minutes, both of them grinding into each other. Sam pulled back from Alex and began moving down her body. When she took Alex’s nipple into her mouth Alex moaned loudly. Alex was lost in how good it felt to be with Sam. Her whole body was tingling. Sam spent a while just teasing at Alex’s breasts until Alex was squirming underneath her. Finally Sam moved down between Alex’s legs. She looked up just to make sure Alex was still ok with what was happening. Alex reached down and ran her hand through Sam’s hair.

“Sam, please,” Alex said, and Sam nearly had an orgasm just hearing those words. She leaned in and licked Alex softly. Alex moaned again and tightened her grip just a bit on Sam’s hair. Sam didn’t want to tease any more. It was too much for both of them. Sam started licking and nipping at Alex with more force. Alex was breathing heavily and Sam looked up to see the look of ecstasy overtaking her. She could feel Alex’s hips moving and she knew she was getting close. She moved her fingers up to Alex’s clit and rubbed softly. 

“Oh my god, Sam,” Alex was stuttering.

“Do you want this, too,” Sam asked.

“God, yes,” Alex said rocking her hips forward.

Sam slipped two fingers inside of Alex and began moving them back and forth slowly. Alex’s breath was coming in quick gasps now and she was grasping the sheets tightly. Sam leaned in and licked her roughly and Alex’s orgasm took over. Sam could feel Alex clenching again and again on her fingers as her mouth gaped open as she came. When her orgasm finally subsided Sam gently pulled out her fingers and rubbed Alex’s mound softly making Alex’s hips hitch again as she was so sensitive. Alex reached down and pulled Sam back up on top of her.

Sam kissed Alex greedily. She was so turned on and she needed some release. Sam felt like she had never been so ready to be touched in her life. She straddled Alex’s thigh and rubbed herself against her. Alex giggled and moved her thigh over causing Sam to lose friction.

“Alex, I need,” Sam started. Before she could finish she felt Alex’s fingers enter her quickly. She gasped and shook at the sensation. She could barely stay on her knees as she rocked against Alex’s fingers. Alex leaned up and sucked on Sam’s nipple as she continued to pound her fingers into Sam. Sam was gasping for air and moaning loudly. Alex used her thumb to add some friction to Sam’s clit and Sam tumbled into her orgasm. She could feel her hips bucking wildly but her orgasm was so powerful she couldn’t even open her eyes. When the last wave washed over her she collapsed on top of Alex. Alex held her tightly and rubbed her back gently. Finally, Sam was able to get her wits about her.

“My god, Alex, that was amazing” Sam said.

Alex looked at her and smiled, “You are so beautiful, Sam.”

They shifted so that they were laying side by side wrapped up in a tangled mess and kissed softly for a while. 

Sam leaned back and looked at Alex, “Do you want me to stay or should I go?” she asked softly.

“I mean, I’d rather if you stayed,” Alex said quietly.

“Good, because I’d rather if I stayed too,” Sam said, kissing Alex softly again. 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do another scene in this chapter but this just seemed like a good place to stop
> 
> Next chapter - The next morning, Sister talk, Lena and Kara spend the day together. Lena and Kara are going to be a bit more of a slow burn than Sam and Alex but don't worry, I won't drag it out too long.


	8. Lena and Kara and a book store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex finish a marathon date, Alex gets in a quick visit with Kara, Kara and Lena spend the day together

Sam woke up on Sunday morning and smiled at the feel of the arm draped over her waist.  What had started as a Friday dinner date had turned into a two night stay.  She gently rolled out from under Alex’s arm to go to the bathroom and freshen up.  She smiled as she saw the extra toothbrush waiting in the cup by the sink.  When she made her way back to the bedroom she found Alex groggily awake waiting for her.

 

“Good morning,” Sam said leaning down and kissing Alex softly.  Alex tried to pull her back into bed.

 

“Babe, you need to go meet your sister,” Sam said.  Alex smiled at the pet name.

 

“I didn’t know this date was going to go this way when I agreed that Sunday morning coffees were a good idea,” Alex said sitting up and cuddling into Sam.  Sam couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Alex again.

 

“You know, I think that we made very good use of our time,” Sam said giggling, “I’m not sure I could take much more anyway.”

 

Alex kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “I don’t think I could ever get enough of this.”  Sam laughed and pushed herself up off the bed.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sam said, “I’m moving away before I can’t help myself.”  She grabbed her clothes and started pulling them on.  Alex groaned and made her way into the bathroom.  When she came out Sam was waiting in the kitchen.  Alex walked over and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Do I have to wait a whole week to see you again?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t think so,” Sam said, “we can probably work something out.  Call me later?”

 

“I will,” Alex said and they kissed one more time before Sam grabbed her things and made her way out.

 

Alex jumped into the shower and then made her way to Noonan’s to meet Kara.  When she walked into the coffee shop Kara was already there with their drinks waiting.

 

“Am I late?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope,” Kara said, “I got here a few minutes early.”

 

Alex took a big swig of coffee and thought of Sam and the hot chocolate.  A smile spread across her face and she felt herself blush.  When she looked up Kara was just smiling back with her big goofy grin.

 

“So it went that well,” Kara said, “you have the worst poker face.”

 

“Best date ever,” Alex said, “She just left this morning.”

 

“Oh my god, Alex,” Kara said, laughing, “what, was that like a 36 hour date?”

 

“I think we had sex like 36 times,” Alex whispered across the table.

 

Kara just belly laughed as she picked up her coffee for another sip.  Alex couldn’t stop grinning.

 

“Ok, I want you to tell me all about it but I don’t need any more details about your sex life,” Kara said, “I’ve already got a good enough picture of that, thank you very much.”

 

Alex talked for the next few minutes about her weekend with Sam.  She told her about the trip to the riverfront on Friday night.  She told her about waking up together and deciding they wanted to spend the day together.  She told Kara about their impromptu Saturday picnic and then how they ordered dinner in and watched movies.  She slipped in the part about some carpet burns from the den floor before Kara stopped her and they both laughed again.

 

Alex was so happy to be able to share this with Kara.  She had plenty of friends to talk to but there was no one like her sister.  She thought to herself that this was the best weekend she had in a very, very long time.

 

“So, what about this date or not a date thing with Lena tomorrow?” Alex asked.

 

“It’s not a date,” Kara said, “I told you what happened with the guy at the restaurant.  Lena felt bad and sent flowers apologizing and asking to see me so I brought her lunch and she offered to show me around the city bit.”

 

“What kind of flowers?” Alex asked.

 

“Yellow roses,” Kara said, shaking her head at Alex like she was crazy.

 

“How many?” Alex asked.

 

“I didn’t count them,” Kara said.

 

“A dozen?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara answered.

 

“Two dozen?” Alex teased.

 

“Ok, a lot,” Kara said, “A bunch of dozens.  But she’s like a billionaire so I don’t think that means anything.  Look, just tell me what you know.  Does she think it’s a date?”

 

“No,” Alex said laughing, “Sam gave her grief after the flowers and cards because she is just as much of a useless gay as you are.  Honestly, you are both hopeless.”

 

“You see, it’s just a couple of friends hanging out,” Kara said, “You just can’t accept it because you’re on an orgasm high.”

 

“You got that right,” Alex said laughing.  “Kara, would you mind if it was a date?”

 

“Like I said, Alex,” Kara said, “I’m not looking for a relationship right now.  I mean Lena is really beautiful and super nice and I do like being with her.  I guess I am kind of attracted to her but I need to concentrate on the restaurant right now.”

 

“Sometimes stuff like this just happens,” Alex said, “I don’t want to push you into a relationship but I think you should be open to the right person if they come along.  Part of the reason you left New York was to have a life.”

 

“Well we are going out tomorrow, so we’ll see how that goes,” Kara said.  “Did you already make a plan to see your girlfriend again?”

 

“I don’t know if she is technically my girlfriend yet,” Alex said, “but we both agreed we didn’t want to wait a whole week to see each other again.  I’ll call her later.”

 

“I’m really happy for you, Alex,” Kara said, “I hope she turns out to be as wonderful as she seems.”

 

“Me too,” Alex said.

 

***********************

 

Lena walked into the lobby of Kara’s building to find her waiting downstairs.

 

“Hey there,” Lena said.

 

“Hey,” Kara answered, “you’re right on time. I just got down here.”

 

“Great, you hungry?” Lena asked, “I figured we could start with lunch and go from there.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kara said, “do you have a place in mind?”

 

“Yep,” Lena said, “there is a place I like not far from here where we can start the day.”

 

They walked a few blocks until they found themselves in a small Italian restaurant.  Right as they walked in an older man came from the kitchen and greeted Lena with a hug.

 

“Ah, Lena,” he said, “It’s so good to see you.”

 

“It’s always good to see you, Antonio,” Lena said, “I want you to meet my friend, Kara Danvers.”

 

Antonio shook Kara’s hand as he led them both to a table right near a window.  It opened up to a small patio in the back with a fountain.

 

“Wow, this is really beautiful,” Kara said, “It doesn’t even feel like we are downtown anymore.”

 

“I tried to bring a little bit of Tuscany here with me,” Antonio said.  “So, Lena, I guess today I have to try even harder than usual as you have brought this young star to my place.  You could have given me a little warning.”

 

Kara blushed and smiled warmly, “I’m looking forward to having lunch with you, chef.”

 

“And I am looking forward to your honest opinions, chef,” Antonio said, “I have a very hard time getting Lena to stray from her usual order but perhaps you will let me serve you a little taste of the menu.”

 

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” Kara said, “I’m happy with whatever you bring out.”

 

“I think you’ll be happy to know that I have a line on some fresh sardines and they came in just this morning.  I can serve you those,” Antonio said.

 

“Wait, where are you sourcing sardines?” Kara asked.

 

“I can’t give you all my secrets,” Antonio said laughing as he walked back to the kitchen.

 

Kara looked at Lena and said, “Do you have any idea who his seafood connection is?”

 

“Really, Kara?” Lena said, “I get a tomato and fresh basil salad every time I come here.”

 

Kara laughed, “Antonio seems like a nice guy.”

 

“He is a very nice man,” Lena said, “When I first moved L-Corp to National City not everyone was happy about it.  I wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms.  I came into this place one day and some guy made a snarky remark to me.  Antonio told him that if he couldn’t be polite he would have to leave.”

 

“That is nice,” Kara said.

 

“It gets better,” Lena said, “The next couple of times I ate here he pulled up a chair and sat down.  Then he would introduce me to all of his favorite customers and we would all chat.  He helped bring a lot of goodwill toward L-Corp into the neighborhood.  One day I finally asked him why he was being so nice to me.  He said that it wasn’t his fault that his grandfather picked the side of the Nazis, but he spent his whole life trying to make up for it.”

 

“Wow,” Kara said, “I guess none of us really knows what goes on in people’s lives.  We just go about our day, but every family has their story.”

 

“Yep,” Lena said, “here comes the food.”

 

Antonio placed the dishes in front of the women, “Enjoy,” he said.

 

Kara took a bite of the sardines and Lena watched as she relished the flavors.

 

“Ok, I may have to torture him for his seafood source,” Kara said, “these are so fresh.  They are outstanding.”

 

“Sardines,” Lena said, “Really?”

 

“They get a bad rap because everyone thinks of the fish in cans packed in oil,” Kara said, “but fresh sardines are a delicacy.  These are delicious.”

 

Antonio gave them some time to eat before visiting the table again.  Kara’s plate was completely empty.

 

“Well that is a good sign, chef,” Antonio said.

 

“That was outstanding,” Kara said, “Do you think you could give me a quick kitchen tour?”

 

“Absolutely, it would be my pleasure,” Antonio said, “Lena, would you like to join us?”

 

“Actually, this would be a perfect opportunity for me to check in with the office,” Lena said, “you two go ahead.”

 

Lena called Jess and checked emails for the next 15 minutes.  She also waved to the waiter and paid the bill before Kara could object.  She finished up just as Antonio and Kara exited the kitchen both laughing and talking jovially.

 

“Lena, I like your new friend,” Antonio said, “we just shared some cooking tips in the back.  I am old school and she is a fresh new talent.  Thank you for introducing us.”

 

“I’m happy to see my two favorite chefs hitting it off,” Lena said, “and please give my regards to Theresa.”

 

“I will,” Antonio said.

 

“I took care of everything here,” Lena said, “so we are good to go.”

 

Antonio hugged both women and they exited out onto the sidewalk.

 

“Lena, you didn’t need to buy me lunch,” Kara said, “Let me venmo my share to you.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Lena said, “You brought me lunch on Friday plus I invited you to come today.  It’s my treat.”

 

“Ok, I’ll accept that. So where do we go from here?” Kara asked.

 

“Let’s walk through the park down to the riverfront,” Lena said, “It’s all been redeveloped in the past ten years so it should be very different from what you remember.”

 

They walked a couple of block to the big park at the riverfront and strolled along the sidewalk that led to the waterfront.

 

“You know, I never even came to National City that much as a kid,” Kara said, “All of this is pretty new to me.  I mean I know Midvale is less than half hour away but when my parents were alive we mostly stayed on the farm.  The Danvers would bring us into the city to shop and do some fun stuff but it was more like a special occasion when we came.”

 

“National City has built up so much that Midvale is just a suburb now,” Lena said, “I guess it was more removed when you were a kid.”

 

“Yep, definitely,” Kara said as they reached the river.  “So what about the other side of the river?  That was a poorer section of the city when I was a kid.  From what I’ve heard the people over there still haven’t really reaped the benefits of the city growth.”

 

“That is true, unfortunately,” Lena said, “It seems those neighborhoods always get left behind.  I have a few employees that grew up on the North Bank and we have had some preliminary talks about what L-Corp might be able to do to help the community.  I think it’s something I need to revisit soon.  The company is doing pretty well now so I have some time to put effort into more community projects.”

 

“I have my hands completely full for the moment,” Kara said, “but there have been some restaurant initiatives that have worked in other cities that I’d like to try here once I get my feet under me as well.  Community farming is one big thing I’d love to help get started.  There is so much land on the North Bank that is under-utilized.”

 

They sat on a bench and talked for quite a while about ideas that they both had concerning what their businesses could do both separately and jointly in the community.  As the conversation was wrapping up Lena grinned at Kara.

 

“What?” Kara asked.

 

“When Sam asks how today went and I tell her we spent an hour talking about sustainable community farming she’s going to give me hell,” Lena said and they both laughed.

 

“Alex and Sam do make a cute couple,” Kara said, “Even if they both seem determined to run our lives.”

 

“Sam seems to really like Alex,” Lena said, “I don’t know what will happen between those two but Sam deserves happiness.  She’s a great gal.”

 

“Alex was flat out giddy when we had coffee yesterday morning,” Kara said laughing, “so it seems they both feel the same way.”

 

“I have one more place I thought we could go but I confess it’s kind of nerdy,” Lena said.

 

“Sounds right up my alley,” Kara said, “Lead the way.”

 

They walked along the riverfront for a few blocks then turned down a pathway into the neighborhood bordering the one they had come from.  There were a few shops and restaurants but it was a quieter area.  A few blocks down Lena stopped and knocked on a door.  Kara hadn’t even realized it was a shop until she saw a small sign next to the door that said ‘Ulysses Rare Books, Ltd.’  An older woman walking slowly with a cane opened up the door.

 

“Hello, Lena,” she said, giving her a quick hug and welcoming her into the store.

 

“Joyce, this is my friend Kara I told you about,” Lena said.

 

Kara was surprised that Lena had talked to anyone about her, much less an old woman that ran a book store.  She was definitely intrigued.

 

“Come in, Kara,” Joyce said, using one hand on her cane and the other to grasp Kara’s elbow.  Kara walked along side her to a small sitting area.  There was a coffee table in the center and Joyce motioned for Kara to take a seat.

 

“Lena, can you go grab the teapot,” Joyce said smiling, “I’ve got everything set up over here.”

 

Lena walked to a back room and came back with a steaming teapot.  Tea glasses were already set up on a sideboard in the sitting area.  Joyce placed some teabags into three of the cups and Lena poured the water on top.  Joyce covered each cup so that the tea could steep and Lena returned to the back room with the hot water.  It looked to Kara like they had shared this routine many times before. 

 

Joyce asked Kara how she liked her tea and Kara told her just a bit of sugar would do.   Joyce prepared the cup and handed it to her and they all sat down for a drink.

 

“This is Irish breakfast tea,” Joyce said, “It’s my favorite.  My friend Judith is from England.  She gives me hell about the English tea being better but she’s just wrong.  This is better.”

 

Kara laughed at the thought of Joyce and Judith having a fight over tea.  The women chatted as they drank their tea and Kara was having a really nice time, even though she still had no idea what they were doing.  Finally when the tea was done they put the cups on the sideboard and Joyce pointed out a small pile of books she had set on a small table in the corner.

 

“So Lena told me that you are some kind of fancy chef,” Joyce said.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Kara answered laughing.

 

“At least I know what a chef does,” Joyce said giggling, “I still don’t understand what this one does every day,” she added pointing at Lena who just shook her head and laughed along.

 

“I don’t know either,” Kara said to Joyce.

 

“But one thing I do know about Lena is she loves books,” Joyce said, “maybe even as much as me.  She’s never brought anyone here before so she must like you too.”

 

Kara noticed Lena blushing furiously and shooting Joyce a hard stare.

 

“Well, anyway, I pulled a few books we both thought you might find interesting,” Joyce said as Lena placed the books on the table, “Now be careful with these.  They are just about irreplaceable.”

 

Kara leaned down and gently pulled one of the books toward her.  _The New York World’s Fair Cook Book._   Lena opened it up and looked inside.

 

“Holy Cow, this is from 1939,” Kara said as she gently flipped through the pages and looked at the recipes, “This is amazing.”

 

“Look at this one,” Joyce said, “It’s my favorite, from 1893.”

 

Kara read the cover.  _La Cuisine Francaise: French Cooking for Every Home Adapted to American Requirements_

“They pretty much said it all in the title,” Kara said laughing as she opened the book carefully and flipped through the pages.

 

In all Joyce had six antique cooking books in her store.  The three ladies spent over an hour flipping through them and reading aloud the recipes and the commentary.  Lena smiled watching Kara reading through the books.  Kara was clearly having a wonderful time.

 

After a while Lena noticed that Joyce was getting tired.  Lena nudged Kara softly and motioned for her as Joyce was yawning.

 

“Joyce, you know I love spending time here but I’m afraid we have to get going,” Lena said. 

 

“Oh, okay,” Joyce said, “I know you young people have busy schedules.  I’m glad we got a chance to visit.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “this was wonderful.  Thank you so much.”

 

Lena brought the tea cups into the back room and gave Joyce a hug as they left the building and started walking back towards downtown.

 

“I feel like I should have bought one of those books,” Kara said, “She was so sweet and she took so much time with us.  I mean that was really amazing, Lena.  Those books are treasures.”

 

“Well, you can have the books if you like,” Lena said, “I own the bookstore.”

 

“You own the bookstore?” Kara asked, “How do you own the bookstore?”

 

“I found the place pretty quickly when I moved to the city. I do love books and the place was just so quaint and lovely.  It was a bit more traditional at the time with new release books as well,” Lena said, “I guess I sort of struck up a friendship with Joyce over our love of books.  One day I came to the store and she had a sign up that the place was for sale.  We talked for a while and she said she just couldn’t compete with the big bookstores any longer.”

 

“I bet that broke her heart,” Kara said.

 

“It certainly broke my heart,” Lena said, “plus she lives in the small apartment attached to the store.  So we made a deal.  I told her that I would buy the place and she could run it as long as she likes but that we would just focus on collecting and selling antique books.  It’s been a really fun partnership.”

 

“That’s really cool, Lena,” Kara said, “I guess it worked out for both of you.”

 

“It certainly did,” Lena said, “I try to get over here every other week or so for tea and so that Joyce can tell me about any interested buyers or sellers.  I love it.”

 

“So, do you have any other secret businesses?” Kara asked.

 

“Nope, that’s all I’ve got,” Lena said.

 

The walk back to Kara’s place took about 20 minutes and they chatted all along the way.  Lena pointed out different businesses along the route and Kara did her best to try to memorize the places that captured her interest.  By the time they got to Kara’s lobby it was nearly 5:30.

 

“This was a great afternoon, Lena,” Kara said, “thanks for helping me get the lay of the land.”

 

“It really was a fun day,” Lena answered, “maybe we can do something again on another free Monday.”

 

“I’d love that,” Kara said and she gave Lena a hug.

 

Lena hugged Kara back and gave her a big smile.

 

“See you soon,” Lena said as she turned and headed back towards her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Sam gets to pick a place for the annual employee recognition dinner - any guess where. Sam gets to visit with Winn a little bit as well.


	9. Sam meets with Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam slips up when sets up an L-Corp function with Kara, Sam and Alex take another step forward

Kara was reviewing specials for the night with her line cooks when her business manager walked into the kitchen.

 

“Chef, I’ve got a corporate client on the line that wants to come in and talk to you about a buyout night,” she said, “is there a good time to set up a meeting?”

 

“You’ve already gone over the buyout policies with them?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, week nights only, price, everything,” she answered, “they are good to pick a date and a menu.  They didn’t even seem to flinch at the prices and I priced it as high as a weekend night.”

 

“Ok then, any weekday at four is fine,” Kara said, “but let them know politely that I’ve only got about 20 minutes or so open to give them.”

 

“Is today okay?” she asked, “they said as soon as you were open.”

 

“Sure,” Kara said.  She had everything in order and the line cooks were already well into the preparations for the night.  It was Tuesday so the restaurant was mostly booked but it looked to be a manageable night.

 

Kara continued her work until the manager stuck her head into the kitchen to let her know that the client had arrived.  Kara walked out into the dining area and broke into a smile when she saw Sam waiting for her at the table.

 

“You know, you don’t have to buy out the whole restaurant to get my approval,” Kara said as she sat across from Sam, “I’m okay with you dating my sister.”

 

Sam laughed, “I’m glad to hear it but I’d date your sister with or without your approval.  And I’m here to do a buyout for an L-Corp function because this is the hottest place in town and your food is fucking fantastic.”

 

“Okay then, Sam” Kara said, thinking that Sam’s boldness fit with Alex’s personality perfectly, “what can I do for you?”

 

“So every year we do a dinner for some of our employees,” Sam said, “It’s kind of an awards thing for employees that go above and beyond, both at work and in the community.  Strangely, it’s something that Lex started.  It’s about the only thing we still do that he had a hand in.  The employees love it.  It’s kind of a big deal to see who gets invited to the dinner each year.  Winners can be anybody from any department and the employees pick the winners by vote.”

 

“Interesting concept,” Kara said, “It doesn’t get too competitive?”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Sam said, “It’s kind of a ‘pay it forward’ kind of thing.  People get noticed for kind acts.  It’s not really a competition.”

 

“That doesn’t sound at all like the infamous Lex Luthor,” Kara said.  “I’ll admit I went and googled him after my first dinner with Lena.  I mean I know the internet doesn’t give the whole story but he didn’t sound like a very nice fellow.”

 

“I hate the man.  He is truly the only person on this earth that I can say I actually hate,” Sam said, “but even I have to admit that it’s complicated.  My feelings mostly come from how much he hurt Lena.  She doesn’t talk about him much.  It’s just too hard for her, I think.  When she does open up she remembers her brother back when he was a decent guy, or at least she thought he was.  I don’t think anyone understands what really drove him to madness.”

 

“That makes me really sad,” Kara said softly, “I mean for Lena.”  Sam noticed that Kara looked like her eyes were glazed with tears but she quickly composed herself.

 

“Well, I didn’t come here to get us both depressed,” Sam said, “I came here to plan a celebration, so let’s get to it.”

 

They picked a Thursday night about a month away.  Sam explained that they always had the dinner on a Thursday because the winners were given the following day off as an added bonus.  They agreed that Kara would pick a limited menu of appetizers, entrees and desserts and the guests choices would be made ahead of time and sent back to the restaurant for ease of service.

 

“At these prices most of my clients insist on a tasting before hand of the menu,” Kara said, “Do you guys want to do that?”

 

“I don’t need to taste it to know it’s going to be great but I think it would be fun.  I’ll bring Lena along,” Sam said.

 

“Should we schedule it for a Monday when she is not so busy?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s always busy,” Sam said, looking at Kara with a confused expression, “but I’m sure she could make a Monday work.”

 

Kara looked down and smiled knowing she had just caught Lena in a little white lie used to spend time with her.  The kitchen door swung open and Sam looked up to see Winn waving at her.

 

“Sam!” Winn said excitedly, “I just noticed it was you through the window.  It’s good to see you again.”

 

Sam stood and gave Winn a hug.

 

“I was hoping I would see you today,” Sam said, “I owe you an eternal debt of gratitude for being the best wingman ever.”

 

“I heard you and Alex have been dating,” Winn said, “that’s really cool.”

 

“Yeah, Kara tried to play the scary sister role when I got here today,” Sam said, grinning wickedly at Kara.

 

“Well, she’s about as scary as a three legged puppy,” Winn said and he and Sam broke into laughter.

 

“Hey, I could be scary if I wanted to,” Kara said, looking seriously at Sam, “Don’t make it happen.”

 

Sam smiled, “That actually was a little intimidating.  Kara, for what it’s worth, I really like Alex.  She’s great and, well, I just really like her.”

 

Kara grinned back at Sam, “She likes you too, Sam.  I wish the best for you guys.”

 

“I’ve got to get back to work, Sam,” Kara said, “Just get my number from Alex and let me know if Monday works for you and Lena to come to the tasting.  Winn, you’ll need to be here to do the dessert stuff as well.”

 

They all said their goodbyes and Sam walked back to L-Corp.  She texted Lena that she was on her way up and went to see her in her office.

 

“I set up a tasting for the employee dinner this coming Monday afternoon,” Sam said.

 

“Did you check with Jess?” Lena asked.

 

“Why would I?” Sam said, “word on the street is that you are not actually busy on Mondays, which are also conveniently the same day that Kara Danvers is off work.”

 

Lena blushed and shook her head, “I might have just said that in passing, it’s no big deal.”

 

“Well, I totally just blew your cover,” Sam said, “I was confused when Kara said you weren’t busy on Mondays and I answered that you were always busy then I saw her grin and blush and I figured it out.  Sorry.”

 

“Ok, Sam, you are officially the worst wingman ever,” Lena said.

 

“In this case you are correct,” Sam said, “but I didn’t know you told her that.”

 

Lena just shook her head and laughed.

 

“I mean it doesn’t matter,” Sam said, clearly teasing, “Since you don’t like her that way anyhow.  I mean you always bring people to your favorite Italian restaurant and to the park.  And you regularly pick out antique books of interest for your friends and share tea and stroll through the city on work days.  No big deal.”

 

“You are insufferable,” Lena said.  “Go get the tasting thing on my schedule with Jess please.  I actually do have work to do right now.”

 

“Whatever you say boss,” Sam said, saluting sarcastically and heading out of Lena’s office.

 

*******************

 

When Sam got back to her office she texted Alex:

 

_Sam:  Hey babe_

_Alex:  Hey you_

_Sam:  Wanna order in dinner tonight?_

_Alex:  YES  what time_

_Sam:  I’ll be home by 6:30_

_Alex:  k_

_Sam:  pack a bag for work tomorrow and stay?_

_Alex:  (heart emoji) be there around 7:00_

 

Sam smiled and looked at the clock.  She only had to make it another hour or so but it was going to be hard to concentrate.

 

*********************

 

 Alex knocked on Sam’s door and it opened quickly.  Sam smiled warmly and pulled Alex into an embrace.  Alex was still holding her purse and her bag as she felt Sam’s lips meet hers.  She dropped them both to the floor so that she could hold onto Sam’s hips.  They smiled at each other as they parted from the kiss.

 

“Come on,” Sam said, “you can put your stuff in my room.”

 

Alex grabbed her things and Sam showed her around the apartment.  They made their way back to the kitchen and Sam pulled out a stack of menus from places that were close and delivered quickly.  They chose Thai food and called in their order.  Sam poured them both a glass of wine and they plopped onto the sofa.

 

“I saw your sister today,” Sam said.

 

“Oh, how come?” Alex asked.

 

“I was renting out Chameleon for a night for our employee dinner,” Sam said.  “I got to see Winn again too.  That guy cracks me up.”

 

“I know, he’s the nicest,” Alex said, “We need to find him a sweet girl.”

 

“I’m already too busy screwing up any chance Lena has with Kara,” Sam said, “I’m taking myself out of the matchmaker game.”

 

“What did you do?” Alex asked.

 

“Apparently Lena told Kara she wasn’t busy on Mondays, thereby opening up her schedule so that they could hang out,” Sam explained, “only Lena didn’t tell me that.  Kara said that Lena wasn’t busy on Mondays and I just blurted out that she was always busy and looked at Kara like she had four heads.  I realized the mistake pretty quickly when Kara started blushing like a school girl and I remembered that they spent yesterday together.”

 

Alex laughed, “Well, I’m out of the matchmaker game too.  If it’s meant to be those two will figure it out.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Sam went and grabbed the food from the delivery guy.  She and Alex moved to the table to eat.  They chatted over dinner about work and regular day to day stuff.   As they were cleaning up Alex noticed Sam seemed to be quietly thinking.

 

“Something on your mind?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes,” Sam said, she led Alex back to the couch and they sat down.  “Look, I don’t want to scare you off or anything, Alex, but I really like you.  If we are going to do whatever this is that we seem to be doing I’m not sure I’d be comfortable if we were doing it with other people too.”

 

“Sam, are you asking me to go steady?” Alex teased.

 

“Really, you’re going to make fun of me right now,” Sam answered with a big smile.

 

“Sam, there is nothing more that I want than for you to be my girlfriend,” Alex said a bit more seriously, “I don’t even want to entertain the thought of you with anyone else.”  She leaned forward and kissed Sam softly, “Plus, I have something even scarier to ask you.”

 

“Ok, you’ve got my attention now,” Sam said.

 

“My parents are coming to eat at Chameleon Friday night and I was hoping you would join us,” Alex said.

 

“You want me to meet your parents?” Sam asked, looking completely flustered at first then composing herself.  “I’m sorry, that just surprised me.”

 

“I know it’s kind of quick but they are super laid back and it’s just dinner at Kara’s restaurant,” Alex said.  “I promise they are the least scary people you will ever meet.  I’d just like to have you there if you’re up to it.”

 

Sam took a deep breath, “I’m up to it, Alex. I’d love to meet them.”

 

They settled together closer on the couch.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Sam asked.

 

“Nope,” Alex said, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling her up from the sofa.

 

“Me either,” Sam said pulling Alex into a kiss then leading her into the bedroom.

 

They spent the next hour making love and talking and making love again.  When their energy was finally depleted Sam looked over at the clock and laughed.

 

“It’s only 9:00,” Sam said, “wanna watch a movie now?”

 

“That sounds great,” Alex said.

 

They picked a silly comedy and watched it in bed together.  When it was done they kissed and cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Sam get ready then it's dinner with the parents;


	10. Dinner with the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam are great friends, Sam has dinner with the Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to include the tasting in this chapter but it got too long
> 
> If you read this and it made no sense, try again - I posted the unedited chapter first by accident but it's fixed now!

Sam answered her apartment door in her bathrobe. She had her makeup nearly done but she had pulled out about 20 different outfits and she still hadn’t been able to pick one. She also couldn’t decide whether to wear her hair up or down.

“Lena, thank god,” Sam said, “I am flipping out a little bit over here.”

Lena walked into the apartment laughing at Sam’s nervousness.

“Good lord, Sam,” Lena said, “there is nothing to be this worked up about. I can’t remember the last time I saw you this flustered.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about how much I like Alex and I don’t want to screw this up,” Sam said, “you know when I get nervous I tend to talk to fast and throw in a bunch of cursing. I don’t want to come off as some sort of idiotic floozy.”

“Ok, stop it,” Lena said, “now you’re just being ridiculous.” Lena looked over and realized that Sam was missing her usual confidence. She really looked quite vulnerable. Lena walked over and pulled Sam into a hug.

“You’re really falling for her,” Lena said softly.

“It seems like it’s happening too fast,” Sam said, “but I’ve never felt this way. It scares me a little bit.”

“Yeah, but it’s a good kind of scary,” Lena said, “Embrace it. And tonight remember who you are. You are a strong, educated, beautiful woman. You are the CFO of a Fortune 500 company. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Alex’s parents are going to love you.”

“That was a pretty strong pep talk, Lena,” Sam said smiling, “you should coach little girls soccer.”

“And there’s the horse’s ass I know and love,” Lena said. “Let’s go check out the clothing choices.”

Sam had laid out a few outfits on the bed. She went into the bathroom to finish her makeup and her hair while Lena looked through the clothes.

“You think I should straighten my hair or curl the ends?” Sam called out.

“Soft curls on the ends for sure,” Lena answered, walking into the bathroom. She opened up Sam’s makeup drawer and opened up a few different lipstick colors before deciding on a color and leaving it on the counter. “And use this.”

Sam walked out when she was satisfied with her hair and makeup. Lena had put all of the clothes she pulled out earlier away and left just one outfit. It was a fit and flare dress made from a fabric patterned in a blue and dark grey weave. Lena had placed ankle high black boots with thin heels and pointed toes next to the dress along with a black beaded clutch. Sam put on the outfit and checked herself out in the mirror before heading out into the den.

“Wow, Sam,” Lena said, “You look like the sexy girl next door. It’s a perfect meet the parents look. Do you feel comfortable?”

“I do,” Sam said, “Thanks for coming by to help.”

There was a knock on the door. Lena opened it and laughed as Alex was already leaning in for a hug. Alex had to grab onto the door jamb to keep from falling into Lena. 

“Oh geez, Lena,” Alex said laughing, “I thought Sam would be opening the door. I almost molested you.”

Lena laughed, “I was just leaving. You are free to molest Sam as soon as I go. You guys have a good night.”

***********************

Alex held Sam’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. She could feel Sam’s nervousness despite her attempts to downplay the dinner. She immediately noticed Kara was in the dining room laughing with her parents. As they approached the table Alex and Kara hugged one another. Alex’s parents stood to greet them. 

Sam stood behind Alex. She wasn’t sure what to do. She felt a hand grab hers and then Kara was pulling her into a hug.

“Sam, I’m so glad you were able to come tonight,” Kara said, releasing the hug and smiling warmly at her. Sam could have kissed the girl. It was so clear that Kara was trying to make Sam comfortable. Kara was treating her like they were old friends. Sam hoped that would be their relationship one day.

“Mom, Dad, this is Sam,” Alex said, beaming, “Sam, these are my parents, Eliza and Jeremiah.”

Sam reached out and shook Jeremiah’s hand. He gave her a warm smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.” Eliza just walked over and gave Sam a quick hug.

“I’m more of a hugger,” Eliza said with a soft laugh, “I’m so glad you could join us.”

They all sat down. The table was rectangular and Sam and Alex sat on one side across from Eliza and Jeremiah. Sam was thinking it was kind of an odd arrangement until Kara pulled up a chair at the end of the table and sat down.

“I can’t really sit down and enjoy a whole dinner with you guys while I’m working but I wanted to be in on the meal a bit,” Kara said. A waiter came to the table and poured out four glasses of champagne. “By the end of the evening I should be able to come join and relax.”

“That sounds perfect,” Eliza said, excitement in her voice, “I was hoping to get a visit with you, too.”

Sam smiled as she saw Winn coming out of the kitchen with a basket of fresh breads.

“Winn!” Eliza said, pulling him into a big hug, “It’s so good to see you.”

Winn put the basket down and shook Jeremiah’s hand, “I’m so happy you guys could make it in for dinner tonight.”

“We are too,” Jeremiah said, “I hope you’ll be able to join us for a drink later.”

“I’d never pass that up,” Winn said, smiling. “I’ve got to get back to the kitchen but I’ll be back later.”

They talked about the restaurant for a while. Sam just mostly listened. Kara brought her into the conversation a bit when she told her parents that her first buyout night would be for L-Corp.

“So, Sam,” Jeremiah said, “I understand you are the CFO. That’s very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, “It helps when your best friend owns the company.” She could have kicked herself. That wasn’t exactly the answer of a strong, successful woman. Lena’s words were buzzing in her ears.

“Well that might have helped you find your spot,” Eliza said, “but I’m pretty sure the growth of the company here in National City and the drastic rise in stock value all happened under your watch. We were lucky enough to have grabbed some of that stock when the company first moved here. We really bought it in the hope that it would help the area. It ended up helping our retirement fund quite a bit as well.”

“Yes, I guess it did,” Sam said, feeling like this might just be the nicest family she had ever met. They were falling over themselves to make her comfortable. “Lena and I have worked very hard over the past few years. It was rough at the beginning but the company is humming along nicely these days.”

“I admire Lena Luthor,” Jeremiah said, “I mean, I don’t know her. I just love a good redemption story, I guess. She must be one tough lady.”

“She is pretty amazing,” Kara said.

“Oh, you’ve met her?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah, we hung out a couple of times,” Kara said, “I guess she’s the first real friend I’ve made in National City. And you too, of course,” she added motioning to Sam.

“Way to make friends in high places, girls,” Jeremiah teased.

“Only the best for the Danvers girls,” Alex said, draping her arm comfortably over Sam.

Sam felt herself really relaxing. Alex was right, her parents were great and they were completely laid back. The seemed totally at ease with Alex dating Sam. They clearly loved their daughters and were relishing in spending time with them. They were truly a family, not just in name but in their obvious love for one another. 

Kara excused herself back to the kitchen and they all chatted comfortably throughout the meal. Sam learned that both of the Danvers were scientists working in bio-engineering. They talked about some current L-Corp research although Sam proclaimed quickly that Lena was the one with the science degree and she was the number cruncher. They chatted for a while about Alex’s work at the FBI. The conversation flowed easily. Sam noticed that the Danvers never seemed to pry about anything remotely private. They were just as delightful as Alex had described.

The restaurant was beginning to empty out when Kara came back from the kitchen. She had removed her chef’s coat and she smiled widely as she sat down to join them. She was holding two wine glasses and another bottle of wine. Winn followed close behind with a plate of desserts. He pulled up a chair at the other end of the table. Kara poured out wine for all of them and popped a chocolate truffle into her mouth.

“Please tell me this is not your dinner,” Eliza said to Kara.

“No, Eliza, it’s not,” Kara said, sounding very much like a hounded daughter, “I always take a break and eat a bit in the back.”

“Is she telling the truth?” Eliza asked Winn.

“Yep,” Winn answered, “I mean this job is crazy for eating in any sort of traditional way, but if we didn’t stop every now and them for some small bites we couldn’t make it through the evening. Plus we kind of do a late lunch/early dinner thing that helps us make it through.”

“Mom, she hasn’t starved to death yet,” Alex added.

“Glad to see you guys have gotten right into the habit of teaming up on your mom again,” Jeremiah said, putting his arm gently on the back of Eliza’s chair and laughing.

“Do you have any siblings?” Eliza asked Sam.

For the first time that night Sam felt the nervousness creep back into her. She really did not want to get into any conversation about how screwed up her family was. Who was she kidding? She didn’t really have a family to speak of.

“No, I don’t,” Sam said, “It was just me.” It was impossible not to notice that Sam was uncomfortable. Alex draped her arm around her again. Kara noticed the gentle gesture.

“But you and Lena,” Kara chimed in quickly, “I’ve never seen a friendship like you two have. You really are just like sisters. I swear you two tease each other more than me and Alex -and that says a lot.”

“Lena certainly is family to me,” Sam answered, thankful again for Kara’s help.

“Yeah, she even made Lena come over to help her get ready tonight,” Alex said, teasing, “Before meeting you two horribly intimidating people.”

“Alex!” Sam said, blushing a deep shade of red.

“Leave your poor girlfriend alone,” Eliza said laughing, “Sam, I’m sorry we did not raise her better.”

Sam was back to being comfortable again. Eliza had just referred to her as Alex’s girlfriend without a second thought. This really was a new thing to her. The whole group sat for two more hours drinking and enjoying each other before they parted for the night.

They returned to Sam’s apartment both very full from the food and quite tipsy from the wine. They both undressed and comfortably slipped into bed like a couple who had been together forever. They slipped into each other’s arms and made love very slowly and intimately. It wasn’t earth shattering sex that night. It was just soft and sweet. 

Sam laid in bed holding Alex in her arms. She could feel Alex’s breathing even out and eventually she started snoring softly. Sam grinned. She couldn’t seem to fall asleep but she was completely at peace just lying there with Alex. She looked down and watched Alex for a while until she felt herself starting to fall into slumber.

“I love you, Alex Danvers,” she whispered softly to the sleeping woman beside her. She kissed Alex softly on the forehead before falling into sleep.

*********************

It seemed that the weekends were falling into a routine for Alex and Sam. They ended up spending Saturday together as well and parting late Sunday morning for Alex to go meet Kara. Alex offered to skip but Sam insisted that their weekly coffee talk should not change on her account. She finally convinced Alex that they could be together every week night but that this was the only time she and Kara could carve out for one another. Sam was not going to get in the way of that, especially after Kara had treated her so kindly. They parted with a kiss.

Sam had also convinced Alex by planning some time for her and Lena on Sunday as well. Even though they saw each other every day at work it was nice to talk outside the office. They did have to find a different place to meet though since Alex and Kara found their routine at Noonan’s.

Sam walked into the small coffee shop and found Lena perusing the menu. 

“It’s just coffee, Lena,” Sam said by way of a greeting, “And you always drink it black.”

“You’re right,” Lena answered handing the menu to Sam and placing her order.

They settled in at a small table up against the wall.

“So, how did it go?” Lena asked.

“It went great,” Sam answered, “honestly, I don’t know how it could have gone any better. Last night I told Alex I loved her.”

Lena nearly choked on her coffee.

“Oh my god, Sam,” Lena said, “what did she do?”

“She was sleeping,” Sam answered.

Lena sighed loudly, “Well that doesn’t count.” As soon as she said it she regretted it. She saw the look on Sam’s face and realized her mistake immediately.

“Oh, shit Sam, I’m sorry,” Lena said reaching out and holding Sam’s said, “Of course it counts for you.” Sam smiled softly at Lena. She looked like she might start crying.

“I didn’t mean to be so insensitive. I’m sorry,” Lena said.

“It’s not you, stupid,” Sam said, wiping her eyes, “I just can’t believe I feel this way about anyone. And I can’t believe I’m admitting it, to myself or to you. I guess I’m not really ready to admit it to her quite yet.”

“Well, it’s true that you guys haven’t been together long,” Lena said, “but that doesn’t matter. You know, I’ve heard that when John Lennon and Yoko Ono met each other they never spent a day apart. They knew right away.”

“She broke up the best band of all time,” Sam said, “I don’t want to be Yoko Ono.”

They both laughed.

“I just mean that if you love her than you love her,” Lena said, “And I’m happy for you.”

“Her family is so nice,” Sam said, “Her parents didn’t seem to care at all that she had a girlfriend. I mean it was seriously a total non-issue. They are big fans of yours by the way.”

“What do you mean?” Lena said.

“Well they got in early on the L-Corp stock purchase, so that helps,” Sam said, laughing, “but her Dad also talked about how he admired your story. You know rebuilding the company.”

“That was nice of him to say,” Lena answered.

“Oh, yeah, and Kara gushed over you as well,” Sam said, teasing, “how you are the first real friend she’s made in National City.”

Lena just smiled and shook her head at Sam.

“In all seriousness, though,” Sam said, “Kara was so sweet at dinner, too. She seemed to go out of her way to make me comfortable. And her and Alex are so cute.”

“Wow, you are really falling hard,” Lena said with a big smile.

“I am,” Sam answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday tasting turns into a long girls night (plus Winn)


	11. The tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant tasting turns into a fun night for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted the previous chapter I accidentally posted an unedited version. If you read it and it made no sense please go back because I've fixed it. Sorry!

Lena and Sam knocked on the door at Chameleon late Monday afternoon.  Winn appeared and greeted them for the tasting.

 

“Come on in guys,” Winn said, “Kara’s in the kitchen.  We thought it might be more fun just to hang out in there while she cooks and feeds you.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Sam said. 

 

They walked into the kitchen to find Kara organizing all the ingredients.  Everything had been chopped and prepared before they got there.  Kara was just putting certain ingredients in certain areas to get ready to cook.  The women could smell the wonderful aromas of the foods that were already being cooked.  Kara took a break to give both women hugs.

 

“I hope this is okay,” Kara said, “I thought it might be fun to just hang out back here.  There are some stools over by the counter area where you can sit.”

 

“I’ve never been in a restaurant kitchen,” Lena said, “I imagine it’s quite crowded and crazy in here during dinner service.”

 

“It’s like a ballet,” Kara said, “everyone has to be in the right spot or it gets all screwed up.  I can’t tell you how many hours I spent making sure I had it planned just as I wanted it.”

 

They heard a knock on the door and Winn walked out into the dining room.

 

“Are you expecting someone else this afternoon?” Lena asked Kara. 

 

Kara smiled, “I might have invited another guest.”

 

Alex walked into the kitchen and immediately grabbed Sam for a kiss.  Sam kissed her back enthusiastically.

 

“Hey, none of that in my kitchen,” Kara said, laughing.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, babe,” Sam said.

 

“Kara has been wanting to show me her mad skills in the kitchen since she got to town,” Alex said, “so she invited me along today.  I hope that’s ok.”

 

“I’m glad you could join us,” Lena said.

 

“How about we start with some wine?” Winn said and they all nodded.

 

“I have pulled out two sparkling wines, three whites and three reds.  I think all of them will pair well with the food choices.  You guys can pick one of each varietal for service that night.  Your guests can just choose which they want as the meal progresses,” Kara said.  “Generally each bottle has about 6 pours.  You can choose to buy a certain amount and limit your guests if you like or we can just keep pouring and charge per bottle at the end.”

 

Winn opened the bottles of sparkling and put two glasses back to back for each of them.  He poured a small taste of each.

 

“It’s best if you taste them side by side to get a feel for which one you like,” Winn said. “We will do the sparkling wine now but we’ll do the whites and reds with some of the food samples.”

 

They all picked up the sparkling wines and started tasting.

 

“I am going to be totally useless,” Sam said, “these are both delicious.  I’d be happy if I was handed either one of these at a party.  I’m the money girl so I’d just go with whatever is cheaper.”

 

“That is actually a completely reasonable strategy,” Kara said, “People should drink what they like.  More expensive does not necessarily equate to what people prefer, especially when it comes to wines.”

 

“Well, I actually prefer the second one,” Lena said, “The bubbles are finer, and it has an underlying flavor of pear.”

 

“I know, right!” Kara said, “It’s my favorite.  I get the pear flavor, too.  That’s why I like it.  It’s a Nodi Brut Prosecco from Italy.  Most Proseccos are a tiny bit sweeter than the wines from the Champagne region but I love the mouth feel of it and the aroma.”

 

Alex just looked at Sam and shrugged, “I’m with you.  I don’t really have a preference.  I think you and I would do better at a bourbon tasting.”

 

“It’s interesting to me,” Kara said, “How each person has a different palate.  I know you are just being snarky, Alex, but it may be true that you and Sam would do better at a bourbon tasting than a sparkling wine tasting.  You know, each person has a certain number of papillae – that’s the bumps on your tongue.  Some people have more, some have less.  And, each person has their own level of ability to detect the molecules that define taste with their papillae.  That’s why we all have different preferences.”

 

“So you must have some sort of palate superpower,” Alex said to Kara.

 

“I guess I sort of do,” Kara said, “I’ve always been able to differentiate different elements of a dish even after they have been mixed together.  Most people can’t do that.”

 

“I’ve been around so many chefs over the years,” Winn said, “And I’ve never been around anyone else who could match Kara.”

 

“Ok, Lena, Sam,” Kara said, “We are settled on the second bottle then for the event?”

 

“Yes,” Lena said, “let’s go with that.”

 

“Go ahead and pour yourselves full glasses while we get the first tastes ready,” Winn said as he walked over to a computer attached to the wall in the kitchen and put in their choice for the night of the dinner.

 

The women filled their glasses and Kara and Winn got to work.  They came back with a tray holding six different plates.   Each plate held five single appetizer bites.

 

“You guys can choose four of these.  They will be passed on trays while your guests are mingling before the sit down dinner,” Kara said, “Most people will be drinking the sparkling wine at this point so we will just taste them with what we are drinking now.

 

“Should we start anywhere in particular?” Lena asked.

 

“Let’s just all taste the same one at the same time,” Winn said, “that way no one ruins anyone else’s perception before they taste a dish.”

 

“Let’s start here,” Kara said, “this is my version of an oyster en brochette.  Usually, the dish is an oyster wrapped in bacon and fried and served on a toothpick.  I’ve changed it a bit.  I poach the oysters and wrapped them in leeks that have been poached in the same liquid.  Then I wrap them in bacon and broil them.  I put them on individual small spoons then drizzle a lemon cream reduction over the top.  You can just grab the spoon and go.”

 

They each grabbed one and took a bite.

 

“Oh my god,” Sam said, “That is absolutely heaven in one bite.”

 

Lena swallowed her bite and looked up at everyone waiting for her reaction.

 

“I should really stick to the wine part of the selection,” Lena said, “I mean, I know the flavors are really good but I just don’t eat a whole lot of food this rich.  I’m not at all opposed to people eating seafood and meat, I just don’t really eat much of it myself.  I’m going to defer to you guys on this stuff.”

 

“I do have two vegetarian options on here,” Kara said, “I always recommend that our clients choose at least one.  Also, if you have any strict vegans please let me know.  I usually just do a special side plate for them, since most people prefer the other options.”

 

“Let’s do one of the vegetarian things next,” Sam said, then added teasingly to Lena, “We might as well get them out of the way.”  Lena just smirked at Sam.

 

“Here’s the bruschetta,” Kara said, pointing to the next plate, “You guys had this on our opening night.”

 

“I know I love this,” Lena said, “I ate quite of few of them that night.”

 

“I’ll admit,” Sam said, “this is really, really good.  It has so much flavor.”

 

“The next option is a tuna tartar with a spicy avocado wrapped in a thin leaf of pickled kohlrabi,” Kara said, “Lena, you will not offend me at all if you don’t want to try anything.”

 

Sam had already swallowed hers when she spurted out, “I call Lena’s if she doesn’t eat it!” making everyone laugh.

 

“No, Sam,” Lena said, “I’m going to at least take a taste of everything.”  She put it in her mouth and smiled as she swallowed it.  “That’s more to my liking actually.  It’s very cool and refreshing.”

 

They made it through the next three options and agreed easily on which dishes they would choose.  They also finished both bottles of sparkling wine.

 

“OK, let’s taste the white wines along with our first course options,” Kara said, “We will bring everything out at once so eat and drink as you like.  Every pairing should work pretty well here.”

 

Winn and Sarah disappeared behind the counter for a little while to get the appetizers plated.

 

“I sure am glad I horned in on this deal,” Alex said, “This is great.  I’m usually getting ready to pour myself some cereal about right now.”

 

“I know,” Sam said, “I don’t know how Kara doesn’t weigh like 500 pounds.  Her food is so damn good.”

 

Kara and Winn returned carrying two trays. Kara was carrying salads and Winn had soups.

 

“Ok, for the salad choices we have a roasted red and yellow beet salad on top of some mixed greens with goat cheese and vinaigrette.  The other one is a pear and walnut salad on top of mixed greens with a gorgonzola cheese,” Kara said, “All of the ingredients are sourced within an hour of National City so they should really be fresh and wonderful.”

 

“That looks like Lena’s plate of heaven,” Sam said, and Lena nodded enthusiastically.

 

“As for the soups, we have a duck and andouille gumbo.  The duck is also local and I make the andouille in house.  I haven’t really found one I like outside of Louisiana,” Kara said, “and we have a white New England style clam chowder made with Pismo clams from just up north.”

 

They all sat and tasted the different food along with the different wines.  They were quieter as they indulged in the food and drink.

 

“How about I choose the salad and you choose the soup?” Lena said to Sam, “I’m going with the beets.  I could eat a bathtub full of this.”

 

“Only Lena Luthor would choose beets for her bathtub full of food,” Sam said, “although I’d pretty much bathe in either of these soups so I’m not much better.  I’m going to go with the gumbo.”

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to eat much more,” Alex said, “This is a hell of a lot of food and I can’t stop with these soups.  I ate both whole cups.”

 

“I know, me too,” Sam said, “And I’m embarrassed to admit I ate quite a bit of both salads as well. I can’t stop myself.”

 

“No worries, I only cooked one plate of each entrée,” Kara said, “It’s just a bite for each of us.  And we can take a break for a little while.  None of us have anywhere to go, right?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Grab the wine, come on,” Kara said, “It’s much cooler in the dining room.”

 

They grabbed their wine glasses and the remaining white wine and found a place out in the dining room.

 

“I would never serve a whole dinner so quickly as we are eating in there,” Kara said, “since we have the time we might as well slow this all down a bit.”

 

They poured out some more of the wines, each person taking which ever they liked.  They talked about which wine they should choose and eventually went with a Chardonnay from the Russian River Valley. 

 

They sat and chatted for a while.  Winn and Kara had many amusing stories about their time working in restaurants in New York City.  Between the kitchen antics and the crazy customers it seemed that the restaurant scene was never boring.  Sam, Lena and Alex spent most of the time listening and laughing.  After about a half hour Kara stood up and led them all back to the kitchen.

 

“Winn, why don’t you explain the red wine selection and I’ll get the dishes started,” Kara said.

 

Winn poured out some of the wines and then headed to the stove to help Kara.  Sam, Alex and Lena walked over to the side to watch them cook together.  It really was like watching a dance as they moved around each other in the kitchen.  They spent the next 15 minutes getting the dishes finished and the plates perfectly prepared then they gathered around for the tasting.

 

“You can pick three of the five,” Kara said.  She gave an in depth description of each dish and they all dug in and ate.  By the time they were done every plate was empty.  After a lengthy discussion they settled on a scallop dish, a veal chop dish and a seafood pasta dish that could also be special ordered as a vegetarian pasta.  They finished up the red wine and decided on a Napa Valley Pinot Noir.

 

“I’m waving the white flag,” Lena said, “Winn, just make whatever dessert you want.”

 

Winn laughed, “No worries, Lena,” he said, “I planned to do a dessert duet so you don’t have to make any choices.”

 

“Thank God,” Lena said.

 

“Back to the dining room?” Kara asked, “What do you guys want to drink?”

 

“I’m going to need to Uber the two blocks to my place,” Sam said.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Alex said, pulling Sam toward her and kissing her on the neck.

 

“Absolutely not,” Kara said loudly, “No kissing in my dining room either!”

 

“I think you’re cute,” Winn said, “Don’t listen to her.”

 

“You’re fired, Winn Schott,” Kara said, laughing.

 

“If I can’t make out with my girl then I want a scotch neat,” Alex said.

 

“Make it two,” Sam said.

 

“What are you having?” Lena asked Kara.

 

“Come back to the bar with me,” Kara answered.  They walked together behind the bar.  Kara seemed to be surveying the bottles.  She grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured three glasses.

 

“Winn, come get these,” she said, “I gave you the same as your two horny friends.” 

 

He grabbed the glasses, laughing at Kara and brought them back to the table.

 

“Do you like port?” Kara asked.

 

“I do,” Lena said, “very much.  It actually brings back a very special memory for me.”

 

“What’s that?” Kara asked.

 

“The last trip we took before my dad died.  I was sixteen and Lex was in his twenties.” Lena said, clearly recollecting the memories as she spoke.   “My dad took us on a trip to Portugal and Andalusia.  We would eat dinner so late at night.  I don’t think most people even started dinner until like 10 o’clock and each night we would finish with a glass of port.”

 

Lena looked a little teary eyed at the happy memory of her family together.  Kara couldn’t help herself.  She just leaned in and pulled Lena into a tight hug.  Lena hugged Kara back but pulled away pretty quickly.  Everything in her was yearning to just pull Kara back toward her and kiss her and then the moment was broken by the sound of loud laughter from the dining room.  Alex was telling a story and Sam and Winn were both nearly doubled over in delight.

 

Kara handed the bottle of scotch to Lena.  Kara grabbed one of the bottles of port and two small glasses.  They headed back to the table and sat down to drink with the group.  An hour later both bottles showed signs of their consumption and the whole group was quite tipsy.

 

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever,” Winn said, slurring his words slightly.

 

“I think I might be too drunk for that already,” Sam answered.

 

“It’s only fun once you’ve been drinking,” Kara said, smiling broadly, “otherwise nobody admits to anything.  Winn you go first.”

 

“So, wait, let me remember,” Lena said, “Someone says something and if you’ve done it you have to drink, right?”

 

“Yep,” Kara answered.

 

“I’ll start easy,” Winn said, “Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket.”

 

Sam and Alex both drank.

 

“Criminals!” Winn said, laughing.

 

“How have you never gotten a ticket?” Sam asked all of them.

 

“We lived in New York most of our lives,” Winn said, “never drove.”

 

“I just follow the law,” Lena said, laughing at herself.

 

“My turn,” Kara said, “Never have I ever shoplifted.”

 

Sam, Alex and Winn all drank.

 

“You are a goody two shoes, Lena,” Winn said laughing, “it’s your turn.”

 

“Never have I ever faked an orgasm,” Lena said and they all laughed heartily.  All four women drank.

 

“Yeah, that’s just not a thing for men,” Winn said.

 

“It’s to you, Alex,” Lena said.  Alex thought for a moment.

 

“Never have I ever skinny dipped,” Alex said.

 

Only Sam and Alex drank.

 

“Good job, Alex,” Sam said, “We are both already drunk.”

 

“I thought everyone would have skinny dipped,” Alex said, “You guys are lame.”

 

“My turn,” Sam said, “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

 

Everyone drank.  Lena and Kara clearly glanced toward each other as they sipped from their drinks.  Sam nudged Alex with her knee.

 

They played a couple more rounds until they all decided that if they didn’t stop no one would make it to work on Tuesday.

 

“Lord, it’s only 8:30 and we are a big disaster pile,” Winn said, “and we still need to clean up a bit in the kitchen.”

 

“This was way more fun than I expected,” Lena said, “even though I realize it was work for both of you.”

 

“This is much better than our usual work, Lena,” Kara said, “I had a great time.”

 

They all walked to the door together.  Everyone gave a round of hugs.  Winn and Kara stayed to close up.  Alex and Sam walked Lena to her building then made their way back to Sam’s together.  It was becoming clear that they were going to spend as many nights together as they possibly could.  Everyone fell asleep that night smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Sam and Alex celebrate one month of dating and the Lena and Kara visit Midvale


	12. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam celebrate one month, Kara and Lena get closer

Lena spent the next two days finding herself lost in thought more times than she cared to count.  She couldn’t get Kara out of her head.  She kept wondering what would have happened if she had the nerve to kiss her behind the bar Monday night.  In that moment it really felt like Kara was interested in her too but she couldn’t be sure.  She was lost in that moment again when she heard a quick knock on her office door and Sam came strolling in with a big smile on her face.

 

“I just got a bouquet of flowers delivered to my office,” Sam said in a sing song voice.

 

“Is there an occasion?” Lena asked, “Because I feel pretty confident Alex is getting laid as much as she wants without the flowers.”

 

Sam laughed, “Actually it’s one month since our first date, which I didn’t even realize until I read the card.”

 

“So are you going to do something for Alex now?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m going to stop on the way home and buy some new lingerie,” Sam said, “I don’t think you really want to hear the rest of what I’m going to do.”

 

“Why, why did I ask?” Lena said laughing.  She looked over to her phone which was buzzing from a text.  She could feel her face blush as she read the message.

 

“Can I please have one guess who that is from?” Sam said.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Lena answered.

 

“Come on, I know it’s Kara,” Sam said, “you looked so thirsty for her Monday night.”

 

“Do you think she noticed?” Lena asked.

 

“Did you notice how she was looking at you?” Sam asked.

 

“No, she wasn’t,” Lena said, “Well maybe one time I thought she might be.”

 

“You two are seriously hopeless,” Sam said, “Come on, what does the text say?”

 

Lena laughed as she showed Sam the text.

 

_Kara:  Are you available this Monday?_

“She is totally calling you on your Monday bullshit,” Sam said, “that’s hilarious.”

 

“Well, for your information, I told Jess not to schedule anything for Mondays in the future so it is no longer a lie,” Lena said.

 

“So, she’s asking you out,” Sam said, “hurry up and answer.  She’s probably dying somewhere waiting for your reply.”

 

“She’s not necessarily asking me out on a date or anything,” Lena said typing.

 

_Lena:  I’m free after 11:30 for the rest of the day_

“Look, three dots, she’s answering already,” Sam said, “I told you she was waiting for you.”

 

Lena laughed at Sam’s giddiness.

 

_Kara:  Do you want to go to Midvale with me?  I haven’t been there since I’ve been back.  Just want to explore a bit._

_Lena:  Sure, do you want me to drive?_

_Kara:  Probably best, I hardly ever drive and I might terrify you LOL_

_Lena:  (laughing emoji)  see you then_

Sam read along with the text string.

 

“Lena Luthor using an emoji,” Sam said, “you’ve got it bad.”

 

“I use emojis with you sometimes,” Lena said.

 

“Only since they created the middle finger emoji,” Sam answered, laughing.

 

“So, I wonder what’s to do in Midvale,” Lena said, “I’ve only passed through there.”

 

“There is pretty much just a few blocks of main street with some shops and cafes,” Sam said, “It’s a quaint strip of a town.”

 

“Sounds like a fun little day trip,” Lena said.

 

“I’m sure it will be,” Sam answered, grinning, “Ok, I’m going back to work because I am definitely getting out of here before it’s too late today.”

 

“Have fun tonight,” Lena said, “And I don’t need to hear anything about it.”

 

***********************

 

Sam texted Alex to thank her for the flowers.  She also gave her instructions to come to her apartment for dinner at 8:00.  Sam left work a little early.  She gave herself time to stop at a high end lingerie shop and buy something for the night.  She also stopped and bought some new candles.  When she got back to the apartment she ordered dinner and when it arrived she placed it in the oven to stay warm.  She jumped in the shower and when she was done she blew her hair dry and left it a little bit more tussled than usual.  She rubbed lotion all over her arms and legs until she was satisfied that her skin was soft and smelled sexy for Alex.  She applied just a touch of makeup, mostly going for a natural look.  Finally she put on the deep green thong and camisole she purchased and a pair of black heels.  When she looked in the mirror she was pretty pleased with herself.

 

It was nearly 8:00 when she got a text from Alex that she was on the way.  Sam replied for Alex to just let herself in when she got there.  Sam lit the candles that she bought earlier and turned off all of the lights.  She sat down on the end of the table and waited for Alex to arrive.  She was beginning to wonder if she had gone too far over the top when she heard footsteps outside the door.  She decided it was too late to change her mind now so she just crossed her legs and leaned back on her elbows and waited.  When she saw the look on Alex’s face as she walked into the apartment she knew she had done just fine.  They were definitely going to need to clean the table before dinner.

 

************************

 

Lena felt like it had taken forever for Monday to arrive.  She was really looking forward to spending time with Kara again even if she wasn’t sure exactly what was happening between the two of them.  Sam had instructed her to dress casually.  Lena tucked her black v-neck tshirt into her black fitted jeans and put a rust colored cropped jacket on over her shirt.  She grabbed her purse and texted Kara that she was on the way.  When she arrived a few minutes later Kara stepped out of her building and hopped into the car.

 

“Hey, there,” Kara said with a big smile, “thanks for driving today.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Lena said, “I’m happy to drive.  I prefer it actually, regardless of your driving skills.”  Lena pulled out and headed toward the highway.

 

“So, what you’re saying is that you’re a bit of a control freak?” Kara asked, giggling.

 

“Sam would tell you that was the understatement of the century,” Lena said, “and I would have to admit that she was kind of correct.”

 

“Well, it works for me,” Kara said, “I prefer to just ride.  Can I Bluetooth my phone and control the music though?”

 

“As long as you don’t play country music,” Lena said.

 

“What do you have against country music?” Kara asked.

 

“Were you going to play country music?” Lena asked.

 

“No,” Kara said, laughing, “I don’t really like it either, I just wanted to give you a hard time.”  Kara put on a playlist and dropped her phone into the cup holder.  The first song to come up was Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back.  Kara did a little dance move with her shoulders and Lena laughed loudly.  They settled in for the ride and chatted comfortably until they were just outside of Midvale.

 

“So, where to?” Lena asked.

 

“Let’s just find a place to park and we can walk around and find a lunch spot,” Kara said, “the whole downtown is only a few blocks.”

 

They parked and walked along a couple of blocks until they found the diner that Kara remembered from when she was a kid.

 

“I can’t believe this is still here,” Kara said excitedly as they walked in.  Lena wasn’t a big fan of diners but she was smiling widely at Kara’s giddiness.  They sat in a booth and the waitress came up quickly with some menus.

 

“I love diner food,” Kara said, “It’s my guilty pleasure.  Nothing like a good cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake.”  She paused for a moment then laughed, “I guess I just brought you to food hell.”

 

“Not true,” Lena said, “I don’t mind a good diner.  I’m just averse to fast food.  Don’t ask me to go there.”

 

When the waitress arrived they both ordered.  Lena ordered a waffle and Kara’s face lit up.

 

“You can have a bite,” Lena said.

 

“Oh, I’m taking a bite,” Kara said.  The food arrived quickly.  Kara took a French fry and dipped it into her chocolate shake and ate it.  She looked up at Lena who couldn’t hide the look of disgust on her face.  Both of them started laughing.

 

“You never did that as a kid?” Kara asked. 

 

“No, I used ketchup like a normal person,” Lena answered.

 

“Honestly,” Kara said, “the memory was better than the bite.”

 

They talked more about their childhood food memories as they enjoyed their lunch.  When they were done they walked down the street stopping and perusing their way through the little shops.  Kara bought some local jam at one of the stores and Lena bought a bracelet made by an artist in Midvale.  After a couple of hours they had visited just about every shop.  Kara’s phone buzzed and she looked at the message.

 

“That’s Eliza,” Kara said, “she wants to meet us at her favorite coffee shop.”

 

“Ok, lead the way,” Lena said, trying to sound casual even as she felt a bit nervous.  She was very thankful that Sam had already met the woman and given her rave reviews.  She couldn’t imagine how awful it would be if anyone had to have coffee with Lillian Luthor.

 

“We actually need to drive,” Kara said, “It’s one of the few places off the beaten path.  It’s near the Danvers’ house.”

 

The ride was less than 10 minutes.  The little shop was inside a white cottage with a wrap around porch.  A large live oak tree shaded the parking area.

 

“This is the definition of quaint,” Lena said as they pulled up.

 

“I’ve never been here,” Kara said, “It sure is a cute place.”

 

They walked into the shop and Kara spotted Eliza immediately.  She walked over and they embraced in a warm hug.

 

“Eliza, this is Lena,” Kara said.

 

Eliza pulled Lena in for a quick hug as well.  Lena wasn’t expecting it but she managed to pull it off without being too clumsy.

 

“I’m so happy to meet you,” Eliza said, “I’ve heard all about you from your friend, Sam, and from this one.”  Eliza motioned her head toward Kara.

 

“It’s great to meet you too, Eliza,” Lena answered.

 

“Do you want to look at a menu?” Kara asked.

 

“Oh, no,” Lena said, “I just drink coffee black.”

 

Kara looked at Lena like she had just spoken blasphemy then she laughed, “I’ll just place your order for you then.”  Kara walked over to the counter leaving Lena alone with Eliza.

 

“Have you guys enjoyed your day in Midvale?” Eliza asked.

 

“Yes, it’s been great,” Lena answered.  She went on to describe their lunch and shopping.  Eliza laughed heartily about the French fry and the milkshake.  Kara was watching as she waited for their coffees to be prepared.  She smiled as she watched the two women chatting and laughing.  She found herself smiling every time Lena laughed.  The barista called her name and Kara brought the coffees back to the table.

 

“Ok, so I want the scoop on your sister and Sam,” Eliza said when Kara sat down.

 

“That’s not awkward at all,” Kara said sarcastically, “Sam is Lena’s best friend.”

 

“You know Alex is not going to tell me anything,” Eliza said, “You must be able to give me just a little, tiny bit of information.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes at Eliza dramatically.

 

Lena just laughed at their interaction.  She could see quickly why Sam had felt so comfortable with the Danvers.  Eliza’s relationship with Kara was adorable.

 

“I’m fine giving you some scoop,” Lena said and Eliza stuck her tongue out at Kara playfully.

 

“I can’t believe you’re encouraging her,” Kara said.

 

“I was just going to say that they make a great couple,” Lena said, “Alex really makes Sam happy.”

 

Eliza beamed.

 

“Ok, for what it’s worth,” Kara added, “Sam makes Alex really happy, too.  They are pretty serious for just having dated a little while.”

 

“Well, that’s a perfect answer,” Eliza said looking at Kara, “you know all I want is for my girls to be happy.”

 

They spent the next hour chatting.  Eliza and Lena got into a long conversation about science and research and Kara was happy just listening to them getting along so well.  Eventually, they finished up their first coffees and their refills.

 

“I think it’s probably time for us to start heading back, Eliza,” Kara said.

 

“I’m just so glad you gals found time to visit with me today,” Eliza said genuinely.  She pulled both of them into big hugs before they parted.

 

When they got back to the car Lena looked toward Kara, “You ready to head back?”

 

Kara sat silently for a few moments before answering softly, “Lena, I know this is kind of morose, but do you think we could pass by my parent’s grave before we go back.  You don’t need to get out or anything. I’d just like to leave some flowers.  There was a florist on the main street.”

 

Lena instinctively put her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Of course, Kara.”

 

They drove quietly to the florist and Kara jumped out and bought some flowers.  When she got back into the car she told Lena which way to go.  Other than Kara giving directions they just rode quietly.   When they arrived at the grave site Kara got out and walked over to her parent’s tombstone. 

 

Lena watched as Kara gently placed the flowers up against the tombstone.  Lena felt like her heart was breaking.  She wasn’t sure what she should do.  Kara stood by the grave for a couple of minutes then Lena saw her wiping tears from her eyes.  Lena decided she couldn’t just stay in the car.  She got out and walked slowly towards Kara.

 

“Kara?” she said softly, walking up beside her.  Kara turned toward Lena and wiped away another tear.  Lena held her arms open and Kara immediately stepped into her embrace.  Lena held Kara she cried softly for another minute.  Lena heard Kara take a deep breath as her crying ebbed.  Kara pulled out of the hug and crossed her arms around herself.

 

“I guess this is something you just never get over,” Kara said.

 

“I know,” Lena said, “I feel the same way about my dad.  Sometimes I just hear a song or I get a whiff of a certain smell or whatever and the grief just hits me.  I kind of never know when to expect it, even though it’s been years.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here with me, Lena,” Kara said.  They stood quietly for a moment and then walked back to the car.  They drove back to National City mostly just listening to music and lost in their own thoughts.  Lena pulled up to Kara’s building.

 

“I’m sorry we ended on kind of a sad note,” Kara said, “I really had a great day.”

 

“Kara, I had a lovely day,” Lena said.

 

“About the graveyard,” Kara said softly, looking like she was struggling with her emotions again, “well, just, thank you for understanding.”

 

Lena leaned over and hugged Kara as best she could across the car seats.  They both smiled at each other when they pulled apart.

 

“See you soon?” Kara asked.

 

“The party is next Thursday if I don’t see you before,” Lena answered and Kara brightened up immediately.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Kara said, “so I will see you soon.”

 

Kara hopped out of the car and waved before she turned around.  Lena didn’t drive off until she watched Kara walk all the way into her building.  She was absolutely sure of it now.  Her feelings for Kara were way past platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the L-Corp party. Maybe Lena shouldn't do shots


	13. The L-Corp party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone drinks a lot at the L-Corp party.

Lena walked into Chameleon at 5:30 the night of the L-Corp dinner. The guests were invited to start arriving at 6:00 for hors d’oeuvres and dinner would begin at 7:00. Sam was supposed to arrive any time. She was bringing Alex as her guest.

Kara was talking to the wait staff as Lena walked in. She gave Kara a quick wave then sat at the bar while she finished her instructions. As soon as she was done Kara walked over to Lena and gave her a welcoming hug.

“You look lovely tonight, Lena,” Kara said. Lena wondered if Kara could sense how many outfits she had tried on before she settled on a scarlet colored boat necked sleeveless cocktail dress. She had her hair pulled up in a high bun and she wore long dangling earrings that were drawing Kara’s eyes to her neck.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m really looking forward to tonight. This is one of the few social events related to L-Corp that I really enjoy.”

“Well, I’m going to try to make it as special as I can for you and for your employees,” Kara answered.

Sam and Alex walked through the door together holding hands. They walked over and greeted Lena and Kara with hugs. Kara excused herself to go back to the kitchen and the ladies sat at the bar. A waiter brought over glasses of the Prosecco they had chosen.

“You look pretty sexy tonight, Lena,” Sam said.

“I’m standing right here,” Alex said, teasing Sam.

“You look smoking hot,” Sam said to Alex, “And I am definitely taking you home with me.”

“You guys are going to behave appropriately once the employees arrive, right,” Lena said.

“She’ll turn into a CFO and I’ll turn into an FBI Agent,” Alex said, “no big deal.”

The guests started arriving and everyone was making small talk. L-Corp was a big company so many of the people there had never met. Lena did her best to make introductions and keep conversations lively. While small groups tended to make Lena nervous she was very good at working a party.

The food was being passed and Lena enjoyed listening to everyone talking about how each appetizer was delicious. Generally no one complained about a free meal but she wasn’t used to how much people were gushing over the food. She couldn’t wait to tell Kara.

The evening flowed smoothly. Dinner was flawless. Everyone was drinking and laughing and having a good time. Lena, Sam and Alex were at a table with some people from the finance department. They all reported to Sam and Lena enjoyed listening to their interactions. It was clear they admired Sam and were comfortable in her presence. It seemed every table was downing the wine pretty quickly and Lena wondered how much that bill would be at the end of the night. She decided it really didn’t matter since everyone was having so much fun.

Kara walked out from the kitchen and was surveying the room as the dinner plates were being cleared. Lena got up and walked over to Kara.

“My gosh, Kara,” Lena said, “you’ve outdone yourself. This is by far the best of these events we’ve ever had. No one can stop talking about the food, the service, everything.”

“I’m so glad,” Kara said, “but I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I was just coming out to take a quick look and make sure it’s all ok.”

“I’m glad you stepped out for a moment,” Lena said, “I wanted to get a chance to tell you how happy everyone is.”

“Well, they haven’t even had Winn’s dessert yet,” Kara said, “So they still have one thing to look forward to.”

Suddenly a burst of laughter came from the table where Lena had been sitting. Kara looked up to see Sam telling a story. Everyone was laughing, including Alex, who had her arm casually resting over Alex’s shoulder.

“I think those two are made for one another,” Kara said to Lena.

“I know,” Lena said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sam like this. Actually, I’m sure I never have.”

They looked at each other for a long moment then Lena finally spoke, “I guess I need to get back to the table.”

The desserts were wonderful. The duet consisted of a profiterole with homemade vanilla icing and chocolate sauce on one side of the plate and a fresh fruit tart on the other. Each one was only a couple of bites. Together Lena thought it might be the best dessert plate she had ever been offered.

The crowd started to leave after dessert. Most people lingered a bit and finished their glasses of wine. The table where Lena, Sam and Alex were sitting just continued rolling. Lena had grabbed Kara and convinced her and Winn to join them for some wine. They all toasted the chefs who sat down to enjoy a glass. Kara instructed her staff to clean up everything else and not to worry about the last table.

It was clear everyone at the table was going to enjoy themselves until they were kicked out. Lena didn’t mind because Sam and Alex and the rest of the tables were having such a good time. Lena was feeling pretty tipsy herself and really having fun. She was having to concentrate to keep from ogling Kara.

“How about one round of shots for the Finance Group before we call it a night?” Sam said, to cheering around the table. Kara looked at Lena and she nodded.

“What’s your poison, Sam?” Kara asked.

“Tequila!” Sam said.

Winn and Kara laughed and got up to go to the bar. They came back with a round of shot glasses for everyone plus some limes. They put a shot in front of everyone at the table then stepped back to watch.

“Oh, wow, it’s been a long time since I did a tequila shot,” Lena said, as everyone was laughing and holding up their small glasses. They all clinked their glasses together and shot down the liquor and sucked on the limes. Lena took a deep breath after swallowing hers.

“And now I remember why I don’t do that,” Lena said and Sam laughed heartily.

The whole group talked for about 15 more minutes then finally started getting up to leave. As Lena stood she felt herself waver a little bit. She felt a hand on her back quickly steady her. She looked over to see Kara standing next to her. Kara was clearly making it look like she had just come over to say goodbyes rather than coming over to keep Lena from tipping over.

Everyone was shaking hands and saying goodbyes and finally the only people left in the restaurant were Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam and Winn. Lena almost fell back into her chair.

“Why did I let you talk me into the tequila?” Lena said, “I never drink this much.”

“Come on, Lena,” Sam said, “Alex and I will walk you home.”

“I’ll just get an Uber,” Lena said, “You guys don’t always have to take care of me.”

“It’s only like three blocks, Lena,” Alex said, “It’s silly to get an Uber.”

“You guys go ahead,” Kara said, “I’ll walk Lena home.”

“Really?” Lena said, pepping up quite a bit.

“Sure,” Kara said with a giggle. She was completely amused by tipsy Lena.

“You don’t need to tell us twice,” Alex said, “Thanks for everything, Lena. And Kara, Winn, you guys did a great job tonight.”

They all walked out together and Kara locked up the door behind them. They went their separate ways. As they turned the corner, Kara noticed that Lena was swaying a little bit as she walked. Kara hooked her arm into Lena’s arm and they walked together the last couple of blocks. They got to Lena’s building and Kara told Lena she’d be more comfortable if she got her all the way into her apartment. They passed up the main elevator and Kara was thinking Lena was just confused until she realized they were taking a private elevator past the others. Lena entered the code and the doors opened. When the elevator doors opened again they were in the penthouse. Kara let go of Lena’s arm and Lena stumbled into her den and plopped down onto her sofa.

“Ok, the tequila has officially kicked in,” Lena said, “I’m going to really regret my decision making tomorrow morning.”

“Let me get you some water,” Kara said, “hydrating might help a little bit.” Kara found her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. When she returned she laughed to herself. Lena was struggling with the buttons on the remote control. Kara handed her the water.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked.

“I was trying to play some music,” Lena said, “but I can’t quite figure it out right now. There are like 100 buttons on this thing.”

“You need to drink this water and get some sleep, Lena,” Kara said, “we can listen to music another night.”

“You promise?” Lena asked, feeling the confidence from the alcohol running through her system.

“Yes, I promise,” Kara said laughing, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“You’re coming to bed with me?” Lena asked. She looked completely confused and Kara couldn’t help but giggle even more.

“No, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m just going to get you settled and then I’m going to go.”

“Oh, ok,” Lena said, looking disappointed. “I shouldn’t have had that tequila shot.”

“Clearly,” Kara answered, “Can you show me where your bedroom is?”

“Sure,” Lena answered, hopping up and grabbing Kara’s hand. She led her into her bedroom.

“Where are some pajamas or a t-shirt or something?” Kara asked as Lena flopped onto the bed. Lena just pointed at her dresser. Kara found some t-shirts in one of the drawers. She pulled out what looked to be an old college shirt with MIT printed on the front of it.

“Help me out, Lena,” Kara said, “Just get out of your dress and put this on.”

“I’m fine,” Lena said, just lying there.

“I know that dress costs more than most people make in a month, Lena,” Kara said.

Lena groaned then stood up. She tried to reach for her zipper but she just turned in a circle. Kara laughed and walked over and steadied Lena. She stood behind her and unzipped Lena’s dress and pulled it off her shoulders. As soon as it fell below her shoulders Kara pulled the t-shirt over Lena’s head. She helped Lena step out of her dress then she guided Lena back to the bed got her in under the sheets. She walked over and picked up the dress and laid it over a chair in the room. Kara was getting ready to tiptoe out of the bedroom when she heard Lena behind her.

“You’re not even going to tell me goodbye,” Lena mumbled. Kara walked over to the bed and was surprised when Lena managed to sit up and put out her arms for a hug. Kara giggled and sat down and hugged Lena.

Lena held on to Kara for long moment then Kara started to gently pull away. Kara felt Lena hold onto her shoulders. Lena’s felt like her brain was short circuiting between the alcohol and holding Kara so closely. She just wanted to kiss Kara so badly. She leaned forward just a bit but she felt Kara pulling away slightly. Lena paused and looked at Kara.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said quickly, “I’m really sorry.”

“No, no, Lena,” Kara said, “Don’t be sorry.” Lena looked so disappointed. Kara just shook her head and smiled at Lena.

“I don’t know if you are going to remember this in the morning or not,” Kara said, gathering all of her courage, “but I want to kiss you just as much as you want to kiss me. I just don’t want to do it right now because you’re drunk.”

“Gosh, I hope I remember this,” Lena said and Kara let out a big chuckle.

“Go to sleep now, Lena,” Kara said, “I’ll see you soon.” Kara turned off the lights on the way out and headed home.

*************************

Sam sat in her office rubbing her temples. She had taken some Advil but she was still feeling a little bit hung over from the night before. She was making a note to tell Lena that they were going to take the Friday off next year after the party when her office door swung open. Lena walked in and shut the door behind her and quickly made her way to the chair across from Sam.

“Excuse me, ma’am do you have an appointment?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“I’m freaking out,” Lena said, “I’m not sure I remember what happened last night.”

“Did you wake up naked with Kara?” Sam asked.

“No, Sam, stop it,” Lena said, even as she giggled at Sam.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“I clearly remember walking with Kara to my apartment,” Lena said, “and I have a vague memory of her helping me change my clothes.”

“So you did get naked?” Sam interrupted.

“No!” Lena said. “I woke up in all of my underwear from last night plus my old MIT t-shirt. I was never naked.”

“So, what’s the big deal?” Sam asked, “She helped you change, apparently as discreetly as she could, and she put you to bed.”

“Yeah, but I have this other vague memory,” Lena said, “only I’m not sure if I was dreaming or not.”

“Ok, what?” Sam asked.

“I think I tried to kiss her,” Lena said grimacing.

“And?” Sam said.

“And I think she said something about me being drunk but that I should try again when I’m sober,” Lena said, “But I’m not entirely sure that really happened or if I just dreamed it.”

Sam was fully laughing now, “Every time I think you can’t get any more hopeless, Lena.”

“I know,” Lena said, “but I thought maybe Kara would tell Alex what happened and if you hear anything you could tell me?”

“We are not in middle school, Lena,” Sam said. Lena just looked at Sam pleadingly. “Fine, if she says anything I’ll tell you.”

Sam’s phone rang and she pointed the screen toward Lena. They were both surprised to see that it was Kara calling.

“That’s kind of weird,” Sam said.

“Answer it,” Lena prodded.

Sam answered the call.

“Hey, Kara, what’s up?” Sam asked.

“Is Alex with you?” Kara asked frantically.

“No, she went to work,” Sam said, “what’s wrong, Kara?”

Lena could see the concern on Sam’s face and could hear it in her voice.

“Sam, there’s a shooter at the FBI building,” Kara said, “It’s all over the news. I tried to call her twice but she hasn’t picked up.”

“Ok, she probably can’t use her phone,” Sam said even as the panic was rising. Sam was turning on the tv in her office as she was speaking.

Lena looked over and saw the news feed. The scroll on the screen read ‘Active shooter at FBI headquarters in National City. Confirmed at least two people shot..’

“Kara, I’m going to hang up and text her,” Sam said, “Whichever one of us hears from her first we’ll let the other know.”

“Ok, Sam,” Kara said.

Sam quickly texted Alex: _Babe, can you just let me know that you’re ok?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out.


	14. Alex is hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone rushes to the hospital after learning Alex is injured

Sam held her phone in her hand tightly and looked down at it constantly. Lena’s mind was racing as they watched the news. Almost a half hour passed and they still hadn’t heard anything. The news coverage was chaotic at best as the situation was still unfolding. Lena raised the volume a bit when they cut from the talking heads at the desk to an interview with a witness at the scene.

“I was just walking to work when I heard the popping noise. I thought it was a car or something until people started panicking and running in every direction,” he said. “When I looked up this guy was just heading toward my side of the street, where the FBI building is. There were people just frozen. This woman starts screaming really loud that she’s from the FBI and she’s yelling at everyone to go around this gate into the parking area, to get out of the line of fire, you know. She must have gotten 20 of us through that gate but then I saw her go down.”

Lena glanced toward Sam who looked like she was about to be sick. The phone rang in Sam’s hand and they both jolted forward. The screen showed that it was Kara.

“Kara,” Sam said, panic in her voice.

“She’s hurt, Sam, that’s all I know,” Sam could hear that Kara was walking quickly and breathing heavily, “They called Eliza. They said to go to National City General.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Sam answered. She clicked off. Her body was shaking. She felt Lena walk behind the desk and literally pull her up from her seat.

“Where do we need to go?” Lena asked.

“National City General,” Sam managed to say.

Lena took charge as Sam was in a complete fog. She led Sam down to her car and drove them both to the hospital. Sam could feel the tears running down her cheeks but she didn’t even have the wherewithal to wipe them away. They parked and made their way into the emergency area. Lena was looking for an information desk when she heard a voice from down the hall.

“Lena,” Kara called out. Lena looked up and Kara was waving at them to come toward her. She was waiting at a bank of elevators and they stepped into one with her as soon as they caught up.

“Eliza and Jeremiah just called again. They are on the way,” Kara said, “They said someone from the FBI called and told them to just go up to the 5th floor surgery waiting room.”

Lena immediately noticed Kara’s demeanor was much different from Sam’s. While Sam looked to be in shock, Kara just seemed angry. Her jaw was tight and her arms were crossed in front of her chest tightly. They exited the elevator and found the surgical waiting area. There was a woman sitting behind a desk at the front. Behind her were about six different sitting areas that were separated by dividers. 

Kara strode up to the women at the desk and said, “We are here for Alex Danvers.”

The woman looked as if she had been anticipating their arrival. She didn’t need to look down at a list or check anything before answering.

“Yes, ma’am, Agent Danvers was brought into surgery just a few minutes ago. You all can pick any area to sit and wait,” she said gently, “someone will come out to see you as soon as they can give an update.”

“Do you have any idea how long that will be?” Kara said gruffly, “We don’t have any information at all.”

The women remained a picture of gentle calm. Lena wondered what type of person was able to handle this job where emotions had to always be all over the place.

“I’m sorry, I don’t,” the woman answered, “but I am able to get a message to the surgical suite that the family has arrived. They will send someone out to talk to you as soon as they can. Sometimes it’s only a few minutes but sometimes it takes a little while.”

Kara just turned and walked toward one of the empty waiting bays. Lena and Sam followed. Kara immediately sat on the chair most isolated from the rest of the furniture. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Lena and Sam sat on one of the sofas. Sam was curled up onto Lena with her head on her shoulder crying softly.

A few minutes later Eliza and Jeremiah came rushing in. It was clear they had both been crying. Eliza was still wiping away tears. Jeremiah’s eyes were bloodshot. Lena and Sam rose to greet them. Eliza introduced Jeremiah to Lena quickly. Kara just stayed in her seat. Eliza and Jeremiah took the other sofa. Lena watched them as they both kept sneaking glances at Kara. She was still sitting with her head in her hands. Her left knee was bobbing up and down in a nervous motion. 

Another fifteen minutes passed with no word. It was agonizing. Suddenly Kara rose from her chair with such force that the chair banged loudly against the wall behind her. Kara turned with a look of disgust on her face. For a moment Lena thought Kara was going to throw the chair across the room. Kara just turned and walked away from them into the farthest bay at the end of the waiting area. Jeremiah and Eliza looked at each other. Jeremiah just shook his head.

“Do you think we should try to talk to her?” he said softy to Eliza.

“No,” Eliza said, with a heavy sigh. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen her like this,” Jeremiah said, “I’d almost forgotten.”

“I know,” Eliza said, “me too.”

Eliza looked over at Lena and Sam. Neither one of them wanted to intrude on the conversation but they were all only a few feet from one another.

“When Kara was at teenager,” Eliza continued softly, “after her parents died – she would get really, really angry sometimes. She never really responded well to me or to Jeremiah when she got like that. The only person who could get through to her was Alex.”

Sam nudged Lena. Lena looked down at her and said, “You’ll be ok here?” Sam nodded and Lena got up and walked down the corridor to where Kara was standing. 

Kara was just looking out a window, staring at nothing. Her arms were crossed in front of her body again. Lena just stood next to her, staying quiet. After a couple of minutes Kara spoke.

“If Alex dies, I’m not going to be ok,” Kara said.

“I know,” Lena answered. She knew there was no point in offering platitudes at a time like this. She felt like it was just better to validate how Kara was feeling. Kara looked relieved by Lena’s answer.

A couple more minutes passed then Lena noticed tears escaping from Kara’s eyes. Kara uncrossed her arms and wiped them away. It seemed that she was determined not to lose her composure. She nodded at Lena and they walked back together to sit with the others. Lena pulled Kara’s hand so that she was on the couch with her and Sam rather than on the chair alone. Sam curled back up into Lena on one side. Lena used her other arm to rub Kara’s back softly. Kara seemed to relax a little bit with her touch.

Kara’s phone rang and she looked at the screen.

“It’s Winn. He doesn’t know,” Kara said.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Lena asked. Kara nodded and Lena grabbed the phone and answered. She walked into another empty bay and filled him in on the situation. He was at the restaurant wondering why Kara hadn’t shown up for work. He told Lena he was on the way.

Lena returned Kara’s phone to her and sat back down in her spot. Sam immediately curled back up onto Lena. A few minutes later a nurse finally walked toward them. It felt like all of the air had left the room.

The nurse quickly told them her name and then explained the situation, “Agent Danvers condition has been stabilized.” 

They all seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief as she continued, “She came in with a gunshot wound to her right thigh. The bullet was still in her leg. The surgeons were able to remove it but there was quite a bit of bleeding and the situation was very serious when she first arrived. I’m sorry it took so long to get out here to talk to you but it was a complicated task to get her into stable condition. They are closing her up now and the surgeon will come out to talk to you with more details in just a bit. Probably about a half hour to an hour.”

“Thank you so much,” Jeremiah said. They all sat back down. Everyone was crying, the release leaving all of them. A couple of minutes later, Winn walked in looking completely panicked. Lena jumped up to greet him.

“It’s ok, Winn,” Lena said quickly, “she’s stable. We are waiting for the surgeon.” Winn nodded at Sam and the Danvers and then walked over to Kara. She remained sitting on the sofa and Winn got down on one knee so that they were face to face. He gently kissed her on the forehead and she did her best to give him a small smile. He got up and sat on a chair next to her.

The surgeon came out a few minutes later and explained that Alex was in the surgical recovery room and that she was waking up but very woozy. She would be moved to a regular room on the same floor in about an hour and they could see her then. She would have to stay in the hospital at least overnight and maybe a couple of nights. She was expected to recover completely. When he finished up and walked away Sam just fell into Lena’s arms and sobbed. Eliza walked over to them and rubbed Sam’s back tenderly.

“I know, baby, I know,” Eliza said softly to Sam, “She’s ok.” Sam slowly pulled herself back together. They noticed a man in an FBI jacket talking to the surgeon then approaching them.

“I’m Hank Henshaw,” he said by way of introduction to everyone, “Agent Danvers’ boss.” They all introduced themselves.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner but we are still in the middle of an active investigation,” he said, “Do you guys want to sit and I’ll catch you up as much as I can?” They all sat down and he continued.

“Our preliminary investigation shows that this was a lone shooter, however, we will keep safety precautions in place until we are sure,” Hank said, “There is absolutely no reason to believe Alex was targeted but we are going to keep an agent posted outside of her door just out of an abundance of caution. The truth is that it looks like Alex just got into the line of fire while she was saving civilians.”

“What happened to the shooter?” Kara asked.

“He was shot and killed by one of our agents,” Hank answered.

“Did anyone else die?” Eliza asked softly.

“No,” Hank said, “two others were hit, but by some miracle no one else was seriously injured or killed.”

“Thank God,” Jeremiah said.

“Look,” Hank continued, “I’m going to have to insist that only immediate family visit with Alex while she is in the hospital so that we can keep her secure.”

“This is her immediate family,” Eliza answered quickly, motioning to everyone in the room.

“Mrs. Danvers,” Hank started, “It’s for everyone’s safety.”

Eliza stood up and pointed her finger toward Hank’s chest, “If you think that you are going to tell me that Alex cannot see the people in this room when she wakes up then we are going to have a real problem. There are only six people in this room. If your agent can’t remember the six of us than I think you really have problems at the FBI. I said this is Alex’s immediate family, and I meant it.”

Hank had his hands up in surrender and Lena glanced at Kara who was trying to hide a smile.

“Ok, ok,” Hank said, “I’ll get all six of you cleared. Visiting hours are until eight tonight. Agent Danvers will have the large private room at the end of this hall. I’ve made special arrangements so that one of you can stay the night.”

“Good,” Eliza huffed.

Hank asked for all of their drivers licenses and swiped them through a small hand held machine. He explained that the agent outside of Alex’s room would have the same machine and that if they presented their licenses to him they would be free to see her. He excused himself to go get the agent set up.

Kara grinned at Eliza, who was still looking like she wanted to pick a fight.

“I can’t wait to tell Alex you gave her boss the mean mom voice,” Kara said and everyone started giggling, “I mean you had the finger pointing going and everything.”

Eliza just shook her head at Kara then walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. Kara hugged Eliza back just as tightly. A little while later the lady from behind the desk let them know that they could go see Alex.

“Guys,” Winn said, “I think I’m going to go now. I’ll come by tomorrow and say hi but I’m going to head to the restaurant.”

“I’ll see you there later,” Kara said quickly.

“No you will not,” Winn said to Kara in a serious tone. Lena and Sam both froze a bit. They were so used to Winn being silly but this was a very different demeanor. Kara just stared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Winn said, “I can run the restaurant just fine and you know it. You do not need to be there today. I swear if you show up I will personally kick you out. Just take the weekend off.”

Kara thought for a moment then said, “I won’t come today but I’ll see how tomorrow goes.”

Winn decided not to push it. He was happy Kara had conceded to take a Friday off. He would deal with the situation one day at a time. Winn hugged everyone and left.

The all made their way to the end of the hall and scanned their licenses with the agent. He waved them into the room.

Eliza and Jeremiah led the way and they heard Alex immediately mumble, “Mom?” Eliza quickly went over to the edge of the bed and kissed Alex on the forehead and held her hand.

Kara stood at the foot of the bed and Alex grinned at her, “Hey sis,” she said, still slurring her words from the anesthesia and the pain medication. Alex swung her head over and spotted Sam. She tried very unsuccessfully to push herself up off the bed.

“Sam,” she said, “You’re here.”

Sam quickly rushed over to her side, “Of course, I’m here.”

“It’s all good, I was just trying to give you a kiss” Alex mumbled and everyone laughed softly.

“She’s as bad as you on tequila,” Kara whispered to Lena. Lena blushed furiously. Sam overheard the whole thing and shot Lena a smile. 

Sam leaned over and kissed Alex softly.

“That’s better,” Alex said, then she promptly fell back asleep.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room and checked on Alex then addressed the family.

“She will probably be in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours,” the nurse said, “that’s completely normal. It’s almost one now, I’d say by four o’clock she should be pretty awake and aware but we will be dealing with some pain at that point. She’s been through a lot. If you need anything just come down to the nurse’s station. Also, there’s a food court on the first floor that is really not all that bad.”

After the nurse left Eliza spoke, “Sam, dear, do you want to take a break and go home and get your things while she is sleeping?”

“Get my things?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry,” Eliza said, “I just assumed you would want to stay the night.”

Tears were dripping from Sam’s eyes again, “Yes, I do. I just thought, you know, since it’s your decision…”

“Sam, dear, it’s clear who Alex wants here,” Eliza said, making everyone laugh again.

“Thank you, Eliza,” Sam said sincerely, but she looked like she couldn’t bear to leave the hospital even for a moment.

“How about I run by your apartment and get your stuff for you, Sam,” Lena offered. “You guys can all swap off grabbing a quick lunch downstairs while she is still so groggy. I’ll be back in about an hour?”

“Thanks, Lena,” Sam said, handing her keys over. She hugged Lena tightly. “I love you,” Sam said.

“I love you too, Sam,” Lena said, “Does anyone else need anything while I’m out?”

They all said they were fine and Lena went off to grab Sam’s stuff.

******************

Lena returned an hour later to find just Eliza and Sam sitting with Alex. They explained that they had gone to eat and then returned and that Jeremiah and Kara were currently down at the food court. Lena placed Sam’s overnight bag on the table and handed her a small brown bag. Sam looked inside and smiled softly. She pulled out a cold Dr. Pepper and a tube of Rolo candy.

“These are my favorite,” Sam said to Eliza, “she usually gives me grief about them.”

“I thought you might need some stuff to make it through the night,” Lena said.

Eliza smiled at how they two of them interacted. They did seem like sisters.

“Lena, why don’t you run down and grab a bite with Jeremiah and Kara,” Eliza offered. Lena was hungry so she agreed and went down to the food court.

A while later Jeremiah, Lena and Kara arrived back at the room. Alex was awake and much more aware of her surroundings than she had been earlier. The tv was on and they were watching coverage of the event. Eliza wanted to turn it off at first but even she became glued to the set as Alex was being hailed by everyone as a hero. All of the witness statements seemed to come to the same conclusion that if Alex hadn’t kept a cool head and herded the group of civilians to safety a greater number of people would be injured or worse. Sam was holding Alex’s hand and beaming with pride as she watched.

“My sister, the superhero,” Kara said.

“Don’t you forget it,” Alex teased, then winced as she laughed at her own joke.

They sat and chatted and watched the coverage for a while longer. No one realized how much time had passed until Jeremiah pointed out that it was past 6:30. He and Eliza hugged everyone and promised to be back tomorrow. They both hugged Alex tightly as they could without hurting her and told her how much they loved her and how proud they were. 

After they were gone Lena turned to Kara, “Ok, you’re coming with me. Let’s leave these two alone.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kara said, “I jumped in a cab to get here. I guess I could use a ride.”

“Not just a ride,” Lena said, “I’m staying with you tonight. You’re not going to try to sneak off to work and you’re not going to sit alone and stew.”

Kara just nodded. She was too spent to argue.

“You two, please do not try to have sex in this hospital bed,” Lena said to Sam and Alex, causing all four of them to laugh heartily.

They all said their goodbyes with extra long hugs and Lena and Kara headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - let's just say that sometimes difficult situations make people realize that they shouldn't waste time being afraid in life


	15. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the girls know how they feel.

Alex did her best to scoot over a bit on her hospital bed so that Sam could sit next to her. Sam sat so that she was facing Alex. She took Alex’s face in her hands and kissed her softly. They stayed like that kissing and snuggling for some time. They began to kiss just a little bit more passionately then Sam felt herself beginning to cry. Alex pulled back from Sam and softly wiped her tears.

“Baby, don’t cry,” Alex said, “I’m ok. I’m going to be fine.”

Sam sucked in a breath. She looked right into Alex’s eyes and gently ran her hands through Alex’s hair.

“I know you will, Alex,” Sam said, “That’s not why I’m crying. I’m just overwhelmed.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Alex said, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam sat quietly for a moment with her head buried in Alex’s neck then she pulled back to talk again.

“Alex, I’ve been afraid to tell you how I feel,” Sam said, “I was afraid it was too soon, or that I would scare you off but after today I can’t wait another moment.”

Sam could see that it was Alex whose eyes were now filling.

“I love you, Alex,” Sam said, “I love you so much.”

Alex smiled widely even as tears dripped down her cheeks. She pulled Sam in for another kiss before she spoke.

“You know the first time I saw you across the room, when you nearly knocked over your drink,” Alex said and Sam nodded and giggled, “Right then I wanted to kiss you.”

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes and Alex laughed.

“And then, when we were kissing on the stoop at the end of our first date,” Alex continued, “I really, really wanted to make love to you.” Sam just smiled widely as she listened.

“And then,” Alex continued, “the first time we made love I knew how I felt. I wanted to tell you that night that I was in love with you but I didn’t want to scare you either. I love you, Sam Arias.”

She pulled Sam in for another kiss. They sat and held each other comfortably for a while. After a bit Sam felt Alex trying to shift her weight.

“Ok, I need to get off of this bed,” Sam said, “You need to get comfortable as you can and try to rest tonight.”

Alex whined as Sam left her arms but she had to admit that her leg was beginning to hurt.

“It is hurting,” Alex said.

“The nurse is scheduled to come back with some more meds in about 15 minutes,” Sam said, “If she isn’t here by then I’ll go track her down.”

There was a chair in the room that reclined most of the way so that visitors could sleep overnight. It was in no way comfortable but it was better than just sitting upright. Sam dragged the chair so that it was right next to Alex’s bed. She grabbed the travel pillow and the blanket that Lena had packed in her overnight bag and threw them on the chair. She situated herself so that she was reclined facing Alex. She reached out so that they were holding hands.

“You know, you never really had the chance to tell me how everything went down from your point of view today,” Sam said. “Do you want to tell me?”

“Sure. First I woke up and I was too hungover to have sex with my beautiful girlfriend so my day started really crappy,” Alex said, and they both laughed.

“It’s good to see you are still a complete fool,” Sam said, laughing.

“Ok then. So I parked my bike in my usual spot right at the edge of the garage. I was walking around to the front of the building so that I could grab some coffee downstairs,” Alex started, “I was thinking how badly I needed coffee after the party last night.”

“It feels like that party was a month ago,” Sam said, “This has been the longest day of my life.”

“I know. Right as I came around the building I heard a couple of gunshots,” Alex said, “I’ve shot enough guns to know what the sound was but most people on the street just kind of looked confused. It took me a second to realize where the shooter was but as soon as I saw him I knew that anyone heading towards the front lobby was going to be in real trouble.”

Alex paused for a minute.

“Are you ok?” Sam asked.

“My mouth is dry,” Alex answered.

Sam stood up and went over to the pitcher that the nurse left earlier. She filled a cup with water and put in a straw and handed it to Alex. Alex drank a few sips then handed it back to her to put back on the tray.

“Thanks,” Alex said, continuing, “So most of the foot traffic moves east in front of the building in the morning because of the nearest Metro stop. There was a pretty big group of people that were pretty much just going to walk right into his line of fire. They were all ducking down but I could tell people were confused where the shots were coming from. Everyone was screaming. It was really mayhem. I was only a couple of steps from being able to just duck into the building but I knew if I could get the people to head back toward where I had parked they would be out of the way. I just started yelling at everyone and sort of moving them in the right direction. As soon as they heard me screaming ‘FBI’ and saw my badge in the air they listened. I thought we were all going to make it but right as I was going around the corner I got hit. I just fell to the ground. I really couldn’t move.”

Sam gripped Alex’s hand a little tighter.

“I was kind of a sitting duck at that point,” Alex said, “until one of the guys I had just helped ran back out and dragged me into the garage. I think someone might have had some medical training because I think I heard a woman giving instructions to keep pressure on my wound.”

“Oh Alex,” Sam said, “Were you in pain? Did you even realize what was happening?”

“Well I sure as hell knew I got shot,” Alex said, “but it wasn’t so much the pain as it was the blood. I mean it was really bleeding. That’s when I got scared. I really thought I might die.”

Both of them were getting emotional again.

“Sam, all I could think of was that I wasn’t going to get to spend my life with you,” Alex said, “I just thought - I’ve finally found the one and it’s going to end like this? I was really starting to fade when I felt an oxygen mask being put on my face. Thank God an ambulance was able to come around the other side of the building into the rear entrance. They got me out of there really quickly.”

“They said you were in bad condition when you got here,” Sam said, “If it weren’t for that guy that pulled you into the garage and for all the people that helped you might not have made it.”

“You know, all this hero stuff is pretty silly,” Alex said, “There were so many people just trying to help one another out there.”

“I don’t care what you say,” Sam said, “You are a hero, Alex Danvers.”

The nurse came and gave Alex some more pain medication. Within a half hour she was feeling much better but she was also starting to nod off. Sam leaned up to give her one more kiss before she fell asleep.

“Sleep well, my love,” Sam said and Alex squeezed her hand tightly as she felt herself succumb to exhaustion.

******************************

Lena and Kara walked into Kara’s apartment. Lena offered for Kara to stay at her place but Kara really just wanted to get home. Lena didn’t mind because when she left the hospital she stopped at her place as well and changed into jeans and a blouse. She was comfortable. She also grabbed some leggings and a t-shirt and threw them into a bag just in case. She dropped her bag and her purse onto floor near the door.

Kara immediately went to the sofa and plopped down. Lena grabbed her phone. Kara could hear that Lena was ordering them some dinner. She really wasn’t very hungry but she wasn’t going to fight it. She would eat a couple of bites to be polite and go to bed. She could feel a dull headache building. 

“Kara, why don’t you go change into your pjs and get comfortable?” Lena asked.

“I guess that’s a good idea,” Kara said, “You know part of me is exhausted and part of me is completely hyped up. I hope I can get some sleep tonight.”

“Maybe a little dinner and a glass of wine will help you relax,” Lena said, “go change.”

Kara went into the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and some old flannel pajama pants. She gave thought to whether she wanted to wear something else for Lena but she was just too emotionally spent to worry about it. She threw off her clothes and changed. When she made her way back to the kitchen Lena was pouring two glasses of wine.

“I found this white wine in the fridge,” Lena said, “I hope it’s ok that I opened it.”

“Of course,” Kara said, “thanks.” She took a sip and found the chilled wine immediately a bit relaxing.

Lena grabbed her bag and went into the bedroom. Kara heard the water running in her bathroom and the shuffle of Lena moving around. When she came out she was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt and some black leggings. She had washed off her makeup and taken down her hair. Kara just stared at her as she walked into the room. Her mind was too tired to make her aware that she was clearly ogling Lena.

“Everything ok?” Lena asked.

Kara came out of her reverie, “Yep, I’m fine. It’s just that Lena, you look…” Kara paused.

“Um, awful? Tired? Frumpy?” Lena asked.

“No, silly,” Kara said, “You look really young. Not that you usually look old. I just mean without the makeup and the power outfit and everything. You look so good. You’re really beautiful.”

Lena blushed. She was startled by the knock at the door. She opened it up and took the food from the delivery guy. She put the bag on the table and started pulling out the boxes.

“I hope you like Chinese,” Lena said. She opened up the boxes so that Kara could see the selection.

“I think you got enough,” Kara said laughing, “Did you just order one of everything?”

“I just wanted there to be something you liked,” Lena said, “and my brain is not working. It’s been a really long day.”

Kara grabbed a pair of chopsticks and the container of potstickers. She reached in with the chopsticks and popped one into her mouth. Lena was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Aren’t we going to use plates?” Lena asked.

“I don’t want to have to clean up,” Kara said, “Just relax. Didn’t you eat like this in college?”

“Not really,” Lena said. She grabbed the box of stir fried vegetables and a pair of chopsticks. She raised an eyebrow at Kara and started eating from the box. Kara laughed.

“Look at you, going all crazy,” Kara said and Lena laughed.

“Kara, you know what I’ve been wondering since we first met - why did you name the restaurant Chameleon?” Lena asked.

“I guess I’m just jealous,” Kara said, “I’ve always wished I could change colors and blend into the background at will.”

“Sam thought there would be some big story about being an allegory for life or something,” Lena said, “And I guess it sort of is. I thought it was kind of odd to name a restaurant after a lizard.”

“It’s not just any lizard,” Kara said, “It’s a really cool lizard. But Lena, don’t you ever wish you could just disappear into the background?”

“Actually, I do, more often that you’d think,” Lena said.

Kara was full and Lena had stopped eating as well so they closed up the boxes and put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

“See? Done,” Kara said. They refilled their wine glasses and walked into the den. They both plopped onto the couch.

“Lena, I’m so glad you were there today,” Kara said, “Thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Lena said, “I wanted to be there for Sam, of course. But I also wanted to be there for you.”

Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes. She felt like somehow her eyes shone even greener without makeup. She was so beautiful, and she was so kind. Kara couldn’t stand it a moment longer.

“Lena, try again,” Kara said.

“Try what?” Lena asked.

Kara moved closer to Lena on the sofa. She put her wine glass down and then she took Lena’s from her hand and put it down. 

“Do you remember last night right before you went to sleep?” Kara asked. She was moving even closer to Lena.

“I wasn’t sure if it was a dream,” Lena answered softly.

“Try again,” Kara said.

Lena reached up and put her hand softly on Kara’s neck just below her ear. She leaned forward and kissed Kara softly. Then she pulled back just a little bit and grinned. Kara laughed quietly and pulled Lena back into her. They kissed again, this time it was a much deeper kiss. Lena felt Kara’s lips part and she licked across them lightly. Kara moaned softly. Lena leaned into Kara even more and Kara realized that she was going to end up under Lena on the couch. She resisted gently then stood up. Lena looked slightly panicked until she realized that Kara was tugging on her hand to get up as well. Lena stood and Kara led her into her bedroom.

When they reached the foot of the bed they began kissing with much more of a sense of urgency. Kara’s hands were wrapped around Lena’s head and neck. Lena was reaching down and pulling up Kara’s shirt. They were both breathing heavily. Lena managed to pull Kara’s shirt up over her head. She immediately took her nipple into her mouth and Kara gasped loudly. She was reaching down to get Lena’s shirt off as well. Lena pulled herself from Kara’s breast and shed her shirt. They resumed kissing, holding each other closely so that their breasts were rubbing together. Lena began wondering if she was going to have an orgasm before she even got her pants off. Kara felt so good.

Lena grabbed the waistline of Kara’s pajama pants but she was having a hard time getting a good hold of them. She finally gave up and just said, “Take them off, Kara.”

Kara laughed and said, “You too, Lena.”

They both shed the rest of their clothes and lay down on the bed. They were side by side at first just kissing one another and grinding together. After a bit Kara flipped herself on top of Lena. She grinned at her before kissing and licking her neck. Lena was moaning softly. Kara ran her hand down Lena’s body and rubbed softly between her legs. Lena moaned much more loudly. Lena was concentrating on controlling her body. She felt like she was on fire but she wanted this to last much longer before she came. She pulled Kara’s hand back up and put it on her breast. Kara knew she was driving Lena crazy and it was the greatest turn on of her life.

Kara contented herself with sucking at nipping at Lena’s breasts for a couple of minutes. Lena was breathing heavily and clearly enjoying it. Kara started to need more. She slowly licked and kissed her way down until she was between Lena’s legs. Lena opened wider for her. Kara could see that her hands were already beginning to clench the sheets. Kara licked Lena softly.

“Oh, God, Kara,” Lena said huskily, “so good.”

Kara licked her a few more times softly then picked up the pace. Lena’s hips were beginning to buck back and forth and her breathing rate had increased quite a bit. Kara gently put one finger into Lena and Lena gasped loudly.

“Yes, Kara, please, more.” Lena said through raspy breaths. Kara slipped in a second finger and began curling them inside Lena. Lena was gasping for air. Kara leaned in and sucked on Lena’s clit and Lena came completely undone. Kara could feel Lena clenching again and again against her fingers as she just screamed her name over and over again. It was incredible. Finally Lena started to come down from her orgasm. Kara gently removed her fingers and kissed the insides of Lena’s thigh before moving her way back up Lena’s body.

Lena immediately pulled Kara into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kara tightly and kissed her with all the passion she could find. Kara was trying to grind herself on Lena’s thigh. She desperately needed some friction. Lena flipped them over so she was on top of Kara. She slid her hand down and rubbed on Kara’s mound.

“You’re so wet, Kara,” Lena said and Kara whimpered and gasped. She was holding Lena’s back with one hand and gripping the sheets tightly with the other. Lena pushed two fingers into Kara while plunging her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Kara was shaking. Lena moved her fingers in and out of Kara and Kara had to pull away from Lena’s mouth.

“I’m going to come, I’m so close,” she said between breaths and then it hit her. She arched her back up and bucked her hips wildly as Lena just continued to plunge her fingers into her. Lena didn’t let up and Kara couldn’t tell whether she was having multiple orgasms or just the longest orgasm of her life. Finally she had to pull her legs together when it became too much. Lena stopped moving her fingers as soon as Kara became too sensitive. She slowly pulled them out and wrapped their bodies together. They kissed softly for the next few minutes. Finally they pulled away from each other just a bit.

“My god, Lena,” Kara said, “that was incredible.”

“Why, why did we wait so long?” Lena said and they both laughed. 

“I don’t know but I’m ready to make up for lost time,” Kara answered as she let her hands roam down Lena’s body again.

They spent the next couple of hours thoroughly exploring each other’s bodies. Finally, they were both sated.

“Lena,” Kara said, “Do you think I could take you on a date?”

Lena laughed, “I think we did this all out of order, although technically we may have already been on a date. Or maybe a few dates.”

“I don’t know,” Kara said laughing, “But just so we are clear, this is real honest to god date.”

“Can I keep sleeping with you between now and our date?” Lena asked and Kara smiled widely.

“Absolutely,” Kara said.

************************

The next morning Lena and Kara walked into Alex’s hospital room holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. Sam looked at Alex and smiled.

“I can’t believe I had to get shot to get you two to sleep together,” Alex said with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing furiously to get to this point before tomorrow. I'm going on vacation for 10 days and I don't know if I'll be updating anything during that time. I originally outlined the story to this point. Now I have to decide where to go from here. I have a long flight to think about it. I may just stop here and do something completely new and then pick this story back up later as a sequel or I may just continue with it now. I'm happy to hear thoughts and ideas. I know this story isn't finished. I will say this -- When I come back to this story, whether it's writing on vacation or six months from now - it will be a story with healthy relationships and happy endings.


	16. Alex starts her recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the others learn about recovery. Everyone wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I decided that this story had more places to go. I'm viewing this as the beginning of season two.

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and walked over to Alex’s bedside in the hospital room.  She took Alex’s hand in hers and leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked.

 

“Honestly,” Alex said, “not so great.  My leg hurts like hell but the pain meds make me nauseous and woozy.  The good news is that you two made my day a little brighter.”

 

“Yeah, we can talk about that later,” Kara said to Alex.

 

“I gotta say,” Sam said to Lena, “I didn’t think I would ever want to leave Alex’s side for a moment again but I can’t wait to get a little time to catch up with you.”

 

“Yeah, remember tomorrow morning is Sunday – it’s sister time,” Alex said, “No getting out of it just because I’ve been shot.”

 

“Ok, enough you two,” Lena said, “the short story is that Kara and I have moved our relationship forward.  We haven’t even had time to discuss it amongst ourselves so you two just relax.”

 

Kara walked over and pulled Lena to her side and kissed her on the cheek.  The door to the room opened and Eliza and Jeremiah walked in with a bag of pastries for everyone.

 

“Good morning, everyone,” Eliza said as she moved to each woman and gave them hugs.  “How’s my girl?”

 

“I’m ok,” Alex said smiling, “Kara’s even better.”  Alex and Sam were giggling.  Kara was blushing furiously and Lena looked like she wanted to crawl under the hospital bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Eliza asked.

 

“Alex is clearly being overmedicated,” Kara answered, shaking her head at Alex.

 

“Kara and Lena are dating,” Alex said with a big smile.

 

“I’m confused,” Jeremiah said.

 

“Of course they’re dating,” Eliza said, “Alex, maybe you are a little confused from the drugs.”

 

Suddenly Kara panicked that Alex might actually start talking about her sex life so she decided she had to interject.

 

“Alex is just excited because Lena and I kind of made it more official,” Kara said hoping desperately Lena would be okay with her pronouncement, “Lena and I are dating.  She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“I don’t even understand you kids today,” Eliza said.

 

“Didn’t you guys go out to lunches and dinners and trips to Midvale and stuff?” Jeremiah asked, “I mean, in our day that was dating.  I’m not sure how you guys classify everything but I guess it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Whatever it is,” Eliza said, “we are happy for you two.  It’s clear you care for each other and that’s all that matters.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Kara answered Eliza as she turned to smirk at Alex.  Kara saw Alex’s eyes widen and she realized what she just said.  Kara turned back toward Eliza who was clearly trying to fight the tears building in her eyes. 

 

“Um, so Alex,” Jeremiah said, trying to diffuse the clear emotions in the room, “Did you get any word on when you are getting out of here?”

 

Alex still looked like she was trying to take in the fact that after so many years Kara had finally called Eliza “mom.”  She looked back and forth between the two of them and it was clear they both realized the confusing emotions that came with the slip of such a simple word.  Lena had gently grasped Kara’s hand.  Sam was the only person in the room that didn’t really understand the implications of what was going on so she answered.

 

“The doctor came in really early this morning,” Sam said and everyone moved their attention to Alex’s condition.  “Alex was still asleep.  He had a surgery scheduled and he said he would come back after it was done.  I guess any time now.  He wanted to check out the wound before he made any decisions but he said to be prepared for a little more time here.”

 

“I want to go home,” Alex said, “this bed sucks.  I just want to be comfortable in my own space.”

 

“I get that Alex,” Kara said, “but it’s best that they at least get the pain and the side effects of the meds under control before you get out of here.”

 

“Sweetie, patience has never been your strongpoint,” Eliza said to Alex, “but you are going to have summon all that you have to get through this recovery.”

 

Just then the doctor came through the door.   He greeted everyone and told the group that he would need to examine Alex.  Alex asked if it was okay for Sam to stay and he agreed.  The rest of the group headed out to the hall to wait. 

 

“Eliza,” Kara said quietly.  She paused for a moment looking like she was not sure what she wanted to say next.

 

“I need some coffee,” Jeremiah said, “Lena, walk with me to the coffee shop on the first floor and we’ll bring some back for everyone?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Lena said, thankful that Jeremiah was sensitive enough to see that Kara and Eliza needed a moment alone.  The two of them headed toward the elevators.

 

Kara and Eliza walked over to a small seating area at the end of the hall and sat next to each other on the couch.  Kara still seemed to be mulling over what to say.

 

“Kara, you don’t need to say anything,” Eliza said tenderly, “I know it just slipped out.  I don’t expect you to suddenly start calling me mom, but I’m not going to pretend that I wasn’t touched that you said it.”

 

“Gosh, it’s been an emotional couple of days,” Kara said taking in a deep breath.

 

“It certainly has,” Eliza said taking Kara’s hand in hers and giving her a soft smile.

 

“Alex getting hurt so badly really scared me,” Kara said, “I mean really.  It shook me to a place I haven’t been in a very long time.  I’m so thankful for Lena.  Last night was the first time we were really together, you know, as a couple.”

 

Kara paused and Eliza laughed.

 

“So you two finally slept together is what you’re trying desperately not to say,” Eliza said grinning.

 

“I don’t walk to talk about my sex life with you,” Kara said laughing a bit then turning serious and getting teary eyed.

 

“What is it, dear?” Eliza asked.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it with you,” Kara said so softly that Eliza leaned in closer, “because you are my mom.  And that makes me feel so safe and so loved but it also makes me feel sad.  And I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Kara, look at me,” Eliza said, turning toward her, “Don’t ever apologize to me for missing your parents, especially your mother.  I know good and well that I will never replace your mom, and I would never even try to do that.  But I can love you every bit as much as I love Alex.  I can love you like a daughter.” 

 

Kara hugged Eliza tightly, “You are a mom to me, Eliza.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

They both wiped away tears.

 

“Will it bother you if I still call you Eliza mostly?” Kara asked, “I mean, it’s what I’m used to calling you.”

 

“Of course not, dear,” Eliza answered, “We both know how we feel about each other and the words really don’t matter.  If you call me mom sometime again we won’t make a big deal out of it either, ok?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Kara said just as Jeremiah and Lena rounded the corner with coffees for everyone.

 

The door to Alex’s room opened up and Sam motioned for everyone to come back in.  The doctor was writing on his chart.  Alex looked clearly uncomfortable after having her wound checked.  Eliza immediately walked over and rubbed her shoulder softly.

 

“Alex asked that I just address everyone at once since you will all be her main caretakers during her recovery,” the surgeon started.  Everyone nodded and looked at him expectedly.

 

“I know the first question is how long the hospital stay will be,” he started. “I would expect Alex to stay at least a couple more days.  I know she wants to go home as soon as possible but the truth is that everything slows down at the hospital on the weekends.  I need the physical therapist and the social worker to see Alex before she leaves and they will not be back until Monday.  Also, I think it would be most prudent to stay a few more days just to aid in recovery, even though Alex and I disagree a bit on that.”

 

“Alex,” Eliza said, “Are you starting to question the doctors already?  We are only on day two.”

 

“I just voiced my opinion that I don’t like being in the hospital,” Alex said, sighing.

 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t want to be in here either,” the surgeon said, “but that brings me to the subject of your long term recovery.  Most people have no idea how difficult it is to recover from what you’ve been through, Alex.  There are going to be a lot of things you are not going to be happy about in the coming months.  I don’t want to scare you but I think that patients and caregivers who are informed about what to expect tend to do better.”

 

“Lay it on me, doc,” Alex answered, “I just want to get better.”

 

He continued, “I tell all my gunshot patients that if you have a major wound – and you do, Alex – it will take at least a year to get back to where you were.”

 

“A year?” Alex said loudly.  Sam put her hand on Alex’s shoulder to calm her.

 

“Yes, Alex,” he said softly, “and there is emotional trauma that can last even longer from these types of events, for all of you.  It’s my job and the job of the other medical personnel who will treat you to help you get through all of it so that you do make a full recovery.”

 

The surgeon paused a moment to let that sink in to everyone.

 

“What do we need to do?” Jeremiah asked.

 

“Well, the good news is that it is clear that Alex has a good support system,” he said, “I cannot stress enough how much of a benefit that is to her recovery.  Physically, your biggest challenge will be regaining strength in your leg.  You are clearly very fit, which will help.  The first step is wound recovery.  You will need to be off of your leg completely for the next couple of weeks.  I will need to be satisfied that you will have help around the clock at your home in order to release you.  There will be a home health team that will come daily to check your wound.  You cannot afford to get an infection, Alex.  That could be life threatening.”

 

“I can stay with you,” Sam said immediately.

 

“Sam, you have a job,” Alex protested.

 

“We can help,” Eliza said.

 

“Me too,” Kara immediately added.

 

“Everyone,” Lena said, transforming into her natural CEO mode and grabbing the attention of her room, “there are enough of us to insure that Alex will always have help.  We can figure out a schedule after the doctor is gone.”  She turned to the doctor and added, “Also, if we need to hire any private help that is not covered by insurance, for anything at all, it will be covered by the L-Corp fund that is dedicated to first responders.  I don’t want there to be a second thought about anything when it comes to the financial side of this.  If Agent Danvers needs anything, she will get it.”

 

Sam’s heart filled at Lena’s words.  She knew that L-Corp didn’t have a first responders’ fund.  She also knew that by Monday morning a fund would be in place.  Alex looked relieved.

 

“Well, as I said, your support system is clearly strong,” the surgeon said, “and the financial burden can be very heavy for victims so it’s good to know that L-Corp is stepping up to the plate for you.  In addition to your physical rehabilitation my team will work to help with your emotional recovery.  Some people have nightmares, others have depression, some become hyper vigilant or struggle with guilt.  All of these reactions are normal and they are also treatable.  It is our job to help figure out how to help you with your physical and emotional recovery, whether it be by encouraging you, cajoling you or being stern with you.  Every patient is different.  It is your job, Alex, to be as honest with us as you can about how you are feeling throughout this recovery.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Alex said, “and I know the people in this room will remind me.”

 

Everyone laughed softly and nodded.

 

“That’s all I have for today, unless you have any questions I’ll return tomorrow,” he said, “You can work on that scheduling so that we can talk about it next time I see you.”

 

“Thank you, doctor,” Sam said, and everyone else added their thanks.  He left the room and everyone sat quietly for a few moments.

 

“Well, crap,” Alex said, finally.

 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Kara said, “I know you just want to be better right away.”

 

“I just hate the thought of you guys having to take care of me,” Alex said, “I don’t like being dependant on anyone.”

 

“No one likes that,” Sam answered, “but we all love you and we know you would be there for us.  The way life tends to go you probably will have to be there for at least one of us at some point.  It’s just that your turn is now.”  She leaned forward and kissed Alex softly right on the lips.  Alex’s whole body relaxed a bit.

 

“If you two need to make out for Alex to recover you could at least give us a little warning,” Kara said, making everyone laugh, “we’ll happily give you the room to yourselves.”

 

“I want to say something, seriously,” Alex said, “I love you all so much.  I know this is going to be hard and I know how I am.  I’m going to get frustrated.  I promise I’ll try to stay positive but please know that, even if I’m grumpy or whatever, I love you all and I’m so thankful for everything.”

 

There was a chorus of voices answering with “I love you too, Alex.”

 

They spent some time working out a schedule for the next few weeks.  Sam would be working a limited schedule at L-Corp.  Lena assured both of them that the business would be just fine with Sam there part time.  Sam would basically move into Alex’s place to spend the evenings and nights with her.  Kara and Eliza would alternate coming over by 8:00 in the morning and stay until the afternoon when Sam would return from work.  Alex and Eliza insisted that Kara would be free to be with Lena on Mondays, since that was “their day.”  Kara insisted that she would take Sunday mornings with Alex so that they could have sister time and Lena and Sam could have their time together as well. Jeremiah was going to fill in wherever necessary but would mostly be in charge of running errands and making sure that everyone had whatever they needed at the apartment. After a couple of weeks they would revisit the schedule and make any necessary changes.  By the time everything had been settled it was early in the afternoon.  Alex was yawning.

 

“Sorry, I’m so tired,” Alex said.

 

“You need to rest, honey,” Eliza said, “we’re going to go.  We’ll be back tomorrow.”  They all kissed and hugged.

 

Once they left Lena turned to Sam, “No offense, Sam, but you’re getting ripe.  Go home and take a shower while Alex naps.  We’ll hang out til you get back.”

 

Sam looked at Alex, “I guess I should.”

 

“Please, go,” Alex said grinning wickedly, “I promise I won’t get to hear about Lena and Kara before you.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Sam said, and they all laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Lena said, “I’ll save all the best parts for you.  Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

 

Lena and Sam walked toward the elevator but stopped in a waiting area to talk for a moment before Sam left.

 

“How are you doing?” Lena asked Sam.

 

Sam immediately pulled Lena into a tight hug.  They held each other for a few moments before Sam let go.

 

“Ok, I needed that,” Sam said.

 

“I’ve got unlimited hugs to give,” Lena said softly.

 

“We don’t have an L-Corp first responders’ fund,” Sam said, “I would know if we did.”

 

“We do now,” Lena said, “And it’s not just for Alex.  We should do it for all our National City first responders.  I just never thought of it before.”

 

“I love you, Lena,” Sam said.

 

“I love you too, Sam,” Lena answered, pulling her in for another quick hug.

 

“Oh, I told Alex,” Sam said, smiling, “I mean, that I love her.”

 

“And?” Lena asked.

 

“And she told me that she loved me too,” Sam said, getting teary-eyed, “she said that when she got shot all she could think about was that she wasn’t going to get to spend her life with me.”

 

“Well now you two can make the most of it,” Lena said, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“What about you and Kara?” Sam asked.

 

“Basically, we ate Chinese food then sat on the couch for about two seconds then had sex for the next few hours,” Lena said, “then we woke up and had sex again for a couple of hours before we forced ourselves out of bed and back here.  And, all I can think about is getting her home so that I can have sex with her again.”

 

Sam and Lena both laughed heartily.

 

“That’s awesome,” Sam said, “God, I needed a laugh like that.  I am really happy for you guys.”

 

“Ok, go shower and get your things,” Lena said, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Lena turned and walked back toward Alex’s room.  She knocked lightly as she entered.  The sisters both turned and smiled as she walked into the room.

 

“Any chance you guys were talking about me?” Lena asked smiling.

 

“100 percent chance,” Alex answered, “you’re lucky I don’t have the strength to give you a long talk about not hurting my sister.”

 

“Alex,” Kara said, “stop it!”

 

“I'm just kidding,” Alex said, “I’m really happy for both of you.  But Lena, I can basically stop a bullet, just saying.”

 

Lena laughed, “No worries, Alex, I have every intention of making your sister very happy.”

 

“Good,” Alex answered, yawning again, “Hey Kara, before I go to sleep, everything ok with you? I mean, you know, with mom?”

 

Kara paused a moment.

 

“I can leave if you guys want to talk about this alone,” Lena said softly.

 

“No, Lena,” Kara said walking over to Lena, “I want you here.”   Kara kissed Lena gently.

 

“Ok, now I get it,” Alex said, “Sam and I will stop kissing in front of you guys all the time.”

 

“Too bad,” Kara answered, “you’re going to have to get used to it.”

 

Alex laughed.

 

“Everything is great with Eliza,” Kara said, “I honestly have no idea why I suddenly called her mom today except that I’m just so emotional about all that has happened.  I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose. It just came out.  I explained to her how much I love her and that I do see her as my mom but that it’s all just really complicated.”

 

“It is complicated, sweetie,” Alex said.  She held out her hand so that Kara would come over and hold it.  “She understands.”

 

“I know she does.  We agreed that we wouldn’t make a big deal of it no matter what I call her,” Kara said, “We both know how much we mean to each other.”

 

Alex yawned again.  Lena closed the blinds and turned off all the lights.  Within a couple of minutes Alex was snoring softly. 

 

Lena reclined the chair that was for sleeping and motioned for Kara to come lie down with her.  They snuggled tightly into the chair contentedly and quietly while Alex slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Cat shows up to help, Sister time
> 
> I worked on the outline for the next part of this story but it's not set in stone yet. I'm open to suggestions >>>


	17. Cat helps out too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes back and the girls get sister time

Sam returned to the hospital feeling refreshed after taking a break to shower and grab some more of her things at home.  She didn’t want to be away from Alex but she knew that this was going to be a long road and that she would need to keep herself healthy in order to help her girlfriend.  When she walked into the hospital room Alex was still sleeping.  She looked over to the chair pulled by the bedside.  Kara was curled up on Lena and was sleeping as well.  Lena looked up and gave Sam a wink.  Sam walked over smiling and kissed Lena on the forehead.  She settled down in the other chair with a magazine and read quietly.  After about a half hour, one of the machines in the room started beeping and both Alex and Kara were roused from their sleep.

 

Alex moaned softly and Sam jumped up to be by her side.  Kara looked down to see that she had drooled on Lena’s shirt in her sleep.

 

“Oh God, that’s gross,” Kara said to Lena, “Sorry.”

 

Lena just laughed softly as Kara walked over to grab her a napkin that was left over from Alex’s lunch.  Kara handed the napkin to Lena but her attention was on Alex.  She could see that she was gripping Sam’s hand tightly as she was waking up.  The machine was still beeping making the whole situation even more irritating.

 

“Alex,” Kara said softly, “Are you okay?”

 

“It really hurts,” Alex answered just as the nurse came into the room and shut off the beeping noise.

 

“How is your pain?” the nurse asked Alex immediately.

 

“It’s pretty bad,” Alex answered wincing.

 

“Let’s use the pain scale we talked about, from one to ten where are you?” the nurse asked.

 

“Eight,” Alex answered. 

 

“Ok, we don’t want you to get that high,” the nurse answered, “The beeping indicates it is time for another dose of pain medications.  We are extending the time between your meds and trying to find the right amount.  I’m going to let the doctor know that we might need to make an adjustment.”

 

“Thank you,” Alex said.  The nurse checked everything else that was necessary then left the room.

 

“What time is it?” Alex asked.

 

“It’s a little after four,” Lena answered as she opened the blinds to let some light into the room, “you and your sister both got a couple hours of sleep.”

 

“Lena, I don’t know how you stayed in that chair with me,” Kara said, “I was really out.”

 

“It felt good all cuddled up with you,” Lena said.

 

“You really should try not to leave a wet spot, though,” Sam said, pointing to the drool mark on Lena’s shirt.  Kara just smirked but Lena and Alex laughed loudly.  Alex’s laugh was cut off by the pain in her leg.

 

“Sam, you can’t make me laugh like that,” Alex said, though she was still smiling through her discomfort.

 

Sam leaned down and kissed Alex then said, “I’m sorry you’re hurting, babe.”

 

“Mmm, you smell good,” Alex answered.

 

“I got to go home and freshen up,” Sam answered, “You guys should take off now and get a break.  Tomorrow morning is still sister time, right?”

 

“Absolutely,” Kara answered, “We will come by in the morning and I’ll stay with Alex and you and Lena can go grab some breakfast.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Sam said.  Everyone said their goodbyes.  Kara took a little extra time holding Alex’s hand and comforting her before they left.

 

Kara and Lena walked toward the elevator together.  Kara seemed to be deep in thought and Lena thought it best to let her have a moment to gather herself.

 

“I want to go to the restaurant,” Kara finally said.

 

“Okay,” Lena answered, “Are you going to stay or do you just want to pop in and see if everything is alright?”

 

“I guess I just want to check in,” Kara said, “I’d like to stay with you again tonight if you want to…”

 

“Yes, I want to,” Lena answered quickly, “How about we just pass by the restaurant now?  I can drop you off and go grab some stuff from my place then come back and grab you?”

 

“Perfect,” Kara said.

 

*************************

 

Kara walked into the restaurant which was bustling with employees getting ready for the first seating of the night.  The first patrons would not be arriving for about an hour but everyone was already at work getting prepared for the night.  Everyone slowed down as they realized it was Kara coming in.  One by one her employees came over to offer their support.  Kara was teary eyed at how much her staff seemed sincerely worried about her and about Alex. Each person asked if there was any way that they could help.

 

The kitchen door swung open and Winn walked out into the dining room.  Kara looked up and gasped.  Cat Grant was walking behind Winn.  Kara’s eyes immediately filled with tears.  Cat walked over and enveloped Kara in a hug.

 

“Now you know I’m not big on hugging,” Cat said loudly, making everyone laugh, “but I’ll make an exception just this once.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re here, Cat,” Kara said, pulling back from Cat’s hug and then pulling Winn in for a hug.  The three of them moved to a table to sit and the employees all went back to getting ready.

 

“I wish I could have gotten here sooner,” Cat said, “Winn called yesterday and I got on the first flight I could.  I just walked in here from the airport about a half hour ago.  Winn and I were going over things here then I was going to text you.  I don’t want to be a bother.  I just figured I could help Winn for a few days around here and I needed to give you that hug.”

 

“Cat, you have no idea how much this means to me,” Kara said, her voice wavering, “You too, Winn.  Thank you both so much for being here and for helping me.”

 

“We know how much Alex means to you,” Winn said, “and by the way, I told Cat I could run the restaurant just fine but I couldn’t keep her away.”

 

“I trust you to run this place just fine, Winn,” Cat said, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to listen to you.  Anyway, I was interested in checking in again for a quick visit even before this happened.”

 

“So, how’s Alex doing?” Winn asked.

 

“I guess she’s ok,” Kara said, “She’s in pain and it’s really hard to see her that way but hopefully that will get better soon.  Sam has been by her side the whole time.  They are really wonderful together.  I think that’s going to help Alex so much.”

 

“So that worked out,” Cat said, “Good to hear.”

 

“Honestly, Cat,” Kara said, “They’ve pretty much been inseparable since their first date.  It would be irritating if Sam wasn’t so wonderful.”

 

“And how are you handling all this?” Cat asked sincerely, “I can’t even imagine how terrifying this has been for you.”

 

“It’s been awful, really,” Kara said, “I was so scared at the hospital when I didn’t know if Alex was going to be ok.  I can still kind of feel the panic even though I know she’s better now.  I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

 

“Of course it does,” Cat said, “Sometimes I think it’s harder to see someone you love in pain than to be the one going through it.”

 

“Kara, you know you can take as much time as you need,” Winn said, “I’ve got this under control and Cat is going to be here the next couple of days as an extra pair of eyes.”

 

“Thank you both,” Kara said, “I’m going to take you up on your offer.  I just wanted to check in tonight but I think I’ll take tomorrow off then it’ll be Monday so I can just return on Tuesday.”

 

“Good,” Cat said, “Don’t give this place a second thought.  Winn and I will take care of everything.”

 

“And Winn, I’ll be helping Alex out probably three days a week for a while so on those days I won’t be getting in until later in the day,” Kara said, “I’m sorry to put this on you.”

 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Winn said, “you are going to stop with the apologizing right now.  I’m here every day whether you are or not.  My schedule is not changing and I kind of like this opportunity to run the place a bit.  Also, you are my best friend and you know I love Alex.  I am happy to be able to help.”

 

“Cat, I’d like to get to see you while you are here but I’m not sure of my schedule with Alex and everything,” Kara said.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Cat said, “I’m not here to add to your stress.  I came to give you one big hug and to help out Winn this weekend.  I’ll come back when things get settled with Alex and we can visit.”

 

“I guess there is one thing I want to tell both of you,” Kara said, smiling.

 

“Hey, a smile,” Winn said, “what’s up?”

 

“Me and Lena are dating,” Kara said.

 

“Lena Luthor?” Cat asked and Kara nodded.  “So I guess she gets more than just a table whenever she wants.”  They all laughed.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Winn said, “When we were at the hospital I noticed how you were around each other.  It was clear how much she cares about you, Kara.”

 

“She does,” Kara answered, “And I really care about her, too.”

 

“Well, in all the years I’ve known you this is a first,” Cat said, “I’m happy for you, Kara.  You deserve someone special.”

 

“I was really determined that we were just going to be friends at first,” Kara said, “but I just fell for her.”

 

“Being friends first is a good thing,” Winn said, “you guys got to know each other without the pressure of dating.”

 

“Well, speak of the devil,” Cat said standing up to greet Lena as she walked into the restaurant.

 

“Hello, Cat,” Lena said warmly, “I didn’t know you were here.  It’s good to see you again.”

 

“I came in when I heard about Alex just to lend a hand here for a few days,” Cat said.

 

“That’s really nice of you,” Lena said sincerely, looking toward Kara who was tearing up again.  “I know you mean the world to Kara and it’s great that you came.”  Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara’s and gave her a small smile.

 

“It does mean so much to me that you are here, Cat,” Kara said.

 

“So, why don’t you two get going and get some rest,” Cat said, “We’ve got this under control.”

 

They all gave hugs and said their goodbyes.  Kara and Lena walked out to the car and took the short drive to Kara’s apartment.  Kara seemed lost in thought the whole time.  Lena noticed that she was fighting back tears but she wanted to give her the space to talk when she was ready.  They walked into Kara’s apartment and Lena dropped her bag onto the floor.

 

As soon as Kara closed the door to the apartment she pulled Lena tightly into her body.  Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled Lena into a passionate kiss.  Lena held Kara tightly as she returned the kiss.  Lena could feel Kara’s need in her embrace.   Kara pulled back a bit and looked up at Lena.   She was still crying softly as she spoke.

 

“I just want to be with you,” Kara said to Lena.

 

“I’m here, Kara,” Lena answered, “As long as you want me.”

 

They moved to the bedroom and undressed.  Kara lay in the bed and pulled Lena on top of her.  They spent a good while just kissing and holding each other until Lena started gently rubbing her hands down Kara’s side.  Kara moaned softly.  Lena took her time with Kara and never changed her position from holding Kara tightly and kissing her softly.  She eventually moved her hand down between Kara’s legs and brought her to her climax, kissing her the entire time.   When Kara’s orgasm hit all of the emotions of the past two days seemed to come with it.  Her body shook and the tears flowed freely.  It was a release like she had never felt before.  Lena just held her gently and rubbed her back softly as the emotions overtook Kara.  They stayed like that for a while until Kara’s crying finally ebbed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said.

 

Lena propped herself up on her elbow and made eye contact with Kara, “Why are you sorry?”

 

“I’m a mess,” Kara said, “I don’t think this is how people usually start dating.”

 

“Your parents think we’ve been dating for months, so there’s that,” Lena said, causing Kara to smile.

 

“Yeah, there’s that,” Kara answered laughing softly, “I just feel like I have nothing to give to you right now.”

 

“Being here with you is exactly where I want to be,” Lena said, “being able to hold you like this makes me feel at peace, even in the middle of all of this.  I wish I could make everything better, Kara.”

 

“You are making it better, Lena,” Kara answered, “I needed to just let go but I needed someone to catch me and here you are.”  Kara leaned up and kissed Lena softly.

 

“I tell you what,” Lena said, “how about I go run a bath for us and we can clean up and have some dinner – then maybe we can pick a completely mindless movie to watch.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Kara said.

 

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing together and spent the night sleeping in each others’ arms.

 

*************************

 

Sam and Lena sat down at Noonan’s with coffees and breakfast and ate quietly for a bit before either of them spoke.  They were both exhausted from the past couple of days and were happy to be together even if they were just lost in their thoughts for a while.  Finally, Sam’s coffee kicked in and she was ready for some Lena time.

 

“So, this is not how I expected life to go,” Sam said.

 

“It does seem that every time things are going along smoothly, something has to shake it all up,” Lena answered.

 

“I guess it could have been much worse,” Sam said, “you know last night me and Alex watched movies and hung out and I actually enjoyed myself even in that hospital room.  She makes me so happy.”

 

Lena smiled widely.

 

“How about you and Kara?” Sam asked.

 

“Yesterday was really hard for Kara,” Lena said, “I think everything sort of just hit her after we left the hospital.  We went by the restaurant and Cat was there, which was great, but I think that made her even more emotional.  By the time we got back to her apartment she was really having a hard time.”

 

“What did you do?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, we went straight to the bedroom, but not in a fun, happy sex way,” Lena said, “it was more like she really needed to be close to me.  It was emotionally intense.  I’ve never been with anyone that way.”

 

“How did it make you feel?” Sam asked.

 

 “It was just so intimate, it was a little overwhelming,” Lena said, “I guess I’ve just never felt like that with anyone before.  Afterward we ate and hung out and the whole time we were touching one another.  Then we fell asleep holding on to each other.”

 

“Were you okay with it?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, I was,” Lena answered, “It just felt right.”

 

“What about this morning?” Sam asked.

 

“This morning was much more normal,” Lena said, “We both slept well and I think Kara woke up feeling much better.”

 

“Lena, it sounds like Kara needed an anchor and you were there for her,” Sam said, “It’s what you do when you love someone.”

 

“Yes, I guess it is,” Lena answered, smiling at her best friend.

 

***************************

 

Kara and Alex chatted happily.  Alex was stunned and thankful that Cat had rushed to National City to help out.  Kara assured Alex that the restaurant was running smoothly and that she would be able to help out without having to worry about things at work.  Alex told Kara that Hank Henshaw had called the night before and would be coming by that afternoon to visit and catch her up on what was happening with the FBI.  Finally Alex turned the conversation to the subject that she really wanted to talk about.

 

“So, you and Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, me and Lena,” Kara answered, “we are most definitely a thing.”

 

“So, are you going to make me ask a million questions or are you just going to tell me about it?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, what do you want to know?” Kara asked.

 

“Who made the first move?” Alex asked smiling.

 

“You are a big cheeseball, Alex,” Kara said, “but I’m so happy to see you smiling that I guess I’ll answer your ridiculous questions.”

 

“Yes you will,” Alex said, smiling even wider, “I need something fun to hear about.”

 

“Ok, so after the party Thursday night I walked Lena home after you guys fed her the tequila shots,” Kara said, “That feels like a month ago now.  Anyway, I helped her into bed and she tried to kiss me but she was so drunk I didn’t let her - but I told her that if she wanted to kiss me when we were both sober then she should.”

 

“So you both kind of made a move,” Alex said.

 

“So then on Friday night when we left here Lena came back to my place and ordered us some dinner,” Kara said, “and I went and put on the worst pajamas, like a t-shirt and flannels.”

 

“I’m sure she didn’t care what you were wearing,” Alex said.

 

“No, she didn’t.  When she came out in leggings and a t-shirt with no makeup and her hair all down and messy I almost just jumped her on the spot,” Kara said and Alex laughed.  “I managed to control myself, though, and we ate Chinese food then moved to the couch.  Then I told her she should try to kiss me again.”

 

“Wow, Kara, that’s pretty smooth,” Alex said.

 

“I know.  I impressed myself with that one,” Kara said giggling, “And then one thing led to another and I think you can fill in the rest yourself.”

 

“So what do you see for you two going forward?” Alex asked.

 

“Alex, last night I was a mess,” Kara said, “I guess I had been holding in all these emotions and I needed to let go.  I just broke down and she was there with me and she made me feel safe.”

 

“Wow, Kara, that’s pretty heavy,” Alex said, “It sounds kind of serious.”

 

“I’m sure of this much,” Kara said, “The way I feel about Lena – I’ve never felt like this about anyone.  Not even close.”

 

“And do you think she feels the same way?” Alex asked.

 

“That’s the best part,” Kara said, smiling softly, “I think she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank comes to visit, Alex gets to go home


	18. Alex goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a mistake, there's some angst, Alex goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all talk without thinking sometimes

By Sunday afternoon all four women were hanging out together in Alex’s hospital room watching Netflix and chatting happily.  Alex’s leg was feeling considerably better than the day before.  The surgeon visited earlier and checked her wound and was pleased with the healing. He adjusted the pain medication down to begin weaning her off of the strongest medications. He told Alex that a physical therapist and social worker would be checking in with her Monday morning and that it was possible she could be released as early as Monday afternoon but that it would most likely be Tuesday morning.  Alex was just glad to hear that there was a plan to get her out of there.

 

Eliza and Jeremiah showed up and, as usual, had a bag full of snacks for everyone.  Alex was able to eat whatever she wanted and was thrilled to see two glazed Dunkin donuts for her.  They were all chatting about preparations to get Alex home when Hank Henshaw arrived for a visit.

 

“Agent Danvers!” Hank said with a huge smile as he walked over to Alex’s bedside, “It’s good to see you looking so alert and happy today.  I can’t tell you how relieved I am.”

 

“Thanks, Hank,” Alex said with a smile, “I’m feeling way better today.  They said I’ll be out of here either tomorrow or Tuesday.”

 

“Great news, Alex,” Hank said, “So I brought something to show you.”

 

Hank pulled out his Ipad and pulled up a video.  Alex was smiling widely as all of the agents on her team at the bureau sent messages to her.  Most of the messages were sweet and thoughtful but her favorites were the ones that gently teased her or made her laugh.  It was a wonderful surprise.

 

“Hank, that’s great,” Alex said, “Can you send me the video so I can keep it?”

 

“It’s already in your emails,” Hank answered, “Also, I wanted you to know that a blood drive was held at the FBI on Saturday in your name.  The line was out the door, Alex.  I think every agent in National City showed up, plus most of their families.  I sent you a video of that as well.”

 

Alex was just smiling and shaking her head, almost unable to comprehend how much people cared about what was happening to her.  Eliza was wiping tears from her cheeks. 

 

“There are a couple of appointments I’d like to set up with you,” Hank said.

 

“What do you need?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, someone from the victim services division needs to see you,” Hank said, “they are here to help make sure that you are getting all of the emotional assistance you need.  Also, I’ve got someone from Human Resources who needs to see you to make sure you’ve got everything you need as far as insurance coverage.  The Federal Employees Health Benefits program is pretty good, but like all insurance it can be a maze to navigate.  Also, there are some deductibles and other expenses that may not be covered and we want to see if we can find some way to help you with that.”

 

“Lena, do you think the L-Corp fund can help with that stuff?” Kara asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Lena answered, “Hank, L-Corp has a First Responders Fund set up that will help with any expenses Alex has that fall outside of her insurance coverage.  I want you to be aware that the fund is available for any other agents that may need help in the future as well. ”

 

Lena reached into her purse and pulled out a business card.

 

“This is the direct number to my office,” Lena said, “My assistant, Jess, will answer on that line.  If I am not available she will be able to help anyone who has questions.  She has all the information you will need about the fund.”

 

“Wow, Lena,” Hank said, “that’s really wonderful.  Thank you.”

 

Lena was glad she had taken the opportunity to call Jess while Kara was at the restaurant the day before.  Jess would spend Monday morning getting all of the details in place.

 

“Also, Chaplain Michael wanted to come by to see you,” Hank said.

 

“That would be great,” Alex said, “I’d love to see him.”

 

“Well, that’s all I really have business wise to talk about,” Hank said.

 

“Hank, what happened with the investigation?” Alex asked, “Is there anything else we know?”

 

“Pretty much everything we know has been made public,” Hank said, “I don’t know how much news you’ve been watching.  It was definitely a lone shooter.  Seems like the guy had some sort of paranoia.  His family found a note saying that he believed that he was being followed by the FBI and that we were trying to ruin him.  He said he was going to take it to us first.”

 

“Were we investigating the guy?” Alex asked.

 

“Nope, we never even heard of him,” Hank said.

 

“What about his family?  I mean they didn’t know he was nuts?” Alex asked. 

 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Alex realized her mistake.  Lena turned and was walking out of the room.  Sam called out to Lena and immediately followed her.  Kara turned toward the door as well.

 

“Kara, please,” Alex said quickly, and Kara hesitated and turned around, “tell her I’m sorry.  Ask her to come back so I can tell her.  I just didn’t think.”

 

“I know, Alex,” Kara said fuming, “you didn’t.”

 

Kara turned and walked out of the door.

 

“Well, fuck,” Alex said to no one in particular.

 

“Alex,” Eliza said, “This is not exactly a normal situation for anyone.  I know you didn’t mean to hurt Lena and I’m sure she knows that as well, but you are going to need to let her know that if she comes back.”

 

“I know, Mom,” Alex said, “I feel awful.  I honestly just didn’t think, and she has been so completely wonderful through this whole thing, to me and to Kara.  God, I wish I could get out of this stupid bed.”

 

“The girls will bring her back,” Jeremiah said.

 

“Alex, we both know people who worked on Lex Luthor’s case,” Hank said, “That was a tough one.  There were victims everywhere.  It took a while for me to understand that Lena Luthor was one of the victims.  The fact that her company is helping FBI agents is astounding after what we put her through.  She’s obviously a good person.  So are you.  Just talk to her.  It’ll be ok.”

 

Kara caught up to Sam and Lena in a small area near the elevators.  Sam had her hand on Lena’s shoulder and was clearly comforting her. 

 

“Lena, I can’t believe Alex said that,” Kara said angrily, “Honestly, she can be so dense sometimes.”

 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it, Kara,” Sam said defensively.

 

“Hey, I don’t need you two fighting about it,” Lena said, “Kara, I’m fine.  I just needed to get some air.”

 

“Well, she wants to apologize,” Kara said, “she asked me to come get you.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to go downstairs and get a coffee, by myself,” Lena said.  “I just need a moment.  I promise both of you that I’m okay.  Please just give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you back in Alex’s room.”

 

“You sure?” Kara asked.

 

Lena pulled Kara in and gave her a quick kiss to let her know that she wasn’t upset with her.

 

“I’m sure, Kara,” Lena said.

 

“Okay, then,” Kara answered and she and Sam headed back to the room.

 

When they walked back in Kara was still scowling.  Alex looked panicked when she saw that Lena was not with them.

 

“She just went down to get a coffee and take a minute,” Sam said to Alex, “She’s coming back.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said sullenly.

 

“Alex, I’m going to get going,” Hank said, “I’ll be in touch soon.”

 

“Thanks for coming, Hank,” Alex said, “And for the videos and everything.”

 

“You’re welcome, Alex,” Hank said, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Hank left and everyone stood around in awkward silence for a moment.

 

“Anyone have any advice for me?” Alex said, “I don’t want to make this even worse.  And, Kara, I know you’re mad at me.  I’m really sorry.”

 

“I know it was just a mistake, Alex,” Kara said, “I just hate that she’s upset.”

 

“I hate it too,” Alex said, “Really.”

 

“She’s had to deal with stuff like this over and over again,” Sam said, “She takes it in stride.  It’s part of her life.  But it sucks.  She knows you didn’t mean anything, Alex.  That was the first thing she said when I caught up with her.  Unfortunately, it still hurts.”

 

The door opened and Lena walked in holding her coffee.

 

“Can you guys give us a minute alone?” Alex asked everyone, “If that’s okay with you, Lena?”

 

Lena nodded and everyone walked out of the room.  Kara gave Lena a quick squeeze on her shoulder as she left.

 

“Lena, will you come sit over here?” Alex moved over to the side on the bed and motioned for Lena to sit next to her.

 

Lena sighed and sat down next to Alex.  Alex reached over and grabbed Lena’s hand.

 

“I honestly don’t know if I can find any words to tell you how sorry I am, Lena,” Alex said, “I just spoke without thinking, and what I said was really, really stupid.  I know it brought up terrible memories for you and I’m just so very sorry.”

 

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it, Alex,” Lena said, “My brother killed people.  I have to live with that.  The family of the man who shot you will have to live with it too.  They are going to wonder forever if they should have known, if they should have seen it coming.  It has taken both a lot of time and therapy for me to get to where I am today, but I accept now that there is nothing I could have done to stop Lex.  I don’t know if other people will ever believe me, but I know it’s true.”

 

“Oh, Lena,” Alex said, “I believe you.  Please don’t ever think that I don’t believe you.  You are one of the kindest, most loving people I have ever met.  You dropped everything to be here since I got hurt.  You make Kara so, so happy.  I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her.  It would break my heart if you thought for one moment that I doubt you about anything that’s happened in your past.  I swear, Lena, I believe in you.  I just hope that you can believe in me again.”

 

“Alex, it so happens that I think that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to Sam as well,” Lena said, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.  I don’t think you would ever try to hurt me.  It was just a slip.  Let’s just move forward.  Honestly, I think Kara might hold it against you a little more than I will.”

 

“I’m sure of that,” Alex said, “she is seriously pissed off at me.”

 

“Let’s see if we can fix that,” Lena said as she got up and opened the door and told everyone to come back into the room.

 

“Ok, guys, we are all good,” Lena said looking at Kara as she spoke to the whole group, “really.  We are more than good.   I’m fine, I promise.”

 

Eliza walked over and pulled Lena into a tight hug.  Lena was a bit surprised but quickly melted into her arms.  She realized that she felt more affection from Eliza in that one hug than she had felt from Lillian in her whole life.

 

“I’m ok, Eliza,” Lena said.

 

“Good,” Eliza said, “I don’t like to see any of my girls hurting.”

 

“How about we focus on what we need to do to get Alex set up at home,” Lena said.

 

They all began talking about the specifics of Alex’s apartment and things she might need to make her life easier in the next few months.  They were splitting duties and throwing out ideas and the conversation became comfortable again.  Lena was standing at the end of the bed as she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her from behind.  She held onto Kara’s hands in front of her and she felt Kara lean forward to whisper into her ear.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara whispered softly.  Lena was too surprised to speak right away.  Everyone else was still wrapped up in their conversations and it was clear that no one else heard Kara or was paying attention to the couple.  Lena turned her head so that her mouth was right up against Kara’s ear.

 

“I love you, too, Kara,” she whispered.

 

****************************

 

Kara and Lena arrived at the hospital late Monday afternoon.  Sam and Alex had been insistent that they go do something together during the day.  They had gone out to lunch and then walked for a while in the park before heading to the hospital.  The day had left them both feeling refreshed.

 

“Good news,” Sam said as soon as they walked in, “Alex is getting out of here today!”

 

“That’s great!” Kara said, “Fill us in.  What do we need to do?”

 

“Well, apparently they have to wheelchair me out of here,” Alex said, “But once I get home I’ll be on crutches.  The PT came by this morning and we worked together to make sure I was using them correctly.  It wasn’t that bad.  She gave me a list of some things I need for the house to make life easier.  It’s mostly stuff to make my apartment a little more handicapped friendly for a while. The social worker came by as well.  I have a list of things to do from her too.  And I have a bunch of appointments this week back at my apartment from all of them.”

 

“Wow, you’ve been busy,” Lena said.

 

“Yep, but it feels great,” Alex said, “At least I feel like I’m doing something rather than just lying around like a slug.  I also got instructions for a sponge bath that Sam is going to help me out with later.  Can’t stop thinking about that.”

 

Sam and Lena both giggled. Kara looked repulsed.

 

“Jeez, Alex, really?” Kara asked, “Is it even possible for you to not say things like that in front of me?”

 

“It is one of the highlights of my life,” Alex said teasingly, “making you uncomfortable.”

 

“What can we do to help?” Lena asked.

 

“I made a list,” Sam said, “You guys can go pick up this stuff then meet us back at Alex’s place.  Eliza and Jeremiah are on their way so we can ride with them.”

 

“Perfect,” Kara said talking to Lena, “Looks like we need to go to a pharmacy, a grocery and the medical supplies place.”

 

“You guys just text if you think of anything else,” Lena said.

 

“Kara, you have the keys to my place?” Alex said.

 

“Yep, I’ve got my set,” Kara answered.

 

The two of them headed out on their errands.

 

*********************

 

A couple of hours later Sam opened up the door to Alex’s apartment.  A huge banner hung across the den reading “Welcome Home Alex.”  Kara and Lena were wearing silly party hats and blowing birthday party horns as Alex made her way into the den.  Alex was laughing heartily.

 

“You two are the best,” Alex said.

 

“All this and there is pizza on the way as well,” Kara said.

 

“Yes!” Alex said, “Best homecoming ever.  I love you guys!”

 

Everyone sat down and enjoyed dinner together.  Alex was clearly overjoyed to be out of the hospital and back at her place.  Sam looked so relieved; it was as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders.  Eliza and Jeremiah couldn’t stop smiling.  Kara was laughing and looking happier than she had in days.  Lena was watching everyone and taking it all in.  She was part of a family and it felt wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter focuses on Sam and Alex at home together


	19. Couples home together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a happy night

Everyone helped clean up before leaving.   Sam and Alex were truly alone for the first time since the shooting.  There was no worry about doctors or nurses or guests walking in to check on Alex.  They both felt a sense of relief and happiness that they made it home together.  Alex smiled at Sam then yawned widely.

 

“You want to go lay down?” Sam asked, standing to help Alex.

 

“If you come with me,” Alex answered, “And let me try myself with the crutches.  Just come stand close in case I need help.”

 

Sam walked over next to Alex but let her get up and make her way to the bedroom herself.  When she got to the bed she lifted up her legs slowly and lay down then patted the spot next to her.

 

“Please tell me you aren’t thinking of trying anything quite yet,” Sam said, “there is no way I’m going to tell your mother that your wound reopened because I was between your legs.”

 

Alex laughed, “I wasn’t even considering you doing that to me quite yet, but I have some things in mind that don’t require you anywhere near the bottom half of my body.  Just come here.”

 

Sam hesitated then lay down next to Alex. 

 

“Come here, Sam,” Alex said, “kiss me.”

 

Sam gently lay down and pulled herself over Alex’s face being very careful not to put any pressure near Alex’s legs.  They kissed gently for a few minutes.  Alex reached down and started rubbing Sam underneath her shirt.

 

“Alex, I don’t think…” Sam started, but Alex interrupted her quickly.

 

“Sam, please,” Alex said, “I’m not going to let you hurt me.  Just let me be with you.  I need to be with you.”

 

Sam sighed softly, “What do you want, Alex?”

 

“I want you to undress,” Alex said, “and then kiss me again.”

 

“You want me to get naked for you?” Sam asked.

 

“More than anything,” Alex said with a sly smile.

 

Sam stood up and smiled back at Alex, “Well, I guess it’s all or nothing.”  Sam started do a very sarcastic and silly striptease for Alex.  Alex propped herself up on her elbow and giggled even as she was getting very turned on by her girlfriend.  Once Sam was naked she lay back down and kissed Alex again.

 

“That’s exactly what I want,” Alex said, “you are so beautiful, Sam.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed Alex softy on her neck.  Alex hummed softly then pulled Sam all the way up so that she was nipping and licking Sam’s breasts.  Sam was breathing deeply.  She was wriggling atop Alex getting lost in her girlfriend while also concentrating on not putting any weight on her.  It was a difficult balance but she was happy to find it to be so close to Alex.

 

“Do you like this?” Alex asked, her breath husky from passion.

 

“God, yes,” Sam answered.  Alex reached lower and grabbed Sam’s ass.  Sam moaned loudly.  Alex pulled Sam up even further until she was straddling her face.  Sam grabbed onto the headboard and held tightly as Alex started licking her roughly and squeezing her ass tightly.

 

“Oh god, Alex,” Sam said huskily, then moaning her name over and over again.  For a few moments Sam forgot everything else and was lost in her ecstasy.  Alex was transfixed by Sam’s bliss and she sucked and licked at her girlfriend.  Sam’s hips started grinding and Alex knew she was close.  Sam moaned loudly and bucked her hips as she came.  Alex just continued licking Sam softly until Sam looked down at her and grabbed her hair softly to let her know to stop.  Sam carefully climbed off of Alex and lay down beside her.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Sam said, kissing Alex, “that was definitely not on the discharge orders.”

 

“That was the best thing that has happened in days,” Alex said, “by far.”

 

“I wish I could return the favor, babe,” Sam said.

 

“I’m not gonna lie,” Alex said, smiling, “I wish you could too.  But that was really, really good for me.  I love watching you like that.”

 

“I love everything about you,” Sam answered, “I could at least help you with that sponge bath now.”

 

“I guess that will have to do,” Alex said, sitting up and grinning. 

 

Sam helped Alex undress and they made their way into the bathroom.   Alex sat down on the edge of her bathtub.  Sam got into the tub and ran the water until it was a nice warm temperature.  She soaped up a washcloth and gently began bathing Alex, kissing her softly in each spot as she washed her.  It was so tender and loving that Alex’s thoughts were lost in her feelings for Sam throughout the bath.  Sam was careful not to get any water near Alex’s wound but to make sure that she did the best to bathe the rest of her. 

 

“Can we turn you around so I can wash your hair?” Sam asked.  She helped Alex turn so that her back was to Sam.  Sam gently poured some water over Alex’s hair and started to massage the shampoo into her scalp.  Alex moaned softly.

 

“I think I could get used to this,” Alex said, “We might have to do this every now and then even when I’m fully recovered.”

 

Sam pulled Alex’s head back a little further so that she could reach their lips together.  They kissed for a couple of moments then Sam went back to washing her hair.  When they were finished Sam helped Alex dry herself with a large soft bath towel.  Once she was dry they moved back into the bedroom and Sam helped Alex into some pajamas before dressing herself as well.  She noticed Alex trying not to wince as she positioned herself back in bed.

 

“How are you feeling, babe?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m feeling like I probably need some more pain pills,” Alex said, “It’s not too bad yet but it’s getting there.”

 

“Well, you are actually a bit past the next scheduled dose, so you are doing really great,” Sam said, “let me go get you some water.”

 

Sam returned shortly with the pills and the water.  Alex took the medicine but continued to shift around uncomfortably.

 

“What do you need, Alex?” Sam asked.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but the hospital bed was actually pretty comfortable and I can’t find a good position now,” Alex said.

 

“Well, do you want your leg higher or your back and head higher, or what?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m not sure, maybe let’s start with a pillow under my leg,” Alex said. 

 

“Let me grab the stuff from the den,” Sam answered.  Kara and Lena had picked up a number of different pillows and pads from the medical supply store that were on their list of errands.  Sam came back with the bags and she and Alex spent the next few minutes trying different set ups until they found a position that was comfortable for Alex.

 

“That feels much better,” Alex said as she settled back into a reclined position with her leg raised slightly.

 

“Do you want to try to get some sleep?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m actually kind of wide awake,” Alex said, “I think I’m off schedule from all the napping I’ve been doing and the medication I’ve been taking.  I don’t want to make you stay up though if you are tired.”

 

“How about if we put on a movie or something,” Sam said, “If I get tired it won’t bother me, I’ll just fall asleep.  You just have to promise me something, seriously.”

 

“What?” Alex asked.

 

“If you need anything, promise me you will wake me up,” Sam said, “I’m going to be really angry if you try to do something by yourself tonight.  I promise I won’t be like this forever but this is our first night home and I want you to just let me take care of you.”

 

“Ok, I promise,” Alex said, “Can you go make sure everything is locked up before you come get comfortable with me?”

 

“Yep,” Sam said.  She went and checked the doors and turned off all the lights.  She grabbed a couple of extra water bottles and put them on the bedside before climbing in next to Alex.  She felt Alex intertwine their fingers as soon as she could grab hold of them. 

 

“Sam,” Alex said, and Sam looked up at her, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, babe,” Sam answered.

 

They settled in to watch a movie.  Sam fell asleep about halfway through but Alex couldn’t seem to get sleepy.  She turned off the television at the end of the movie to try to sleep.  She spent a good part of the night just watching Sam sleep.  She was so thankful that Sam was with her.  She imagined that she would not have been able to find any calm if she had come home to an empty house.  Finally she fell into her slumber.

 

 

**************************

 

Kara and Lena left Alex’s place after helping clean up.  They walked down to Lena’s car and both got in.  Lena started the car and looked at Kara.  They had spent every night together since the shooting but the next day was the first when they would both return to work.

 

“Where do you want to go, Kara?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, what time do you have to be at work?” Kara asked.

 

“I usually leave my place around 7:30,” Lena answered.

 

“Eliza is staying the morning with Alex tomorrow and I don’t usually go to the restaurant til closer to eleven,” Kara said, “Is it ok if I just come stay at your place?  You’ll have all your stuff to go to work and I can go back to my apartment when you leave.”

 

“Perfect,” Lena said.  They took the quick drive back to her apartment and both changed and hopped into bed together as if they had been doing it for years.

 

Once they were settled in bed Lena turned toward Kara, “You know, we never really talked about what happened at the hospital.”

 

Kara paused for a moment, “I thought you were okay with everything that happened with Alex, Lena.  I’m sorry, are you okay?”

 

“Oh, not that, Kara,” Lena said, “I’m completely fine.  I promise.  I mean what happened after that.”

 

“You mean when I told you that I love you?” Kara asked, smiling softly at Lena, “because I have no intention of taking that back.”

 

“Good, because I don’t either,” Lena said, grinning, “It’s just that we have really started this relationship in a non-traditional way and I just want to make sure we are on the same page.”

 

“Ok,” Kara said, “what are you thinking?”

 

“Well, I guess I’m thinking that we seem to be sort of going from zero to all in pretty quickly,” Lena said, “but I’m okay with that.  I guess I just want to make sure that you are too.”

 

“All I know is that I want to be with you, Lena,” Kara said, “I mean, I know our schedules are crazy and things are even crazier with Alex but I want us to find a way to be together when we can.”

 

“So, when you are not working or with Alex, you want to be with me?” Lena said, “Not just dating on the weekends?”

 

“Well, I’m not sure I’m ready for us to move in together or anything like that quite yet,” Kara said, “But I do know that I don’t want to just see you once a week on Mondays.”

 

“Ok, good,” Lena said, “because I don’t want that either.  I can’t imagine waiting a week to see you.”

 

“So, what do you think?” Kara asked.

 

“I think we should just take it day by day for now,” Lena said, “And we will both agree that it’s fine if we don’t spend every free moment together but we will try to find a way to spend as much time as we can together.  And, neither of us will get our feelings hurt if we want to spend some nights apart.”

 

“I think if there is going to be anything we both need to remember,” Kara said, “It’s to be open with each other.  Neither of us has ever really done this before.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more, Kara – this is why I love you,” Lena said, moving closer to Kara and pulling her in for a kiss.   Kara immediately flipped herself so that she was on top of Lena.

 

“I’m going to show you how much I love you right now,” Kara said, smiling wickedly.  She grabbed Lena’s hands and put them above her head and instructed her not to move them then she spent the next hour exploring every inch of her body until Lena passed out into a completely satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a small jump forward in time, Alex is getting frustrated with recovery


	20. A not so very good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's frustration gets the best of her

Two weeks later Sam brought Alex back to see the surgeon for her follow up visit.  Alex had become quite adept at using her crutches and moved as quickly as Sam walked.   They signed in and sat and waited to be called back.

 

“Agent Danvers,” the nurse called out as she opened up the door.  Alex and Sam followed her into the examination room.  She weighed Alex and took her blood pressure and temperature then asked her about her medications and marked it all in the chart.  She told her that the doctor would be in shortly.  A few minutes later Dr. Isles came into the room.

 

“Good afternoon, Agent Danvers,” she said smiling, “It’s good to see you again.  Ms. Arias.”  They all shook hands.  The surgeon took a couple of minutes to review the chart before speaking again.

 

“Ok, so it looks like you have moved off all of the prescription pain pills to just Ibruprofen and Acetaminophen,” she said, “I’m glad to see that.”

 

“Yep, the constant pain has lessened a lot,” Alex answered, “It still gets pretty bad when I do the physical therapy or when I do some specific movements.”

 

“That’s to be expected,” Dr. Isles answered.

 

“What bothers me more is that I have a lot of spots on my leg that I can’t feel at all, even all the way to my toes, but those same spots are the ones that feel like they are on fire if I make certain movements,” Alex said.

 

“There was damage to the nerves in your leg, Alex,” Dr. Isles explained, “you are experiencing neuropathy from your injury.  Unfortunately, there is no easy way to repair nerve damage.  Generally speaking, it usually takes months for the nerves to heal and this is the most difficult part of the process.”

 

“What do you mean, generally speaking?” Alex asked, “Might it heal quicker than expected?”

 

“Healing times vary by each person,” Dr. Isles asked, “although I would not expect your neuropathy to suddenly go away.  That’s just not how it works.  Unfortunately, for some people it never goes away entirely.”

 

Alex looked like her concern was growing so Sam decided to chime in, “What is the best course of treatment for Alex?” she asked.

 

“For now, we need to continue with the physical therapy,” Dr. Isles said, “If the neuropathy becomes too painful there are a number of medications we can use to treat it.  The problem is that none of the medications are curative, they only serve to help with the pain caused by nerve damage.  Really, it is mostly a matter of time and of regaining strength in your leg through therapy.”

 

“I don’t think it’s bad enough that I need any more medication right now,” Alex said, “It’s just really frustrating.”

 

“Let me take a look at you,” Dr. Isles said, motioning for Alex to lie down on the table.  She took a few minutes examining the actual site of the gunshot wound.  The home health nurses had instructed Alex that she no longer needed to cover the area a couple of days before.

 

“The wound site has healed up very nicely,” Dr. Isles said, “I think that the risk of infection is pretty much gone at this point.”

 

“That’s good,” Sam said with a sigh of relief.

 

“Yep, you are free to shower or bathe again,” Dr. Isles said, “as well as use any lotions or perfumes.  Basically, you don’t need to worry about the wound site with those sorts of things.  That being said, you still need to limit activities and weight bearing for a bit longer.  I’ve talked to the physical therapist and they are going to see you three times a week for the next month.  Instead of coming to your place you will need to go to their clinic where they have more machines and equipment to work with.  They will be able to guide you more specifically than I can on what you should and should not be doing.  I’ll be seeing you again in a month and my hope is that by that point you will be coming off the crutches and moving to a cane.”

 

“A cane?” Alex asked, “I thought I’d just be able to walk again after the crutches.”

 

“That’s the end plan,” Dr. Isles answered, “But like I said before, the nerve damage is going to take a long while to heal.  It’s very different from just a broken ankle or some other common injury.”

 

“What about going back to work?” Alex said.

 

“With your permission I can talk to the FBI about what you are capable of doing,” Dr. Isles said, “I think you could probably go back to working at a desk job in a couple of weeks, however you are going to need to leave for the therapy three times a week.  You cannot miss sessions.  I am not sure what accommodations are made by the FBI but I’m happy to talk to them.”

 

“I’ll talk to Hank and let him know,” Alex said.

 

“I believe that getting back to work is usually good for most patients,” Dr. Isles said, “even if it is part time for a number of months.”

 

“I’d love to get back,” Alex said, “I’m getting stir crazy.”

 

“Yes, that’s to be expected,” Dr. Isles said, “how about emotionally?  How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m doing fine,” Alex answered, “I’m just tired of being around home all the time and needing help with stuff.”

 

“That is normal, Alex,” Dr. Isles said, “especially for a patient who is used to working a full time job.”

 

“Alex, you’re not really sleeping well either,” Sam said.  Alex shot her an irritated glance.  “Well, you aren’t,” Sam added, “Most nights you toss and turn half the night.”

 

Dr. Isles just waited a moment for Alex to respond.

 

“I guess that’s true,” Alex said finally, “I am having trouble sleeping.  I’m not having nightmares really, I just can’t seem to get comfortable at night, physically or emotionally.”

 

“Did you two live together before this injury?” Dr. Isles asked.

 

“No,” Alex answered, “we were dating but not living together.”

 

“And have you been living together since the injury?” Dr. Isles asked.

 

“Pretty much,” Alex answered, “Sam goes to work every day for a few hours but other than that, we are together.”

 

“Well, what you two are going through together is quite intense,” Dr. Isles said, “I’ve seen couples who have been happily married for years have trouble after traumatic injuries.  Alex, have you met with the psychiatrist I recommended yet?”

 

“No, but I have my first appointment in a couple of days,” Alex answered.

 

“Ok, Ms. Arias,” Dr. Isles said, “I’m not your doctor so I can’t technically give you medical advice but I would advise that you also seek some counseling regarding what is going on in your life right now.  I imagine the victim services people from the FBI could help with that as well.”

 

“They came to the house last week,” Sam answered, “They talked with Alex about which psychiatrist she was going to use and they did mention counseling for families as well.  Although I’m not technically family, I guess.”

 

“Do you know whether your health insurance would cover something like this?” Dr. Isles asked.

 

“Oh, yes,” Sam answered, “I don’t think that would be an issue.”

 

“Well it might be something you consider as well,” Dr. Isles suggested.  They talked for a couple more minutes about day to day activities and then wrapped up the appointment. 

 

Sam and Alex made their way back to the car and Sam suggested that they stop for a bite to eat before they head back to the apartment.  She was surprised when Alex responded that she just wanted to go home.  They rode back to the apartment just listening to the radio.  Alex made her way in and plopped down on the couch then pretty much threw her crutches to the floor.

 

“Alex, what the heck?” Sam said as she picked up the crutches.

 

“What the heck?” Alex said back, sarcastically, “I’m just really excited about the possibility of using my cane to go back to my part time desk job, Sam.  And about not feeling my leg for months, or maybe forever.”

 

“Seriously, Alex,” Sam said, “That’s what you got out of that appointment?”

 

“Yes, that’s what I got,” Alex said, “Were you at a different appointment?”

 

Sam took in a deep breath.  Alex had snapped at her a few times in the past couple of weeks but she always apologized immediately.  This was something entirely different.

 

“You know, Alex, I think I should go for a bit,” Sam said, fighting back the tears she could feel forming, “You are well enough to get by on your own for a little while.”

 

“Yeah, I think you should go too,” Alex said gruffly.  Sam looked at Alex for any sign that she would back down but Alex just refused her glance and turned and looked out her window.  Sam grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.  She checked her watch and saw that it was nearly five so she called Lena.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Lena answered.  Sam was having a hard time speaking as she tried to respond.

 

“Lena, can I come see you?” Sam finally asked.

 

“Where are you, Sam?” Lena asked, immediately noticing that Sam was upset.

 

“I’m leaving Alex’s place,” Sam answered.

 

“How about I meet you back at your apartment,” Lena said, “I can be there in half hour at most.”

 

“Okay,” Sam answered and they hung up and she made her way home.

 

*********************

 

Lena knocked on the door to Sam’s apartment.  Sam answered almost immediately.  She looked like she had been crying and Lena pulled her into a hug.  After a few moments they made their way to the couch.

 

“What happened, Sam?” Lena asked.

 

Sam spent the next few minutes recounting the visit to Dr. Isles and then Alex’s reaction when they got back to her place.  The more she spoke to Lena the angrier she became.  By the end of the story she had worked herself up into quite a rage.

 

“I mean, I’ve dropped my whole life for her,” Sam said, “I have been there for her every fucking minute and this is how she acts?  She just kicks me out.”

 

“Well, she didn’t technically kick you out, Sam,” Lena said, “She just let you leave.  And you needed to leave.   It’s clear you two both needed a break from each other today.”

 

“That is not how it’s supposed to work when you are a couple and you love each other,” Sam said angrily, “you are not supposed to need a break from each other.”

 

“Who told you that?” Lena asked.

 

“What do you mean, who told me that?” Sam asked.

 

“I mean, where did you get the idea that happy couples are happy every minute of every day with each other?” Lena said. “Look, I’m no expert on this by any means, but neither are you.  Neither one of us has any real experience with healthy long term relationships.  Our families were useless.  I’m just pretty sure that even the happiest couples have moments that aren’t so great and need a little space.  It doesn’t mean that you two don’t love each other.”

 

Sam considered what Lena said and sat quietly for a few minutes.  Lena got up and ordered some dinner for both of them.  She opened up a bottle of wine and poured two glasses and made her way back to the couch.  Sam smiled at her as she sat back down and handed her a glass.

 

“Dr. Isles said it might be helpful if I saw a victim services counselor, too,” Sam said.

 

“I think that sounds like a very good idea,” Lena said, “I will always be here for you, Sam, you know that.  But I am not an expert on any of this.”

 

Sam’s phone vibrated and she picked it up and read it and frowned.

 

“What is it?” Lena asked.

 

“A text from Alex,” Sam answered, “It says that her mom is coming to spend the night and I don’t need to come back.”   Sam’s eyes were filled with tears.  Lena took a deep breath and hugged Sam again.  Despite trying to remain neutral and calm Lena was growing angry with Alex as well.  She expected the text to be an apology, not another stab to Sam’s heart.

 

“Well that just means that we get to spend some time together,” Lena said, trying to put her best twist on the situation, “I ordered cheeseburgers and fries and milkshakes.  Let’s put on a silly movie and make the best of it.”

 

“You ordered a cheeseburger and fries for you, too?” Sam asked.

 

“I didn’t go that far,” Lena answered laughing, “But I did get myself a chocolate shake.”

 

Sam smiled at Lena.  She honestly had no idea what she would do without her.  The food arrived and the women ate at the table before moving back to the couch.  Lena turned on the television and put on The Heat, which was one of their favorite movies, and poured some more wine.  They were cuddled together under a blanket giggling at the movie when Sam’s phone vibrated.  Lena paused the movie as Sam picked up the phone and read the text.  She turned the screen so that Lena could read it as well.  It was from Alex.

 

_I’m so sorry, Sam.  I hope that you will come back after work tomorrow.  My mom can stay until then.  If you don’t want to I understand and I’ll work something else out.  I’m just so sorry.  I love you._

Sam looked at Lena and sighed softly.  Lena smiled and pulled Sam into her for a quick hug.  Sam thought for a moment then replied to the text.

 

_Of course I’ll be back.  I’ll see you after work tomorrow.  I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Eliza and Alex talk, Alex tries to make up for her behavior to Sam


	21. Much better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza talks to Alex, Sam comes back

Eliza sat listening patiently as Alex told her about the doctor’s appointment and then about the fight with Sam.  Alex was sullen and grumpy.  Eliza thought it was clear that she had hit some sort of a wall in her emotional recovery.  Alex had always been impatient and hard-headed.  Eliza knew that these traits would come to the forefront at some point.  Alex finished her story by complaining that if Sam truly cared about her she shouldn’t have left.  Eliza sighed then stood up to go to the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to brew myself a cup of tea,” Eliza said, “Do you want one?”

 

“Sure,” Alex answered.

 

Eliza took her time making the tea.  She wanted to think a bit before deciding what to say to Alex.  She knew that Alex was having a very hard time and needed her support but it was also clear that Alex had treated Sam badly.  She finished up with the tea and added a bit of honey to each then went back to the den.

 

“Here you go,” Eliza said, handing the tea to Alex.

 

“Thanks,” Alex answered, “So am I going to get a lecture now?”

 

“A bit of one, yes,” Eliza replied, “I’m your mom and you asked me to come here.  You know that I am going to tell it like it is, Alex, and you know that I’m going to love you no matter what.”

 

“I know,” Alex said, “I’m just angry.  I’m angry at the situation and I’m angry at Sam.  I don’t even know why I’m angry at Sam.”

 

“The first thing I want to say is that I’m glad you are seeing the counselor in a couple of days,” Eliza said, “I think that talking to someone who is an expert in these types of recoveries is a very, very good idea.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Alex said.

 

“In the meantime, if you want my honest opinion, I’ll give it to you,” Eliza said.

 

“Go ahead,” Alex said.

 

“I’ve never been injured like you are right now, Alex,” Eliza said, “But I understand that you are having a great deal of difficulty dealing with the amount of time that this is going to take to heal.  You have always been a very physically active person and losing that has got to be very, very hard for you.  Everyone understands that this is going to take a toll on you emotionally as well.  It breaks my heart to see you suffering and I would do anything to make you better if I could.”

 

Alex was getting teary-eyed and she took a sip of her tea to try to compose herself.

 

“However, that does not excuse how you treated Sam today,” Eliza continued, “you were wrong and I think you know it.  You are feeling sorry for yourself that she didn’t stay but I think that leaving is the best thing she could have done.  She has no obligation to stay here and be treated badly by you.  You wanted a punching bag and you were using her.  Even after she left, you texted and told her to stay away with no explanation other than that I was coming.  That is not okay, Alex.  I’m sure she is feeling pretty hurt right now.”

 

Alex just sat sullenly drinking her tea.  Eliza knew that Alex needed a bit of time to think so she just sat quietly as well.

 

“I love her, mom,” Alex finally said tearfully, “I know we haven’t dated very long but I really, really love her.  I don’t know why I acted like I did to her.”

 

“Do you know the story of how Dad and I met?” Eliza asked.

 

“I know you met at some party where your friends were trying to get you together with some other guy,” Alex said.

 

“That’s right, Tommy Cousins,” Eliza said, “My friends thought we would be perfect for each other.  We talked for a few minutes then your dad walked up and joined the conversation and that was it.  We ended up talking the rest of the night.  Tommy figured it out pretty quickly and left us together.  Two days later I told my friends that I was going to marry your dad.”

 

“Really, two days later?” Alex said.

 

“Yep, I knew it,” Eliza said, “We dated for about six months then he asked me to marry him.  We were engaged for a year, so we had a bit more time to get to know each other.  And, we never lived together before we were married.  But here we are more than 25 years later, still happy together.”

 

“I want that for me and Sam,” Alex said.

 

“I know you do, honey,” Eliza said, “and the point of the story is that I understand when you say that you love her, even if it’s only been a couple of months.  You two certainly fit one another very well.  The thing is, this injury has thrown you into a situation that is not easy.  You are both emotionally drained and frustrated and you are trying to navigate a relationship that is still quite new.  That would be hard for anyone.”

 

“So what should I do?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, short term, you need to apologize and ask her to come back,” Eliza said, “But maybe give her tonight off and ask her to come back tomorrow.  I’m already here and both of you would probably do well to spend a night apart.”

 

“Ok,” Alex answered, grabbing her phone and sending the text –

_I’m so sorry, Sam.  I hope that you will come back after work tomorrow.  My mom can stay until then.  If you don’t want to I understand and I’ll work something else out.  I’m just so sorry.  I love you._

 

Just a few moments later the reply came back from Sam –

 

_Of course I’ll be back.  I’ll see you after work tomorrow.  I love you too._

 

Alex read the text and burst into tears.  Eliza pulled her into her arms and let her cry it out.  Alex cried for some time, needing the release.  Once she composed herself she spoke again.

 

“Well, she’s coming back,” Alex said, “What do I do now?”

 

“I think you should try to plan a nice night together tomorrow,” Eliza said, “I can help you get ready for that.  As far as long term, I think you two really might do best by talking to the counselors and getting suggestions.  Maybe Sam shouldn’t be here all the time.  You are improving and you don’t really need someone here 24/7 for much longer.  Even if you do, we can take turns being here, it doesn’t have to be Sam all the time.  Maybe you two need to try to go back to dating a bit.”

 

“I get where you are coming from, Mom,” Alex said, “This has all just been so much.  We do need to figure it out.  I can’t lose her.”

 

“I was there with her, Alex,” Eliza said, “I saw her when she didn’t know if you would be okay.  I’ve watched her take care of you ever since.  She doesn’t want to lose you either.”

 

******************************

 

Sam kept looking at her watch all day.  She was anxious to get back to Alex, even if she still felt hurt by what happened the day before.   Finally, it was time for her to get going.  She walked over to tell Lena goodbye and they shared a hug then she made her way to Alex’s apartment.  She knocked on the door and heard Alex shout for her to come in.

 

Sam nearly cried when she saw what Alex had waiting for her.  The room was lit softly and a candle was burning on the dining table.  Alex was wearing a deep cut dark green dress. Her hair was done and she had on full makeup.  She was standing with her crutches and she was barefoot.  She had a goofy grin on her face.  The apartment smelled wonderful and it was clear that a homemade dinner was cooking for them.

 

“Please come here,” Alex said softly.

 

Sam walked up to Alex.  Alex gently leaned her crutches against the table and put her arms around Sam’s shoulders.  Sam moved close to Alex and held her by her waist.  Alex looked into Sam’s eyes then brought their lips together.  She kissed Sam softly but with all the love that she had for her.  Sam sighed and hugged Alex tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Alex said.

 

“It’s ok, Alex,” Sam answered, “I’m sorry, too.”

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Alex answered, “yesterday was my fault, entirely.  I was frustrated and I took it out on you.”

 

“I feel bad that I left,” Sam said.

 

“Don’t feel bad about that, it was the best thing you could have done,” Alex said.

 

“I’m glad I’m back now,” Sam said.

 

“So am I, Sam,” Alex said, kissing her again.  “Listen, I want us to just sit and have a nice dinner together tonight.  Like a date, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“That sounds lovely,” Sam said.

 

“We have a lot to talk about, but I’d like it if we could just enjoy each other for a couple of hours?” Alex asked hopefully.

 

“Me too,” Sam answered, “What’s that wonderful smell?  And how did you pull all of this off?”

 

“The smell is homemade lasagna,” Alex said, smiling.

 

“My favorite!” Sam answered.

 

“Yep, and I pulled it off with a whole lot of help from my mom,” Alex said, “There’s a big salad and fresh bread and roasted asparagus, too.”

 

“I’m impressed, Alex,” Sam said.

 

“Well, you are going to need to help out from here on,” Alex said, “I wish I could just do everything for you tonight.”

 

“This is great, I don’t mind at all,” Sam said.

 

Sam started pulling things out of the oven and placing them on the table.  Alex sat and served out the portions for each of them and they settled down to eat.

 

“Oh my god, this is delicious,” Sam said, “Remind me to thank Eliza for her help next time I see her.”

 

“I will,” Alex said, “She really was great yesterday, and today.  She knows how to talk sense into me more than anyone else.”

 

“I wish I had that,” Sam said, “I don’t even know what it’s like to have a mom love you like that.  I’ve been on my own forever.  I think that’s part of why I got so scared when you let me leave yesterday, Alex.”

 

“I’m used to having people love me, even if I act like a jerk sometimes,” Alex said, “I take it for granted, but I shouldn’t.  I know how lucky and blessed I am to have my family.  Eliza did give me a big talk about how I treated you though, she was not very happy with me.”

 

“I’ll thank her for that, as well,” Sam said, smiling, “And even if I don’t have any blood related family, I have Lena.  She came over last night and we hung out.”

 

“Oh, crap,” Alex said, “Is she mad at me?”

 

Sam laughed, “No, she’s not mad at you.  Actually, she assured me that you would come around and you did.  I think you two are alike in a lot of ways.”

 

“Really, how?” Alex asked.

 

“Well, you are both really strong women who like to have control,” Sam said, “But you are also both really big softies once you let someone in.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” Alex said, “And I guess I owe Lena a thank you as well.”

 

The two women chatted through the rest of their dinner then Sam cleaned up.  When they were done Alex put out her hands so that Sam could help her up.

 

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look tonight,” Sam said, holding Alex close.

 

“I wanted to look good for you,” Alex said, “I wanted us both to remember that we are dating and that being together should be special.”

 

“I’m remembering,” Sam said as she leaned down and kissed Alex, softly at first then deepening into a much more passionate kiss. 

 

Alex pulled back to take a breath.  Sam continued kissing her softly on the neck.

 

“Can we move this to the bedroom?” Alex asked, breathing huskily.

 

Sam smirked and grabbed Alex’s crutches.  They got to the bedroom and Sam moved behind Alex to undo her zipper. She kissed her way down Alex’s back as she unzipped her.  Alex was breathing heavily.  Sam slipped the dress over Alex’s shoulders and they both giggled as it became stuck on the crutches.

 

“Well, that went from romantic to awkward pretty quickly,” Alex said, giggling.  After a bit of pulling and moving around the dress was off, the crutches were gone and Alex was lying on the bed in a black lace bra and underwear.  Sam was looking at her with clear lust in her eyes but she was hesitating.

 

“Are you going to join me?” Alex asked.

 

“God, Alex, I want you so bad right now I can’t barely stand it,” Sam said, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I swear to you, I’ll tell you if anything hurts,” Alex said, “but right now the only thing bothering me is you not getting into this bed.”

 

Sam smiled and undressed herself before climbing in next to Alex.  She immediately put her hands behind Alex’s back and unsnapped her bra then took her time removing it, all the while kissing and licking at Alex’s breasts.  Alex’s breathing was getting much heavier and she seemed content just running her hands through Sam’s hair and letting Sam have her way with her.  Sam kissed her way down Alex’s belly then pulled down her panties, careful not to put any pressure on her leg.   When she looked back up at Alex she could see how badly Alex wanted her to continue.  She lay down between Alex’s legs and began licking her softly.  Alex moaned out her name and relaxed completely.  Sam took her time with Alex, letting her build slowly until she could tell that she was getting close.  When Alex’s hips started moving more quickly Sam reached up and interlaced their fingers together.  She held her hand as she felt Alex coming and heard her screaming her name.  Alex breathed heavily as her orgasm subsided and Sam made her way back up beside her.  They kissed passionately as soon as Sam reached her face.

 

“It’s been way too long since I felt that,” Alex said, grinning.

 

“It’s been way too long since I made you feel that,” Sam answered.

 

“Get ready,” Alex said, “your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Alex plans a double date with Lena and Kara


	22. The double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend time together

Kara walked into Alex’s apartment for Sunday sister time and plopped down on the couch next to her.

 

“Tired?” Alex asked.

 

“Yep, but I can’t complain,” Kara said, “the restaurant is doing great.  We are booked solid every night of the week now, I mean even Tuesdays and Wednesdays we are really busy.”

 

“That’s awesome, Kara,” Alex said, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, “So, how have you been this week?”

 

“You want the real answer?” Alex asked.

 

“Of course,” Kara answered, turning to Alex.

 

Alex spent the next few minutes recounting her fight with Sam, her visit with Eliza and making up with Sam.

 

“You could have called me,” Kara said, “I’m sorry it’s been such a tough few days.”

 

“I know I can always call you,” Alex said, “but, honestly, I think I might have been just as aggressive to you as I was to Sam.  I was just in an angry place.”

 

“Ok, so did you go see the psychologist?” Kara asked.

 

“Yep, she was really great,” Alex said, “She mostly asked me questions about my life before the shooting and then what has been happening after.  I guess it was mostly a session to get to know me.  Toward the end she asked me about my biggest concerns I told her what happened with Sam.  She said that I had to find a way to balance out everything that Sam is doing for me – I mean not like keeping count of things we do for each other or anything.  She just said that I would never feel satisfied in our relationship if Sam was constantly giving and I wasn’t able to do anything for her.”

 

“I get that,” Kara said, “Did she have any suggestions?”

 

“Well, she said that the date that I set up the other night was a good thing,” Alex said, “She said that even small gestures can be very important in relationships, especially in difficult times.”

 

“So is there anything I can help you with?” Kara asked, “I mean, I’d love to help do something for Sam.  She really has been incredible.”

 

“Actually, I was hoping maybe we could take Sam and Lena on a double date,” Alex said, “I know your schedule is really tough, though.”

 

“No, I can make it work,” Kara said, “As a matter of fact, Winn and I sat down and had a long talk about the restaurant yesterday.  With everything going on I think we both came to a realization. The point of this move was so that we would stop working ourselves into the ground so we have to find a way to do that.  We are going to start sharing duties a bit more rather than both being at the restaurant all the time.  Along with that, I am making him a minority partner in the restaurant.”

 

“Wow, that’s a big step, Kara,” Alex said, “Are you sure you want to give up control like that?”

 

“I’m actually not giving up control,” Kara answered, “I’ll still be the majority owner, but Winn deserves a piece of the success.  And, honestly, I’d feel a lot better about sharing responsibilities knowing that he is getting something from it as well.  I talked to Cat about it at length before I approached Winn.  She has shared ownership in a few ventures over the years.  She gave me a lot of good advice about it.”

 

“Does she think it is a good idea?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes, she does,” Kara said, “She thinks it will help me find balance in my life and she also thinks that it will help if we decide to open up other places around National City.”

 

“I just worry because you know they say that you shouldn’t go into business with your friends,” Alex said, “I would hate to see anything come between you and Winn.”

 

“I won’t let that happen,” Kara answered, “Right now, he is just basically getting a raise based on our profits.  We will see how it works out at Chameleon for a while before we even consider any other ventures.”

 

“Ok, so then does that mean that you are getting more time off?” Alex asked.

 

“It means I can take off a day here and there for now without feeling so bad about it,” Kara said, “I still need to be the face of the restaurant for a while.  We are not established enough for me to suddenly stop showing up.  The patrons like to see the chef in the kitchen.”

 

“So when do you think we could plan this date?” Alex asked.

 

“I guess next Friday would work,” Kara said, “If Lena and Sam are available.”

 

“Things still good with Lena?” Alex asked.

 

“Things are really good with Lena,” Kara answered, “Except that we don’t get to see each other as often as we would like.  Our schedules are both really tough.  Our plan is to always get together for lunch on Mondays and Lena takes the rest of the day off so we stay together until Tuesday morning.  Other than that we text and talk on the phone every day.  If I see that I can get away from the restaurant before it’s too late I let her know and I go over there after work - usually once or twice a week.  She is really understanding about my crappy schedule.”

 

“She runs a company,” Alex said, “I’m sure she knows what it is like to have a crappy schedule.”

 

“She does,” Kara said, “So what do you have in mind to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Alex said, “I just want it to be light and fun.  Obviously, I’m limited in activities but I don’t want to just go sit in a movie theater.  I just want to do something that will make them both happy.”

 

“Let me ask around the restaurant,” Kara said, “People there are always off doing fun stuff.  Maybe somebody will have a good idea.  We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Great,” Alex said, “After everything they have done for the Danvers sisters our girls deserve a special night.”

 

************************

 

Kara was really excited by the time she pulled up in front of Lena’s apartment building Friday evening.  She and Alex spent a good while during the week preparing for the night.  The more she thought about it the more she wanted it to be perfect.   She pulled into a parking space and grabbed the flowers she bought for Lena.  She checked herself in the mirror one more time and walked up to the elevators.  Rather than taking the private elevator that would let her right in to the apartment she took the regular elevator and knocked on Lena’s door.

 

Lena was checking her outfit one more time when she heard the knocking.  She had changed clothes more than once before the date.  Kara had told her to dress casually, which was more difficult for Lena than dressing more formally.  She never really knew what casual meant.  After many texts with Sam she had settled on a red silk blouse, dark jeans and wedges.  She walked to the door and opened it with a smile.  Her first thought was that Kara looked breathtaking.  Her hair was down but it was in loose curls on the ends.  She wore a blue one shoulder billowy top with distressed jeans and sandals.  She looked casual in the most perfect way.  She was holding a bouquet of daisies.

 

“Here, I got these for you,” Kara said, “I know daisies aren’t the most romantic but I just love them.  I think they are happy flowers.”

 

“I love them,” Lena said, grabbing a vase for the flowers.  Once she got them into the vase she walked over and kissed Kara softly.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, “Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

 

“Nope, it’s a surprise,” Kara answered, “But we do have to stop to pick up Alex and Sam.”

 

“I’m not really a fan of surprises, you know,” Lena said as they rode down in the elevator.

 

“I know you like all the control,” Kara said, smiling, “But I assure you that you will enjoy tonight.  It’s nothing crazy, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Ok, I trust you,” Lena answered smirking, “I guess.”

 

They drove to Alex’s apartment.  Sam and Alex were waiting down in the lobby and just made their way into the car when they got there.  Lena noticed that both of them looked better than they had in some time.  They looked happy and ready to go.  They were holding hands comfortably and laughing easily.  Lena was glad to see them look so relaxed.

 

“Kara, you know where you’re going, right?” Alex asked as they pulled from the curb.

 

“Yep, I got it,” Kara said, “I scoped it out earlier in the week.”

 

“Great,” Alex answered and the excitement was clear in her voice.

 

They all chatted as they drove to their destination.  Both Lena and Sam insisted on making guesses, none of which were correct.  Alex and Kara enjoyed teasing them and building up the excitement.  Finally, Kara pulled into the marina.  They all got out of the car and started making their way to one of the piers. 

 

“Well, this is interesting,” Sam said, concerned a bit about Alex on her crutches on the wooden pier, “Are you sure you can make your way?”

 

“Yep, it’s not far at all,” Alex answered.

 

They walked to the second boat slip and a man came out to meet them.

 

“Hey, Kara,” he said.

 

“Hey, Captain Sid,” Kara answered excitedly, “let me introduce you to the gang.”

 

Kara made introductions all around. 

 

“So, why don’t you all come aboard,” Captain Sid said. “Kara, you come in first and let’s help get Alex in.”

 

One of Kara’s employees was related to the captain and suggested the dinner cruise.  Kara met with him earlier in the week to work out the details.  She wanted to make sure that Alex would be able to get on and off the boat and wouldn’t have any problems.  Captain Sid was happy to find out he would be hosting Alex.

Captain Sid helped Kara in and showed her where to stand to help Alex.  He stood right on the edge of the boat and held Alex’s waist gently as she made her way onto the boat.  Once she was stable on the vessel he held out a hand to help Lena and Sam on board.

 

“Before we get started I just want you to know what an honor it is to have you on my boat,” Captain Sid said, addressing Alex, “You are really a hero to National City.”

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Alex said, blushing. 

 

“Why don’t you all come get comfortable,” Captain Sid said, “we will be taking a three hour ride tonight, with dinner.  The chef here took care of all of the food for tonight so I know it will be wonderful.  We have Todd aboard with us to serve you guys.  I’ll be captaining the boat so I’ll be on the bridge.  I suggest that you guys make yourselves comfortable here in the stern for the beginning of our voyage – that’s where dinner will be served.  After dinner you will probably want to go up to the bow for the rest of the voyage.  The view is best from the front.”

 

They all moved to the table and sat down.

 

“This is incredible,” Lena said, “I can’t believe you guys did this for us.”

 

“Yep, this is really amazing,” Sam said, leaning over and kissing Alex, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

“Me either,” Alex said, “But it sounded great and I just wanted to do something special for you.  And Lena, I really wanted it to be great for you too.  I want you to know how much I appreciate all that you have done for me and all that you have done for Sam.”

 

“I’m glad to be able to be here for both of you, Alex,” Lena answered sincerely.  Kara was just basking in the moment and she leaned over and draped her arm around Lena.

 

The women started the evening with champagne.  They enjoyed the leisurely ride around the harbor as they ate dinner.  They talked and laughed.  Alex and Kara told stories about growing up in Midvale.  Sam and Lena told stories about their college days.  When they finished dessert they moved up to the front of the boat with a bottle of wine for the remainder of the evening.

 

Once they were settled up front the captain took the boat a little farther from shore.  The women watched as the sun set and the city lit up in the night.  It was a beautiful sight and they were all enjoying themselves thoroughly.  They all felt like the three hours had passed too quickly when they arrived back at the harbor.

 

They all decided on the boat to Uber home and pick up Kara’s car in the morning so that Kara could enjoy the wine as well.  They all exchanged hugs as Alex and Sam took the first Uber that arrived.  Lena and Kara jumped into the second Uber and headed back towards Lena’s apartment.   As soon as they got into the car Lena cuddled up to Kara and put her hand quite high up on her thigh.   Lena looked up at Kara and smirked.  Kara giggled and put her arm around Lena’s shoulder.   By the time they got into the private elevator they were making out madly. 

 

The elevator doors opened into Lena’s penthouse and they stumbled out into the apartment never letting their lips part.   Kara was pulling at Lena’s clothes immediately and before she knew it Lena was completely nude in her den.   Kara’s clothes were quickly shed as well.  Kara moved Lena back until she was up against the wall and began grinding against her.  Lena was gripping Kara’s back so tightly that she was afraid she might be leaving scratch marks.  Kara’s hand moved between Lena’s legs she pushed two fingers into her as she continued grinding against her thigh.  They were both lost in each other.   Lena’s panting was becoming heavier and faster.

 

“Tell me,” Kara breathed out huskily, “when you are going to come.”

 

“I’m close,” Lena said, “I’m so close.”

 

Kara sped up her grinding on Lena’s thigh and they both reached their orgasm together.  They both had a hard time standing as they balanced against the wall, legs shaking.  When they finally got control of themselves Kara started giggling.

 

“What?” Lena said, laughing at Kara’s giddiness.

 

“That was just kind of ridiculous,” Kara said, “I mean there is a perfectly good couch right there, and a big fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace, and an incredible bed just about ten feet down the hall.”

 

“I kind of liked it,” Lena said pulling Kara in for a kiss.

 

“Oh, I liked it, too,” Kara answered, “you probably noticed.”

 

“You know, we could do a comparison,” Lena said smiling, “the wall, the couch, the rug, the bed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a time jump - Alex gets an award


	23. The awards ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets an FBI Star, the family celebrates

Three weeks later…

 

Alex walked into the conference room at the FBI.  She was nervous but she was brimming with excitement.  Hank Henshaw was there to greet her.  There were 16 people waiting for her – each was one of the people she guided to safety the day of the shooting.  Everyone introduced themselves and Hank told them that they had about 20 minutes until they would need to come to the presentation area.

 

The twenty minutes passed quickly as the group talked together about the day of the shooting.   The group realized right away that they shared a special bond because of the event.  They talked about the lasting effects on each of their lives.  Of course, they all took time to thank Alex for her quick response and for her help.  Hank came back in and ushered the group out to the small auditorium at FBI headquarters.  Everyone in the group had family with them and they all found their seats.  Alex stayed in the wings of the auditorium but she peeked around the curtain.  In the first row she saw her parents, Sam, Lena and Kara.  Further back behind the families she saw her FBI team plus many other agents.  Seated on the stage were the mayor, the chief of police and the city council along with the highest ranking officials of the National City FBI and the federal Deputy Assistant Director.  Alex swallowed nervously.  Hank walked up to the podium.

 

“Good afternoon everyone, I’m Hank Henshaw, Special Agent in Charge of the National City FBI,” he said, “Today is a day that brings very mixed emotions to us here in National City.  The shooting nearly two month ago was a terrible day for our city.  People were injured, including many of those here in our presence today.  We all have to live with the scars of that day.  However, I am honored and proud to be here today to present the FBI Star to an agent whose bravery was a shining light that day.  Ladies and Gentlemen, may I bring to the stage Agent Alex Danvers.”

 

Alex walked out onto the stage.  She was using her cane and still limping but she looked strong and solid as she made her way to Hank.  The crowd was still clapping loudly as she took her seat on the stage.  She looked out at her family.  They were all beaming.

 

“To present our award today, I’d like to introduce Deputy Assistant Director Steven Adams,” Hank said.

 

The director approached the microphone and began speaking, “I don’t get out of Washington DC too often at this point of my career,” he began, “but I couldn’t be more honored to make this trip to National City.  The FBI Star is awarded for serious injury sustained in the line of duty from physical confrontation with criminal adversaries.  Agent Danvers put her life on the line the day of the shooting to help others get to safety.  By all accounts she was just steps from being in the safety of this building and out of the line of fire but instead of saving herself she chose to turn around and save others.  I am looking out into this room at the people she saved today and their families.  What a different outcome it could have been for any one of these families if Agent Danvers had decided to just save herself that day.  Agent Danvers was badly injured that day.  She is still in the midst of her recovery.  This event has not ended for her and for her family.  Agent Danvers, I hope you know that everyone at the FBI and all of these families here today have not forgotten you or what you are going through.  For all of us, you define the word hero.  On behalf of the Federal Bureau of Investigation I would like to present to you the FBI Star.”

 

Alex stood and walked to the director who pinned the star onto her uniform.  The cheering coming from the room was nearly deafening.  She looked over to see everyone standing and clapping raucously.  Eliza and Sam both had tears streaming down their faces.  Jeremiah, Lena and Kara were cheering and hooting and hollering like they were at a sports event.  Their grins were huge.  Alex smiled widely at their antics.  She took her place behind the podium.

 

“Thank you, all,” she started as the cheering died down and everyone took their seats again.  “I was told that I was expected to make some remarks today and, honestly, that was about as nerve wracking for me as being in the line of fire.”  The crowd laughed and Alex blushed and continued, “I prepared something but then I spent some time this morning meeting the people who were with me the day of the shooting.  We all talked about what happened that morning and I feel like it’s more important to focus on that than anything else.  That day has always been a bit of a blur for me but today a lot of the details were made clear.  As everyone made it safely around the building that day, I was shot.  I couldn’t move.  Today I learned the name of the man who turned around and saw that I was injured – Paul Folse.  Paul is an attorney.  He has a wife and two children.  He could have run to safety, but he didn’t.  Instead, he ran right back out into the chaotic scene of that day and dragged me through the gate.  As soon as we were through he was met by two more men I met today – Lucas Thompson and William Schwarz.  Mr. Thompson is a financial analyst.  Mr. Schwarz is a student who was headed to his part time job at Starbucks.  They both also had the opportunity to run to safety.  Instead, they turned around to help me as well.  The three men picked me up and got me to the safety of the garage.”

 

Alex paused to grab a sip of water.  She had lost her nervousness and was a picture of confidence as she continued speaking.

 

“This morning I also met Kelly Ashwan.  She is a nurse, and a wife and mother.  She immediately assessed my wound and went to work making a tourniquet and helping to stem my bleeding.  She enlisted the help of others in our group.  Apparently, this wonderful group of people had surrounded me in the garage, looking out to see what action needed to be taken to make me safe. Remember everyone, while this was happening we were still hearing shots.  No one knew whether there was more than one shooter or whether we were safe.  I’d also like to point out the actions of Stephanie Jackson and Brad Miller.  These two work together at a tech company just down the block.  They are both in their 20s with their whole lives ahead of them.  Instead of just hunkering down the two of them ran around the back of the garage and found some police officers and EMTs.  They led them back to the garage where they were able to take me to an ambulance and get me to the hospital.  Ladies and gentlemen, my surgeon made it very clear that I was close to death that day.  I was bleeding heavily.  Every single second after my shooting was important.  The actions of the people with me that day saved my life.”

 

Alex paused as the families and other agents began applauding loudly.

 

“So many awful things happen in our world,” Alex continued, “And it’s easy to get depressed and discouraged.  But when I think about that awful day I try to remember to be hopeful.  There were so many heroes that day.  There were so many people just trying to help each other.  And since the shooting I have been reminded time and time again how wonderful people can be to one another.  There are no words to thank my family and friends for all they have done for me.  My team here at the FBI has been unwavering in their support.  And today I had the pleasure of meeting the people who saved my life.  Thank you for this FBI Star.  I am truly blessed.”

 

The crowd broke out into loud applause and a standing ovation again as Alex finished.  Alex shook hands with all the dignitaries and the ceremony came to an end.  When she made her way down off the stage she was nearly tackled by Kara, who enveloped her in a huge hug.

 

“Oh my god, I have never been more proud of anyone in my whole life,” Kara said, smiling from ear to ear, “You are incredible, Alex.”

 

“Thanks, sis,” Alex said, laughing, “I think you are more excited than me.”

 

“I think we all are,” Eliza added, pulling Alex into a hug.

 

“Your speech was wonderful,” Jeremiah added as he kissed Alex on the forehead, “You really made your daddy proud today.”

 

Alex got a little teary eyed for the first time that day with her dad.  He had always encouraged her even as she made career choices that she knew were scary for her parents.  She knew that he was proud of her but she still loved hearing it.

 

“You look like a badass in that outfit,” Lena said grinning, “The medal just finishes off the look perfectly.”

 

“Leave it to you to notice the fashion, Lena,” Alex said laughing.

 

Finally Sam made her way to Alex.  She just pulled her into a long hug and told her that she loved her.  It was just what Alex wanted to hear.

 

They all spent the next hour at a reception for the families.  It was interesting to hear how that day had affected so many people.  When it was over they headed to Antonio’s for dinner.  Lena had arranged for them to eat out on the patio after the ceremony.

 

When they walked in Antonio immediately greeted Lena, Kara and Sam.

 

“It’s always good to see you, Lena and Sam.  Welcome back, chef,” Antonio said hugging them all.

 

“Glad to be back, Antonio,” Kara said, “I’m looking forward to another wonderful meal with you.”

 

“Well, no pressure there,” Antonio answered, making everyone laugh.  He showed them back to the patio and Kara introduced the rest of the group.  They all settled into their seats.  A waiter walked up with a bottle of Prosecco and popped the cork loudly into the air.

 

“This first bottle of Prosecco is from me,” Antonio said, “Lena told me about you, Agent Danvers, and your honor today.  It is my honor to serve you and to thank you for your service to National City.”

 

“Thank you, Antonio,” Alex said, “I don’t know how I’m going to get over all of this attention today.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kara said, “I’ll be the first to bring you back down to earth.  I know the real Alex Danvers.”  Everyone laughed then Kara continued, “But I am going to say one more nice thing and then I promise that is it for all of us.  If you would all raise your glasses, I’d like to make a toast to my sister, Alex.  Here’s the thing, the whole city is calling Alex a hero today but I knew it way before everyone else.  When I needed someone to save me you were there, Alex.  You’ve always been there for me. You have always been my hero.   To the best sister ever.  To Alex.”

 

“To Alex,” came the chorus.

 

“Great, I’m crying again,” Eliza said, and everyone laughed.

 

They spent the next two hours eating and drinking until they were all completely full and a little tipsy.  They thanked Antonio for the wonderful meal and walked out to the street together.  Eliza and Jeremiah hugged all the girls and left first. 

 

“I’m not ready to go home,” Alex said, “Are you guys up for staying out a bit longer?”

 

“I am,” Lena said, looking to Kara who was nodding as well, “where can we go?”

 

“How about that place we went on our first date?” Sam asked, “the place with the music.”

 

“That would be perfect,” Alex said, ordering an Uber for all of them.  The car arrived a couple of minutes later and they all jumped in.

 

Alex and Lena sat at the table in the bar and Sam and Kara went to get drinks.  The music that night was an acoustic guitar player/singer.

 

“Today has been a great day,” Lena said, “I’ve never had any of this sort of stuff in my life.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alex said, “Today was pretty unusual for all of us.”

 

“I don’t mean all the FBI stuff,” Lena said, “Although that was great and you deserved every moment of it, Alex.  I mean just being surrounded by family that is proud of one another and loves one another.  I love being a part of it, being with the Danvers family.  You all make me feel like a part of it.  Sam, too.”

 

“I’m glad you’re a part of it, Lena,” Alex said, sincerely.  Kara and Sam walked up with the drinks.

 

“What are you two all serious talking about?” Sam asked.

 

“Lena was just getting all mushy,” Alex answered and Lena poked her in the ribs.

 

“Hey now, don’t be mean to my mushy girlfriend,” Kara said, grinning and bobbing backward on her seat before Lena could poke her too.  After dodging the poke Kara pulled Lena into her and gave her a quick kiss.

 

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara said.

 

“Look who’s mushy now,” Lena answered, grinning.

 

“Wait, the L word?” Alex said, smiling widely.

 

“What word? – Lena? Luthor?” Lena asked sarcastically.

 

“Jeez, Alex, it’s not the first time I told Lena I love her,” Kara said.

 

“Well, it’s kind of a big deal,” Alex said, “how come you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Yep, I’m with Alex,” Sam said, “I haven’t heard about any love declarations either.  We need to know these things.”

 

“You two are ridiculous,” Lena said, “We don’t have to tell you every detail of our lives.”

 

“Yes you do,” Alex and Sam answered at the same time, making them all laugh.

 

“I think you two share one brain now,” Kara said, still laughing.

 

“Okay, just tell us one thing, because we have a bet riding on it,” Alex said, “who said it first.”

 

“Wait, you two bet on us?” Lena said, “Who bet on who?”

 

“We’re not telling until we know the answer,” Sam answered.

 

“Then I guess you’ll never know,” Lena answered, “I want a full explanation of the betting and the reasoning and then we will tell you.”

 

“I bet on you, Lena,” Alex said, “You’re the take charge type.  Kara tends to just let things flow.”

 

“I bet on you, Kara,” Sam said, “Because despite what you two think about Lena being mushy I know her better than anyone.  She feels mushy all the time, but she doesn’t express it very easily.  I’m thinking it’s Kara.”

 

Kara and Lena looked at each other smiling and Lena nodded to Kara to tell.

 

“You win, Sam,” Kara said.

 

“What, Lena?” Alex said sarcastically, “you have let me down.”

 

“I would have said it first,” Lena said, “She surprised me and beat me to the punch.  Sorry, Alex.  What did you bet?”

 

“You might not want the answer to that,” Sam said grinning.

 

“Oh God, I don’t,” Kara said, “Please stop talking.”  They all laughed heartily.

 

They spent the next couple of hours listening to music and talking and enjoying themselves until they were all yawning.

 

“I guess it’s time to go,” Alex said, “Thanks for all being with me today.  The last few weeks have been so tough but today made me just feel so hopeful for the future.”

 

They all hugged tightly before they left and no one minded the mushiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lillian shows up
> 
> I'm getting close to wrapping this one up, just a few more chapters. If you have any ideas what I should include before it's over please leave a comment!


	24. Lillian shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian shows up and the girls rally around Lena

A few more weeks passed by and the women were getting into more of a normal routine.  Alex was back at work part time.  Sam was back full time at L-Corp.  She still spent most nights at Alex’s place, but not because Alex needed her – just because they wanted to be together.  The restaurant was humming along nicely and Kara was finding herself with a little bit more free time.  L-Corp was continuing to grow.

 

Lena was busily working at her desk when she heard the knock on her office door and saw the door swing open.

 

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess said with urgency in her voice.

 

“Jess, what’s going on?” Lena asked, concerned about Jess’ sudden entrance.

 

“Um, it’s your mom, I mean it’s Lillian Luthor,” Jess said, “She’s downstairs at security demanding that she be let up to see you.”

 

Lena sighed heavily, “Tell them to let her in, Jess.”

 

Jess gave Lena a sympathetic look and walked back out to her phone.  A few minutes later Lillian walked into Lena’s office.

 

“You would think that I would be on some sort of list here to be let in, Lena,” Lillian said harshly as she walked in and sat down, “I shouldn’t be treated like a criminal.”

 

“I doubt very much they treated you like a criminal,” Lena answered, “and you would have been on a list if I knew you were coming.  It’s not like you visit me here often, or ever.”

 

“Well, I’m here now,” Lillian said.

 

“Yes, you are,” Lena said, sighing, “Would you like anything, coffee, water?”

 

“I’d love a water, do you have sparkling?” Lillian asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena said as she got up and grabbed a sparkling water from the small refrigerator in one of the cabinets in her office.

 

“You don’t have your secretary get drinks for people?” Lillian asked, “the CEO of a company should not be serving drinks.”

 

“I can walk four feet to get you a water,” Lena said, bristling, “Lillian, why are you here today?”

 

“You don’t need to be rude, Lena,” Lillian said, “I’m your mother.  I would think I could visit you whenever I like.”

 

“You spent my whole life reminding me that you are not my mother,” Lena answered, “so why don’t you just tell me why you are here.”

 

“Well, I saw this in the paper this morning,” Lillian said, pulling out a society page picture of Lena and Kara at a charity gala they had attended the weekend before. 

 

“So I went to a charity gala for the children’s hospital.  So what?” Lena asked.

 

“Well, it seems like you are identified in this article as the partner of Kara Danvers,” Lillian said.

 

“I am her partner, I guess, I mean I don’t really like that terminology, but whatever,” Lena said.

 

“And what does that mean exactly?” Lillian said.

 

“Why don’t you just ask what you want to ask?” Lena said, angrily.

 

“I’m just concerned about the face of this company,” Lillian said.

 

“This is my company, Lillian,” Lena said.

 

“You represent the Luthor family and the Luthor name,” Lillian said.

 

“So, you defended Lex.  You still defend Lex to this day, but you are going to come in here and give me a lecture because I have a girlfriend?” Lena said, shaking with anger.

 

“Lex didn’t mean to hurt anyone.  It was an accident,” Lillian shouted.

 

“He was making chemical weapons, for god’s sake,” Lena shouted back.

 

“There are people in this world who would have no trouble using weapons on us, Kara,” Lillian said, “don’t be naïve.  Lex was just trying to keep us safe.  He is a patriot.”

 

Lena rubbed her forehead above her eyes, “I’m not doing this.  I am not having this fight with you for the thousandth time.”

 

“I’m here because I doubt you have anyone in your life telling you what you need to hear,” Lillian said, “You are the face of this company and you are a Luthor.  If you want to be successful, if you want the approval of the people then you shouldn’t be running around with some woman.”

 

“Get out,” Lena said.

 

“What?” Lillian said, “you’re kicking me out?”

 

“Yes, Lillian, get out of my office and out of my building,” Lena answered, “You are not welcome here.”

 

“I’m the only family that you have, Lena,” Lillian said harshly, “you will regret this.  Now you have no one to watch out for you.”  Lillian picked up her purse and stormed out of the office. 

 

Lena sat down at her desk and put her face in her hands.  She needed to get out of the office.  She shut down her computer and picked up her phone.  She started to call Kara but she realized she wasn’t going to be able to talk without crying so she decided to text.

 

_Lena:  Can you come to my apartment?_

_Kara:  Now?  Are you ok?_

_Lena:  I’m leaving L-Corp now.  Lillian came here.  I’m not really ok._

_Kara:  I’ll meet you there_

 

Lena walked out of her office.  Jess was looking at her sympathetically.

 

“I’m leaving for the day, Jess,” Lena said softly.

 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” Jess answered.

 

Lena made her way home.  As soon as she got there she changed into some leggings and a t-shirt.  She poured herself a glass of Irish whiskey and sat on the couch and took a sip.  She heard the elevator ring and Kara came walking into the den.  She walked over to the couch and took the glass from Lena’s hand and put it on the coffee table then she sat and pulled Lena into a hug.  Lena relaxed onto Kara’s shoulder and just sat and let her hold her for a few minutes.  She could feel the tears running down her face.  Kara just held her until she sat back and was ready to talk.  Lena looked over at the cup of whiskey.

 

“How about I get you some water for now instead?” Kara said, “We can move to the stronger stuff after we talk.”

 

Lena nodded.  They both heard the elevator ring again and looked up as Sam came barreling into the apartment.  Sam looked surprised and relieved when she saw that Lena was curled into Kara.

 

“Oh, jeez, sorry,” Sam said, “Jess told me Lillian showed up and then you left and I was worried, but Kara’s here…” Sam didn’t know what to do.  She had always been the person Lena needed and now she felt oddly out of place.

 

“Come here, you,” Lena said, patting the sofa on the side of her opposite Kara.   Sam sat on the other side of Lena and cuddled right up to her.  Kara caught Sam’s eye and gave her a soft smile.  Kara got up and walked toward the kitchen.

 

“We decided to start with some water before possibly moving to the whiskey,” Kara said, “you want some?”

 

“Sure,” Sam answered, smiling.  Sam’s phone vibrated and she checked in then texted back.

 

“Is that Jess?” Lena asked.

 

“No, it’s Alex.  I was supposed to go over there after work but I called and told her what was going on and that I was coming over here,” Sam said, “She’s asking if I found you and if you are okay.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Lena said, “Tell her I’m fine.  You can go see her, Sam.”

 

“She cares about you too, Lena and you’re clearly not fine,” Sam said, “But you have Kara here, so I can go and leave you two.” 

 

Kara walked back into the room with the waters for everyone and sat back down next to Lena.

 

“I don’t want you to go, Sam,” Lena said, “why don’t you tell Alex to come over here.”

 

“Really?” Sam said, “you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena said.

 

Sam texted Alex back and told her to come over.  Lena snuggled up to Kara but intertwined the fingers of her free hand with Sam.

 

“Can we just hang out like this until Alex gets here and I’ll just tell you all what happened?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course, babe,” Kara answered.  They sat quietly until Alex arrived just a few minutes later.  Alex saw the three women she loved curled up together on the couch.  She made her way over and leaned down in front of Lena.  She could see that Lena’s eyes were still red from crying.  She gently kissed Lena on the forehead then went and sat down on the loveseat.  Sam stood and went to the kitchen to grab a drink for Alex as well.  When she returned she sat next to Alex.  Lena sighed heavily then stretched out.

 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Lena said.

 

“Start wherever you want,” Kara said.

 

“Sam knows my history.  Kara, you know some of it.  Alex, I want you to know,” Lena said, getting teary again already, “It’s just really hard to talk about for me.”

 

“Lena, take your time,” Alex answered, “We all love you and we are here for you.”

 

“Okay, so I guess what’s important is this.  Lillian Luthor is not really my mother.  My dad had an affair.  My birth mother died when I was very young.  I don’t even remember her,” Lena started, “When she died my dad came and got me and he raised me with Lillian.  Needless to say, she was pretty bitter about the whole thing.”

 

They all sat quietly as Lena took a sip of water and continued on, “We have never been close, at all.  She tolerated me to some extent but that was about it.  The time between when my dad died and I left for college was awful.  Luckily, it wasn’t very long, but she didn’t even pretend to care about me.  When she found out that dad left the company to me and Lex she went ballistic.”

 

“Wait, she doesn’t own any of the company?” Kara asked.

 

“Nope,” Lena said, “I’m not sure why dad did that but he did.  But, don’t worry about Lillian, she was left millions.  She has no financial worries whatsoever, he just didn’t leave her any part of the company.”

 

“That’s one thing he did right,” Sam said.

 

“I guess so,” Lena said, “Anyway, when everything happened with Lex she got even worse.  She defended him through it all.  She still does.  She was furious when I realized what he had done and I didn’t defend him as well.”

 

“How does she justify what he did?” Kara asked.

 

“She’s just as xenophobic as he is,” Lena said, “She is convinced that Lex was just a good patriot trying to make sure our country was safe.”

 

“She’s deluded,” Sam said, “So why did she show up today?”

 

“She saw the picture in the paper from the gala,” Lena said.

 

“Let me guess, she was not there to tell you how good you looked,” Sam said.

 

“She was there to tell me she didn’t approve of me and Kara,” Lena said, crying softly again, “Basically she said that I shouldn’t represent the Luthor name because I have a girlfriend.”

 

“What?” Alex said loudly, “She came to your office to give you grief about Kara?  Seriously?”  Alex looked like she might just hunt down Lillian and kill her if she could.

 

“Yep, welcome to my life,” Lena said, “Welcome to my family.”

 

Kara gently reached down and pulled up Lena’s face so that they were looking at each other, “She is not your family, Lena.  We are your family now.”  Kara spoke strongly and she looked like she might join Alex on the hunt for Lillian, but she had one tear escaping down her cheek.  She was heartbroken for Lena.

 

“What did you do, Lena?” Sam asked softly.

 

“I got into a bit of a fight with her,” Lena said, “and then I kicked her out of my office and told her not to come back.”

 

“I’m glad you did that, babe,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back softly, “but I know it doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

 

“You know, when I was in therapy we spent a lot of time talking about how it wasn’t my fault that she doesn’t love me,” Lena said, “And I know that’s true, but somewhere inside me I’m still that kid who wants to be loved by the woman who is supposed to be my mother.”

 

“I get it, Lena, you know I get it,” Sam said.  She noticed Kara looking at her softly.  “I’m sure you notice I never talk about family either, Kara.  My mom abandoned me and I bounced around in foster homes.  I got lucky because my social worker noticed how well I did in school and she helped me get a college scholarship.  That’s where I met Lena.”

 

“Well, thank God you found each other,” Kara said.

 

“And now you found us,” Alex said.  Lena smiled softly.

 

“You want to order some dinner?” Sam asked, “Or we could leave you two alone if you’d rather?”

 

“No, stay, please,” Lena said, “I’ve always had you to rely on, Sam, but this is even better.  I feel kind of relieved.  Something really awful happened today but here I am with people who care about me who just dropped what they were doing to come be with me.  It means a lot to me.”

 

“Gotta be honest, Lena,” Alex said grinning wickedly, “I was pretty much just sitting on the couch.”  They all laughed.

 

“Kara, darling,” Lena said, “Do you need to go back to work?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Kara said pulling Lena in even tighter, “This is exactly why having Winn as a partner is working out so well.  I was able to leave today without any concern or any guilt.  By the way, he has a date this Friday night.”

 

“With who?” Alex said, excitedly, “Do we know her?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Kara said, “She’s a friend of our business manager. She introduced them.  I think her last name is Tessmacher, maybe?”

 

“That guy deserves a nice girl,” Alex said, “He really is the sweetest.”

 

“He is,” Kara said.

 

They ordered dinner and sat down with a bottle of wine.  Lena’s whiskey was still sitting on the counter.  She looked over at it and sighed.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara said.

 

“I’m just thinking about how many times I sat alone with a glass of whiskey when I was sad,” Lena said, getting a bit emotional again, “And instead, I’m sitting here with all of you.  This is much better.”

 

Alex and Kara’s phones both vibrated.  Alex grabbed hers and said, “Danver’s family text.”

 

“Oh, it’s Eliza asking about Thanksgiving,” Kara said, “She wants to know if you guys are coming with us.”

 

“You don’t have to work?” Lena asked.

 

“Nope, we are closing on Thanksgiving and Christmas,” Kara said, “It’s not worth the money to me to make my employees work or to be there myself.  I don’t really need to be open and everyone is happy to be off.  I always hated working the holidays.”

 

“Well than I’d love to go,” Lena said.

 

“Me too,” Sam said, “But make sure and ask what we can bring.  I don’t want to be one of those people that just shows up empty handed.”

 

“You know Eliza is going to say not to bring anything,” Alex said as she was typing.  Sure enough the text came back that Eliza was thrilled they would be there and not to bring anything.

 

“Ya’ll just bring some wine,” Alex said, “Everyone loves wine, and I promise we have enough food to feed half of National City.”

 

“Thanksgiving,” Lena sighed looking around the table, “I’ve never been more thankful than I am right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Thanksgiving with the Danvers


	25. Thanksgiving Eve and Morn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me so now Thanksgiving is two chapters

A couple of weeks later the four women found themselves riding to Midvale together to celebrate Thanksgiving. It was Wednesday evening. Eliza had asked that they come up the night before so that they could all prepare the meal together. Alex and Kara had been hesitant but were both happily persuaded by how excited both Lena and Sam were about the holiday. They pulled up to the Danvers home around 7:00. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink. The women all got out and were grabbing their bags from the trunk when Eliza came walking quickly down the front steps to give everyone hugs.

“My girls,” Eliza said happily as she made her way first to Alex, “I’m so happy to see you all. Dad’s in the back pulling some food off the grill for us to eat before we start all the preparations for tomorrow.”

Eliza hugged all of them and grabbed Alex’s bag. Alex was still using her cane but Eliza noticed that she was walking much easier.

“Alex, you look like you are doing great,” Eliza said.

“The last month has been really much better, mom,” Alex said, “The physical therapist says I might be able to lose the cane pretty soon. I’m still limping but I’m starting to finally feel like I might actually recover from this thing.”

“Oh, honey, that’s wonderful,” Eliza said, “Why don’t you girls get settled upstairs. You can fight among yourselves for the extra rooms.”

“How about first one up gets to choose,” Kara said, smiling at Alex.

“Ok, that’s just mean,” Alex said, “And at Thanksgiving, too.”

Suddenly Sam looked at Alex and smiled and started running toward the house. Kara realized what she was doing and took off after her. Sam had been to the Danvers before. She knew that there were two bedrooms upstairs – one had a queen sized bed and the other had two twins across the room from one another.

“Go, Sam,” Alex yelled, “you’ve got this!” Kara was sprinting to try to catch up to Sam. Lena just stood outside doubled over laughing.

“Oh my gosh, Alex,” Eliza said, laughing, “I think you have found the perfect match.”

Eliza, Alex and Lena made their way into the den. Kara and Sam were coming back downstairs. Sam had a huge grin on her face. Kara was trying to look mad but she couldn’t hide her grin.

“We got the twin beds,” she said to Lena.

“It’s your own fault,” Lena said teasingly, “your strategy was truly awful. You didn’t pay any attention to your flank and you gave away your plan.”

“From now on I’ll leave the warfare to you,” Kara said as she walked behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her.

Alex walked over to Sam and pulled her in for a kiss, “My hero!” she said to everyone’s laughter.

“You know I wasn’t going to let Kara get away with that,” Sam said, smiling.

“Seems like you’ve become like a second big sister,” Eliza said, “Alex never let Kara beat her at anything. I swear I’ve never known a more competitive person. If somehow Kara beat Alex at a game or a race or whatever Alex would sulk around for hours.”

“Luckily it only happened maybe once or twice,” Alex said and Kara just shook her head laughing.

Jeremiah walked into the room from the back porch. He was wearing an apron and still had the barbeque tongs in his hand.

“It sounds like a riot in here,” he said smiling, “Welcome home girls.”

“Yes, honey,” Eliza said to Jeremiah, “I feel like we have welcomed four teenagers home. They were racing to claim bedrooms.”

“You never heard of rock, paper, scissors?” Jeremiah asked, laughing.

“Not nearly as fun,” Alex answered.

“Why don’t you guys get some drinks and come out back. We can eat on the back porch,” Jeremiah said, “It’s a beautiful night.”

Kara grabbed a couple of bottles of white wine out of the ice chest that Lena and Sam packed and brought them to the table.

“I know you told them not to bring anything,” Kara said, “but Sam and Lena pretty much brought a whole stocked bar.”

“Thank you, girls,” Eliza said, “You didn’t need to do that but it was very nice of you.”

They all settled down at the table. Jeremiah had grilled some chicken and lots of veggies. It was a perfect light meal for the night before Thanksgiving. They knew that they would all be stuffing themselves tomorrow. They ate and left Jeremiah to clean up outside while they all moved to the kitchen. Eliza had jobs for each of them. Kara was chopping up all the onions, celery, garlic and carrots for the stuffing. She was by far the most adept at everything in the kitchen. Lena and Sam were peeling and cutting apples for the pies. Alex was making pie crusts. Eliza was peeling potatoes. They were all happily working together.

“What time did you tell Winn to come?” Eliza asked Kara.

“Around four,” Kara said, “And he is bringing the new girlfriend.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Alex said, “but haven’t they only been on a few dates?”

“Yep,” Kara answered, “But she’s not from National City and I think it was too expensive for her to travel to do both Christmas and Thanksgiving with her family so she really didn’t have anywhere special to go.”

“The more the merrier,” Eliza said. She saw Lena and Sam smiling softly at each other and Lena sighed deeply. Kara glanced at Lena and gave her a big smile.

“So, what do we need to finish tonight, mom?” Kara asked. She realized she had done it again with the “mom” thing but Eliza just continued on as if nothing happened.

“Well, I would like to get the mashed potatoes and the stuffing done because those are easy to just reheat,” Eliza said, “I like to cook the pies fresh on Thanksgiving day, so we will just do the preparations for those but put them together tomorrow. Obviously we will cook the turkey tomorrow.”

“You got fresh cranberries, right?” Kara asked.

“Oh, here we go, the great cranberry debate,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. Sam and Lena looked at the other women quizzically.

“I like to make fresh cranberry sauce,” Kara said, “They all like that horrible gelatin stuff that comes out of a can. It’s still shaped like a can with the ridges and everything. I don’t get it, at all.”

“I just like it,” Eliza said, “I can’t help it. There is something awful about it but I just can’t pass it up. You can make your fresh stuff tonight too. I got everything you needed.”

“Um, I brought something else to make,” Lena said softly, “I hope it’s ok.”

“Of course, dear,” Eliza said, “what is it?”

“Well, my family never did anything like this,” Lena said, “Usually on holidays we just went to a restaurant or our staff cooked. But there was one thing my dad taught me to cook. The only real time I ever spent in the kitchen was with him making soda bread with raisins and nuts. It’s really nothing that special and I haven’t made it in years. I don’t even know why I thought to try it again now. I’ll get up and do it in the morning.”

“I think it sounds wonderful,” Eliza said, “Thank you.”

“Let me reiterate that I brought a whole lot of alcohol,” Sam said, making everyone laugh. 

Jeremiah came in after finishing up outside and they all spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing as they finished preparations. After they cleaned up the women all headed upstairs for the night. Sam and Alex teased Lena and Kara one last time as they made their way into their room. Kara and Lena just laughed and shook their heads.

Kara closed the door and pulled Lena into a kiss. Lena smiled then looked back at the room. It was clearly the room Alex and Kara shared growing up. The two twin beds were clear across the room from one another.

“I think it’s too hard to move them together,” Kara said, “you think we could fit in one?”

“I’m not having sex with you in your parents house with them home,” Lena said.

“Yes, you are,” Kara said, grinning, then she walked over and began kissing Lena and pulling up her shirt.

“Kara!” Lena said, trying to keep her voice down, “Sam and Alex are about 10 feet away and your parents are right downstairs.”

Kara just giggled and continued kissing Lena’s neck and undressing her. Lena was completely torn. She was getting extremely turned on but she was really nervous. She felt like a teenager. Kara pulled back and started a slow show of taking off her clothes. Lena knew then that there was no fighting what was going to happen. She just had to stay quiet.

Lena climbed into the bed and Kara got in on top of her. They started kissing and Kara moaned softly.

“I swear, Kara,” Lena whispered, “If you can’t do this in complete silence I am jumping out of this bed and moving into the one over there.”

Kara giggled and kept on kissing Lena softly. Lena couldn’t help but giggle a bit herself. Kara slowly started making her way down Lena’s body. By the time she was between Lena’s legs Lena had grabbed a pillow and was holding it over her face to keep any noises muffled. Kara just stopped and waited until Lena lifted the pillow and looked down. Their eyes met and Kara flashed a big smile before leaning in and licking Lena roughly. Lena immediately had to pull the pillow back over her mouth. Despite the nervousness it didn’t take long for Lena to get worked up into a pretty satisfying orgasm. Lena couldn’t help but giggle some more when she saw the smug look on Kara’s face.

Kara made her way back up to kiss Lena for a bit. She was surprised when Lena told her to turn over.

“This way you can just moan into the pillow,” Lena husked out breathily. Her hand was stroking Kara’s back and then moved lower onto her backside. “Spread your legs a bit.”

Kara was sure she was going to need the pillows after all. Lena had apparently decided to go all in. Lena rubbed Kara between her legs from behind. She moved her body so that she was grinding herself on Kara’s leg as she deftly used her fingers on Kara. Kara had her face buried in the pillow. Lena could see her fists grabbing the pillow tighter and tighter as she picked up her pace. When Kara came she pulled the pillow tightly into her face and her whole body became taut. Lena gently rubbed Kara’s back as her body relaxed. When Kara turned over it was Lena who had the smug look on her face.

“I almost had to scream,” Kara said, smiling, “You are so damn good at that.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Lena said. She turned over and pulled Kara’s arm so that Kara was spooning her from behind, “Is this ok?”

“Mmm, we fit perfectly,” Kara said. It didn’t’ take long for them to both fall asleep.

********************

Lena poured out a cup of coffee and began to grab together the ingredients she needed for the soda bread. It was only 7:30 but she was used to waking up early. She had to do some maneuvering to climb out of bed and leave Kara sleeping but she had managed to make her way out. She heard a noise behind her and jumped a bit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Eliza said, “I didn’t think anyone would be up yet. I’m usually the only one out here before nine.”

“I don’t generally sleep late,” Lena said, “I guess it’s just habit. I made some coffee.”

“It smells great, I’m going to grab some,” Eliza said, “Are you going to start on the bread now?”

“Yep,” Lena said, “I thought it might make for a good late morning snack to get us through the day.”

“Do you mind if I help?” Eliza asked, “Or I could just go hang out on the porch if you’d rather have some alone time.”

“I’d love for you to help,” Lena answered. She pulled out the recipe and they started measuring out the ingredients. Lena had packed a bag with everything she needed, including the measuring cups, rolling pin and baking pans.

“You’re a planner,” Eliza said smiling, “I’m the same way. Maybe that’s why we are both scientists.”

“I do like to figure out how things work,” Lena said, “And I like knowing what comes next.”

“Me too,” Eliza said, “Unfortunately, life does not always cooperate with our need for control.”

They busied themselves for the next few minutes mixing together all the ingredients then they split the dough in half and each of them started kneading.

“So, we need to make these into circles and then cut them into fourths. They’re called soda farls in Ireland,” Lena said.

“Is your background Irish?” Eliza asked.

“Well, my birth mother was Irish but I never met her,” Lena said, “I always wonder if she taught this to my dad and that’s why he taught me. I don’t know, it’s kind of complicated.”

“Lena, sweetie,” Eliza said, “I hope this doesn’t anger you, but Kara told me a little bit about your background. She was really upset by Lillian’s behavior toward you and I guess she just called me to vent a bit.”

“It’s ok,” Lena answered, “I don’t mind. I’m glad she has you.”

Eliza stopped kneading the bread and sat down next to Lena and gently held her hand, “Sweetheart, I want you to know that Jeremiah and I couldn’t be happier about you and Kara being together. That child came to us completely broken. It took a long time for her to even smile again. Luckily, she and Alex bonded pretty quickly and Kara fought her way back into life again, but she always seemed to be looking for something that she just couldn’t find. She was never at peace, and then she met you. She has a calm about her now that I always wanted for her.”

Lena wiped away a tear, “I love her.”

“I know you do,” Eliza said, “And anyone who tells you that your love is wrong is just plain awful. I don’t like to speak ill about people but if I got Lillian Luthor in a room with me it would not be pretty.”

Lena laughed softly.

“Eliza, I’m not ready to do it quite yet,” Lena said, “but I want to spend the rest of my life with Kara. I’m going to ask her to marry me. I hope that’s ok with you.”

“Lena, as long as you two keep making each other as happy as I’ve seen,” Eliza said, “I hope you get a beautiful lifetime together.”

They both turned as they heard some plodding footsteps coming down the steps.

“I smell coffee,” Alex said, she noticed the women sitting closely, still holding hands, “Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Not at all, sweetie,” Eliza said, smiling and winking at Lena, “Let me get you a cup. You’re up early.”

“My sleeping patterns have changed,” Alex said, “My leg gets numb if I’m in bed for too long. It’s kind of aggravating.”

“Well, I’m thrilled at how well you’ve been moving around since you got here,” Eliza said, handing Alex the coffee.

“You guys need any help with this?” Alex asked, waving around her hand at the mess on the table.

“All we need to do is roll it out and cut it and stick it in the oven,” Lena said, “You conveniently came down for the fun part.”

“That’s how I roll,” Alex said with a smile.

They finished up the dough and put it in the oven. By the time everyone else woke up the house was filled with the wonderful aroma of fresh baked bread. They all started the day together enjoying the bread and marveling over what would become the new Thanksgiving morning tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Eve show up and everyone enjoys time together.


	26. Thanksgiving dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy and thankful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual because I split Thanksgiving in two

Lena, Alex and Jeremiah sat in the den relaxing with some wine.  Eliza and Sam were finishing setting the table and preparing the dining room.  Kara was finishing up in the kitchen.  She spent the day making the fresh cranberry sauce, creamed spinach and roasted pearl onions.  The turkey was in the oven and the smells filling the house were making everyone’s mouths water.  Kara walked into the den just as they all heard knocking at the door.

 

“Winn!” Kara said as she opened the door to welcome him in.

 

“Hey, Kara,” Winn said, walking in to the den hand in hand with a petite blonde woman.  Everyone stood to welcome them as Eliza and Sam came in from the dining area.

 

“Guys, this is Eve Tessmacher,” Winn said as he introduced everyone.  Eve had a big smile and seemed right from the start to have a bubbly, warm personality.  “And I made these for everyone,” Winn added, “I figured we wouldn’t need any more food for today so these are for whenever.”  Winn pulled out some small beautifully packaged macarons and handed them out to everyone.

 

“Thanks so much for having me,” Eve said to the Danvers.

 

“We are glad you two could make it, and these look wonderful, Winn” Eliza said, “Would you like some wine?  The turkey should be out in about an hour so we were all going to relax for a little bit.”

 

“Let’s go out back to the porch,” Alex suggested, “It’s so nice out.”

 

They all went out and settled down with their wine.  Kara took Lena’s hand and sat them next to Winn and Eve. 

 

“So Eve, Winn said you weren’t able to make it home,” Kara said, “where are you from?”

 

“I’m from Connecticut,” Eve said, “my family is all back there.  I’m going to spend Christmas there but it was too hard to get enough vacation days to make it worthwhile to spend the money to go this week.  I Facetimed earlier today.  I’m mostly bummed because my sister had a baby a few months ago and I’ve only seen her once.  I can’t wait to get back for Christmas.”

 

“I get it,” Kara said, “I was in New York for a few years before I moved back and I had to work a lot of holidays.  It was hard being away.”

 

“What do you do?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m a nuclear physicist,” Eve answered.  Jeremiah and Eliza both perked up.

 

“Where do you work?” Lena asked.

 

“Department of Energy,” Eve answered.

 

“Are you in 24?” Alex said, referring to the slang address used for one of the downtown government office buildings that was just down the block from the FBI building.

 

“Yep,” Eve said, “I only missed the shooting by about five minutes.  You’re a legend now, Alex.  I’m really trying not to fangirl meeting you today.”

 

They all laughed as it was clear that Eve was really excited meeting Alex.

 

“And you too, Ms. Luthor,” Eve said happily, “I’m just amazed by the products that are coming out of L-Corp.”

 

“That’s nice, Eve,” Lena said, “But if you call me Ms. Luthor again this is going to be a very short relationship.  It’s Lena, please.”

 

“We are all a very casual group, Eve,” Jeremiah said, “first name basis only here.”

 

“Ok, sounds good,” Eve said, smiling widely.  Kara smiled at Winn.  Eve really was an immediately likeable person.

 

Lena, Eve, Jeremiah and Eliza proceeded to spend the next half hour talking about science.  Every now and then the others would add a comment but the conversation was really mostly out of their knowledge zones.  The scientists were clearly enjoying themselves thoroughly.  A timer went off and Eliza and Kara jumped up to go check the turkey.  A few minutes later they called everyone in for dinner.

 

The table was packed end to end with food.  They found their seats.  Lena and Sam ended up next to each other.  Lena looked over at Sam and smiled.  Sam pulled Lena in for a quick hug.  They didn’t need to speak to convey to each other their happiness this year.

 

Jeremiah started carving the turkey and everyone started passing around the side dishes.  Small conversations overlapped around the table until everyone was settled with their food.  Jeremiah tapped his spoon on his wine glass to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Ok, Danvers Thanksgiving tradition,” Jeremiah said.

 

“Please, Dad, are you really going to make us do this?” Alex whined.

 

“Yes, I am,” Jeremiah said, “We have a tradition that as we start our meal we go around the table and say something that we are thankful for.  There is one rule, we are all thankful for the meal and the people at this table so you can’t say either of those.”

 

“I’ll start,” Eliza said happily as Alex and Kara shot each other exasperated looks. 

 

“I know I’m breaking the rules a bit but I really am thankful for the new additions at our table this year,” Eliza said, smiling at Lena and Sam, “And, I am thankful for Chameleon, the best restaurant in National City.”

 

Kara couldn’t help but smiling from ear to ear.  Alex raised her glass in agreement and clinked it on Kara’s glass.

 

Kara was sitting next to Eliza so it was her turn to go next.

 

“This year I’m thankful for Paul Folse, the man that helped out Alex,” Kara said.

 

“Good one, Kara” Sam said smiling.

 

“I’m thankful for afternoon teas with a sweet friend who shares my love of books,” Lena said when it was her turn.

 

“I’m thankful for Netflix,” Sam said, making everyone laugh, “I don’t know what Alex and I would have done without it these past few months.”

 

“I’m thankful for the doctors and nurses who took care of me,” Alex said next.

 

Winn looked almost panicked when it got to him.

 

“Relax, Winn, if I was able to do this I have complete faith in your ability,” Lena said, smiling.

 

“Ok, I’ve got one,” Winn said as it hit him, “I’m thankful for Cat Grant.  I wouldn’t be sitting here today with all of you if she wasn’t in my life.”

 

“I’m thankful for my beautiful new niece,” Eve said, with a big grin.

 

“And back to me,” Jeremiah said, “I’m thankful for the grant we just received at our office that is going to allow me to keep working on science that can benefit all of us.”

 

As they finished they all raised their glasses and toasted.  The next few minutes were quiet as everyone was enjoying their food.

 

“I guess all it takes to get this group quiet is a turkey and about 12 side dishes,” Jeremiah said making everyone laugh.

 

“It’s all just so good,” Sam said, “I’ve never in my life had a meal like this, in so many ways.  I know we just did the thankful thing but I really have to say how incredible this is for me.”  Sam looked like she might be getting a little emotional and Alex leaned over casually and draped her arm over her shoulder.

 

“We are so happy to do it,” Eliza said, “I love Thanksgiving.”

 

They were eating for a full hour until everyone was stuffed.  The whole group helped clean up.  By the time they were finished the house looked as though nothing had happened.  All the dishes were clean and the leftovers put away.  The apple pies were just coming out of the oven.

 

“Let’s let the pies cool while we start the movie,” Eliza said, “And we can let our dinner digest a bit before we overstuff ourselves even more.”

 

“The movie?” Lena asked.

 

“Another Danvers tradition,” Kara said, “We always watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ after Thanksgiving dinner.  I think it’s Eliza’s way of transitioning us into Christmas spirit.  If you guys thought today was a big deal wait until you experience Christmas.”

 

Eliza came in with a bunch of blankets and everyone found a comfy spot and settled in for the movie.  Halfway through Eliza paused the movie to serve everyone pie a la mode.  By the time the movie ended it was dark outside and they were all tired from the long day and the huge meal.

 

“I guess we will be heading out,” Winn said, “I can’t thank you all enough.  This was a great day.”

 

“Yes, thanks for making me feel so welcome,” Eve said, “this was really great.”

 

They walked out and everyone waved from the porch as they drove down the long driveway.

 

“She is adorable,” Eliza said immediately.

 

“I know, she’s so friendly and she is so smart,” Lena said, “they make a cute couple.”

 

“Thumbs up for Eve,” Sam said, and they all laughed.

 

“Come on, you goofball,” Alex said, “We need to get our stuff together to get out of here too.”

 

“We’re all packed up,” Kara said, “whenever you guys are ready.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to spend the night again?” Eliza asked.

 

“I have to work tomorrow, Mom,” Kara said, “It’s easier for us to get back.”

 

“And I have physical therapy,” Alex said.

 

“Ok, fine,” Eliza said, “you know I just love having you girls here.”

 

“Christmas is right around the corner, Mom,” Alex said, “We’ll all be back soon.”

 

They all went and grabbed their stuff and packed up the car.  Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes and they started their trip back to National City.  They were all just listening to the radio and relaxing for a few minutes.  Lena noticed Sam deep in thought for a while until she seemed to snap out of it.  Sam moved over and snuggled tightly into Alex.  Alex wrapped her arm around Sam.

 

“In my entire life I’ve never had a better Thanksgiving Day than today,” Sam said, “No offense, Lena, since we’ve spent the last few together but I’m sure you feel the same way.”

 

“I do,” Lena said, “It was really great.  I guess now we know what all the fuss is about.”

 

“Yep, it was pretty much a perfect day for me too,” Kara said, “It sure beats working at a restaurant in New York City by a mile.”

 

“I’m glad we decided to go up last night, too,” Alex said, “It was nice having that time with Mom and Dad.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said.

 

“Although I’m really looking forward to getting you home alone,” Alex said, smiling wickedly at Sam.

 

“What, you didn’t get any action last night?” Kara said turning her head to smirk back at Alex.

 

“You didn’t?” Alex asked, her eyes wide.

 

“Oh, we definitely did,” Kara said laughing.  Lena was just blushing furiously.

 

“Lena, I’ve never been so impressed,” Sam said laughing.

 

“Best Thanksgiving ever,” Lena replied, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex celebrate their 6 month anniversary


	27. The anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Sam get ready, Sam and Alex make a decision

Alex knew that she wanted to look special for her six month anniversary date with Sam. She had already picked out a gift – an antique necklace that she found in a small shop right next to her physical therapy session. She felt like it was kismet when she saw it. She was grumpily waiting for Kara to come pick her up when she decided to just help pass the time by entering the jewelry store. She noticed the case of antique jewelry and her eye was immediately drawn to the necklace. It was a small single ruby surrounded by very small diamonds all set in silver on a silver chain. It was a very simple piece but for some reason it just made her think of Sam. It looked like it belonged on an old soul. She bought it on the spot and had been holding it for almost two months.

She and Sam discussed what they wanted to do for their anniversary and had settled on taking a drive up the coast to a restaurant that overlooked the water. They would stay at a bed and breakfast right next door for the night. Alex was working double time with her therapist to make sure that she would be able to surprise Sam by walking without her cane. The only problem was that she was totally stuck on what to wear. She couldn’t wear heels and every dress she tried on looked terrible with flats. Finally, she decided she needed help so she picked up her phone and sent out a text.

_Alex: need fashion help_

_Lena: Odd request, but ok. What’s up?_

_Alex: Lunch?_

_Lena: Can you come to L-Corp?_

_Alex: Sure, time?_

_Lena: Noon, I’ll order the food, just come up to my office_

Alex arrived at noon and Jess led her into Lena’s office. Lena had some grilled chicken and salad waiting for them.

“I didn’t mean you had to buy me lunch, too,” Alex said, “I could have taken care of that.”

“It’s just from the café downstairs,” Lena answered, “no big deal. It’s what I eat most days. So what’s going on?”

They settled at the small table in the office and started eating.

“So, you know in a couple of weeks it’s me and Sam’s six month anniversary,” Alex said and Lena nodded, “We are going up the coast to stay overnight and eating at a really nice restaurant.”

“That sounds perfect,” Lena said.

“Yeah, and I’m going to surprise her,” Alex added, “my physical therapist says that I can stop using the cane by that weekend.”

“Oh, Alex, that’s wonderful!” Lena said, “you better be ready for the tears to flow.”

“Really, I might need a canoe for both of us,” Alex said and they both laughed, “But here’s my problem – I tried on every dress I own and they all look terrible with flat shoes. I’m at a loss.”

“Ok, this I can fix easily if you are ready to step out of your comfort zone just a bit?” Lena said. “Are you pretty available during your lunch hour?”

“Sure, that works,” Alex said, “What are you thinking?”

She walked over to her phone and buzzed Jess. “Jess, I need you to make an appointment with Jacques for me, tomorrow or the next day at lunchtime if he is available.”

“I’m going to have someone make something perfect for you,” Lena said, “I know just what I have in mind.”

“Lena, I can’t afford something custom made,” Alex said, “I just wanted some advice!”

“Consider this my six month anniversary gift to Sam,” Lena said, “And I don’t want to hear another word about it. I know exactly what is going to drive her crazy and you are going to look great. Plus this is super fun for me. Just promise you’ll trust me.”

“Ok, I guess so,” Alex said, “I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.”

The next day Lena and Alex met at an address Lena had provided. They walked into the studio together and were immediately greeted by Jacques LaFleur.

“Hello, Lena,” Jacques said, “It’s been too long. How are you?”

“I’m great, Jacques,” Lena said, “This is my friend, Alex. I need you to make something for her. She’s Sam’s girlfriend and they are celebrating an anniversary.”

“Well damn, Sam’s done well,” Jacques said, walking around Alex and looking her up and down. Alex laughed and blushed.

Lena spent the next couple of minutes explaining the situation and then said to Jacques, “Remember Anna Kendrick at the Grammy’s in the black tuxedo? I’m thinking something along those lines.”

“I see exactly where you are going with this” Jacques said, “Although I’m thinking more of a flair leg pant because we can do a flat boot underneath and still bring the sex.”

“You two are going to put me in a suit?” Alex asked, “Look, no offense but I’m more of a dress kind of girl.”

“I told you to trust me, Alex,” Lena said, “I know you like to look feminine. I promise Jacques is going to find the right cut for you and Sam is going to freak out when she sees you.” Lena sounded so excited that Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ok, then let’s do it,” Alex said.

Jacques began to take measurements. He showed Alex a couple of pictures on his laptop of similar designs and then he quickly sketched out what he was thinking.

“So, what you’re saying is that I’m wearing a jacket with no shirt underneath,” Alex said, “I don’t know if I can pull this off.”

“Of course you can,” Jacques said, “Look at this body. You are stunning. And I’ll have the perfect undergarments as well to make it work. Lena, you need to get Mitch and Janet for that afternoon.”

“You’re right,” Lena said, “I’ll text them now.”

“Mitch and Janet?” Alex asked.

“Just a little help with hair and makeup,” Jacques answered.

“Oh my, what have I done,” Alex said, “Lena, this might be a little bit extra, don’t you think?”

“No, I don’t,” Lena said with a big grin, “I think this is so much fun.”

“Good lord,” Alex sighed but she couldn’t help but get a bit caught up in it.

They spent the next few minutes looking over fabrics until they all settled on a deep red wool. Jacques measured Alex’s foot then got on the phone to ask for some shoes to be delivered for the fitting.

“We’ve only got a couple of weeks,” Lena said to Jacques, “You sure you can pull it off?”

“Yes, I’ll see you both back here Monday for the first fitting?” Jacques asked.

“Absolutely,” Lena said.

**********************

Lena and Kara were sipping wine and enjoying themselves thoroughly at Alex’s apartment. Alex was being completely pampered as Lena’s people were finishing with her hair and makeup. Her hair was slicked back completely on one side but left to fall gently over her cheek on the other. She had to admit it looked really good. Her makeup was flawless. She was worried that the makeup would be overdone because she generally did not wear much. Somehow Janet had made her look incredibly sexy while still looking like very natural. They finished and just the three girls were left.

“I feel like a mom watching her daughter get ready for prom,” Kara said, laughing, “This is the best.”

“I can’t believe you did all this, Lena,” Alex said, “This was not at all what I was expecting.”

“I love stuff like this,” Lena said, “I just can’t wait to see Sam’s face when she sees you. You need to go get into the suit.”

“Come on, I’ll help you,” Kara said, walking into the bedroom with Alex.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Lena got up and answered it. Sam was standing at the door with a bouquet of red roses. She was clearly surprised to see Lena.

“Oh, Sam you shouldn’t have,” Lena said, laughing.

“You’re an idiot, Lena,” Sam said giggling, “What are you doing here?”

“Kara and I just came over to help your girl get ready,” Lena said.

“It looks like ya’ll just came over to have a drunken Friday afternoon,” Sam said, waving at the mostly empty wine bottle.

“That too,” Lena said smiling, “You look beautiful, by the way.” Sam was wearing a dark blue dress with a deeply cut neckline.

“Thanks,” Sam said, “I took forever trying to decide what to wear. You have no idea.”

“I think you’re the one who has no idea,” Lena said smiling and Sam just looked at her questioningly.

Kara came walking out from the bedroom and gave Sam a big hug. She had Alex’s overnight bag with her and plopped it down by the door.

“Alex is just grabbing her purse and last minute stuff,” Kara said, “It sounds like you two have a nice little trip planned.”

“Yes, I’ve been dying to try this restaurant,” Sam said, “It sits up on the bluff so that it overlooks the water. The view is supposed to be amazing. And I heard the food…”

Sam’s voice trailed off as Alex walked out slowly from her bedroom. Lena and Kara both grinned widely at Sam’s expression. She literally had her mouth open as her eyes raked up and down Alex’s body. Alex walked confidently toward Sam.

“Like what you see?” Alex asked grinning.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said, “You look incredible. Oh my God, you’re stunning, Alex.” Sam walked over and pulled Alex into her, “I’m afraid to kiss you, I don’t want to mess up anything.”

Alex kissed her softly, “Are those for me?” she asked as she noticed the roses.

“Oh, yep, they are,” Sam said, “I had this grand idea of impressing you by walking in all sexy with the roses but you certainly topped that.”

“Sam, you look beautiful and I love the flowers,” Alex walked over and grabbed a vase. As she walked back she heard Sam gasp.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even notice,” Sam said, flustered and her eyes filling with tears, “I was distracted. Alex, you’re not using the cane.”

Alex smiled widely, “I’ve actually been practicing without it for a couple of days! I’m officially free of the cane!”

Sam practically ran into Alex’s arms. Kara and Lena were both smiling from ear to ear.

“Well this has started out even better than I’d hoped,” Sam said.

“Come on,” Kara said, “We’ll help bring the bags down. You guys should get going.”

They all hugged and Sam and Alex hopped into Sam’s car and headed toward the coast.

********************

Sam and Alex shared a wonderful dinner. They walked together along the boardwalk that led back to their bed and breakfast.

“I can’t believe I’m just walking with you,” Alex said, “I have to give it to Jacques, somehow he found me this getup that I can walk in and still look good.”

“Isn’t it funny how much you can appreciate the most simple things once you’ve lost them,” Sam said, “I could just hold your hand and walk with you forever.” They paused and kissed deeply.

“I’ve got something for you back in our room,” Alex said, smiling.

“I have something for you, too,” Sam said, “And I still have a few minutes to try and figure out how to have sex with you while you’re wearing that jacket.”

Alex laughed, “I have no idea how much this jacket cost, but I think I’m taking it off for sex.”

They walked back into their room and both went to their bags. Alex handed Sam a small gift box. Sam opened it up and looked lovingly at Alex, “This is beautiful, Alex. I love it.”

Alex clasped the necklace onto Sam, “I should have given it to you before dinner. It looks even more beautiful on you.”

“And this is for you,” Sam said, handing Alex a small box. Alex opened it and found a beautiful pair of David Yurman infinity earrings.

“Oh, wow,” Alex said, “these are beautiful. Infinity, forever. I love them.”

They kissed and held each other tightly for a moment before Alex pulled away and walked back to her bag.

“I have one more thing,” Alex said, looking a bit nervous.

“That’s not fair,” Sam said, “I don’t have anything else.”

“Well, it’s not really a traditional gift,” Alex said, “Just open it and you’ll see.”

“You’ve got me very curious,” Sam said. Alex just looked at her expectantly. Sam opened the box and found an uncut key.

“I already have a key to your apartment,” Sam said, smiling “And this doesn’t even look like it would open anything…”

“It doesn’t work on anything yet,” Alex said, “I thought maybe we could get it cut if we find a place to get together?”

Sam smiled widely, “You want to us to find a place to live together?”

“That’s what I was hoping,” Alex said smiling, “If you want to.”

“Yes, Alex, yes I want to,” Sam said, “I love you, Alex.” She pulled Alex into her and they kissed passionately.

Alex reached behind Sam and started pulling down her zipper. Sam reached down and tried to unbutton Alex’s jacket. Neither of them was having much success and they both started laughing.

“We are dressed way too nicely to rip each other’s clothes off,” Sam said, “How about we do this part nice and civilized and then we jump each other’s bones.”

They both undressed until they were just in their lingerie.

“Jacques even got those for you?” Sam said smiling. Alex was wearing a beautiful lace bra and panties. She nodded.

“I love that guy,” Sam said. She walked over and ran her finger along the edge of Alex’s bra. Alex’s breath hitched. “You like that?” Sam asked and Alex nodded.

Sam took her time kissing Alex through her bra and running her hands down Alex’s sides. Alex let Sam take the lead for a bit then she pulled her up to kiss her. Alex brought Sam’s hands up so that her arms were over Alex’s shoulders. Alex slipped her hand into Sam’s panties and grabbed her ass tightly and Sam laughed.

“You’ve got the greatest ass,” Alex said laughing, “really.”

Sam laughed and looked right at Alex, “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

“I love you, Sam Arias,” Alex said, “And I can’t wait to start our lives together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Apartment shopping and Christmas preparations


	28. Anniversary morning surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an added chapter of smut. That's it. Alex and Sam deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus chapter of smut. You've been warned.

Alex woke up and got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair a bit and weighed her options. She wanted last night to be romantic and it was. The dinner, the walk and the lovemaking were all perfect. But this morning what she wanted was entirely different. She still had some surprises for Sam. Alex and Sam’s sex life had been pretty much perfect until the shooting. Since then it had been less frequent but that was improving vastly as Alex’s leg healed. The difference was how tender it was every time. Alex enjoyed the tender romance but she just felt like Sam was still holding back a little. She needed to do something drastic to heat up the bedroom.

Alex walked back into the bedroom to find Sam half awake and curling back up into the sheets. She leaned down and kissed Sam and pinched her breast lightly.

“Hey,” Sam yelped, “what was that for?”

“Why don’t you go brush your teeth and wake up a little then come back to bed,” Alex said, “Don’t put on any clothes.”

Sam smirked at Alex, “Look who’s a little bossy this morning.” She got up and walked toward the bathroom. 

Sam heard Alex as she walked away, “Just wait.” She went into the bathroom and started her morning routine. She could hear Alex moving around in the bedroom and her curiosity was peaked. She walked back out slowly to find Alex blocking her way in the hall. Alex was smiling coyly. She walked up to Sam and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I’m tired of being weak,” Alex whispered into Sam’s ear, “I’m taking control this morning. I want you to do what I tell you to do. Is that going to be a problem?”

Sam’s whole body flushed at Alex’s words. This was something new.

“No, no problem,” Sam stuttered. Alex took her hand and guided her to the bed. The blinds were all drawn and the curtains pulled so the room was only dimly lit. Sam saw that four long pieces of cloth were tied to the headboard on either side. Her breath hitched. She laid down and Alex moved her to the middle of the bed. She straddled Sam’s chest and took her left hand and tied it with one of the cloth pieces. She looked down at Sam and smiled. Sam’s eyes were wide open and she was already breathing deeply. Alex leaned down and kissed her softly. She took her right hand and tied it as well.

“Is that okay, not too tight?” Alex whispered into Sam’s ear softly. Sam nodded and Alex started kissing and licking Sam below her ear, “If you want me to stop just say so.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Sam moaned. Alex laughed softly and got up and walked over to the table on the side of the room. She grabbed a sleep mask and walked back over to the bed. She gently placed it over Sam’s head so that she was blindfolded then kissed Sam deeply. She pulled back from the kiss and Sam leaned forward searching for more. Alex got up from the bed again and Sam moaned softly.

Sam felt like she was going crazy. Her whole body was on fire with want. She could feel the wetness between her legs already and Alex hadn’t even begun to explore her body. She wanted to tell Alex to go quicker but she knew that wasn’t the role she was going to play in this game. She took a deep breath and waited.

Alex walked over and grabbed some body oil. She dripped it onto Sam’s stomach and Sam’s whole body clenched. Alex smiled.

“A little eager, are we,” Alex said.

“God, yes,” Sam answered.

“You’re going to have to be patient, Sam,” Alex said, leaning down and kissing her neck. Alex started rubbing the oil onto Sam’s chest. She spent a couple of minutes purposely avoiding her nipples until Sam was nearly whimpering. She finally took one nipple into her mouth as she pinched and rubbed down the other. Sam gasped loudly and pulled at both of her restraints. Alex switched sides and contented herself with Sam’s breasts for a few more minutes. Finally, she sat up and straddled Sam’s waist. She could see the sweat forming on Sam’s forehead and her hands holding tight to their bonds in anticipation. Alex climbed off the bed and grabbed the oil again. She put a few drops on each of Sam’s thighs and began massaging her legs. Every time she got near Sam’s mound she heard her breath picking up and touched her softly, but then she just moved away. After a few minutes of the teasing Sam was writhing.

“Alex, you’re driving me crazy,” Sam moaned, “Please.”

“You’re moving too much,” Alex said, her voice was husky and deeper than usual and Sam knew that she was just as turned on.

“I’ll stop,” Sam said.

“Yes, you will,” Alex said. Sam heard her moving around and then felt a cloth being wrapped and tied above her knee. She felt her leg being spread open and knew it was attached to one of the longer clothes tied to the headboard. Alex repeated the process with her other leg. Sam was left wide open and unable to really move her legs or hips. She felt Alex lie on top of her softly and felt Alex’s lips on hers. Alex slowly kissed her way back to Sam’s ear.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked softly.

“Yes,” Sam squeaked out. Alex got up from the bed again and Sam’s whole body tensed. Sam heard Alex pick something up and then she heard a low vibration. She could hear her own breathing but was having a hard time controlling her breath.

Alex leaned forward and gently rubbed Sam between her legs. Sam bucked as much as she could and gasped loudly. She was soaking wet. Alex leaned forward and licked Sam a couple of times. Sam moaned and tossed her head side to side. Alex was so turned on she heard herself let out a loud, guttural moan. Sam whimpered loudly in reply and bucked her hips as much as she could. Finally, Alex knew it was time to give Sam what she needed. She took the vibrator and placed it against Sam’s clit. Sam let out a scream and arched her back. Alex slipped the vibrator inside of Sam and used her fingers to continue rubbing her.

“Oh god, oh god,” Sam screamed, “I’m coming, Alex. Oh, Alex.” Sam couldn’t make any more words as her orgasm hit like a freight train. Her body strained against the cloth as wave after wave hit her. She could feel the wetness between her legs like she never felt before. Finally, she felt Alex pulling the vibrator out and rubbing her softly to bring her back down. She could hear herself still whimpering and her body was still trying to buck against the restraints. She felt Alex gently take off her mask. She thought it was over but she watched as Alex straddled herself over Sam’s stomach. Alex turned the vibrator back on and slipped into gently into herself. All Sam could do was watch and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Sam started moaning and felt the heat in her legs again. It was clear Alex was not going to take long. Her eyes were closed, one hand holding the vibrator and the other rubbing her own chest. 

“Come for me, Alex,” Sam said, “you’re so fucking hot.” Sam surprised herself with her words but she was lost in the moment. Alex’s hips started bucking and she leaned back and plunged two fingers into Sam. Sam’s orgasm came again immediately. Alex rode the vibrator and Sam’s stomach and as soon as she felt Sam clenching around her fingers she screamed through her orgasm then collapsed on top of Sam. After a few moments she reached down and untied Sam’s legs. Sam stretched out her legs as Alex untied her hands. As soon as she was loose she pulled Alex tightly into her body and held her close.

“That was incredible, Alex,” Sam said, “and not at all what I was expecting this morning.”

“It wasn’t too much?” Alex asked, softly kissing Sam’s neck.

“It was pretty close to as much as I can take,” Sam said, smiling, “It was perfect. If this is your idea of vacation sex we are going to start taking a lot more vacations.”

“You won’t hear any objections from me,” Alex said smiling, “Although I wouldn’t mind adding a little more of this into our year round repertoire.”

“The challenge is on,” Sam said laughing and pulling Alex in for another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - really next time will the apartment hunting and Christmas prep for Kara and Lena


	29. Sunday and Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend have sister time. Kara and Lena have Monday

Alex sat down at Noonan’s a few minutes early for her Sunday sister time with Kara.  Her phone vibrated and she wondered if it was Kara before seeing that it was a text from Sam.  She had only left Sam a few minutes ago at her place.  She opened the text to see it was just a heart emoji.  She smiled softly.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Kara asked, startling Alex.

 

“It’s just a text from Sam,” Alex said, “I already ordered for us.” 

 

“Great,” Kara said, sitting down, “So how was the big weekend?”

 

“It was perfect,” Alex said, “And I’ve got some news.  Sam and I are going to start looking for a place to move in together.”

 

“Alex, that’s great!” Kara said, “I figured you guys were headed in that direction.  Where are you guys going to go?”

 

“Well, we decided to stay in my neighborhood,” Alex said, “It’s a little bit farther from L-Corp for Sam but still not a bad commute at all.  And honestly we are both more comfortable in the gayer part of town.”

 

“You know, I’m thinking that when I’m ready to open up my next place I want to be in that area,” Kara said, “Something way less formal than Chameleon.  Maybe like a smaller, funky neighborhood kind of diner.”

 

“That sounds great,” Alex said, “I didn’t know you were already planning for a second place.”

 

“Well, I’m not quite ready yet,” Kara said, “It’s just more of an idea swimming around in my head.  And, speaking of ideas, I’m a little stressed about Christmas with Lena.”

 

“Why?” Alex asked.

 

“I mean, what am I supposed to get her?” Kara said, “She’s got everything a person could ever need and money to buy anything she could ever want.  I’ve been racking my brain and I just don’t know what to get.”

 

“Kara, what does she love more than anything?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Kara whined.

 

“You, you idiot,” Alex said, laughing, “What she wants is you.  Why don’t you plan to take a long weekend off of work and take her somewhere.  Put the plans together in a cute little package. Talk to Sam to figure out her work schedule and book a place.  Give her a long weekend of you.  The place we just went was perfect - there are a bunch of places right along the coast.”

 

“That’s a really good idea, actually,” Kara said.

 

“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Alex said laughing, “I’m pretty good at this kind of stuff.”

 

“So what are you getting Sam?” Kara asked.

 

“We talked about Christmas this weekend and agreed we are not doing any big gifts,” Alex said, “We just gave each other really nice presents this weekend and we would rather spend money on apartment stuff.  Really, finding the apartment together is our big gift to one another.”

 

“That makes sense,” Kara said, “How did she like the necklace?”

 

“She loved it and she gave me some beautiful earrings,” Alex said, smirking “I’m not sure she loved the necklace as much as the incredible vacation sex, though.”

 

“TMI, Alex,” Kara said, laughing.

 

“I’m just saying, if it’s Lena’s Christmas present you better bring out the big guns,” Alex said grinning.

 

“My guns are just fine,” Kara said, giggling, “We don’t need any help in that department, but I am going to take your advice on the trip.  That’s a perfect gift.”

 

************************

 

Lena walked into the small Mediterranean café to find Kara waiting for her for lunch on Monday.  She loved how Kara’s face lit up in a huge smile when she saw Lena.  She walked over and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down.

 

“Hey babe,” Kara said, and Lena’s heart picked up a bit just from hearing the term of endearment.

 

“Hello, my love,” Lena said, “how are you?”

 

“I’m starving,” Kara said, laughing, “Last night was crazier than usual at the restaurant and we closed really late.  I didn’t get a good dinner and then I slept in this morning.”

 

“We can order as soon as the waiter comes by,” Lena said, “We come here enough. I know what I want.”

 

The waiter came by and they placed their order.

 

“So Sam told you about her and Alex?” Kara asked, knowing that Sam definitely would have told Lena by now.

 

“Are you kidding?” Lena said smiling, “She practically tackled me she was so excited.  I’m really happy for them.”

 

“Me too,” Kara said, “And it sounds like their weekend was great all around.”

 

“Yeah, I got a little more information than I needed about that,” Lena said shaking her head and smiling.

 

“Don’t you start,” Kara said, “Alex tried to tell me all about it but I really don’t want to hear about my sister’s sex life.”

 

“Well, I’ll just say this,” Lena said grinning, “Your sister is pretty impressive.  It takes a lot to surprise Sam in the bedroom.”

 

“Oh god, Lena, enough,” Kara said laughing, “Let’s change the subject.  Are you good for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?”

 

“Yep, I’m good to go,” Lena said, “You’re able to do both?  I didn’t know if you would get Christmas Eve free too.”

 

“I am,” Kara said.

 

“Great, I’m really excited,” Lena said, “Tell me how this all works in your family.  After Thanksgiving I feel a little better but I’m still kind of nervous about the whole thing.”

 

The food arrived and they both took a few bites before continuing. 

 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Kara said, “My family adores you.  I swear every time I talk to my mom her first question is how you are doing.”

 

“Kara, have you noticed that you are regularly calling Eliza “Mom” now?” Lena asked, “You even just referred to her that way.  It’s sweet.”

 

“I don’t know exactly how that happened,” Kara said, “But I kind of think it’s way overdue.  Maybe it’s taken me moving back and being with my family regularly again to really appreciate how special it is.  Calling her mom just seems natural now.  I’m so incredibly lucky to have been raised by them.  I can’t even imagine how my life would be different if they hadn’t saved me.”

 

“Do you think about having children?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, I do,” Kara answered a bit nervously.  They hadn’t ever talked about having a family before, “Do you?”

 

“I do, but it kind of terrifies me to be honest,” Lena answered, “I don’t have any reference for being a good mother.”

 

“Lena, you are going to be a great mother,” Kara said tenderly as she reached across the table and held her hand, “You are so loving and just so innately good.  You don’t need a reference – you’re going to be great.”

 

“If all else fails I can always just think about what Lillian would do and then do the opposite,” Lena said, laughing softly.

 

“Seriously, Lena, if you trust your instincts you will be a great mom,” Kara said smiling.

 

“I hope so,” Lena said, sighing, “So, back to Christmas.  What do I need to know?”

 

“Well, we each get one gift from Eliza and Jeremiah on Christmas Eve but we don’t give them anything back,” Kara said, “I have no idea why.  We tried to fight them on that a couple of years ago but it went nowhere.  Honestly, I think it’s just to drag out the gift giving because they love it so much.  Then I make hot chocolate for everyone and we watch ‘Elf’ then we go to bed.”

 

“You guys are big on the holiday movies,” Lena said, eyebrow raised and shaking her head.

 

“I love ‘Elf’,” Kara protested.

 

“I’m fine with it,” Lena laughed, “I just think it’s kind of funny.”

 

“Then Christmas morning we open up our stockings, which are pretty much full of candy – again, I’m not sure why – then we exchange our gifts with one another,” Kara said.

 

“So are we going to give each other our gifts in front of everyone?” Lena asked.

 

“I guess we can decide that ourselves,” Kara said, “what do you think?”

 

“I think we can exchange one gift with the whole family but maybe we can have a little something private after we watch the movie,” Lena said.

 

“Oh, I was definitely planning for something private again,” Kara said, grinning.

 

“That is not what I meant!” Lena said, laughing, “I guess I just want to have some part of Christmas that is just for us.”

 

“I completely get it,” Kara said, “I love my family but I would really love some time just to be with you, too.  I’ll figure something out.”

 

“I’ll leave it to you, then,” Lena said.

 

They chatted as they finished up their lunch then walked outside.  It was a beautiful, sunny day even if it was a little bit chilly.

 

“What do you want to do with our afternoon?” Kara asked.

 

“Do you mind if we head over to visit with Joyce for a little bit?” Lena asked, “She called and said a book came in that I’ve been waiting for and she’s always asking about you.”

 

“Of course,” Kara answered, “Let’s just walk.  It’s such a nice day.”

 

They turned and started walking hand in hand to the book shop.  About 20 minutes later they arrived.  They were both a bit chilly from the walk.  Lena pushed the buzzer.  It took a couple of minutes before Joyce answered the door.  Lena and Kara both noticed that she looked a bit more frail than usual but her face lit up with a big smile when she saw who was visiting.

 

“Well, hello ladies,” Joyce said, “What a glorious surprise.  Come in, look at your cheeks all red from the cold.  Lena, go put a pot of water on.  I’d have had it waiting if I knew you were coming.”

 

“I wasn’t sure of our plans, Joyce,” Lena said, walking into the back. 

 

Joyce grabbed Kara’s hand and led her into the sitting room.  Kara smiled and followed her as she walked slowly to the back.  She looked so genuinely happy to see them that it warmed Kara’s heart.  She understood why Lena had formed a special relationship with Joyce.

 

“So, my lovely girl,” Joyce said as she sat, “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been great,” Kara said, “really busy with the restaurant and stuff.”

 

“Lena told me all about your sister,” Joyce said, “I’m sorry she was hurt but what a hero.  And you, too, taking care of her with your family.”

 

“Yes, that was all really scary but she is doing great now,” Kara answered, “And Lena really helped out so much, too.”

 

Lena was walking back into the room to sit and wait for the teapot to whistle. She sat down on the small sofa next to Joyce.

 

“Of course she helped,” Joyce answered Kara, “this lass is head over heels for you.”

 

“Oh my, Joyce, really?” Lena said shaking her head.  Kara was smiling widely.

 

“What, is it some sort of secret?” Joyce asked, “Life is way too short for that.  I tell you what, I’d give up every one of my tomorrows for just one more day with my Henry.  We only had 23 years together before he passed.  I thought we’d have 50 or more.  When you love somebody you tell them and you show them and you enjoy every single second of them.  Listen to this old woman, because I’m telling you the truth.”

 

“Ok, fine Joyce, you’re right,” Lena said, “I am head over heels in love with Kara, it’s no secret.”

 

The teapot began whistling and Joyce started to get up slowly.

 

“Joyce, let me and Lena do it, please,” Kara said as she stood.

 

“I’m not going to object,” Joyce said, sitting back down.

 

Lena and Kara fixed the teas and brought them back into the room.

 

“So, did the books get here?” Lena said.

 

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot,” Joyce said, pointing to a table across the room.  Lena got up and walked over and grabbed a couple of books and brought them back to where they were sitting.

 

“Um, is it ok if I show you what I was thinking of giving Eliza and Jeremiah?” Lena asked Kara, “I don’t want to break any rules or anything.”

 

“It’s Christmas, Lena,” Kara answered laughing, “It doesn’t have a strict set of rules.”

 

“You clearly didn’t grow up in the Luthor household,” Lena said, “Everything had rules.”

 

“Well, get used to something new,” Kara said, “Christmas is fun and full of love and happiness and candy and hot chocolate and all that is good in the world.”

 

“I see why you are perfect for this girl,” Joyce said smiling, “You two make me happy.”

 

Lena put the books on the table in front of Kara.

 

“I was thinking of this for Jeremiah,” Lena said.

 

Kara picked up the book. _Gerard’s Herball_.  She opened it and looked at the date.  It was from 1633.  She very carefully turned the pages.  The book was by a London apothecary describing all the botanical knowledge of the day. 

 

“Lena, he is going to go crazy over this,” Kara said, “This is amazing.”

 

“And this for Eliza?” Lena said, “Look inside, there’s a handwritten note.”

 

Kara picked up the book.  _Madame Curie._  It was a first edition from 1938 written by Eve Curie, Madame Curie’s daughter.  Inside was an inscription to the publisher – _To Nelson, whose confidence in this book has been my first, my best encouragement._

“Wow, Lena this is incredible too,” Kara said, “Eliza’s gonna flip.”

 

“Is it too much?” Lena asked, “Or is it ok?  I want it to be special.”

 

“Oh, it’s way too much.  My gifts really suck in comparison now,” Kara said laughing, than she saw that Lena was serious.

 

“Lena, it’s perfect,” Kara said leaning over to give her a quick kiss for support, “They know you own this place so they’ll get it.  Really, your choices are just perfect.”

 

“I told her the same,” Joyce said, “She worries too much.”

 

“Joyce, you are still spending Christmas with Judith, right?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, and her family,” Joyce said, “I’m looking forward to it, except for that one awful grandson of hers.”

 

Lena laughed, “Joyce, he can’t be that bad.”

 

“Should have named that one Lucifer,” Joyce said, taking a sip of her tea.  Lena and Kara both laughed loudly.

 

The women spent the next hour together chatting and relaxing.  Lena and Kara cleaned up from the tea then Lena carefully wrapped the books in cloth before wrapping them again in thick brown paper.  After they were bound she carefully placed each book in its own wooden box.  They all exchanged hugs as Kara and Lena left.  They promised to visit during the holidays for their own Christmas gift exchange.

 

“Got anything else in mind?” Kara asked.

 

“Let’s hop in a cab or get an Uber.  I want to bring these to my place and drop them off before we do anything else,” Lena said, “I don’t want to lug these around.”

 

“I can think of something we could do at your place,” Kara said pulling Lena close and kissing her softly.

 

Lena pulled back and looked at her phone grinning, “The Uber is only two minutes away, thank God.  Suddenly I feel the need to get to the apartment very quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Christmas


	30. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cheer

The four women pulled up to the Danvers house at 6:30 on Christmas Eve.  They were all chatting happily and amazed they had been able to get their stuff together and arrive on time.  Everyone was smiling and pulling bags out of the car as Eliza and Jeremiah came out to meet them.  Hugs were exchanged all around and they headed inside.  They had already decided on the way over to keep the same rooms as last time.  Alex and Sam were surprised that Lena and Kara volunteered to keep the same room but they were happy to not ask any questions.  They all lugged their stuff upstairs and brought down some gifts to put under the tree. 

 

“The lasagna is in the oven and the bread is in the breadmaker,” Eliza called out, “All we have to do is make the salad and chop and grill the veggies.”

 

Alex, Lena and Sam all started working on the salad and the vegetables.

 

“I gotta do something,” Kara said walking toward the back door, “I’ll be back in a minute.”  Kara was carrying a big bag toward the back.

 

“Where are you going?” Eliza asked.

 

“The barn,” Kara shouted as she went out the door, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Eliza looked at Alex questioningly.

 

“I have no idea what she is doing, Mom,” Alex said, “But you got left with the amateurs.”

 

“I think we can handle salad and veggies,” Sam said, “Between the three of us we can chop as fast as one Kara.”

 

Sure enough by the time Kara came back in and washed her hands they were finished.

 

“That worked out conveniently for you,” Alex said teasingly and Kara bumped her playfully with her hip.

 

“I’ll help man the grill,” Kara said, “and you can just watch and drink wine.”

 

“Not a bad deal after all,” Alex said.

 

Quickly the food was all prepared and they sat for dinner.   Sam and Lena hesitated but the Danvers all just dug in and started eating.

 

“You guys going to eat?” Kara asked.

 

“I wasn’t sure if there was something we were supposed to do before starting,” Lena said.

 

“We just eat like normal people most of the time,” Jeremiah said laughing.

 

They ate and cleaned up the kitchen then did a little preparation for Christmas lunch.  The meal wasn’t quite as involved as Thanksgiving so there wasn’t a lot to do.  There was a standing rib roast that would be cooked on Christmas Day.  Kara prepared the vegetables for the side dishes quickly and the others helped with the potatoes.  Winn was bringing dessert.  They finished and cleaned up and made their way into the den.  Jeremiah lit a fire while Eliza pulled four gifts out from under the tree.  Lena just marveled at how happy the couple looked.  She sat on the couch and felt a snuggle behind her.  She assumed it would be Kara but turned to find that it was Sam.  She looked at Sam and pulled her in for a tight hug.  She knew that Sam was feeling the same warmth of family that she was.  Sharing it together made it all the better.  It only lasted a few seconds before Alex came over and made a big deal of squeezing between them, making everyone laugh heartily.  Lena finally gave in to Alex and got up and moved over to sit next to Kara on the other couch.

 

“So, this is the official start of our Christmas,” Eliza said giddily, “Christmas Eve presents for our girls!”

 

Alex and Kara rolled their eyes playfully and took their gifts.  Sam and Lena both accepted their gifts with the fullest of hearts.

 

“Everyone has to open at the same time,” Jeremiah said.

 

They all looked at each other and ripped off the paper.  Alex balled up her paper and tossed it at Kara.  Kara just shook her head and laughed.  They all looked at each other and opened their boxes together.  Each one of them had a soft, thick wool scarf.  Alex’s was a dark brown shade.  Sam’s was a festive red.  Kara’s was a bright blue and Lena’s was a green that matched her eyes perfectly.  They all wrapped them around themselves then got up and hugged Jeremiah and Eliza.  There was a round of thanks and then Kara and Alex went to make the hot chocolate.  They insisted that everyone let them take care of that chore.  Sam couldn’t help but whisper a quick reminder in Alex’s ear about what happened right after the first time they shared hot chocolate. 

 

The girls relaxed back on the couch.  Jeremiah walked over to stoke the fire which was now at a full roar.  Eliza got the movie ready to go.

 

“I’m so glad you two are here this year,” Eliza said, “This is the happiest Christmas we have had in years.  Kara was gone for so long.  Now we have both our girls back and they both have you.  I’m just beside myself.”

 

“She really is,” Jeremiah said, grabbing Eliza around the waist, “I swear she’s been smiling nonstop for a week.”

 

“I feel like I can speak for both of us,” Sam said, “We feel the same way.  We’ve both really been looking forward to this.”

 

Alex and Kara walked back into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolates.  The couples all settled under blankets together with their drinks and Eliza started the movie.  They were all laughing at the antics and enjoying the movie.  When Buddy jumped into the Christmas tree Lena doubled over laughing much to Kara’s delight.  Lena was wiping her eyes from laughter.

 

“You have seen this before, right?” Kara asked, laughing.

 

“No,” Lena said, still laughing.

 

“That’s a crime,” Alex said, giggling, “But I’m having more fun watching you than the movie.”

 

They enjoyed the rest of the movie then put away their mugs and the blankets.

 

“Ok, everyone, time for bed so that Santa can come,” Eliza said laughing.

 

Sam and Alex started heading upstairs.  Kara whispered to Lena to go get some warmer clothes and grab her gifts, then she whispered to Eliza that she and Lena were heading out to the barn and not to lock them out.  Eliza just gave Kara a wink and headed upstairs.  When Lena came back downstairs Kara went up to change and grab her bag.  They walked hand in hand out to the barn.

 

“No offense, Kara,” Lena said, “But I feel a little bit like a character in a horror movie.  It’s really dark and quiet out here.”

 

“I can assure you I spent many nights in this barn,” Kara said laughing, “And I was not attacked by the bogeyman even once.”

 

They walked into the barn and Kara grabbed the end of a string of white lights and plugged them in.  The corner of the barn lit up.  There were blankets and pillows set up on top of a pile of hay.  Kara pulled out a small speaker and started playing her Christmas playlist.  They settled down on the blanket.

 

“This is perfect,” Lena said to Kara as she leaned over and kissed her softly.

 

“Our little Christmas together,” Kara said smiling.  She pulled three boxes from her bag.  “Here, open these two first, they go together.”

 

Lena unwrapped the box to find a bottle of 2003 Graham’s Vintage port.  She smiled and opened the next box.  Inside were two small antique port glasses.  Lena’s eyes teared up, “You remembered - from the night of the tasting.”

 

“Of course I did,” Kara said, “Do you want to open it and have a glass?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Lena said as she pulled the cork from the bottle of port.  She poured two glasses and they laid back on the pillows and sipped the port.  They kissed softly then Lena pulled out a gift.

 

“For you, my dear,” Lena said.

 

Kara unwrapped the gift and saw a Barney’s box.  She opened it to find a pair of leather and cashmere gloves.  She pulled one on to her hand and smiled widely, “Wow, these are incredible.  They are so soft and warm.  I love them!”

 

“You’re hands were so cold on our walk the other day,” Lena said, “We can’t have that.”

 

“No more cold hands!” Kara smiled and kissed Lena.  They sipped a little more port then Kara pulled out her last gift for the night.  Lena unwrapped it to find a framed picture of the two of them laughing.  Lena remembered when Sam had snapped it with her phone the night of the tasting.

 

“I loved that picture when Sam took it,” Kara said, “I thought you might like a picture of us.”  Lena started giggling as she grabbed her last gift and handed it to Kara.  Kara laughed as she opened up a framed picture of the two of them that Alex snapped the night they went out on their double date.

 

“I guess great minds think alike,” Kara said giggling, “Do you think Sam and Alex were laughing at the two of us using both of their pics?”

 

“I’m sure they were,” Lena said as she took her last sip of port.  Kara finished her drink as well then leaned over and kissed Lena.

 

“So, were you thinking that we would have sex in this barn?” Lena whispered smiling.  Kara stood up and picked a song from her playlist.  Lena smiled as Santa Baby started playing.

 

“Strangely, that’s my last gift,” Kara said, smiling.  She slowly pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a red velvet bra lined with white marabou feather trim.  Lena bit her bottom lip and Kara smiled wickedly.  Kara slowly pulled down her sweatpants to reveal matching boyshorts. She shivered from the cold and quickly laid down on top of Lena.  Lena giggled and wrapped Kara up in a blanket.

 

“Great minds,” Lena said as she walked over to the phone to change the song again.  She chose All I Want for Christmas is You by Vince Vance and the Valiants.  She pulled off her shirt to reveal a deep ruby red lace bra then stripped down to a matching thong and did a quick dance move.  Kara tossed her head back laughing.  Lena quickly laid down and cuddled under the blanket.

 

“Okay, it’s a little cold for this,” Lena said, “I didn’t know we were going to be in a barn.”

 

“I’ll warm you up,” Kara said, pulling Lena into a deep kiss.  When she separated a bit she grabbed another blanket and threw it over them then she wrapped herself tightly in Lena’s arms.

 

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara said softly.

 

“I love you, Kara,” Lena said looking into Kara’s eyes, “I’ve never been so happy.”  They made love gently under the blankets, holding each other and taking their time. 

 

“I would stay out here all night but I’m getting really cold,” Kara said smiling at Lena, “I think we should get dressed and go back in.”  They pulled on their sweats and put the gifts back into the bags.  Kara unplugged the lights and they used the light on her phone to make their way back in.  When they got back to the room they both climbed into one twin bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

******************

 

Christmas morning came and Alex knocked loudly on Kara’s door.

 

“Time to get up,” Alex said loudly as she cracked the door, “Is it safe to come in?”

 

“Ugh, Alex,” Kara moaned, “It’s safe but why are you in here so early.”

 

Alex opened up the door with Sam trailing behind her.  She smiled widely at Kara and Lena all wrapped up together on the small bed.  She suddenly jumped on top of them.

 

“Get up, get up,” Alex shouted laughing, “Santa came last night.”

 

“Alex, you have lost your mind,” Lena laughed, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

 

“It’s almost 10:30 you sleepyheads,” Alex said, “Eliza has been pacing for over an hour.”

 

“I can’t believe we slept so late,” Kara said, “We do need to get up.  I have to get the roast going.”

 

“Maybe a little bit too much fun in the barn?” Sam said giggling.

 

“Definitely,” Lena said smirking.

 

“Can’t lie, I’m both jealous and proud of my little sister,” Alex said, “Now get yourselves together and come downstairs before I tell Mom you had sex in the barn.”

 

They all made their way downstairs.  Kara prepped the roast and got it into the oven then they made their way into the den to open gifts.  They all smiled and laughed as they opened ugly Christmas sweaters from Eliza and Jeremiah.  They insisted that they all wear them for the day.  Alex and Kara didn’t hesitate.  Sam and Lena just laughed with each other and pulled them on.  They dumped out their stocking next and everyone ate some candy as they handed out more gifts.

 

Kara opened her gift from her parents.  It was a beautiful Japanese chef’s knife.  She hugged them both tightly.  Lena opened her gift next.  It was an Irish teapot with two matching cups and a package of Irish tea.  Lena ran her finger along the edge of one of the cups while trying to compose herself.  She was so very happy it was overwhelming her a bit.  Eliza pulled her into a big hug.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said, “It’s perfect, do you want to open mine now?”

 

“Sure, sweetie,” Eliza said, “there’s no method to this madness.”

 

Lena grabbed the two boxes from under the tree and Jeremiah and Eliza both started opening the packages.  They both gently pulled out the books and opened them carefully.

 

“Lena, this is amazing,” Jeremiah said with a huge smile, “I’m almost afraid to touch it too much.”

 

“That one is really old,” Lena said, “I’ll give you some instructions later on how to read it and make sure not to damage it.  It is meant to be read, though.  I couldn’t help but read through it before I wrapped it.  I think you’ll find it very interesting.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Jeremiah said, “Thank you so much.”  He gave Lena a big hug.

 

“Lena, these are the most thoughtful and wonderful gifts,” Eliza said sincerely, “Thank you.”

 

“Ok, you two are getting a combo gift this Christmas,” Eliza said to Alex and Sam, handing them a big box.

 

“In years past a combo gift would have made me very unhappy,” Alex said, “but this year nothing could make me happier.”  Sam rubbed Alex’s back and smiled widely at her.

 

“Wow, this is heavy,” Sam said taking the box.  They opened it together to find a beautiful nativity scene and crèche.  “Oh my, this is beautiful.”

 

“We wanted to give you your first Christmas decoration for your new place,” Eliza said.

 

“It’s great, Mom,” Alex said hugging both Eliza and Jeremiah.

 

“Thank you, I love it,” Sam said following behind with hugs.

 

“Okay, our gift to one another is an announcement for all of you,” Alex said holding Sam’s hand, “We found a place!”

 

There was some clapping and whooping around the room.

 

“Tell us all about it,” Kara said excitedly.

 

“I can do better than that,” Alex said, “I’ve got pictures.  It’s in the warehouse that is being redeveloped into apartments near the river just a few blocks from my place now.  It’s not quite done but we should be able to move in by February.”

 

She passed around the pictures and everyone talked excitedly.  They all volunteered to help with the move when the time came.

 

“Ok, I have your gift, Kara,” Lena said handing Kara a small box.  Kara opened it slowly.  She saw that it was a jewelry box and carefully pulled back the lid.  Inside was a bracelet made with small diamonds, emeralds and sapphires.  Only when she pulled it out of the box did she realize that at one end of the clasp was a head and at the other was a tail.

 

“Oh my God, it’s a chameleon,” Kara said, “I couldn’t even tell at first.  It’s so beautiful.”

 

“I had it made for you,” Lena said softly helping Kara to clasp it around her wrist.

 

“Oh, Lena, I love it, it’s beautiful” Kara said leaning over to give her a kiss, “Here, open mine.”

 

Lena opened up a box to find a number of cardboard cutouts.  There was a convertible, a surfboard, a lobster and a beach house.  Finally she found a piece of paper written in Kara’s handwriting:  _Your calendar has been cleared for January 13-16.  We are going to the beach!  Reservations are made and everything is planned.  Please be ready at 10 AM on Friday!_

“Kara, this is the best gift ever!” Lena said smiling, “I can’t wait.  Four whole days together – this is the best!”

 

They finished up the last of the gifts under the tree.

 

“I guess we are all done,” Eliza said.

 

“I have one more thing,” Lena said, “Um, it’s sort of a family thing, I guess.  I was hoping it would be something we could all work on together. I need to run upstairs.”

 

They all looked toward Kara.

 

“I’ve got no idea,” Kara said.  

 

Lena came back down the stairs holding a large rolled up piece of paper.  She walked over to the table and began to unroll it.  Everyone gathered around.  The papers were an architectural drawing of a large are of land.  Most of the land was green space with labels for different sections of activity.  Along the front was a sketch of a number of buildings.

 

“Is this what all those after hour meetings at L-Corp have been about?” Sam asked.

 

“Yep,” Lena answered.

 

“What is this?” Kara asked walking around the plans studying them.

 

“Remember how we talked about trying to help out on the North Bank?” Lena asked and Kara nodded, “Well, I want to really do it.  I’ve been meeting with employees from that area for a few weeks now and doing some planning with them.  Last week I closed on the land.  It’s a little under 2,000 acres.  These plans show the sections for sustainable farming.  The buildings represent offices and restaurants.  The plan is to provide training and jobs with real benefits.  Honestly, I’m not sure it will ever make money but I think we’ve found a way to break even.  I was hoping you would all want to help me with this.  I need scientists and finance people and restaurant owners and heroes on my Board of Directors.  What do you think?”

 

Kara pulled Lena into a huge hug.  Jeremiah and Eliza were studying the plans and beaming.  Alex was standing slack jawed looking at the plans, stunned that Lena had done so much work on the project already.  Sam just smiled and winked at Lena.

 

“That’s my girl,” Sam said proudly, “Saving the world.”

 

“Lena, I would be honored to be a part of this,” Jeremiah said, “This is a wonderful concept.”

 

“Of course we want to be a part of it,” Eliza said, “This could finally make a difference for the North Bank.  No one has ever been willing to make the financial investment needed to help out over there.  This is incredible.”

 

“This isn’t going to be easy,” Lena said, “Even my North Bank people have a lot of reservations about the project and they are desperate to make their neighborhoods better, but I think with the involvement of experts mixed with community leaders we can really make a difference.”

 

The rest of Christmas Day was filled with talk of ideas and suggestions about the project.  Everyone had something to add and Winn was just as excited to hear about it when he arrived.  The day was filled with anticipation for the future for all of them.  As the day came to an end Kara and Lena snuggled up in bed.

 

“Today was perfect,” Lena said, “Merry Christmas, Kara.”

 

“Lena, I thought I couldn’t love you any more than I already did,” Kara answered, kissing her softly, “You’re right, today was absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena's long weekend


	31. Beach Vacation part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch then arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you that have been waiting for more Lena and Kara...

Kara did have to make one concession in her trip planning with Lena – she let her drive.  Kara figured there was no point making Lena sit white knuckled for two hours while she drove along the cliffs overhanging the ocean.  Lena wasn’t going to enjoy the view all nervous anyway.  Lena pulled up to Kara’s building at exactly ten.  Kara had everything they would need for the long weekend waiting in the lobby.  They put her bags and ice chests into the trunk.

 

“Ok, where to?” Lena asked.

 

“Hang on, let me get my Bluetooth set up for the music first,” Kara said smirking, “All country for the next couple of hours, right?”

 

“I’m so happy right now even two hours of country music couldn’t depress me,” Lena answered laughing.

 

Kara got her music set up and started a playlist she made for the ride.  It was all upbeat pop music and she felt like a teenager as it began playing.  She couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Ok, just go to the coast highway and head north,” Kara said.  Lena sat looking at her for a moment then leaned over and pulled Kara into a sloppy kiss.  When she pulled back she grinned widely at Kara, put the car in gear and started driving. 

 

They drove along chatting and singing when a song they both liked came up on the playlist and just having a carefree morning.  After about an hour and a half later Kara told Lena to get off at the next exit.  Lena had no idea where they were.  She had never really driven very far north of National City.  They left the main highway and followed a smaller highway for a couple of miles and they turned off onto a smaller road.  The road swerved right along the edge of the bluffs and Lena was glad she was driving.  Kara directed her around a bend until she caught sight of their first destination.  They turned into the restaurant parking lot.  Lena got up and looked at the sign – The Deck at Cascais.  The waterfront restaurant up on the bluff had a beautiful view.  Kara gave her name to the host and he sat them at a table right on the edge of the balcony.

 

“This place is beautiful, Kara,” Lena said.

 

“I’ve been wanting to take the drive just to come eat here one day,” Kara answered, “So when I planned the trip I figured we would head in this direction.”

 

Lena glanced up and realized that the young woman approaching the table was wearing a chef’s coat.  Kara immediately smiled warmly.

 

“Chef Danvers?” she asked.

 

“That’s me,” Kara said smiling and reaching up to shake her hand, “Kara, please.”

 

“I’m Suzanna Compton, I’m the chef here,” she said, “When I saw the reservations today I was hoping it would be you, even though I’m nervous now.  I’m just so excited to meet you.  You really are my idol.  I ate at Chameleon one time and it was amazing.  I mean, it’s a little out of my price range for regular meals.  Oh gosh, I’m rambling.”  Lena and Kara both laughed at her nervous excitement.  There were so few women chefs in the industry that Kara understood just how she felt.  It was how she felt the first time she got to meet Cat Grant.

 

“It’s great to meet you Suzanna,” Kara said, “This is my girlfriend, Lena.”

 

“Holy shit, your girlfriend is Lena Luthor?” Suzanna said, clearly startled but excited.  Kara laughed loudly.  She was used to cursing in her profession.  She was also used to people just saying what they thought.  The restaurant kitchen was as basic a place as existed.

 

“Now I’ve got two idols out on my balcony,” Suzanna said, “this is a really big day for me.  My mom’s going to blow a gasket when I tell her I got to feed you two today.  She was a feminist before it was cool.”

 

“Wanna take a pic and send it to her?” Kara asked smiling.

 

“Seriously, ya’ll are ok with that?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” Lena said, “Just please don’t put it on any social media until a little later when we are out of here.  Not everyone is a fan of mine.”

 

“Ok, sure, absolutely,” Suzanna answered, “And by the way, anyone who gives you any shit can just go fu… well, you know.”

 

Lena laughed.  Suzanna pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie with the two of them.

 

“Ok, so you actually have a waiter,” Suzanna said laughing, “but I’m just going to let you know that the whole sea bass is spectacular today.  I roast it under a bed of sea salt.  The scallops appetizer is really fresh and great as well.  If you’re not in the mood for seafood I recommend the Tuscan kale Caeser salad.  It’s a little twist on a traditional Caeser, besides the kale it also has dried cherries and toasted almonds.”

 

“I tell you what, chef” Kara said, “why don’t you just send out the salad, the sea bass and the scallops and we’ll just share it all.  Don’t give us huge portions though, we still have a drive in front of us and a dinner planned tonight we have to be awake for.”

 

“Great, you’re gonna love it,” Suzanna answered, “At least I hope you will.  Greg will come get your drink orders.”

 

Lena and Kara giggled as she left the table.  They both had to admit that it was a fun ego boost to be treated so wonderfully to start their trip.  The meal was wonderful.  The food was delicious and the view was spectacular.  Before they left Suzanna joined them again to talk for a few minutes and they promised they would try to return again.  Kara also asked Suzanna to contact her directly if she wanted to return to Chameleon.  Suzanna was beaming when they left.

 

Kara directed Lena to drive back to the highway and continue north.  She let her know that it wasn’t much farther and that they should be at their destination in an hour or less.

 

“Well the first stop was a home run,” Lena said smiling.

 

“That place was really good,” Kara said, “And I’m always happy to see a female chef making her way and finding success.  Hopefully she’ll be like me and get to have her own place one day.”

 

“Well, the food was delicious,” Lena said contentedly.  They drove along for about 45 minutes more until they pulled off the highway and headed back toward the beachfront again.  After making a few turns and snaking their way through smaller roads they turned into a small parking area.  The sign read Alegre Oceanfront Inn.

 

“Hang on, just wait here a minute,” Kara said.  She hopped out of the car and went into the inn.  The building looked like a beautiful old farmhouse.  It was surrounded by a perennial garden.  The garden was mostly resting due to the time of year but there were enough red and golden trunks and blooming Valley Violets to still provide a beautiful sight.  After a couple of minutes Kara returned with a set of keys in hand.

 

“Ok, just drive down the small dirt road along the back of the main house,” Kara said pointing the way.  Lena drove slowly down the road for a couple of minutes until she came to a private house.  It was hidden away behind all the gardens and redwood trees in the back.  The front had an oceanfront view.

 

“Kara, this is breathtaking,” Lena said, “It feels like we are alone in the world.”  Kara was waiting to open the trunk but Lena just pulled her in and kissed her softly.  They kissed for a couple of minutes until Kara pulled away and smiled.

 

“Mmmm, plenty of time for that,” Kara said, “Let’s bring our stuff in.”   They brought in all of their bags first then returned for the two rolling ice chests Kara packed.

 

“Kara, this feels like enough food for a month,” Lena said laughing, “What the heck did you pack in these?”

 

“I wanted to be able to just relax once we got here,” Kara said, “So I prepared everything ahead so it would be easy.  We have dinner reservations tonight at the Inn but after that we don’t even have to leave unless we want to.   And of course I had to bring enough wine for the whole time.  That took up a bit of room.” 

 

Lena smiled as she opened up the ice chests and started putting things in the refrigerator.  She couldn’t keep from grinning widely as she realized just how much work Kara had put into making everything perfect.  As she closed up the ice chest she realized Kara was staring at her.

 

“What?” Lena asked.

 

“You just look so happy,” Kara said.

 

“That’s because I am,” Lena answered as she walked over and draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders.  Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.  She pulled back for a moment to take a breath.  Lena took the opportunity to pull away and lead Kara by the hand into the bedroom.  Lena laid back onto the bed and pulled Kara on top of her.  They kissed softly for a few minutes until the kisses began to get more heated.  Lena reached down and unbuttoned the top button of Kara’s shirt.  Kara straddled Lena’s waist and sat up a bit to give her more access.  Her breathing picked up rapidly as Lena got her shirt completely open and pulled it off of her shoulders.  Kara reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and threw it off.  Lena immediately took her nipple into her mouth and sucked strongly.

 

“Lena,” Kara gasped as she wound her fingers in Lena’s hair.

 

“Too much?” Lena asked softly as she kissed Kara’s breast and moved to the other side.

 

“No, baby, it’s not too much,” Kara answered breathlessly, “It feels so good.”

 

Lena nipped at Kara’s other breast as her hands moved down to unbutton Kara’s jeans.  Kara got up onto her knees to help and she clasped her hands into her panties to pull them off with her pants.  Kara was left completely naked while Lena was kissing her way down her stomach still completely clothed.  Kara shifted quickly away from Lena’s kisses and Lena moaned. 

 

“No way,” Kara said smiling, “These are coming off, too.”  She pulled Lena’s t-shirt over her head and they made quick work of getting the rest of her clothes off.  As soon as she was completely naked Lena flipped herself on top of Kara.  Kara leaned up to kiss Lena but Lena just smirked and pulled her head away.  Before Kara realized her plan Lena had swung her body so that her face was between Kara’s legs and Kara face was resting just below Lena’s mound.  Lena had the advantage of making the plan and she leaned in and licked Kara roughly before Kara even had a chance to do anything.

 

“Oh god,” Kara moaned, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs.  She knew she was supposed to participate but her brain was on overload.  Luckily Lena took a moment to giggle at Kara’s ecstasy and Kara took the opportunity to grab Lena’s hips and bury her tongue deep inside her.  It was Lena’s turn to gasp.  They both found their rhythm and before long it almost felt like a contest of who was going to make the other come first.  When Lena pushed two fingers into Kara and found just the right spot Kara knew she was done.  She threw back her head and gave in to the pleasure.

 

“Lena, Lena, oh god, Lena,” she screamed loudly as she felt herself clenching around Lena’s fingers over and over again.  She could feel the gush of liquid between her legs and she came down from her orgasm as Lena licked her softly.  As soon as she gathered herself she flipped Lena onto her back and pushed two fingers into her as she bit at her breasts.  Kara was practically growling as Lena writhed under her.  She felt Lena getting close and she pushed in a third finger and curled them just like she knew Lena liked.  Lena shuddered then let out a few long heaving breaths as she came.  She bucked her hips as the orgasm ripped through her.  Finally she lay still and Kara softly kissed her way back up her neck until their lips met.  They kissed each other softly for a few minutes until both of them had their breathing back under control.

 

“This is going to be the start of a very good weekend, Lena Luthor,” Kara said giggling.

 

“If it keeps up like this I might need a vacation from this vacation,” Lena said giggling back.

 

“Oh, it’s just starting, babe,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vacation continues


	32. Vacation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last chapter and this one satisfied all of our needs for Lena and Kara ...

Kara woke up as the morning light peeked in through the windows. She smelled coffee brewing and she rolled herself out of bed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pull her hair into a quick ponytail before making her way to the kitchen. She was surprised that Lena wasn’t there but she quickly spotted her on the back deck swing drinking her coffee and reading a book. Kara poured herself a mug and headed outside.

“Good morning,” Kara said softly, sitting beside Lena and giving her a quick kiss.

“Hey there,” Lena said, “It’s still early, I’m surprised you’re up.”

“Well, I was hoping to wake up next to a beautiful woman,” Kara said pouting.

“Oh, is someone else coming?” Lena asked, teasing. She put down her coffee and pulled Kara in for a better kiss.

“Now that’s better,” Kara said smiling, “You want some breakfast?”

“I guess something light would be nice,” Lena said, “We had such a nice dinner last night I’m not really starving.”

Kara got up and went into the kitchen. Lena glanced through the window every couple of minutes watching Kara pull out different containers and fill two bowls. Kara walked back out and handed a bowl to Lena.

“Greek yogurt with some granola I made and some fresh berries and peaches,” Kara said. Lena took a bite and hummed happily. When they finished eating Lena grabbed the bowls and insisted Kara let her clean up. Kara settled on the swing and finished her coffee. Lena walked back out looking at her phone.

“Hey, it looks like rain is headed this way later today,” Lena said, “You want to get dressed and go walk along the beach while it’s still nice?”

“Sure,” Kara answered. They both got dressed and headed out. Kara had a backpack packed for the outing. The walk down to the beach was along a path through the redwood trees. They held hands and stopped every now and then when some flowers or a nice view of the ocean distracted them. They got down to the beach and decided they would head north toward a cliff that eventually cut off the beach as it met the ocean. After about a mile they were only a few yards from the cliff. They hadn’t seen anyone else out but they weren’t surprised as the innkeeper said that at this time of year the area was pretty empty. Kara put down the backpack. She pulled out a small blanket and laid it on the sand. They both plopped down. She grabbed out a bottle of water and offered Lena a sip first before drinking some herself.

“This is so beautiful and so peaceful,” Lena said, “I can’t think of a better Christmas gift.”

“Well, I have a bit of a confession,” Kara said, “It was actually Alex’s idea.”

“Remind me to give her a big kiss when we get back,” Lena said smiling.

“No way, you are never to kiss my sister,” Kara said climbing on top of Lena and pushing her down onto the blanket, “Your kisses are reserved for me.” They laughed and kissed for a moment then Kara laid down beside Lena. Kara grabbed her phone and small speaker and turned on her “Chill” songlist. They happily listened to music and chatted and just watched the ocean for the next couple of hours. Eventually they noticed the clouds starting to roll in from a distance.

“I guess we should head back soon,” Kara said, “I don’t want to get caught in the weather.”

“Ok, hey let’s go check out the cliffs first,” Lena said. The cliffs had small openings all along the wall. As they explored they saw that some had pools of water inside while others were just pockets of cold air. They got to one opening that was deeper than the others and Lena walking in first then pulled Kara in behind her.

“This is kind of creepy, Lena,” Kara said, but Lena just pulled Kara into her and kissed her deeply. Kara wasn’t expecting the kiss but she quickly adjusted herself and kissed Lena back passionately. Lena moved her lips to Kara’s neck then shifted so that she was behind Kara. She moved Kara forward until Kara put her hands up to keep from bumping against the back wall.

“Lena, what…” Kara started to protest but stopped when she felt Lena’s hand slide into the front of her shorts and rub against her quickly. Her breath hitched and she had to widen her stance and find a grip with her hands on the cliff wall to keep her knees from buckling.

“Holy shit, Lena,” Kara gasped and Lena sunk two fingers into her and started grinding away. Kara’s position kept her from doing anything but leaning into the wall and letting Lena go at it. Kara could feel the heat rising between her legs and she leaned forward into the wall as her orgasm hit. The only thing that kept her from falling was Lena holding her tightly around her waist. It took her a few moments to get her breath back.

“You could give a girl a little warning,” Kara said, still breathing heavily. Lena laughed and then turned and walked out of the cliff opening leaving Kara to recover for another moment before she followed her out. When she got back to their beach spot Lena was folding up the blanket and putting it back in the pack.

“You know revenge is sweet,” Kara said as she put the pack over her arms, “Just wait til we get back up to the house.”

“I’m counting on it,” Lena said grinning. She started walking quickly down the beach but noticed that Kara wasn’t keeping up with her. “Are you ok?” Lena asked, concerned.

“I mean what’s the rush?” Kara asked smirking. Lena walked back toward Kara and leaned toward her ear.

“Are you really going to make me wait when I’m so wet just thinking of you right now?” Lena whispered. Kara’s breathing hitched.

“I think I’m being outplayed,” Kara answered shaking her head and speeding up the pace of their walk.

“I told you to leave the warfare to me,” Lena said smiling. 

They walked quickly back to the house even though the last bit was uphill. There was no stopping to admire the views on the way back. Kara plotted in her head the whole way back. She had packed a few things they hadn’t tried before for the trip but she wasn’t sure that she was going to have the nerve to pull them out. After Lena’s aggressive move at the cliff she was glad she had them packed. They walked in through the back door and Kara pulled off the pack. She grabbed the bottle of water and took a couple of sips then handed it to Lena. Lena finished the water then walked over to Kara. She looked up expecting Kara to lean down into a kiss but Kara stepped back and smirked.

“Come on,” Kara said, turning and walking through the den into the bedroom. Lena followed her. When she got into the bedroom Kara looked at her and folded her arms.

“I want you to undress and lay on your stomach and wait for me,” Kara said turning and grabbing a bag from the closet and heading into the bathroom. Lena was surprised by Kara’s assertiveness but very, very turned on. She undressed as she heard the first raindrops falling outside. The room was darkened by the skies outside and Lena shivered a bit as she lay down. She kept her eyes on the hall waiting for Kara to come back out. When Kara made her entrance Lena gasped loudly. Kara was naked except for a harness and strap on around her waist. She was holding a bottle of lube in her hand. Lena breathed in deeply.

Kara put the bottle onto the bed as she ran her hand down the length of Lena’s spine, “This time I get to be in control,” Kara said, “Get up on your hands and knees.”

Lena complied quickly and happily. For once she couldn’t be happier to let someone else be in control. She was breathing heavily with anticipation as Kara climbed onto the bed behind her. She felt Kara’s hand slide between her legs. She was already dripping wet. She shook a bit as Kara slipped her hand back and forth between her legs. She felt Kara kissing her softly on her back then moving her kisses further down until her tongue ran softly along her ass. Lena moaned loudly. She could not believe that Kara was behind her wearing a strap on and giving her a rim job. This was all new and she was a little overwhelmed. She could feel her legs shaking as she moaned. Kara pulled her tongue away and ran the dildo between Lena’s legs.

“I’m not even going to need that bottle,” Kara said huskily as she rubbed Lena’s wetness along the dildo. Lena just moaned louder. Kara gently slid the tip of the dildo into Lena and Lena leaned down onto her elbows. Kara slid in a little bit further.

“Yes, Kara,” Lena said pleadingly, “please I need more, it feels so good.”

Kara was trying to be gentle but Lena’s pleading was too much. She leaned forward until her thighs were right up against Lena’s ass and started rocking back and forth. Lena was breathing heavily and moaning and soon Kara was pounding her for all that she was worth. Lena’s hands were completely fisted in the sheets and her toes were curling up. Kara knew she was about to go over the top. She reached around Lena’s waist and rubbed her clit as she pounded against her. Lena came undone. She screamed Kara’s name over and over again as she came and Kara was glad she had chosen a private house. Kara didn’t think that wearing the strapon could bring her to her own orgasm but she felt the warmth between her legs. She just kept pounding into Lena until her orgasm hit her as well. She heard herself scream out. She bucked her hips a couple more times then pulled herself out of Lena. She unhooked the strapon and rubbed herself through the orgasm as she pulled it off. Lena was still shaking next to her. They laid like that for a couple of minutes until Kara pulled Lena so that she flipped onto her back.

“I think you broke me,” Lena said, “I still can’t feel my legs.”

Kara stood up and walked into the bathroom. Lena heard the water running for a few minutes. Kara walked back in and kissed Lena softly. She pulled Lena up and led her into the bathroom. There was a bubble bath waiting. Kara climbed in and leaned back onto the end of the tub. Lena climbed in after her and leaned back into Kara’s chest. Kara wrapped her arms softly around Lena’s torso and kissed her softly on her neck.

“Was that okay, Lena?” Kara asked meekly.

“That was incredible, Kara,” Lena answered, rubbing Kara’s forearms then linking her fingers into Kara’s.

“I love you so much,” Kara said, “You make me feel so good.”

“You too, darling,” Lena said, softly, “I wish I could stay here with you forever.”

They relaxed and stayed spooned together in the tub until the water started to get cold. They got out of the tub and both pulled on some comfortable sweats. The rain was coming down steadily. They walked out onto the porch and watched the rain for a few minutes all the while holding each other. Lena giggled when she heard Kara’s stomach growl.

“Well, what do you expect?” Kara asked, “That was a whole lot of exercise after a very light breakfast.” They both laughed.

They moved into the kitchen and Kara pulled out a few packages. She looked around the kitchen until she found a platter. She opened up the packages and quickly arranged an antipasto platter. She grabbed a pot and emptied some soup into it and turned on the fire.

“Come sit, we can munch on this while the soup is getting hot,” Kara said, “It’s a creamy cauliflower soup – should be perfect for this cold rainy weather.”

They sat and enjoyed their lunch then they cuddled up on the couch and turned on a movie. Lena told Kara she could pick whatever she wanted as long it was not a scary movie. Kara decided on Girls Trip. Neither of them had seen it before and the two of them spent the next couple of hours laughing heartily together. 

When the movie ended Kara asked Lena to grab the plans for the farm. She told Lena they could spend some time talking and planning. They got completely engrossed in discussing the farm for the next couple of hours. One idea led to another and another and Lena made notes on her laptop so that she would remember everything from the brainstorming session.

The rest of the evening was spent cooking dinner and just being lazy around the house. Lena and Kara finished off a bottle of wine and climbed into bed. They held each other tightly and talked and kissed for a little while until the combination of the wine and the long day pushed them both into sleep.

The next two days were just as wonderful as their first two. The weather was beautiful and they spent more time out on the beach and taking walks along the cliffs. They went to bed early and slept late and made love over and over again. Finally it was Monday afternoon and they packed up the car and headed back. When they arrived in National City neither one of them wanted it to end.

“Come spend the night with me?” Lena asked as they drove into the city.

“Of course,” Kara answered quickly.

As they got into bed that night Lena laid her head comfortably on Kara’s shoulder, “I’m not sure you’re ever going to be able to top that gift, Kara. This weekend was perfect.”

“It was as much a gift for me as for you, Lena,” Kara said as she gently traced her fingers up and down Lena’s back, “maybe it could just become a tradition for us?”

“I would love that,” Lena said as she lifted her head and kissed Kara softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena,” Kara answered softly as she pulled her in tighter and held her until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Everyone helps Alex and Sam move in, sister time
> 
> I'm moving toward the finish now - three or four more chapters. Please comment if you like - I'm getting a bit of fatigue, this story has gone way more chapters than I planned at the beginning!


	33. The new apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sam move in. Girls Sunday mornings together.

Alex and Sam spent most of their time together after Christmas getting organized.  They spent hours deciding what they would use at the new apartment that they both already owned.  Once they picked furniture and household items that would make the move they put everything else on Craigslist.  Sam’s bedroom furniture sold quickly so she started spending every night at Alex’s place again.  Then Alex’s den furniture sold and they just lived in the bedroom and at the dining table.  They spent the last couple of weeks packing everything into boxes and eating off of paper plates until moving day finally arrived.  Sam and Lena headed over to Sam’s old apartment to deal with the movers there while Kara and Alex stayed at Alex’s place.  Eliza, Jeremiah and Winn asked that they text them when the trucks were on the way to the new place so that they could meet there.   Thanks to the planning and organization both trucks were fully packed and on the way by midday.

 

“Hey gals,” Lena said as she walked into the new apartment, “You beat us here.”  She walked over and gave Alex a big hug and Kara a quick kiss.

 

“We just got here about 20 minutes ago,” Kara said, “The moving guys are ecstatic because they left the freight elevators on both sides of this building when it was renovated.  It’s going really quickly.”

 

Sam walked in a couple of minutes later.  Two of the movers were carrying the couch behind her.  Sam immediately walked over to Alex and kissed her quickly then held her for a moment longer with a big smile on her face.

 

“I can’t believe today is finally here!” Sam practically squealed with excitement.

 

“I know.  Me too,” Alex answered.

 

“This place really is awesome,” Kara said looking out the huge windows at the riverfront, “The view is just incredible and I love the open spaces and the high ceilings.  I’m a little bit jealous.”

 

“Don’t say that too loud,” Sam teased, “Lena will buy every remaining warehouse on the river.”  They all laughed but Lena raised an eyebrow at Sam and flipped her off.

 

The movers started bringing in boxes and putting them into the rooms that were marked on the outside.  Sam and Alex were busy instructing them on where to put furniture so Lena and Kara volunteered to start unpacking the kitchen.  Alex and Sam agreed that they would just trust them to get that area set up efficiently and then show them where everything was later.  Kara set up her phone and speaker and put on some music to make everything a bit more lively.  They were all working busily when Eliza and Jeremiah arrived.

 

“The reinforcements are here,” Jeremiah shouted as they walked in the front door.  The women all walked into the den to greet them.

 

“We brought drinks and lunch for everyone,” Eliza said looking around and then leading Jeremiah over to the large built in island that separated the kitchen from the living area.  They put everything down and started unpacking.

 

“Thank goodness,” Alex said, “I’m starving.  Thanks so much.”

 

They all took a quick break to eat and drink.  The movers brought in the last of the furniture and boxes.  The furniture all fit nicely although Alex and Sam were already listing what they still needed to really fill the space.  Boxes were scattered everywhere.  They cleaned up their lunch and all got back to work.  Jeremiah and Eliza headed into the office to unpack and organize.  Kara and Lena were fixing up the kitchen.  Alex and Sam headed into the bedroom.  About 90 minutes later they were all back in the main living area unpacking the remaining boxes and deciding where all of the decorative items would fit best.  Alex picked up a small box and Sam immediately noticed her pull up her leg and wince.

 

“Ok, that’s it, babe,” Sam said softly as she took the box from Alex, “You need to stop.  You’ve done enough today.  Come sit down and put your leg up.”

 

Everyone continued working but they all noticed as Alex shot Sam a grumpy look before sitting on the couch with her arms folded.  It was a bit awkward for a moment until Sam walked over and sat next to Alex and started talking to her quietly.  Everyone else busied themselves with more unpacking.

 

“How do you feel?” Sam asked Alex softly.  They had worked together with the counselors in the past months and they both knew how to communicate when things started going south.

 

Alex took a deep breath, “My leg hurts.  I’m so excited to be here and I don’t want to be handicapped by this injury today.  I’m not mad at you.”

 

Sam turned Alex’s head so that they were facing each other.  She kissed her softly.  “We are almost done, Alex.  We have all been on our feet for hours.  You’ve done really great.  Please let us finish while you rest for just a little while, then we’ll pop the champagne and celebrate all night.  I don’t want you to miss out on the rest of the fun.  Please just rest for a few minutes.”

 

Alex looked at Sam for a few moments, “I love you.  I’m so happy we are doing this.”

 

“Me too,” Sam said, smiling, “Now put your legs up and enjoy bossing me around.”

 

Sam pulled another box over close to them and pulled off the tape.  The box was marked as pictures and she pulled them out one by one.  They talked about where they would go and Sam would hold them up in different places before she either set them on shelves or left them for hanging up later.  They finished up with the box and she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  Eliza walked over to the kitchen and asked Sam to grab one for her as well.  As Sam handed Eliza the bottle Eliza placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“It looks like she’s okay now,” Eliza said as they glanced over at Alex and Jeremiah looking at a framed picture and laughing together in the den.

 

“Yep, she just gets frustrated sometimes,” Sam answered, “I don’t blame her, I think she does great considering she still deals with it to some extent every day.”

 

“I’m so happy she has you, Sam,” Eliza said sincerely, “Even with all this she is happier than she has ever been.”

 

“So am I,” Sam said as they walked back into the den together. 

 

“Okay, all the boxes are empty!” Kara said as she and Lena walked into the main area folding up the last of the boxes and putting them on the pile they made close to the door.  “Where should we put these?”

 

“I guess we don’t really need them,” Alex answered.

 

“I’ll bring them down and take them back with us,” Jeremiah said, “I’m always needing boxes and we have room to store them.”  He got up and put the boxes on a moving cart and headed to the freight elevator.

 

They were all chatting and cooling down when they heard voices coming down the hall.

 

“Look who I found,” Jeremiah said as he walked in with Winn and Eve behind him.

 

“Hey guys,” Alex said, excited to have their first real guests at the apartment, “Come in, we were just about to pop some champagne.”

 

“Wow, Winn, convenient,” Kara teased, “We just finished all the heavy labor.”

 

Winn laughed, “Hey, I’ve been holding down the fort at Chameleon.  I’m really just playing hooky for a little while to deliver gifts!”

 

Winn handed a bag of fresh croissants to Sam.

 

“Oooh  look, it’s our first breakfast being delivered,” Sam said excitedly, “Thank you, Winn.”

 

“Wow, this place is so great,” Eve said, “I can’t believe how much you guys got done today.”

 

“Thank God for good help,” Alex answered laughing, “Kara where did you put the champagne glasses?”

 

“I’ve got it,” Kara said walking into the kitchen and pulling out glasses for everyone.  Lena pulled two bottles of champagne from the refrigerator.  She let Kara open them and pour for everyone. “Time for a toast.”

 

They all gathered around and Kara lifted up her glass and spoke, “To new beginnings in great places with the people that we love – and especially today to Alex and Sam and their new place!”  They all raised their glasses and clinked them together the Sam cleared her throat.  Lena knew that Sam wasn’t crazy about talking in a group so she was surprised to see her look up to speak.

 

“Um, I want to say something,” Sam said, shifting a little on her feet nervously.  Alex immediately put her arm around Sam’s waist steadying her, “I just want to say thank you to all of you for everything you’ve done for me, to make me really feel like part of a family.  I’ve never had that in my life and it means the world to me.” Sam wiped away a tear and Alex leaned over and kissed her on her temple.

 

“Well, I’m just a mess now,” Eve suddenly exclaimed, wiping tears from her cheeks and making everyone laugh.  They all clinked glassed together again and moved into the den to sit and relax.   When they were done the whole gang agreed that Alex and Sam deserved a quiet first night together in their place so they all hugged and said their goodbyes. 

 

“I’m exhausted,” Sam said, “Want to order some dinner?”

 

“Sure, just something quick and easy,” Alex said, “I’m not super hungry.”  They agreed on a pita place and ordered a couple of sandwiches and small salads.  The food arrived just a half hour later.  They sat and ate happily looking out at the lights coming on across the river as the sky turned dark.

 

“Wow, this is even more beautiful at night,” Sam said, “We really found a perfect place.”

 

“All I want to do is curl up in bed with you and stay there for the next day or so,” Alex said.

 

“Maybe a shower first?”  Sam said as she picked up the dinner dishes and dropped them into the sink.

 

“Lead the way,” Alex said smiling, “I’m ready to get our first night started.”

 

******************

 

Alex walked into Noonan’s on Sunday morning and saw Kara waving at her from a table in the back.  She walked up and plopped down with a big smile.

 

“Well you sure look happy,” Kara said, “I ordered already so tell me about that big smile.”

 

“I love Sam.  I love our apartment.  I love that I know I’m going to sleep next to her every night and wake up with her every morning,” Alex said, “I guess this is what they mean when they say the honeymoon stage.  I’m just so flipping happy, Kara.”

 

Kara smiled widely, “I’m happy for you, Alex, and I love Sam, too.  Mom told Lena recently that she saw how Lena makes me peaceful like no one else ever has.  I see that with you and Sam.  She is so good for you and you are so good for her.”

 

“How did we both get so lucky?” Alex said.

 

“I have no idea, but I’m not going to over think it.  I’m just going to enjoy it,” Kara said.

 

Their number was called and Kara got up to grab their breakfast and coffee.  She took everything off the tray and took a sip of her coffee.

 

“Hey, I never really got to hear about the trip.  How was it?” Alex asked before taking a sip of her coffee.  Kara watched Alex take a big swig before answering.

 

“Well, I brought a strapon and pounded Lena until she couldn’t walk,” Kara said flatly as if she was talking about a walk on the beach.  Alex nearly spit her coffee out onto the table.  She had to grab a napkin to catch the coffee that slipped out onto her chin.  Kara started giggling.

 

“Kara! I can’t believe you just said that,” Alex said, “my little sister!”

 

“See, now you know how it feels,” Kara said smugly.

 

“Nope, still don’t know how you feel,” Alex said slyly, “I was going to ask where you got the strapon.”

 

Kara sighed, “Lena’s right, I really am not good at these mind games.”  They both laughed.  They spent the next hour mostly talking about Sam and Lena.  They were both smiling and laughing the whole morning.

 

**************************

 

Sam headed downtown and met Lena nearer to her place for breakfast.  They arrived at the same time and were seated quickly.

 

“So how was your first weekend in your new nest?” Lena asked.

 

“Perfect,” Sam answered, “I wanted to give some sarcastic answer since you weirdly called my apartment a nest but really it was just perfect.”

 

“You and Alex looked so great together when we left,” Lena said, “I’ve been smiling for you ever since.”

 

“You and Kara look just as good,” Sam answered, “How was the weekend trip?”

 

“Well, you are completely correct about vacation sex,” Lena said laughing, “I swear she almost killed me.  That woman has some stamina.”  Sam put her hand up for a high five and Lena just looked at her and smirked.

 

“Seriously, you’re just going to leave me hanging?” Sam asked smiling.

 

“I’m not high fiving you about sex,” Lena said laughing, “We are not 15 year old boys.”

 

“Fine,” Sam said pulling her hand down, “but I’m pretty sure my brain works a lot like a 15 year old boy when it comes to sex.”

 

“Look, Sam,” Lena said, becoming more serious, “I really do want to talk to you about something but I want you to promise not to talk to Alex about it.”

 

“Lena, are you going to put me in some awkward position?” Sam asked, “I live with Alex.  I love her.  I don’t want to keep secrets from her.”

 

“This is a good secret. I don’t think that really counts,” Lena said, “I wouldn’t ask you to keep it from Alex if I thought Kara was doing drugs or something.  I think we can still have secrets that don’t hurt anybody.”

 

“Ok, good point.  I’m in,” Sam said, “What’s up?”

 

“I’m going to propose to Kara,” Lena said.  Sam just sat with her mouth agape for a few moments.

 

“Sam?” Lena asked, “Are you okay with that?  I thought you’d be happy.”

 

“Oh, Lena, I’m sorry,” Sam said as her expression turned into a big grin, “I am happy.  I’m so happy.  I’m just shocked.  I mean you guys have only been dating for what – six months maybe?  You usually over think everything, I mean everything.  I can’t believe you’re going to propose.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to propose yet,” Lena said, “I’m just starting to plan for when I propose.”

 

“Okay, there’s my Lena,” Sam said giggling, “So what are you thinking?”

 

“Well, first of all I’m not really sure how it works,” Lena said, “I mean do I just buy her a ring and then I don’t have an engagement ring?  Or do I buy us both rings?  I was thinking maybe I would buy some kind of more casual rings for both of us and then we could buy each other wedding rings.  Or maybe I’ll just buy her a ring – I don’t know.”

 

“Lena, slow down,” Sam said smiling, “Look, I didn’t write the lesbian handbook or anything but I think any of the options you just gave are fine.  The most important thing is for you to ask her to marry you.  The rings are just symbolic.  You don’t even have to give her one, but I know that you will want to, and that’s just fine.  I think the idea of matching casual rings is sweet too if that is what you want.”

 

“Will you come with me?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course,” Sam said.

 

“Ok, I have another question and this is a little awkward,” Lena said.

 

“What is it?” Sam asked.

 

“Do you think it will be okay with Alex?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course, Lena,” Sam answered immediately, “Alex loves you.”

 

“No, I mean I know she is okay with me,” Lena said, “I’m wondering if it is maybe something she hoped you two would do first.”

 

“Lena, she will be fine with it, she’ll be thrilled,” Sam said, “We talked about getting engaged or married before moving in together and we both decided we are happy just the way things are.  Alex and I aren’t really big on the whole wedding thing.  Maybe we will do it one day but we are both perfectly happy just being a couple and knowing that we have committed to one another privately.  Honestly, I think we will do a very small wedding one day when we decide we are ready to have kids but that’s a couple of years down the line for us.”

 

“Good, that’s a relief,” Lena said, “I’m glad you two have already discussed it.”

 

“I promise it’s fine,” Sam said, “So, if you are in the planning stages for this what’s your timeline?”

 

“I want to get the rings in the next couple of months so that I’ll be prepared,” Lena answered, “But then I have to figure out the right way and the right time.  That hasn’t come to me yet.”

 

“All right, I’m all on board for Operation Secret Engagement,” Sam said, “And I’m absolutely thrilled for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - another small time jump. Everyone gathers for a press conference and ground breaking on the farm project. Winn talks to Kara about his ideas for the future. Lena figures out her plan.


	34. The press conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena announces the new plans for the North Bank, and unexpected guest shows up, Kara and Winn talk

Two months later…

Kara walked into Lena’s office at L-Corp with a big smile. Lena stood and smoothed her dress. Kara could sense that she was nervous.

“Does this all look ok?” Lena asked.

“You look great – a powerful, beautiful woman,” Kara answered, “I would kiss you but I don’t want to mess you up before your press conference. Are you nervous?”

“I always get a little nervous before public speaking,” Lena answered, “But I’m fine once I get started. It’s the anticipation that kills me. This one is easy, Ernest will be doing most of the speaking.”

The office message button lit up on Lena’s phone and she picked it up. Jess let her know that the rest of the group was assembled in the board room and that the press was waiting. Lena took Kara’s hand and led her to the board room. Alex, Sam, Jeremiah, Eliza and Winn were all there talking with the rest of the board members. They all gave quick hugs and Lena went over the protocol with the group before they headed down to the press room. Kara started to release her hold on Lena’s hand as they got close and Lena paused.

“Is it ok if I still hang on?” she asked Kara softly. Kara smiled and held Lena’s hand more tightly. They walked out on the dais together holding hands. Both noticed the flashing of cameras. The group found their seats and Kara let go of Lena and gave her a reassuring rub on her back before sitting down. L-Corp’s press liaison stood at the podium. Lena waited for her introduction.

“Good morning, everyone,” she started, “Thank you for being here. I think you were all given press releases earlier detailing the project we will be discussing this morning. Lena Luthor will speak first and then will turn over the program to Ernest Hamilton. They will both be available for a few questions following their prepared statements.” 

She moved back from the podium and Lena walked up to the microphone confidently. 

“Good morning, it’s a pleasure to see everyone here today,” Lena said as she took a breath before starting into the short speech, “L-Corp decided to make its home in National City a little more than five years ago. We were welcomed by this city and have been able to flourish and grow here. I truly believe that corporations that succeed have an obligation to give something back to the communities that support them. Here at L-Corp we have many employees from the North Bank of our fine city. We have been meeting for the last few months to formulate a plan to help our North Bank share in the success that has enveloped many of our other neighborhoods. After many meetings and months of planning a nonprofit was formed – North Bank New Hope. So far the funding has been exclusively from L-Corp and from me personally but we intend to reach out to other corporations and individuals in National City for additional charitable funding. North Bank New Hope has purchased just under 2,000 acres of land for sustainable farming and business ventures related to the farm. The Board of Directors are listed in your packet. It is my hope that within just a few years North Bank New Hope will be a self-sustaining venture and will have helped to start revitalization of the area. Our main goal is to provide training and good jobs with benefits to the citizens of the North Bank. You will notice that the majority of our Board is made up of men and women who grew up there and they will guide this project with input from the people who live there today. I’d like to introduce the man who will be heading up North Bank New Hope, Ernest Hamilton. Ernest has worked with me here at L-Corp since we opened shop. He has managed numerous projects and patented multiple new inventions for L-Corp. He can manage teams of employees as well as anyone I have ever known. He grew up on the North Bank and his parents still live there in their family home. He will give you more information about the nuts and bolts of our project.”

Lena stepped back from the microphone and took her seat next to Kara. Ernest walked to the microphone and started speaking. Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand and pulled it on to her lap. Kara smiled at Lena and they sat comfortably while Ernest talked for a few minutes about the project. When he finished Lena stood beside him and thanked him for his comments then opened the floor for questions. The first couple of questions were about specifics of the project and Ernest took the microphone to reply. The next question was for Lena.

“Miss Luthor, I’m wondering about the involvement of Kara Danvers in this project,” the reporter asked, “Is she here as your girlfriend or is she going to take an active role?”

Lena looked back at Kara and smiled. They both knew that questions like this one were inevitable and Lena made sure that Kara was comfortable with her answer beforehand.

“Kara Danvers will have an active role in North Bank New Hope. She is a member of the Board of Directors. Her input so far has been invaluable in our restaurant employee training programs and the concepts for the restaurants that will eventually open on site,” Lena said, “As for our relationship, this is the only question that I will take about my personal life today but I will confirm that Kara is my girlfriend and that the support and love that I have received from the entire Danvers family has been a precious gift in my life.” 

Lena stepped back from the microphone and turned to glance at Kara. She was smiling widely. The rest of the press conference went very well. The larger group dispersed after and the family headed over to Antonio’s for lunch. Antonio welcomed them warmly and they all sat and chatted happily while waiting for their food to arrive. 

“So how’s the new place turning out?” Jeremiah asked Alex and Sam.

“Oh, it’s great,” Alex answered, “We finished hanging everything on the walls and we got bar stools. It’s all coming along.”

“We do have one crazy neighbor,” Sam said and she and Alex started giggling, “It’s this old guy with five little dogs he walks around…” Sam paused in her story as something caught her eye. Her demeanor changed entirely and Lena turned around to look.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Sam asked no one in particular. Lena’s body stiffened as a woman walked to the table.

“Hello, Lena,” Lillian said, “It’s good to see you.” Lena glared at Lillian for a long moment. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Lena felt Kara’s hand rubbing her back softly and she was calmed somewhat.

“Well, everyone, this is Lillian Luthor,” Lena said, “Lillian, this is my girlfriend, Kara, her sister Alex and you know Sam.” Sam’s jaw was set as she stared at Lillian. “My friends, Winn and Eve and Kara’s parents Eliza and Jeremiah.” They all nodded politely.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Lillian spoke again, “I saw your press conference this morning. I would have thought that might be something that you would have included your family in.”

Lena looked down at the floor then stood up, “Excuse me, everyone. Mother, come with me.” She turned and walked out to the empty patio with Lillian. 

The group could see them talking through the window. Alex put her hand on Sam’s shoulder but she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to hold her back. Kara watched the window closely. She didn’t know what to do. Winn was whispering to Eve to try to catch her up a bit and Eve's expression was settling into a scowl. 

“Should I go out there?” Kara asked.

“Maybe just give them a couple of minutes then go,” Jeremiah said, “Lena might be able to take care more easily without a scene.”

“That woman is certifiable calling herself family,” Sam said, “She’s just pissed because Lena finally got some good press and she’s not a part of it.”

They all watched as the conversation was clearly growing more heated.

“Lillian, what is it that you want, exactly?” Lena said, “You don’t approve of my life. You don’t approve of my girlfriend. Why are you here?”

“I loved your father and I thought you did too,” Lillian hissed.

“I did love him,” Lena answered angrily.

“But not enough to put the Luthor name on your biggest endeavor yet,” Lillian argued, “You stood up there in front of the world and thanked the Danvers family but you didn’t even have the decency to mention us.”

“You are not part of my life anymore, Lillian,” Lena said, “Dad is gone. The Danvers are my family.”

Lillian reached out and grabbed the lapels on Lena’s jacket and literally shook her. Lena was so surprised that she nearly lost her balance. “How dare you say that to me,” she shrieked. Out of the corner of her eye Lena saw a figure rushing towards her.

“Take your hands off of her right now,” she heard Eliza’s voice.

Lillian looked over at Eliza. Kara caught up and was standing right behind her with Jeremiah. Lena looked over at Lillian and realized that it was the first time she had ever seen her look intimidated. It didn’t take but a moment for Lillian to regain her composure.

“I don’t think this is any of your business,” Lillian said to Eliza, “We have family issues to discuss.”

“Oh, it is my business,” Eliza said, stepping in to Lillian’s space. “Hear this right now and remember it – Lena is part of MY family. You do not get to walk in here and threaten her or throw a hissy fit and put your hands on her. I’ve got a mind to call the police in here and publicly throw your ass out onto the street in handcuffs but I’m going to give you a chance. You have one chance to turn away and walk out of here. If you so much as throw a mean glance toward Lena or Kara you are going to have seven people testifying to the assault we just watched out here.” Eliza glared right at Lillian until Lillian turned and picked up her purse and walked out of the restaurant.

“Oh and Lillian,” Eliza added as she walked out, “Don’t visit Lena again without an invitation.”

“Fine, I’m done with her anyway,” Lillian said scowling as she walked out the door. Lena just watched the whole scene between the two women. She felt like she was inside a nightmare. She couldn’t seem to get her body to move or to say anything.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Eliza asked, immediately pulling Lena into her arms. Lena slumped into the older woman’s arms. After a few moments Eliza felt Lena’s arms tightening around her for a moment before she straightened up. Kara immediately put an arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her in closely. The whole group had gathered outside around Lena.

“It’s a little different than it’s always been,” Lena said softly, “I’ve never had a whole group of people defending me. I’m okay, thank you.”

“It’s a good thing Eliza got out here first with her crazy Mom speed,” Alex said, “I was practically tackling Sam to keep her from getting at Lillian.”

“Yeah, well, I was trying to keep Kara from killing her when your mom got past me,” Jeremiah said, “Lena, you don’t have to worry about anyone having your back. That woman was lucky to get out of here without being punched, repeatedly, by a big gang of very angry women.”

“I swear I nearly punched her myself,” Eliza said, “But she is gone now and I don’t want to let her ruin what has been an otherwise beautiful day. Lena, are you okay going back in for lunch?”

“I am,” Lena said, still leaning on Kara and finding calm in her closeness, “Can you guys just give us a second.” The group walked back into the restaurant and sat down. 

Kara turned and pulled Lena into a hug. Lena breathed deeply. She kept her head in the crook of Kara’s neck and calmed herself by breathing in Kara’s scent. Kara rubbed her back softly. After a moment Lena pulled back and looked up and kissed Kara softly.

“I’m sorry she came and messed everything up,” Lena whispered.

“Don’t apologize for someone else being an asshole, Lena,” Kara answered, “It’s clear no one can control that woman.”

“Your mom did pretty good,” Lena said, “In my whole life Lillian never stood up for me like that. Not even when everything went down with Lex and I was being blamed. She never had my back.”

“Well, get used to it,” Kara said, “We all have your back now.”

Lena kissed Kara again then took her hand and walked back into the restaurant. Thankfully the food arrived right as they walked back in making it easier to bring up new subjects and move the conversation away from what happened. The rest of the lunch actually turned out to be very pleasant. They all kept the conversation light and enjoyed the delicious Italian food. 

At the end of the meal they all stood and started walking out. Lena paused and gently grabbed Eliza’s arm leaving just the two of them at the table. 

“Eliza, thank you,” Lena said softly trying to keep the tears at bay.

Eliza pulled Lena into one more hug, “I’ll always protect my girls. No worries.” They walked together out of the front of the restaurant.

******************

The following day Kara arrived a little earlier than usual at Chameleon. Winn had texted the evening before asking if they could go over some things before the employees showed up. The door was already unlocked and Winn was waiting with two cups of coffee.

“Oh, Winn, that’s just what I needed,” Kara said, taking a swig, “Thanks.”

“How did Lena do after we all left yesterday?” Winn asked, “I felt terrible for her.”

“She did all right,” Kara answered, “I could tell she was still a little sad about her whole family situation but I think she was also just a little bit emotional about how much all of us were worried about her. I think it was all a bit overwhelming.”

“Well, I tell you what,” Winn said, “I want Eliza on my side in a fight. When Lillian grabbed Lena she shot out of her seat like a cheetah. I honestly thought for a moment she was just going to take Lillian down.”

“Yeah, Eliza is all soft and cuddly,” Kara said, “Until you mess with someone she loves.”

They both took another sip of coffee.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Kara asked.

“I know you’ve been really busy with the New Hope thing and all so I’ve been holding off talking to you about this,” Winn started, “But then I figured we are always going to be too busy and I don’t want to put it off forever.”

“Oh God, you’re not quitting?” Kara asked in a panic.

“Good Lord, calm down, Kara. I’m not quitting,” Winn answered laughing, “I’m just thinking that it’s time that we really talk about expanding. Chameleon is doing great and we are really in a rhythm here. We are solid with our suppliers, our line chefs and staff are great. We are booked fully almost every night. I know any new concept is going to take months if not more to get up and running.”

“Thank goodness, you had me really nervous for a moment,” Kara said, “I’ve been thinking about some expansion ideas as well but I’d like to hear what you have in mind first.”

“Well, I’m thinking about a truly high end bakery and foodies pick up place,” Winn said, “There aren’t any in all of National City. I’ve already put out some feelers and even the other chefs in the city are looking to outsource their bread products. There’s just no one filling the niche. There’s also no one selling high end party foods – meats and cheeses and cold appetitizers.”

“It sounds like a solid idea,” Kara said, “But what do you want me to contribute? I don’t do any baking.”

“Well, my thought is a format similar to Eataly in New York but on a smaller scale. I’m only interested in selling very high end foods,” Winn said, “I’ll develop the bakery and you figure out the savory section. Basically I’m thinking we would sell the cured meats and cheeses we get from our source farms. You could figure out some antipasto ingredients and maybe some different bruschetta toppings to package and sell. Anything you think that people would like to grab and go that they can’t currently get.”

“I get the idea and I think it’s solid but we are going to need to do a lot of research and planning,” Kara said, “Also, I think we should form a new company to do this together. We should keep it separate from Chameleon.”

“I agree completely,” Winn said, “Chameleon is your baby, I’ve just gotten to enjoy the ride. I want this to be a full partnership. I have enough saved to put in my fair share of the capital.”

“Okay, so how about we look at what you’ve already researched and make a plan to go from there,” Kara said.

“Sounds good,” Winn said.

“And Winn, I guess I need to tell you something else, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. I haven’t even talked to Alex yet…” Kara said.

“Ok, what is it?”

“I guess I’ll have to talk to Lena about any future business plans,” Kara said, “Because I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chameleon celebrates it's one year anniversary with a private party


	35. The Final Chapter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one year anniversary of Chameleon is the best day ever

Alex and Sam swung by and grabbed Lena on their way to Chameleon. They had all been looking forward to the gathering celebrating the one year anniversary of the soft opening. For all of them it was the occasion of their first meeting and it led to massive changes in their lives. Sam had nicknamed it Their First Day of Happy. They walked into the restaurant and saw Kara coming into the dining room from the kitchen. Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her into a hug and kiss.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said to Lena as she pulled back from the kiss.

“So do you,” Lena said.

“I’m wearing my chef coat and pants,” Kara said, “Not exactly a fashion statement.”

“I don’t care what you wear,” Lena said, “You’re beautiful.”

“Wow, you two might just make me sick,” Alex said.

“This from the person who won’t stop talking about her perfect life with her perfect girlfriend?” Kara said sarcastically.

“You got that right,” Alex said as she pulled Kara into a hug, “I’m so proud of you, Kara. I can’t believe it’s been a whole year.”

“We were sitting right at this table when Sam checked out your ass for the first time,” Lena said to Alex, making everyone laugh, “It was so romantic.”

“Oh shush, Lena,” Sam said, “I had to drag your ass in here. You should be thanking me every day.”

Winn came bounding out from the kitchen to greet the women. He gave hugs all around.

“You guys will watch after Eve while I’m busy tonight, right?” he asked them.

“Of course,” Alex answered, “She’s great. What’s the story with you two?”

“It’s going really well,” Winn said, “I really like her. We’ll see…”

Kara and Winn excused themselves back into the kitchen to finish up preparations. Other guests started arriving and a waiter was passing out glasses of champagne. The party would just consist of passed foods and drinks. It was meant to be a short, casual affair to celebrate the anniversary and then the restaurant would close and everyone would leave to go party and be waited on elsewhere. The guest list was short, just close friends and family of the staff. Jeremiah and Eliza arrived and were talking to Alex. Sam pulled Lena over to the side.

“So, you’ve got the ring?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yes, I just hope I have the nerve,” Lena answered, “My stomach is in knots.”

“Just drink a little liquid courage,” Sam said, smiling, “It’s going to be perfect.”

A few minutes later Cat Grant walked in. Everyone was chatting happily when Lena looked up and noticed two older ladies making their way into the restaurant.

“Joyce? Judith?” Lena asked, rushing over to say hello and welcome them to the party, “I didn’t know you would be here. Kara took care of inviting everyone. I’m so thrilled to see you both.”

“You should have seen what it took to drag this old bag out of her house,” Judith said winking at Lena. 

“Well I’m here now,” Joyce said, “so let’s make the best of it. What does it take to get a drink at this place?”

Lena laughed as she waved over the waiter. He handed them both champagne flutes and Lena led them to a table where they could sit comfortably. Kara noticed that they arrived and came over to say hello. Jeremiah and Eliza joined them and soon they were all wrapped up in a conversation about the books Lena gave them for Christmas. Kara excused herself to go back and check on the kitchen and Lena stood up and walked with her.

“Kara, it was really sweet of you to invite Joyce to come tonight,” Lena said.

“I wanted all the people who are important to us to be here,” Kara said, looking lovingly at Lena, “It’s a big night, right?”

Lena thought about the engagement ring she had in her purse, “Yep, it is.” She gave Kara a quick kiss and returned to the table.

The next couple of hours passed quickly as everyone mingled and had a good time. Finally, Kara and Winn emerged from the back of the restaurant changed from their chef’s clothes. Lena smiled widely, thinking how beautiful Kara looked in a simple blue silk blouse with black pants and wedges. They all heard clinking on a glass and everyone turned their attention to Cat Grant.

“Well, look at these two all cleaned up,” Cat said, and everyone laughed, “I think it’s time we had a toast. We all know the restaurant business isn’t easy. Most restaurants fail. It takes talent and a little luck, but mostly it takes hard work to succeed. I don’t think any of us will find two people who have worked harder to find success than these two. Winn, you are a steady rock, always with your head down and your mind focused. Kara, you are a fresh breeze in a business mostly full of hot air. You manage to take the hardest job there is and make it look effortless. I couldn’t be prouder of anyone than I am of you two and of the staff you have put together here. Chameleon is an unmitigated success. I can’t wait to see what you have planned for the future. So let’s all raise our glasses - to Kara and Winn.”

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted and there were plenty of hugs between all of the staff. There was clapping and cheering as well. Kara walked over to her family and was engulfed in hugs. Things died down a little bit when she grabbed a spoon and clinked on her glass. She took a deep breath. Lena glanced over at her purse sitting right atop the table next to them. Kara motioned with her head for Lena to come over closer. Lena noticed that the champagne in Kara’s hand was shaking a bit. She knew Kara didn’t really like to talk publicly but she thought it was odd she would be so nervous among this group. Lena’s stomach was in knots. She knew that after Kara’s toast it would be the perfect moment to give her the ring.

“I want to thank everyone for coming tonight,” Kara said, “I know we are all here celebrating the success of the restaurant. I want to thank all of my staff, I couldn’t do any of this without you. Thank you, Cat Grant. You have been an incredible mentor. Thank you, Winn. You are my business partner, but more importantly you are my best friend. Thank you, Alex and Sam. I’ve always had the best big sister in the world but now I have two. Thank you, Mom and Dad.”

Kara got a little teary eyed and she walked over to give Eliza and Jeremiah quick hugs. There were a spattering of “awwws” from the group.

“I wouldn’t be anything without these two!” Kara continued. She paused for a moment then took a deep breath and started again, “So one year ago was the most important night in my life. I opened the doors to my first restaurant. I was so nervous and excited. Honestly, most of the night is a blur, but there is one moment I will never forget. Cat was walking around introducing me to people and we walked to table 36, right over there.”

Kara pointed to the table where she first met Lena. Kara walked over and took Lena’s hand. Lena was trying to fight back the tears building in her eyes.

“That was the moment I met Lena. That’s why it was the most important night of my life.” Kara heard another smattering of “awwws.” Kara turned and looked at Lena.

“That night I promised there would always be a table available for you at Chameleon,” Kara said and they both grinned widely, “But, Lena I have so much more to give you than that, if you’ll let me.” Suddenly Lena realized what was happening. The tears were building past the breaking point. Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

“Lena Luthor, you are the love of my life and I want to give you all of me, if you’ll have me,” Kara said, the tears streaming down her face as well, “Will you marry me?”

The room was silent and Lena looked at the ground and shook her head softly before looking back up at Kara. Lena let go of Kara’s hand and took a couple of steps back to the table. Kara looked confused until Lena grabbed a box out of her purse and held it up for everyone to see.

“Well, you sure know how to steal my thunder,” Lena said through her tears and everyone laughed. Kara’s mouth was hanging open for a moment until she started laughing through her tears.

“Kara Danvers, I will marry you,” Lena said opening the box to expose the ring, “Will you marry me?”

The room erupted in cheers as Kara pulled Lena into her and kissed her passionately. They continued kissing until they felt Alex and Sam wrapping themselves around them. They pulled away from each other and into the waiting arms of their friends and family. The next few minutes were spent with hugging and congratulations. Joyce made her way into the fracas.

“I hoped that when I was invited to this shindig it would be a special night like this,” Joyce said to Lena and Kara, “I’m getting up there in years and I couldn’t be happier to see my little lass taken care of while I’m still here.”

“Well you need to hang around a while longer, Joyce,” Lena said, “I expect you at the wedding.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that,” Joyce said, smiling widely, “That’s going to be a party for sure.”

After another round of drinks the party came to an end. The Danvers family had a late reservation at an Irish pub and restaurant downtown and they all settled into their table. The drinks arrived and Jeremiah asked for everyone’s attention.

“I know we have already had a toast that I can’t possibly top tonight,” Jeremiah said, “But I’m going to make one anyway. When you become a parent, everything changes. Suddenly only one thing really matters to you more than anything else. All you want is for your kids to be happy. Tonight I feel completely at peace. Both of my daughters are in love with wonderful women who make them happy. And tonight, our baby asked Lena to marry her just before Lena got her chance. What a perfect night. Congratulations, Kara and Lena. We love you so much.”

The group drank together and spent the next couple of hours talking about the rings and the proposal and the wedding. Kara and Lena mostly just listened to all the different ideas and laughed as they stayed with their arms wrapped together all night. When the evening came to an end the couple headed back to Lena’s place. They walked into the apartment and Lena immediately pulled Kara into a tight hug. They stood holding each other quietly for a few minutes. When they pulled apart Lena wiped a few tears from her eyes. Kara kissed her cheek softly where one tear fell.

“Oh, Kara, I love you so much,” Lena said.

“I can’t believe you had a ring, too,” Kara said smiling.

“I’ve had it for a couple of months,” Lena said grinning, “I was just waiting for tonight.”

“We have a lot of decisions to make,” Kara said, “And a lot of planning to do.”

“Yep, but we don’t have to start tonight,” Lena said, lifting her head and kissing Kara softly. She took Kara’s hand and led her to the bedroom. They undressed each other as they kissed, both moving slowly and patiently. They lay in bed kissing softly wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes.

Lena reached down and gently pulled Kara’s leg over her and slipped her leg between Kara’s. She kissed her more deeply as she began rubbing herself on Kara’s thigh. Kara shifted slightly so that she could move in rhythm with Lena. They kissed and moved against each other, quickening the pace until they were both moaning and breathing heavily. Lena came first and as soon as she moaned out Kara’s name Kara was pushed over the edge. They held each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms together. They lay quietly holding each other for a few more moments.

“You are perfect,” Kara said softly to Lena.

“No, I’m not,” Lena said, “But I’m so much better when I’m with you. I love you with all my heart, Kara. I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.”

“You already have, Lena,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm ending this fiction here but the story is not over. I feel like this is a good place to stop and this is a complete fiction. If you decide not to continue with this saga I hope that this ending works for you! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm going to follow this up with a shorter fiction, probably 8-10 chapters focusing on the wedding and the honeymoon. I'm going to take a break for the next couple of days but I'll be back next week. It will be titled My Beloved is Mine. I'll put a chapter on here letting you know when it goes up.
> 
> From there, who knows...


	36. Info on New Fic

The wedding fic is up - it's called My Beloved is Mine and it is part 2 of the Changing our Colors series. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
